CADENAS Y GRILLETES
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: UA,B/V. Por accidente, el orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajín aterriza y es detenido en Gaia, un planeta desconocido para el Imperio. Usando un collar que restrige el ki es esclavizado por cierta "Señora" de cabello azul. Un fic de EOC y Toshiba. CAP.8!
1. Capítulo 1

**CADENAS Y GRILLETES**

(_Chains and Shackles_)

Por Evil Orange Crayon

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball Z fue creado por Akira Toriyama. Todos los personajes en esta historia fueron hechos por Akira Toriyama. (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation. Han sido usados sin permiso y no tengo dinero. Así que si me demandan todo lo que obtendrán es un computador dañado y un viejo auto así que por favor no me demanden.

**Fanfic Disclaimer**: Esta historia contiene temas sexuales. Es un lemon. Si te ofendes al leer sobre dos personas teniendo sexo te sugiero que NO lo leas. Por favor no me escriban quejándose de cómo esta historia tiene sexo. Sé que tiene sexo. Yo escribo la parte del sexo. No crecí ahí. Este disclaimer está aquí para decirte que esta historia tiene sexo. La parte de sexo es ligera pero aún es sexo… jejeje… si no pueden manejarlo no lo lean.

Ahora si están satisfechos y juran no demandarme, les sugiero que continúen. Si ven errores ortográficos o gramaticales por favor me dicen para arreglarlos y no sentirme estúpida. ¡Gracias!

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola!!! No me demoré mucho en traerles una nueva traducción, verdad?? Jeje, en fin... como lo prometí comienzo la publicación de este fic. Agradezco mucho a su autora por haberme concedido el permiso para hacerlo. Antes de que continúen con su lectura quería hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones. Podría decirse que este fic tiene dos autoras. La idea original pertenece a Evil Orange Crayon, ella escribió este primer capítulo y luego fue Toshiba-san quien se dio a la tarea de continuarlo y hacer de este primer capítulo una maravillosa historia con una trama muy interesante y emocionante (al menos, desde mi punto de vista, jejeje). Les confieso que este fue el primer lemon que leí en inglés en una página que se llamaba Lemmon Adictions, propiedad de la misma EOC, y fue mucho antes de conocer el y por ende las historias de LGV. Le tengo especial cariño por eso y porque realmente es una historia que lo tiene todo (a ella le debo el haber pervertido mi mente hasta entonces muy inocente, jejeje). Es original y está muy bien escrita, por eso espero que haya hecho un buen trabajo con ella... Espero que les guste, la disfruten y recuerden que no es apta para menores por su alto contenido lemon. Si la leen, es bajo su responsabilidad... no valen los reclamos después. Sin más por el momento les deseo una feliz lectura!!!

------

Capítulo 1

------

Ella atravesaba los corredores de su palacio, moviéndose en dirección a su trono. Los esclavos habían limpiado muy bien su palacio. Podía ver sus hermosos rasgos en el mármol. Lo habían hecho para que no le importara permitirle a las perfectas sedas de su vestido violeta arrastrarse por el piso.

Sonrió, pasando los guardias; era bendecida con muchas riquezas. Ellos se inclinaron respetuosamente, como debían, y le permitieron entrar a su trono. Suspiró con deleite, entrando al salón principal del trono.

La decoración del salón estaba hecha con hermosos tapices y finas alfombras. El piso era de un hermoso mármol blanco, moteado con dorado y plateado. Su trono estaba cubierto con sedas violetas y cojines.

Ella continuó subiendo por las alfombras, dirigiéndose hacia el trono para tomar asiento, sus sirvientes la rodearon, algunos con bandejas de frutas y vino. Era sabido lo que deseaba. Se sentó con cuidado, sus piernas cruzadas modestamente, aún cuando el vestido era transparente, dejaba casi nada a la imaginación de aquellos que la veían. Chasqueó sus dedos, sus rasgos se endurecieron.

Rápidamente y tan tranquilo como pudo, el desnudo Saiyajín entró al salón del trono. Llegó a un alto justo frente a ella y se arrodilló en torre. Sus muslos estaban abiertos a un modesto nivel, la forma que usaban todos los esclavos nuevos. Su espalda estaba recta y sus ojos gachos. Esa cola suya estaba rodeándolo. Casi perfecto, y aún, era obvio que su entrenamiento estaba incompleto. "¿Me llamaste, Ama?"

Ella suspiró, asintiendo; era lo bueno suficiente. "Sí, lo hice. Eres nuevo en mi palacio, ¿verdad?" Él asintió, "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Él aclaró su garganta, y luego se atrevió a encontrar su mirada. "Soy Vejita, Príncipe de los Saiyajín."

Ella frunció, escuchando unos cuantos jadeos de los otros en su trono. "Vejita, ¿sí?" El joven asintió de nuevo. "¿Eras un príncipe?"

Él frunció, "Soy un príncipe, ¡maldita!" Se levantó, exponiéndose todo, sin decencia. Ella gruñó; tendría que ser castigado por esto. "¡Demando que me quites esta maldita cosa y me liberes ya!" Él tiró rudamente del collar metálico alrededor de su garganta.

"Guardias," dijo ella simplemente. Varios hombres armados llegaron de sus posiciones, para sujetar rápidamente a la bestia ante ella.

"Ama Bulma, ¿deseas que se vaya?"

Sonriendo, sacudió su cabeza. "No, querido. Castígalo aquí."

"¡¿Castigo?!" gritó el joven, forcejeando contra los que lo detenían. "No seré castigado por una débil-de clase-baja--"

"¡Cuida tu lengua, Esclavo!" rugió ella, muchos retrocedieron lentamente. "Vas a referirte a mi como Ama y nada más. Me perteneces y serás castigado por actuar en ridículo en mi presencia." Ella lo vio tensarse, pausando mientras lo miraba. "Si no deseas dolor, entonces aprende lo que ellos han tratado de enseñarte." Una de sus manos se levantó y un sirviente se apresuró para colocar una copa de vino en ella. "Si eres entrenado bien," pausó para mirarlo. "Y actúas como debes, se te dará un rango respetable dentro de los esclavos."

"No soy un esclavo," siseó él, el pelo de su cola se erizó.

"Bueno, Vejita, príncipe de los Saiyajín, ahora lo eres." Rió ella, indicándole con la otra mano a un hombre cercano. Él asintió y bajó el látigo fuertemente sobre la espalda del joven. Los gritos de dolor del joven pronto llenaron el salón. Ella observaba, bebiendo su vino. Debería aprender su lección después de esto.

------

Él yacía en el piso ante ella, jadeando suavemente. Dolía; dolor era todo lo que podía sentir ahora. Ella sólo se sentó ahí, permitiéndoles golpearlo sin piedad. No pudo gritar más del dolor, lo dejaron mudo. Sus oídos zumbaban con cada azote del látigo y sus propios gritos; no escuchó la demanda de que cesaran sus ataques. Sólo fue consciente cuando sintió dedos gentiles tocar su mentón y levantar su rostro.

Él abrió sus ojos para encontrar sus mares de azul, gimoteó mientras uno de los guardias lo levantaba. Se suspendió sobre su regazo, apenas sintiendo las suaves sedas de su vestido contra su estómago. Jadeó otra vez, las paredes de su orgullo ya estaban derrumbadas. "Por favor," susurró él. Sintió sus dedos trazar sobre sus labios, estaban secos y sangre brotaba de las comisuras de ellos.

"Eres una criatura maravillosa, Vejita, Príncipe de los Saiyajín. No puedes esperar que permita que una hermosa criatura se vaya entre mis dedos." Él la miró, notando la malvada sonrisa en sus pintados labios. "Continuarás tu entrenamiento durante la próxima semana," malevolencia destelló en sus ojos. "Si fallas. Mueres."

Él siseó de dolor y rabia. Ella era más débil que él y todavía, tenía el poder para dominarlo, y amenazar matarlo.

"Ama," uno de los hombres sosteniéndolo, habló. "¿Deseas que nos lo llevemos a las perreras?"

Él la observó sacudir su cabeza, las ondas agua caían sobre un hombro. "No, se quedará conmigo esta noche."

Él se tensó, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas. "¿Q-qué?"

"¡Pero, Ama!" dijo otro, temor obvio en su voz. "¡No está entrenado ni domado! ¡Podría intentar matarla mientras descansa!" Sonó tan tentador que él la miró. "¡Aún se opone a usted, Ama!"

Ella simplemente movió una mano, "Ponle los grilletes. Soy capaz de manejar a un simple esclavo." Sonó como si fueran a protestar más, pero él vio su mirada, y fue levantado de su regazo. Sintió el frío metal rodear sus muñecas y tobillos, sus ojos aún en ella. ¿Qué podría estar pasando por la mente de esta criatura?

Él tiró levemente de los grilletes, probando la resistencia. Era extraño, si hubiese sido cualquier otro momento habría sido capaz de romperlos y matar a esta débil mujer. Pero, algo faltaba. En un intento, trató de enviar un rayo de ki a uno de sus guardias sólo para observar las chispas brillar y desvanecerse después de dejar su mano. "Qué de--"

"Estoy sorprendida de que no lo imaginaras después de que te pusieron el collar, joven." Su voz era suave, como música. Él sacudió su cabeza; sus hormonas sacaban lo mejor de él. "El collar absorbe todo el ki necesario para permitirte volar o realizar cualquier ataque. Los esclavos no usan armas, ni nada de eso."

Él le sonrió. "El cuerpo de un Saiyajín es su arma."

Ella sacudió su cabeza y él le gruñó, se atrevía a dudarlo. "Sólo serás permitido a usar esa arma a mi orden. ¿Está entendido?"

"¿Estás loca?" siseó él. "¿Por qué seguiría tus órdenes?"

Ella rió oscuramente, inclinándose en el brazo de su trono; el bajo cuello de su vestido se bajó lo suficiente para darle una perfecta vista de ella. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Vejita, vas a seguir cada orden que doy. Si fallas en hacerlo, se te dará un castigo. Si eso no cambia tu salvaje comportamiento entonces la muerte es el próximo paso." Él se estremeció visiblemente, aún sintiendo el ardor del látigo en su espalda. "Ahora, si actúas apropiadamente," ella le sonrió, "Y haces lo que te digo, las cosas serán mucho más fáciles para ambos."

Sus hombros se desplomaron, ¿qué opción tenía? Era escucharla o ser castigado o asesinado. Él suspiró, ¿cómo se había metido en esto? Simplemente había entrado al tan llamado Palacio y lo próximo que supo fue que varios hombres habían saltado sobre él y le pusieron el maldito collar. El Súper Saiyajín era imposible de alcanzar con esta maldita cosa puesta. Se sentó en torre como los otros esclavos le habían enseñado, observándola mientras terminaba la copa de vino. Era hermosa; si no fuera por el collar que usaba ahora ella sería la esclava. Podía sentir la malvada sonrisa alcanzando sus labios; podía escuchar sus gritos y protestas como si fueran reales. Luego parpadeó al escuchar un suave 'oh dios' de su 'Ama'. No necesitaba mirar; lo sentía. El calor corrió por sus mejillas, ahora sabía por qué algunos valoraban mucho la modestia. Cerró sus manos alrededor de su excitación, su cola se curvó alrededor de su cintura, intentando hacerlo no tan obvio.

"¿Modesto?" Él la escuchó cantar en ese musical tono de voz. Le maldijo a la perra de clase baja. Ella rió en respuesta. "Supongo que es lo bueno suficiente que no lo seas. Necesitaré probar tu valor antes de decidir a dónde irás después de aquí."

Él la miró. "¿Cómo 'probarás' mi valor?" se sintió tan nervioso de repente, se volvió temor cuando notó su sonrisa.

"Sólo hay una forma de probarte, Vejita querido. Te haré complacerme y si fallas en hacerlo apropiadamente entonces no te ubicaré como un esclavo de placer." Él se sonrojó completamente, con rabia, temor y anticipación. "Si te resistes, tendré que llamar asistencia para corregirte. Pero, por supuesto, lo sabes mejor. ¿Verdad?" Él asintió lentamente, no queriendo saber qué quería decir con 'llamar asistencia para corregirlo'. No deseaba encontrar de nuevo el látigo. "Bien," su voz se había bajado a un susurro. Miró una vez más su copa, luciendo levemente sorprendida de verla vacía. Sólo se encogió despreocupada y chasqueó, ganando su atención nuevamente.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron un poco para permitirle al pequeño calvo la entrada al salón (Krillin). Tenía una bandeja, pausando ante el umbral para bajarla y arrodillarse. Sus muslos estaban puestos a un modesto nivel, palmas en ellos. Luego se inclinó hasta que su frente estuvo en la alfombra. Su voz era tan suave como la suya. "¿Puede este hombre entrar y servir?"

Vejita miró a la mujer junto a él, miró al joven y de nuevo a ella. Ella asintió, sonriendo orgullosa, "Sí, joven, entra y sírveme."

El joven se levantó, sus piernas desnudas y habría estado completamente desnudo si no fuera por el taparrabo de seda blanca cubriéndolo (el blanco es reservado, ¿verdad?). Levantó la bandeja y se movió elegantemente para presentarse ante los dos. Bajó la bandeja una vez más y se inclinó, "Este hombre le agradece, Ama." Ella asintió, simplemente, y le alcanzó su copa. El joven la tomó y se arrodilló en torre, tomando la prenda que lo cubría para limpiar la copa. La estudió con cuidado luego asintió en su propia aprobación. Entonces llenó la copa, "Ama ¿le gustaría que este hombre probara o endulzara su vino?"

Ella asintió de nuevo, "Sí, joven, pruébalo y endúlzalo." Miró a Vejita. "Obsérvalo, aprenderás a hacer lo mismo." Él asintió, su atención regresó al joven ante él. El joven había servido un poco del rojo vino en su palma. Con cuidado, lo lamió de su palma, probando el dulce licor. Con otro asentimiento de su propia aprobación, colocó la copa entre sus muslos, sólo para dejarla apuntar hacia su corazón. Pausó por un momento antes de susurrar con tres golpes a su corazón, "Amor, honor y devoción." Luego la llevó a sus labios y besó el borde, girando la parte besada hacia ella y presentándole la copa.

Vejita observó mientras la tomaba, parpadeando con asombro. Esa era una de las cosas más sin sentido que hubiese presenciado. "¿Cuál es el propósito de eso?" Demandó él, mirando a Bulma. El esclavo ante ellos palideció, como si le sorprendiera escucharlo hacer semejante queja ante su Ama.

"Probar fue para asegurarse de que ningún veneno entre en el cuerpo de la Ama," dijo él. "Endulzar fue la muestra de amor, honor--"

"¡Te escuché, tonto! ¡No soy sordo!" Gruñó Vejita. "¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Así fue entrenado," miró al hombre, "Puedes irte." Ella lo miró, una sonrisa tocó sus labios. "Así es como serás entrenado." Él resopló, observando al joven levantarse e inclinarse, luego moverse con gracia de regreso a las puertas y escabullirse entre ellas cuando se abrieron.

"Bien," ella se giró hacia él. "Creo que es mejor que demuestres tu valor ahora."

"Mujer, ¡no te mostraré nada!" Comenzó él cuando se levantó, observándola con cautela. Observó las sedas violetas deslizarse de su cuerpo; sus ojos rápidamente fueron al piso. Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas e intentó controlarse. Vio sus pies entrar en su vista, pero simplemente se enfocó en ellos.

"Qué pasa, Vejita?" La escuchó reír. "¿No quieres mirar a tu Ama?"

Él le permitió a sus ojos subir por sus piernas desnudas. Tragó; el pequeño parche de rizos agua entre sus muslos captó su atención. De repente, estaba frente a él, mostrándole todos sus encantos femeninos. "¿Qué pasa, mi pequeño príncipe?" Él desvió la mirada, gruñendo suavemente. Estaba provocándolo, la perra, pensaba que podía obligarlo a hacer lo que le plazca.

Sintió sus dedos deslizarse por su pecho, tenso ante la suave sensación de su caricia. No caería por esta simple… ¡Mujer! Él se obligó a concentrarse en los grilletes, el frió acero, su color negro. Pero, el leve roce de sus dedos por un pezón, su lengua provocando y probando el otro, esos desafiantes dedos en la punta de su cola; fue una tarea casi imposible el permanecer enfocado. No podría contenerse; sus dedos habían encontrado la base de su cola, haciendo que un gruñido escapara de sus labios. Y, de repente, todo llegó a un alto.

Él parpadeó, mirándola. "¿Qué pasa, Vejita?" ronroneó ella. "¿Me detuve muy pronto?" rió, "No esperes que te complazca, joven. Tú eres el esclavo."

Él maldijo suavemente, y ella sonrió en respuesta. Qué divertido, era un premio, si sólo hubiese sido entrenado apropiadamente. Sus dedos encontraron su mentón y lo obligó a mirarla. "Vas a cooperar, o ¿tendré que matarte?" Él le siseó, el pelaje en su cola se erizó.

Bueno, ¿era un gato o un mono? Ah, bueno, supongo que las cosas no dolerán si le doy un empujoncito.

Ella se sentó, tomando una de sus manos. Él se tensó, retrocedió un poco, pero ella mantuvo un firme agarre en su mano. Continuó presionándola contra un seno. "Aquí es donde eliges, joven, la vida o la muerte."

La miró, y luego con todo el poder que le permitió el collar, la empujó al piso. Jadeó sorprendida mientras tomaba una posición sobre ella. Forcejeó un momento bajo él, todo ese peso la aplastaría y, maldito, lo sabía. "¡Quítate de mi!" Sus manos se movieron hacia su garganta, justo bajo el collar, en un intento por empujarlo. "Maldito, dije ¡FUERA!"

El esclavo sobre ella rió, presionándose más. "Ah, pero 'Ama' querías probar mi valor." Gruñó él, atrapando sus muñecas en sus manos. "Bueno, vas a obtener lo que pides."

Luchó bajo él, sintiendo su erección contra su muslo. "Joven, la penalidad por burla e intento de violación a tu Ama es una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Ahora QUITATE!"

Se presionó contra ella, "¿Quién va a obligarme?" Rió, "Ciertamente tú no."

Ella no podía creer que en realidad pensara que no tenía ninguna defensa. La idea era divertida, no pudo evitar reír. Notó su frunce y sintió la cola probar su femineidad mientras reía. "¿En realidad crees que estoy indefensa debajo tuyo? Olvidas que el collar prohíbe cualquier uso de ki."

"Ah, pero no necesito usar mi ki para tomarte."

Ella sonrió, "Una llamada, joven, y mis hombres estarán sobre ti."

"Soy más rápido que esos humanos," él retiró sus manos de su garganta, moviéndolas sobre su cabeza. "Enfréntalo, has perdido."

"¡Ja! Puedes violarme, joven, pero no pienses que te salvará. Y estás restringido," él gruñó. "Viólame," animó ella, "Hazlo, y eso será lo último que hagas. ¿Tomar este cuerpo por la fuerza es algo tan atractivo que vale la pena morir por él?"

Él espetó, "Perra," y se quitó. Su razonamiento lo había convencido; ella contuvo un escalofrío. El maldito tonto realmente le había hecho sentir temor. Lo haría pagar por eso. "¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?" Sus oscuras cejas se juntaron.

Ella se sentó y lo abofeteó tan duro como pudo, sólo logrando que su mano ardiera. "Bestia," maldijo ella, sacudiendo su mano. Él sonrió, esperando sus órdenes. Lo miró, abriendo sus brazos. "No voy a decirte qué hacer. Vas a hacer lo que crees que complace más a una mujer." Él se sonrojó de repente retrocediendo un poco. "¡Es una orden!"

Él se acercó más, arrastrando sus cadenas en el piso. Con cuidado, se acurrucó en su cuello mientras sus manos se presionaban gentilmente en sus senos. Ella aclaró su garganta, ahora era tan cuidadoso. ¿Por qué?, me pregunto.

Lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a pellizcar y a retorcer sus pezones, enviando corrientazos por su espalda. Sus dientes rasparon su piel, haciéndola jadear. Ella echó hacia atrás su cabeza, dándole más acceso a su cuello, una de las tantas cosas que disfrutaba. Su cola se enroscó en uno de sus muslos, haciéndola saltar levemente. Parecía que tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. Él la mordisqueó de nuevo, sólo que no tan gentil, haciéndola sisear cuando sus dientes rompieron la piel. "¡Bestia! ¡No me dañes!"

Él sólo rió, bajándola con cuidado al piso. Bestia, pensó ella enojada, recibiría diez latigazos por eso. Subió una mano hacia su cuello, sintiendo la humedad. ¿Era sangre? ¿Los Saiyajín realmente eran una especie de vampiros deformados? Retiró su mano, estudiando los puntos rojos en sus dedos.

Sintió una ola de temor atravesarla, haciéndola retroceder y alejarse de él. Él parpadeó, mirándola con cautela. "¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho?!" Miró su mano, "Me heriste, bestia."

Él dijo 'humph' mientras agarraba una de sus piernas, halándola hacia él. "Afecto, 'Ama', nada más."

Ella le dirigió una oscura mirada. "¿Entonces no eres una especie de vampiro?"

Eso lo hizo reír fuertemente, el sonido amortiguado por sus suaves montículos. "No soy un vampiro, mujer. Mi raza no se alimenta de la sangre de otros." Él acunó su rostro entre sus senos, y ronroneó suavemente. Maravilloso, pensó su mente en el momento de placer. Lentamente él la llevó al piso, su lengua y dientes probaban su carne.

Las cadenas chocaron mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por su estómago, encontrando su camino entre sus muslos. Ella arrulló suavemente, su espalda arqueándose un poco. Sus dedos la probaban gentilmente, sus caricias eran casi como si estuviera usando una pluma.

Disfrutándolo mucho, ella permitió que se le escapara un gemido, esperando que incitara al Saiyajín a hacer más. Él pellizcó la parte inferior de su seno antes de viajar hacia abajo. Su lengua probaba su piel mientras movía su boca para unírsele a su mano.

Esta vez fue indetenible. Gimió fuertemente, su lengua y dedos le hacían cosas maravillosas. Él levantó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, presionando su nariz contra su entrada y ronroneó. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la ola de placer atravesándola. Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos se enredaron en su cabello negro; estrelló su rostro contra ella mientras llegaba al clímax.

Él se separó riendo, bastardo. Aún estaba mareada e incapaz de sentarse. Oh, pero la sensación, definitivamente conservaría a este hombre. Ugh, sus piernas estaban dormidas y él sobre ella, sonriendo. No había duda que sabía lo que le había hecho. "¿Debo continuar?"

"Nadie te ordenó detenerte, tonto." Maldijo ella, sólo capaz de levantarse sobre sus codos. Él le gruñó, si iba a conservarlo tendría que quitarle esa actitud. "¿Y bien? ¿Vas a continuar o debo traer a un esclavo más calificado para terminar el trabajo?"

Él le gruñó de nuevo; ella tuvo que contener una carcajada. Su cola se envolvió alrededor de su pantorrilla, halándola hacia su alcance. Trepó sobre ella despreocupadamente, dejando que las pesadas cadenas cayeran sobre ella. Maldijo fuertemente cuando la penetró, también despreocupado. ¡Bastardo! ¡No tenía idea de con quién estaba tratando!

Ella había logrado recuperarse y disfrutarlo en silencio. Pareció enfurecerlo, sus movimientos se incrementaron en paso e intensidad. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor; era casi demasiado para ella. Él la había mordido otra vez, en su garganta, pero estaba muy ebria de placer para notarlo. Sólo logró un corto grito mientras terminaba de nuevo, y él le siguió prontamente.

Después de recuperarse, ella lo obligó a salir y a alejarse. "¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" Él parpadeó confundido. "¡No tienes decencia! ¡No debías hacer esa cosa tan horrible en mí! BAH!" Ella se levantó, avanzó levemente hacia donde había dejado su vestido. "¡Veinte latigazos por semejante indecencia!" Se dirigió hacia las puertas, aún desnuda.

Él permaneció, tirado de estómago, observándola. Sus rasgos mostraban su confusión. No pensaba que hubiese hecho algo mal. Pero observó mientras pausaba y se giraba hacia él; su melena agua estaba aplastada en su espalda y glúteos.

"Vas a ser aseado y enviado a mi dormitorio. Si no estás ahí veré que seas castigado por eso." Él parpadeó, pero asintió. Ella hizo un suave sonido de disgusto y salió. ¡Mujeres!

------

**Nota de EOC**: Vaya, ¡no me lastimen! ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡De verdad! Sólo un pervertido podría pensar así, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¡soy una pervertida! Envíen mi C&C y como siempre si encuentran errores gramaticales u ortográficos díganme.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CADENAS Y GRILLETES**

(_Chains and Shackles_)

Por Toshiba

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: No soy Toriyama, y aún cuando estoy abusando sin piedad de sus personajes, por favor no me demanden.

Esta historia tiene sexo: sí, sexo. Si estás bajo la edad legal te sugiero que no leas esto; saquen sus mentes de aquí y hagan sus tareas.

------

Capítulo 2

------

Los ojos del Saiyajín se oscurecieron mientras observaba a la adorable criatura salir del salón. El movimiento de sus caderas era hipnotizante mientras notaba la leve cojera al moverse. Su usual sonrisa regresó a sus labios, una sensación de su viejo orgullo comenzó a regresar. Por un tiempo había tenido a la pequeña humana en aprietos, se había asustado de él; había olido su miedo. Incluso después de que hubiese tomado el control aún estuvo bajo su poder. Aún podía sentir su ligero cuerpo bajo el suyo, gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer. Vegeta lamió de sus labios la mezcla de su sangre y jugos, saboreando de nuevo el dulce sabor de la 'Ama'. Su mente casi regresa al momento en que su imaginación había cambiado sus roles, la orgullosa y bella 'Ama' como su esclava de placer. Su cuerpo casi repite su anterior respuesta hasta que fue despertado de su fantasía por un fuerte tirón en la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

"Vamos, niño. Como la Ama ha terminado contigo ahora continuaremos tu 'entrenamiento'." El príncipe Saiyajín apretó sus dientes y gruñó por lo bajo. Esos humanos se atrevían a ordenarle ir como un esclavo común, pagarían con sus… Su tirada mental de repente terminó cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Uno de los guardias pateó su ya lastimada espalda mientras el otro reía ante el obvio dolor del Saiyajín. Vegeta gritó, tanto para hacerlos detener de la agonía que estaba sintiendo. El carcajeante guardia levantó una mano para detener a su compañero.

"Él no será un problema, especialmente después de que conozca al 'Amo'."

Agarraron a Vegeta por sus encadenados brazos y lo arrastraron por los corredores. El cuerpo del príncipe no tenía la energía para pelear o incluso levantarse, su alguna vez orgullosa cola se arrastraba por el piso de mármol. Entraba y salía de la consciencia mientras intentaba enfocarse en lo que decían sus captores. ¿Amo? No había recordado algo sobre un amo; esos débiles estúpidos sólo hablaban de su señora. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera muerto y su mente estaba hundiéndose inevitablemente en el negro océano de la inconciencia.

Todo alrededor estaba oscuro, envolviendo su cuerpo y mente. Vegeta se sintió siendo tragado en un torbellino de nada, cayendo, cayendo sin final a la vista. Por favor, detengan esto, gritaba su torturada mente. Tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa antes de que olvide quién soy. Continuó cayendo pero la oscuridad lentamente era reemplazada por colores, luego imágenes, imágenes de su antigua vida. Su primer entrenador, la primera vez que enfocó su energía en un ataque de ki, el día que fue declarado heredero reemplazando la oscuridad externa y el vacío interno. Las imágenes progresaban más, mientras se volvía más fuerte, sobrepasando incluso a su propio padre. Era el más fuerte de todos los Saiyajín hasta que conoció a su igual, Kakarotto.

Experimentó el día como si pasara ante sus ojos. Los sonidos de combate armado, la vista de cuerpos luchando, el olor de la sangre, el recuerdo de ese torneo inundó sus sentidos. El torneo para el guardia real, la más brutal de todas las pruebas Saiyajín de habilidad. Atraía a los mejores guerreros en el planeta para pelear por la oportunidad de ser un miembro de la Guardia Personal del Rey. Nunca hubo más de dos y cada cuatro años, cuando el torneo se acercaba la competencia era fiera y la muerte en la arena nada fuera de lo común. Recordó observar la actividad desde el palco real, molesto con su padre, ante la etiqueta real para mantenerlo fuera de la diversión. Reconoció a la mayoría de los luchadores: élites de bajo nivel y los hijos de la corte de su padre, así como a viejas élites. Observando la pelea con un aire de desinterés mientras su padre y Nappa señalaban un buen bloqueo o combinación, Vegeta notó una nueva figura, un nuevo poder.

"Oh, el hijo de Bardock. Creo que su nombre es Kakarotto," respondió el rey ante la recién llegada presencia.

"¡Qué, el hijo de un líder de escuadrón de clase baja compitiendo para el Guardia del Rey! Toda la cola debería cortársele por tal insolencia," humeó el Comandante.

"Cálmate, Nappa. El arribista no pasará el primer asalto, mucho menos intentará la contienda. Quien sabe, tal vez su cola no sea lo único que pierda."

El príncipe ignoró a los dos hombres. El tercera clase morirá pero esperanzadamente al menos dará una buena pelea. La pelea fue buena pero el resultado no como lo había asumido la multitud. El tercera clase de complexión media derrotó a su primer oponente y al siguiente, y al siguiente hasta que fue el último en quedar de pie, el ganador y el próximo miembro de los Guardias del Rey. El shock se desvaneció mientras se arrodillaba ante el palco real, colocando un puño sobre su corazón y jurando lealtad en su Saigyno nativo.

El calvo Saiyajín murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo mientras el rey simplemente le gruñía al joven frente a él. El príncipe tenía otros planes. Saltando sobre el borde del palco bajó flotando para detenerse en frente del arrodillado guerrero.

"Eres un gran guerrero, más allá de tu nacimiento y edad, pero esta burla termina. Pelea conmigo y si ganas serás Guardia del Rey y mi compañero de entrenamiento."

"¿Y si pierdo?" Dijo el alto Saiyajín en forma inconsciente.

"No vivirás lo suficiente para averiguarlo," dijo el príncipe calmadamente mientras saltaba ante el baja clase. Los dos pelearon por horas, poniéndolo todo en cada golpe, bloqueo y ataque de ki. La pelea estaba tan pareja que la multitud no se movió o habló, sólo miraba a los combatientes en silencio. Desde la vista de un observador el encuentro aún estaba abierto, una probabilidad de 50/50 para el resultado pero ambos guerreros sabían la verdad. Kakarotto, por toda su habilidad y poder había pasado por varios combates brutales mientras el poderoso príncipe estaba fresco y finalmente había llegado a todo su potencial. El joven resistió lo inevitable como pudo cuando fue atrapado desprevenido por un golpe particularmente masivo y se estrelló en la pared del estadio, su fuerza ya agotada. El victorioso guerrero caminó hacia su caído enemigo, escupió sangre de su boca y habló en un tono que sólo el otro hombre pudo escuchar.

"Te has salvado hoy, Kakarotto."

La última palabra hizo eco en su mente mientras era despertado rudamente por el fuerte tirón de sus cadenas. ¡Qué! ¡Cadenas! Gritó su mente, aún no despierto totalmente del pasado. Sus ojos aún estaban desenfocados en la suave luz mientras miraba una figura de complexión media con rebelde cabello en punta.

"Kakarotto?" finalmente dijo en voz alta lo que su mente repetía.

Una rápida sensación de dolor atravesó su cuerpo aunque su mente no podía dejar el pasado.

"Cuida tu lengua, gusano. Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Amo. Él es tu señor, el segundo después de la Ama."

"Entonces," una profunda voz de tenor llegó a la vida. "Esta es la nueva adquisición de la Ama Bulma. Tiene un cuerpo fuerte, será un buen guardia."

"En realidad, Amo Yamcha, va a ser usado como un esclavo de placer por la Ama."

Los ojos de Vegeta finalmente se enfocaron en la luz. En frente de él estaba un hombre de complexión media y largo cabello negro que formaba púas alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras existía una semejanza a un compañero de entrenamiento y aliado, en el cuerpo del hombre, su cabello y sus angulares ojos negros, eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Este humano, Yamcha lo habían llamado, era más pequeño, su rostro estaba marcado con profundas cicatrices y le faltaba el obvio apéndice peludo. A diferencia de los esclavos que había encontrado antes éste tenía una armadura, azul oscuro y blanco; los colores de la casa si recordaba correctamente.

"La nueva mascota de Bulma," dijo el hombre por lo bajo. Aunque las palabras escasamente fueron sobre un susurro, Vegeta percibió la rabia en su pronunciación.

"¿Qué ha hecho esta basura para merecer una visita a mi?"

Mientras sus sentidos regresaban lentamente el príncipe finalmente comenzó a tomar nota de sus alrededores. La habitación que ahora ocupaba estaba fuertemente contrastada con el salón como su dueño a la 'Ama'. Una sensación de dolor y muerte dominaba la habitación, mezclándose con el húmedo aire y olores fuertes, haciendo desagradable el respirar. Sus alrededores estaban decorados con un estilo digno del Rey Saiyajín: aparatos de esclavitud y tortura, yacían ante él, mientras varios látigos, espadas y otras armas adornaban las paredes. Completando el humor de la habitación quemaban varias antorchas que formaban sombras por todos lados. Fue entonces que la gravedad de las palabras del humano entró en su mente; ¿por qué lo envió aquí?

"La Ama probó su valor y lo conservará, pero ha decidido que deber ser domado antes para que pueda ser de verdadero valor para ella."

"Una nuez dura de romper, ¿no? Pero, ¿por qué a mí? Podrías hacerlo tú; si golpeas a un perro lo suficiente obedecerá, estoy seguro que lo mismo será para este mono."

"Tenemos razones para creer, señor, que puede haber herido a la Ama durante el acto. Tales acciones, como se sintieron, deben ser manejadas rápida y brutalmente. La Ama también lo requirió para más tarde así que sentimos que sabría usar las herramientas apropiadas."

Una renovada sensación de rabia llenó la cabeza del guardia y esclavo. La Ama era conocida por mantener kajrus, esclavos masculinos, pero nunca los requería más de una vez una noche; bueno, casi nunca. Aún recordaba su primera noche en esta casa. Después de su 'prueba' ella lo requirió una y otra vez, cada noche por seis meses. Para el final de ese tiempo lo había promovido a guardia de tiempo completo y los requerimientos se detuvieron, nunca comenzaron de nuevo. Desde su tiempo, ningún otro esclavo de placer lo había superado ante sus ojos, lo había asumido, pero este hombre, este monstruo con cola de mono podría lograrlo. Su rabia se incrementó al punto en el cual hirvió su sangre.

"La Señora lo requiere para usarlo más tarde, bueno, supongo que mejor nos aseguramos de no cortarlo."

"Pero la Ama dijo veinte latigazos," respondió uno de los nerviosos guardias. Habían visto molesto al Amo pero el extraño brillo en sus ojos era extraño y atemorizante.

"Oh, no se preocupen; él recibirá su castigo." El Saiyajín consideró al humano con ojos molestos, habiendo notando lo que notaron los guardias. El humano rió y agarró un grueso látigo con una plana hoja. El humano sonrió; observando al Saiyajín tensar su espalda mientras presionaba un pequeño botón en el mango. Un brillo rodeó el extremo plano del látigo y el collar rodeando el cuello de Vegeta.

"¡Déjennos!" les dijo Yamcha a los dos esclavos. "Puedo manejar esto solo." Vegeta percibió el leve golpeteo de los pasos del soldado haciendo eco por el piso, se volvieron más y más leves hasta que murió. El príncipe sintió en los alrededores por otra señal de vida pero todo lo que existía era el hueco sonido de su propia respiración. Por un momento pensó que debieron haberlo dejado solo. El collar restringía su ki así que perdía la habilidad para sentir la energía de otros seres.

"Así que, la nueva mascota de Bulma. El cómo un mono tan inferior como tú ascendió a tan alta posición está más allá de mi. Oh bueno, supongo que no es mi asunto; no eres el primero y pronto se aburrirá de ti. Tal vez deba matarte ahora, y sacarte de tu miseria. Dicen que aquellos a los que conserva la Ama se vuelven devotos a ella. Después de que los abandona se vuelven carcasas de su antiguo ser. Ella es como un narcótico para un hombre, tenerla va más allá de cualquier razón."

"No sabía que te preocupara," respondió Vegeta, un aire de sarcasmo tinturó sus palabras.

"Tonto, no mereces tal premio como la Ama. Me dijeron que le causaste dolor, que cojeó después. Aquí no tomamos tan amablemente semejante tratamiento."

La razón del Saiyajín finalmente comprendió las palabras más allá de las palabras, el estúpido humano está celoso. Su característica sonrisa regresó a sus rasgos; esto sería divertido. "Es más una dominatriz tu Ama, ¿no?" El hombre fue sorprendido por el comentario del Saiyajín y asintió.

"Tienes razón en una cosa, podría volverse adictiva; escuchar sus gemidos, tocar su cuerpo, pero sólo para alguien débil. Cualquier placer intercambiado entre nosotros es de mí para ella. Quien sabe, tal vez yo me vuelva su droga; a diferencia de otros." Vegeta contuvo una carcajada mientras observaba al humano tornarse de bronceado a púrpura. El estúpido tonto estaba siendo manipulado como barro, sus emociones le daban al príncipe un método de control. La sonrisa murió en sus labios y una ola de increíble agonía se disparó por su cuerpo y un grito salió de su boca. La maldad rápidamente fue reemplazada por una mirada de odio en los ojos de Vegeta.

"Bueno, eso te silenció, ¿no? Tienes un collar impresionante, apuesto que no lo notaste. ¿Nadie te dijo? Esta casa tiene una especialidad cuando se refiere a esclavos, los mejores esclavos técnicos en la tierra. La Ama entrena esos esclavos, una mujer muy inteligente; incluso creó el collar que estás usando y este látigo. Ese collar, estoy seguro que te lo dijeron, controla el uso de tu ki pero también puede hacer que tu ki flamee así cada vez que te golpeo con este látigo estimula y enciende tu ki. Todo un sistema, no sólo sientes el látigo sino que eres golpeado con tu propio ki, ¿qué tan débil parece la Ama ahora?"

Si el humano dijo algo después se perdió para Vegeta. El Saiyajín se retorció en pura agonía cuando el látigo bajó sobre su espalda con una intensidad que nunca había sentido antes. El dolor también se duplicó cuando su desplazado ki ahora regresaba a la vida, estremeciéndolo con fuerza incrementada mientras el látigo bajaba más y más fuerte sobre su ya herida espalda . El ataque continuó hasta que el cuerpo de Vegeta no pudo soportar más mientras su mente se apagaba de nuevo para escapar del dolor.

Yamcha miró al hombre inconsciente después de terminar y admiró su trabajo. Sonrió vicioso, la voluntad del esclavo pronto se quebraría o moriría, de cualquier forma pronto no quedaría nada de él. Consideró las nuevas marcas en la espalda del esclavo con orgullo; justo como la Ama había querido, ningún corte. El guardia en jefe caminó hacia la puerta y llamó a los guardias para que vinieran y se llevaran al hombre. Luego el Señor enfrentó de nuevo a su cargo mientras golpeaba su espalda una vez más y observaba la luz azul envolver el cuerpo inconsciente. El hombre gritó en su sueño, haciendo sonreír a Yamcha.

"Buenas noches, Dulce Príncipe."

------

"Ama, la nave espacial del Saiyajín ha sido recuperada y ahora está en camino a la Casa Bushi. ¿Tiene una orden para el esclavo?"

"Sí, querido. Deseo que regreses con la Ama Chi-Chi y le pidas alojamiento esa noche para ti, Thak y Sar'in. Deseo que los dos viajen y estudien esto antes de que yo llegue."

"Ama," intervino uno de sus esclavos técnicos. "¿Cree que sea sabio? La Señora de la Casa Bushi es conocida por su violento temperamento. Si la ofendemos con nuestra visita podría comenzar una guerra entre las casas." Declaró Sar'in rápidamente, esperando que vociferar su preocupación no significara terminar con su vida. El atemorizado hombre miró a su Ama, su belleza casi le quita su respiración. Aún recordaba cuando fue vendido por su antiguo dueño y enviado al palacio de mármol. Poco era conocido de la Ama, era una nueva esclavizadora, lo cual significaba que una vida brutal le esperaba. La verdad fue muy diferente. La Ama conocía a todos sus esclavos por nombres y no por función. Las golpizas eran sucesos raros, si pasaban, sólo eran reservadas para grandes crímenes contra la casa y gran insolencia contra la Ama. Ciertas libertades también se les daba a todos los esclavos: tomar compañeros, usar sus propios nombres y enseñarles conocimientos básicos y a veces secundarios. A cambio de su amabilidad sólo pedía sus servicios y su lealtad la cual le daban libremente. Fue por ella que aprendió a ser un esclavo técnico que incrementó su valor, monetario y como ser, varios escalones. Sonrió internamente, no había un esclavo en esta casa que muriera por ella y sin embargo, le temían, sabía que nunca torturaría o mataría a aquellos que fueran obedientes. En verdad la mayoría estaban muy encantados con su belleza o su espíritu como para desobedecer. Incluso si cuestionaba su razón era en preocupación por ella.

"No te preocupes, Sar'in, la Ama Chi-Chi es inteligente a pesar de su temperamento. Sabe que atacarme no dejaría nada sino enemigos a su alrededor. Requiere conocimientos tanto como nosotros requerimos su protección. No amenazaría nuestro trato por una simple inconveniencia. Aunque tu punto contiene mérito. Lleven con ustedes dos rollos de sedas roja y blanca como un tributo, una señal de continua alianza. No rechazaría un obsequio de sedas de su propia casa."

"Hai, Ama. Nos iremos en una hora." El mensaje ahora remarcado mientras los dos técnicos asentían en acuerdo. Los tres finalmente salieron al corredor.

------

"Hay algún asunto nuevo, Dazu?" le preguntó Bulma a su esclavo. Estaba sentada en su trono como antes ese día cuando el Saiyajín había sido llevado a su presencia. Una sonrisa de éxito adornó sus labios; verdaderamente estaba bendecida. El salón había sido aseado de nuevo del anterior episodio y ahora estaba lleno con varios esclavos; algunos rellenando su copa de vino y reemplazando la fruta en la bandeja. Otros estaban exhibiendo sedas finas y satines para su aprobación. En la esquina estaba una joven tocando un czehar para su entretenimiento, una encantadora melodía iluminó la habitación.

Dazu permanecía a su lado, sosteniendo una factura de venta en una mano y una pluma moviéndose rápidamente en la otra mientras tabulaba cuentas. Ella sonrió mientras continuaba su trabajo sabiendo que pronto respondería su pregunta. Él había sido un esclavo de placer al principio, su único entrenamiento de una hija de un cruel y antiguo amo. Lo usó como tal al comienzo pero no se preocupó por él en esa capacidad; tomar esclavos de placer fue difícil para ella en ese tiempo, traía muchos recuerdos. Fue por accidente que descubrió su talento para la economía; era un regateador natural y un rápido estudioso con los números. Fue entonces que le enseñó matemática y lo promovió a consejero en jefe, no se arrepentía del cambio.

"Mi Lady," dijo Dazu en voz baja, arrodillándose para susurrar en el oído de su Ama. "Mata ha regresado con un reporte. ¿Deseas despejar el salón?"

"Hai," respondió Bulma, una preocupada mirada marcaba su entrecejo. "Envía a todos afuera y aposta a los guardias en la puerta. No quiero que nadie nos moleste."

"Sí, Señora." Dijo Dazu y se levantó de nuevo. Golpeando sus manos fuertemente llamó la atención del salón. "Su Ama a requerido que dejen el salón. Regresarán a su orden. ¿Entendido?"

"Hai, los deseos de la Ama se cumplen." Respondió el salón colectivamente. La habitación alguna vez ocupada ahora se desocupó dejando sólo a Dazu y a Bulma.

"Envíame a Mata, Dazu, y espera afuera. Llamaré si te requiero."

"Hai, mi Lady." Dazu se inclinó hacia su Ama y salió por la puerta, cerrándola fuertemente tras él.

"Acércate, Mata de Ar. ¿Qué noticias me tienes?"

"Amor, Honor y Devoción a ti, Ama." Una pequeña y oscura figura salió de las sombras y se arrodilló ante la mujer.

"Pregunto otra vez, Mata; qué noticias hay de Okazaki?"

La figura finalmente se levantó y removió la capa alrededor de sus hombros. La negra prenda se deslizó por su espalda y cayó en el piso tras ellos.

"Traigo noticias, mi Lady, de que Gero ha estado en contacto con miembros de la daga negra, dos asesinos para ser exactos; un hermano y una hermana." Habló la descubierta mujer. Vestida completamente en negro sus cristalinos ojos brillaban fuertemente. Era dicho que Mata de la clase asesina podía ver en la oscuridad con esos ojos.

"¿Qué tipo de contacto? ¿Fue una conversación; algún intercambio de dinero?"

"No, Ama, para ambas de sus preguntas. Yo, ni ningún otro de mis empleados pudieron escuchar la conversación pero hubo intercambio de dinero, de eso estoy segura."

Una mirada de desapercibido temor cruzó el rostro de Bulma casi ganando una respuesta del estoico operativo. Mata aún recordaba la mirada en esos ojos azules cuando fue atrapada, la primera vez. Mata había sido astuta y rápida pero no lo suficiente para destruir el sistema de seguridad. Una mirada de triunfo y oportunidad brillaron en esos ojos mientras Mata era informada de sus opciones: una muerte dolorosa en la cámara de tortura o su libertad, por un precio. Con un largo sufrimiento en frente, Mata aceptó vivir y una asignación, monitorear la casa de Okazaki. En verdad era una tarea simple pero captaba mucho interés así que Mata tomó el trabajo hace varios meses. Nunca supo de los tratos entre ambos esclavizadores, Gero nunca mencionó el nombre de la hermosa mujer, pero mientras consideraba la mirada de temor en los ojos de Bulma se dio cuenta que esto iba más allá de una simple rivalidad.

"Gracias por estas noticias." Dijo Bulma, saliendo finalmente de su estupor. "Si hay alguna noticia deseo ser informada inmediatamente."

"Se hará su voluntad, Oh misericordiosa." Mata se inclinó y se retiró hacia las sombras, dejando a Bulma sola en el sofocante silencio. Tenía fe en Mata; Bulma había tenido la vida de la joven en sus manos y se la había devuelto. Aunque la asesina era grandemente temida aún poseía un honor y lealtad la cual se transfería hacia la mujer que había perdonado su vida.

Sin poder soportar más el vacío del salón llamó por Dazu, el sonido de su voz hizo eco por el corredor.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y su ayudante y esclavos regresaron silenciosamente sin cuestionar el significado de la ausencia. La asamblea regresó a sus lugares antes de la interrupción y continuaron como si nada pasara.

"Ama," Dazu habló finalmente. "La Sabia de la villa está aquí para verla en un asunto de vital importancia."

"Sus palabras, asumo. Bueno, deja entrar a Madame Babba, me encantaría ver el nuevo aceite de serpiente que trata de vender esta vez." Uno de sus sirvientes salió al corredor para traer a la molesta bruja mientras Bulma esperaba la entrada de la mujer.

"Ama, dios bendiga tu umbral."

"Ah, Madame Babba, ¿tienes una nueva cura milagrosa o un hechizo para mi hoy?" Bulma miró a la anciana con una mezcla de molestia y diversión. Babba era una Sabia, una curandera y vidente aunque a quien curaba o qué veía Bulma no lo sabía. La mujer tenía poderes, a veces predecía el futuro pero eran pocas y lejanas entre ellas. La mujer había recibido su puesto hacía años y nada corto a su muerte o retiro la removería. Una malvada idea entró en la mente de Bulma mientras pensaba en cambiar el trabajo de Mata. Los fuertes ojos azules de Bulma regresaron a la bruja quien miraba a la joven mujer en silencio.

"Dime, Madame; eres la vidente, ¿qué depara el futuro para mi?"

"El futuro es incierto, mi Lady de Modulus." Una nueva voz respondió mientras una cubierta figura atravesaba la puerta y finalmente se detenía junto a Babba. Una vez terminó su marcha en el salón continuó. "El futuro es incierto, Ama, el camino no está decidido todavía, los eventos que forman lo que está por venir aún tienen que ocurrir. Veo imágenes, símbolos de lo que podría ser."

"¿Quién, si puedo preguntar, eres y cómo te atreves a hablarme tan abiertamente? Podría esclavizarte por esto o peor." Los ojos de Bulma brillaron con rabia mientras consideraba a la figura. A primera vista la persona podría haber sido Mata pero la voz era diferente y no contenía el mismo respeto. Le permitió caer a su capucha y un pequeño rostro pálido estaba enmarcado con largo cabello marrón.

"Yo, mi Lady, soy Kayra, una Bruha, una Arúspice y curandera. He viajado muchas leguas para llegar a tu casa."

"Un impresionante resumen, ahora luces de más de veinte y tienes mayor habilidad que Madame Babba, si eso es verdad."

La joven miró directo a los ojos de la Dama Azul, su mirada verde nunca dejó los azules de Bulma. "¿Deseas saber las indicaciones del destino? Me han mostrado la vida de la esclavizadora de cabello azul. Hablan de ti, no me revelan nada sino imágenes, imágenes del futuro."

Bulma 'humphed' y rompió su mirada con la de la joven, sentía como si esta Kayra estuviera mirando su alma. Esta vidente quería un enfrentamiento verbal, bueno, por qué no complacerla y probarle lo contrario. La idea de una bruja más derrotada la hizo sonreír mentalmente.

"Dices que conoces mi pasado tan bien como mi futuro. Dime algo sobre mi pasado, ¿qué ves en mi?"

"Cadenas, mi Lady. Miro y todo lo que veo son cadenas, del pasado, presente y lo que está por venir. Parece que nunca escapas de las cadenas, ellas siempre te atarán."

Bulma permaneció en shock mientras el peso de lo que decía la joven se filtraba por su cerebro. Cuando la joven dijo cadenas la hizo querer gritar divertida, era una esclavizadora después de todo. La presunción murió cuando la última oración dejó los labios de la joven: "Nunca puedes escapar… ellas siempre te atarán." Cómo, gritó la mente de Bulma, ¿cómo podría saberlo? La verdad había estado enterrada por tanto tiempo, ¿cómo lo veía? Su mirada regresó a la chica, la rabia contenida pero la silenciosa diversión estaba ausente en sus pozos azules.

"Una simple cadena hace referencia a un esclavizador, esa es la gran prueba de tus poderes. No eres lo digna suficiente para esclavizar, mucho menos intentar la posición de Sabia."

"No deseo ser una Sabia, Lady Bulma. He venido aquí pidiendo un trato, un arreglo contigo. Te proveeré con mis servicios por el honor de residir en tu casa como una persona libre." El salón quedó en silencio ante la petición de la bruja. Un requerimiento como ese nunca había sido hecho, vivir en una casa de esclavos como un sirviente libre no se había escuchado, no se había hecho.

La joven había jugado la carta y se contuvo, esperando la próxima respuesta antes de ponerse a la defensiva.

Una carcajada de malicia escapó de los labios de Bulma para romper el silencio de la habitación. Rió por varios minutos mientras la llamada Kayra nunca respondió, ni con su boca ni su expresión facial.

"Deseas trabajar como una persona libre en mi casa. Aparte de la obvia pregunta de por qué no puedo esclavizarte, ¿por qué debería molestarme contigo?"

"Veo que requieres prueba de mis declaraciones. Un nuevo esclavo recientemente se ha vuelto parte de esta casa, uno que no era un esclavo antes. En un reciente ensayo con este esclavo te mordió, dejando una cicatriz. Deseas domar a esta criatura, quebrar su voluntad pero no puede hacerse, no como lo estás haciendo. Veo muerte con él, lejos en su pasado, y la conducirá a ti. Nunca domarás a esta criatura, lo que significa tu muerte o la suya." Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en shock, no pudo esconder más las emociones. El Saiyajín era conocido en su casa pero su 'prueba' aún era desconocida para sus esclavos. Miró el vestido que usaba, un largo vestido azul sin mangas que decidió usar después de su baño. Aunque se bañó completamente el aroma del hombre aún debía estar sobre ella. Y, contuvo un pequeño gemido, aún podía sentir su caricia por doquier. El comentario sobre la herida fue el último shock, no había permitido que nadie la viera bañar o viera el corte así que ¿cómo lo sabía esta joven?

La figura de negro, tomando el silencio de la Ama como una respuesta continuó. "Para probar todo mi valor curaré tus heridas, si me lo permites."

Bulma, aún en un estado de shock asintió para que Kayra procediera. La joven retiró su capa para revelar varias bolsas atadas alrededor de su cintura. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a colocar varias cantidades de hierba en un mortero, todo el tiempo cantando en un lenguaje extraño para los oídos de Bulma. Luego la Bruha tomó la maja y trituró las hierbas en el mortero mientras cantaba. De una de las bolsas sacó un pequeño recipiente y añadió los contenidos en la mezcla. Un brillo verde de repente irradió del mortero, sorprendiendo a aquellos que estaban ahí para atestiguar el suceso. Cuando la leve luz se detuvo finalmente, la joven levantó el tazón y lo colocó en frente de Bulma.

"No creo que me permitas tocarte para poner el ungüento. Sólo tienes que aplicarlo en una herida y se curará instantáneamente."

Dazu, quien había estado observando toda la escena desarrollándose entre las dos mujeres sintió que había sido suficiente, tenía que detener a esta joven antes de que ella o la Ama hiciera algo precipitado. Aunque sabía que la Ama obviamente no entendía lo que era una Bruha, su recuerdo nunca se había desvanecido. Un grupo de brujas, poderosas hechiceras. La mayoría eran inofensivas, siguiendo el código de la ley Wiccan pero había otras, aquellas que habían permitido que el poder las corrompiera. Se estremeció internamente ante la idea de una de las Bruha que había conocido en su época y sabía de la maldición que podían hacer. Era dicho que si una Bruha era esclavizada, atacada o asesinada en una casa una maldición descendería en cada miembro de la casa, desde el amo hasta los animales. Las maldiciones podrían continuar por generaciones, exterminar una familia hasta que no hubiese nada y no quedara nadie. Si la Ama golpeaba a esta joven y la maldición fuese liberada sería el final de todos ellos.

"Realmente esperas que pruebe eso, podría estar envenenado o algo." Le respondió Bulma a la joven.

"Ah, entonces es lealtad lo que deseas probar." Kayra simplemente retiró su capa. Escondida hasta este momento había una ancha espada, digna de una casa guerrera. La asamblea jadeó ante la vista de la enorme espada, los curanderos y videntes nunca cargaban armamento de ningún tipo y que esta joven mostrara una espada con la Ama cerca hizo desordenar el salón.

"Silencio, todos. Cuál es el significado de esto, matarme tan formalmente en mi propia casa, como si pudieras llegar a medio camino a mi trono antes de que mis guardias pusieran una espada en tu espalda. Habla sabiamente, Bruha." Bulma miró a la joven con un aire de calma en su voz pero sus ojos la traicionaron temerosamente. Podría ser que Mata estuviera equivocada, que pudiese haber intercambio de dinero. Ella alguna vez escuchó que si una casa de asesinos aceptaba un trabajo no descansarían hasta que el encargo estuviera muerto. Una mirada de completo asombro la golpeó cuando la tenedora de la amenazadora espada agarró la empuñadura y le alcanzó la espada a Bulma.

"Deseas probar mi lealtad y mi poción así que lo haremos al mismo tiempo. Golpéame, si piensas que no digo la verdad, ninguna maldición caerá sobre tu casa y te desharás de mí. Si confías en mi, nómbrame con la espada y probaré la poción para ver que no es veneno."

Bulma miró a la joven, una leve admiración en su expresión. La chica era sabia más allá de sus años para pensar en semejante plan, podía pensar en unos pocos que harían un movimiento tan drástico para probar la lealtad. Bulma tomó la espada en sus manos y se maravilló ante la fuerza escondida de la joven. Kayra había sostenido la espada de la punta con una mano y Bulma tenía problemas en sostener la espada con dos. Caminó hacia la Bruha con la espada raspando el piso. Deteniéndose cuando hubo alcanzado distancia levantó la espada a la altura del hombro y miró a la joven.

"Tienes una sabiduría más allá de tus años."

"Como tú, Ama."

Con eso Bulma balanceó la espada, cortando a la estática figura en el bícep de su brazo izquierdo. Kayra sonrió mientras observaba la sangre comenzando a brotar por el corte. Su mano derecha alcanzó para cubrir la herida, para evitar derramar sangre en el piso y caminó hacia el preparado en el mortero. Removiendo su mano de su brazo herido reunió una pequeña muestra de las trituradas hierbas y la aplicó en la herida. Un destello similar al anterior ocurrió en el brazo de la chica y donde la herida estuvo antes una nueva cicatriz era todo lo que quedaba.

"La mezcla no es fuerte pero tu herida no es seria. Ama, ¿si lo desea?"

Bulma dejó caer la espada sobre el piso y regresó a su trono. Levantando el recipiente metió su dedo y recogió una pequeña cantidad de mezcla. Desabrochando el alto cuello de su vestido expuso las pequeñas marcas del esclavo Saiyajín y aplicó la pomada en el herida. Un extraño brillo comenzó en su cuello y una deliciosa calidez comenzó y viajó a través de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron como si saboreara la sensación de este maravilloso calor y los abrió cuando no lo sintió más. Llamando por un espejo examinó su cuello, tan perfecto como siempre lo había estado; la joven se quedaría.

"Por favor, siéntate, te has probado y estaría honrada si resides en mi casa. Por favor, una bebida para mi huésped."

Kayra rápidamente se sentó mientras varios vinos, frutas y otras delicatessen eran colocadas en frente de ella. Asombrada por la repentina atención la joven asintió agradecida y requirió agua.

"Dime una cosa, ¿por qué viniste a mi? Si verdaderamente eres una vidente y puedes ver el futuro de alguien, ¿por qué viniste a mi?"

"Es algo de suma importancia, mi Lady, sería mejor hablar en privado."

"Respóndeme entonces otras preguntas; ¿cómo sabes de la criatura con cola? Tampoco he visto una curandera o bruja que lleve una espada, ¿de dónde eres?"

"La criatura la he visto antes, en momentos de gran tristeza y muerte puedo verlas. Las he visto contigo y puedo sentir las presencias incluso ahora. Siento una gran maldad de ellos y estás en peligro, está lejos pero el peligro aún existe."

"¿Sientes algún otro peligro, uno cercano a este planeta?"

"Como dije antes, Ama, no puedes leer el futuro porque los sucesos para formarlo tienen que ocurrir. Como está el presente es una corriente dirigiéndose hacia un gran río y el curso del agua aún es incierto y abierto. No veo peligro en el momento pero viene una tormenta en las sombras."

"Por favor, no más; no creo que pueda manejarlo esta noche. Te agradezco por tus servicios y requiero una audiencia contigo mañana en la mañana. Dazu te mostrará tu habitación."

"Sí, mi Lady." La joven de cabello marrón recogió su mortero y con el alto sirviente salió del salón. Con un aplauso de sus manos, Bulma despidió a la multitud, a Babba especialmente. Este día había sido más ajetreado de lo que había imaginado. Un baño caliente era lo que necesitaba para aliviar sus nervios y aliviarla de la tensión en su cuerpo ante las profecías que había dicho la pequeña Bruha.

------

Bulma suspiró mientras dejaba el baño y caminaba por el iluminado corredor admirando la pulcritud y gran belleza de sus alrededores.

Una sensación de déjà vu envolvió a la Ama mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación. Hacía sólo ocho horas que había caminado por esos mismos corredores y comentado sobre ellos. Su figura continuó haciendo sombras en las paredes mientras su vestido blanco se arrastraba sobre el piso de mármol. El déjà vu también ocurrió entre ella y el hombre Saiyajín. Lamió sus labios en anticipación, después de su nuevo 'entrenamiento' esperaba que su 'principito' aprendiera su lugar; aunque le había dado gran placer aún se oponía a su voluntad y eso nunca lo permitiría.

Sus delicados pies finalmente se detuvieron en frente de una gruesa puerta. La ausencia de guardias o alguna notable seguridad no pareció perturbar a la mujer de cabello azul. Colocó una mano sobre un panel en la puerta y recitó el juramento de todos sus esclavos: "Amor, Honor, Devoción." La puerta se abrió automática y lentamente, revelando la habitación al par de ojos azules.

La habitación era espaciosa y simple y aún tenía un sentido de elegancia. A diferencia del resto del palacio su piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra, un verdadero placer en las mañanas frías. A lo largo de una pared había varios baúles llenos con ropa y posesiones personales. En el mismo lado, construido en la pared había un enorme armario lleno con sus vestidos de seda, algodón, lino y satín. Opuesta a esa pared había un monumento a su búsqueda de conocimiento; repisas y repisas de pergaminos y manuscritos de cada tema sobre lo que los humanos han escrito. Justo frente a su línea de visión había una ventana con vista a su territorio que se extendía casi hacia el horizonte. Sus ojos finalmente se enfocaron en el rasgo más prominente, una cama tamaño king cubierta en sábanas de seda blanca y llena de almohadas. Después de la rápida evaluación a su habitación, su mirada aterrizó en su objeto de interés, el arrodillado Saiyajín sujetado por uno de sus guardias.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Le espetó Bulma al infortunado guardia, sus ojos destellaban con rabia. "¿Por qué estás aquí en mi dormitorio?"

"Por favor, perdone a este desagradecido, Ama, pero sir Yamcha temía que si el Saiyajín se quedaba solo en su habitación podría escapar o peor."

"Agradezco tu preocupación por mi bienestar; ahora vete. Y dile al 'Amo' que no es mi señor ni yo su esclava."

"Sí, Ama." Dijo el guardia mientras se inclinaba y salía de la habitación.

Ahora que los dos se quedaron solos la Señora examinó a su presa. El príncipe estaba arrodillado en torre y mantenía sus ojos lejos de su cuerpo y su mirada. Sus grandes ojos viajaron sobre el terreno de su cuerpo, asimilando la vista de sus anchos hombros y pecho, su plano estómago y poderosas piernas. Casi exhala un suspiro de alivio cuando vio los gruesos grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, agradeciéndole al destino que el collar contuviera su ki, asegurando que no estuviera en peligro. La evaluación continuó mientras examinaba su costado y lo rodeaba para encarar su espalda. Sus ojos permanecieron en su trasero, su lengua regresó para humedecer sus secos labios. Su hermoso cuerpo, pensó ella, y esa cola. Él había gruñido cuando la acarició antes; debe ser un área sensible para su raza, esos Saiyajín. Sonrió ante la idea de una poderosa raza guerrera, gobernada por nadie y aún su príncipe estaba bajo el capricho de una humana. La idea la hizo querer reír fuerte en triunfo hasta que su mirada tocó su espalda. Los golpes y marcas de su castigo se extendían por su espalda, exhibiendo un rango de rojos, amarillos, marrones, azules, negros y morados. Sus ojos pronto se desviaron y escuchó un golpe en su puerta a medio abrir.

"Puede esta joven servir a su Ama," dijo una atractiva rubia. Como todas las esclavas de servicio usaba un vestido blanco a la pantorrilla con cuello bajo y sin mangas y una gruesa banda de fibra alrededor de su cintura.

"No gracias, no esta noche." Respondió Bulma en voz suave. "Puedes dejarlo en el piso." La joven simplemente asintió y dejó una botella de vino y una copa en el piso junto a la puerta. Una vez que su tarea estuvo completa, la joven se inclinó y regresó al corredor, cerró la puerta y dejó al par solos una vez más.

"Ahora Vegeta, príncipe Saiyajín, debes mostrarme cuánto has aprendido. Deseo que endulces y bendigas el vino."

Una rabia llameó en sus oscuros ojos. En su mente aún recordaba lo que ese humano bastardo había dicho y que esta mujer le había causado tanto dolor. Su vida estaba confiscada a ella así que podía mandar sobre él. Decidió entonces que la vería caer.

Vegeta finalmente levantó la mirada para mirar a la mujer que había hecho de su vida un infierno. Era verdad lo que decían, "El infierno no derrama furia como una mujer," despreciada, molesta o en cualquier estado. Casi ríe ante la ironía de su destino, sentenciado al infierno por un ángel. Verdaderamente era hermosa, su memoria no le hacía justicia. Su mente regresó a su anterior encuentro cuando había mostrado el dolor en su rostro. Los falsos colores sólo eran su verdadero encanto.

Su voz volvió a la vida cuando sus ojos se encontraron. "Di una orden, joven, endulzar mi vino. ¿Te gustaría otro viaje a la cámara de tortura?" Vegeta hizo una mueca ante la idea. "O tal vez necesites un poco de motivación." Mientras las melosas palabras dejaban su boca, sus manos subieron y deslizaron las tiras de su vestido por sus hombros, dejándola desnuda ante él. Sus ojos se abrieron y una leve pulsación comenzó en su bajo miembro. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo mientras ella el suyo, admirando sus amplias curvas y piel de porcelana. Ignorando su presencia y su mirada, ella caminó seductoramente hacia la puerta, el movimiento de sus caderas lo hipnotizó de nuevo. Con su espalda hacia su encadenado cuerpo se agachó para recoger la botella y la copa del piso. Abriendo la botella llenó la copa con vino y regresó hacia el Saiyajín, su dedo rodeaba el borde del recipiente mientras se la alcanzaba. Vegeta la tomó y, como si estuviera en trance, movió el líquido carmesí alrededor del vidrio. La ventaja física que tenía sobre ella se había ido pero aún tenía un poder sobre ella. Lo veremos, pequeña humana, quién es el amo y quién el esclavo.

"Haz lo que ordeno, Príncipe; endulza y bendice el vino."

Una malvada idea entró en la mente de Vegeta mientras tomaba un dedo y lo sumergía en el dulce líquido. Removiendo su dedo lo chupó levemente para probar el vino.

"'Ama'," dijo él en tono bajo, "No probé suficiente, ¿puedo intentarlo de nuevo?"

Bulma había observado la acción con sus dedos y una serie de emociones pasaron por su cabeza. La molestia por su burla al ritual de endulzamiento fue reemplazada por curiosidad sobre lo que estaba haciendo y una leve sensación erótica mientras lo observaba chupar el dedo humedecido de vino.

"Sí, puedes, joven."

Vegeta bajó su cabeza para esconder la sonrisa que cruzó por sus labios. De nuevo sumergió sus dedos en el vino pero en vez de colocar el dígito en sus labios lo rozó por su garganta.

"¿Qué?" Jadeó Bulma antes de que Vegeta descendiera hacia su cuello y garganta, chupando y lamiendo su piel no sólo por el vino sino por su sabor. Sus labios y lengua probaron su delicada carne mientras ella ladeaba su cuello para darle mejor acceso. Su respiración se tornó intensa y un calor encontró vida entre sus piernas. Suspiró levemente su decepción cuando sus labios dejaron su garganta. La oscura mirada del Saiyajín encontró la lujuriosa azul suya mientras le hablaba.

"'Ama'," repitió de nuevo, su voz profunda y ronca. "Aún estoy inseguro del sabor de este vino. ¿Puedo probar otra vez?" Bulma sólo asintió porque temía que pudiera estar más allá del habla a este punto. Su orgullo y ego llameó, estaba rindiéndose a él; manipulada como el estúpido humano. Su orgullo pronto fue reemplazado por rabia ante la idea de su torturador. Sus ojos medio cerrados cayeron en su mano mientras dos dedos rodeaban el vino y esta vez descendió a su seno. Ella gimió deliciosamente en su garganta mientras la suave piel de su mano acariciaba su seno, apretando levemente el suave montículo, probando y pinchando su pezón, y dejando un rastro de vino rojo sobre su superficie. Igual que la última vez su cabeza cayó en el lugar de su untada y su lengua lamió el vino, viajando hacia la punta de su seno y bajando hacia la parte inferior. Ella gritó ahogada y comenzó a jadear mientras tomaba su rosado pezón en su boca y comenzaba a succionar duro y a lamer la punta de su montículo. Muy absuelta en el placer que estaba dándole no lo notó comenzar a untar su otro seno.

Mientras masajeaba su curva, él detuvo su tratamiento en su primer seno y miró su glorioso rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó la ausencia de su boca sobre ella pero su mano continuaba jugando con su segundo seno, enviando escalofríos por su espina. Una mirada de desesperación se instaló en sus encantadores ojos. La pregunta de por qué se había detenido y si continuaría jugando con sus partes pasaron planamente para que las viera.

"¿Deseas que pruebe otra vez, 'mi Lady'?" preguntó él con una ligera carcajada.

Bulma intentó aplacar las gloriosas sensaciones que estaba produciendo dentro de ella y le dio una corta respuesta como pudo. Terminó en un gruñido mientras renovaba su asalto con el trabajo en su segundo seno.

Para entonces Bulma estaba jadeando fuertemente y estaba teniendo dificultad en mantenerse de pie y pensar. Sus brazos, los cuales habían estado en sus costados todo el tiempo, se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza del príncipe mientras sus adormilados dedos jugaban en su desordenado cabello. Su garganta sólo podía producir incoherentes gemidos de placer mientras su lengua y labios continuaban su trabajo. Finalmente terminó con ambos senos y acunó su rostro entre los dos, mordisqueando y besando el valle entre ellos mientras ronroneaba seductoramente. Bulma se estremeció ante sus acciones y gimió un poco más fuerte. Aunque era la ama y él el esclavo se dio cuenta que estaba en completo control mientras que ella era una prisionera de las sensaciones que la atravesaban.

Los labios y lengua de Vegeta subieron por su cuerpo, besando las grietas de su clavícula y el regreso a su cuello.

"'Ama'," dijo él otra vez en su oído mientras ronroneaba suavemente. "He probado el vino. ¿Deseas que vaya a la bendición?" Bulma estaba más allá de un pensamiento coherente, apenas percibía lo que el príncipe le estaba diciendo. Con todas las otras formas de comunicación perdidas para ella respondió de la única forma posible y pinchó la base de su cola. El Saiyajín gruñó bajo en su garganta, su auto-control comenzó a derrumbarse. Con esa motivación, Bulma fue más allá, acariciando el suave pelaje de su cola mientras besaba la dura línea de su quijada. En ese momento no pudo pensar en nada más que regresar el deseo que ahora sentía por él. La boca de Vegeta se secó mientras le permitía probarlo y deleitarlo a cambio. Ahí no hubo sentido de amo y esclavo entre los dos. Una mutua necesidad se había despertado y sólo la persona en frente de ellos la satisfaldría. Sintiendo una repentina urgencia por la excitación que estaba creando en él, la levantó contra él y caminó hacia la cama, aún cargando la copa llena de vino.

El príncipe la acostó en la sábana y miró su hermoso cuerpo. Casi desapercibido un temor entró en su mente, y ¿si la lastimaba? Él no podría tener su fuerza normal, pero era más que capaz.

Fue entonces que el objeto de su deseo y contemplación se levantó y con una malvada sonrisa dijo: "¿Deseas ofrecer la bendición o aún requieres una prueba?" Sus palabras lo sacaron de su estupor y regresó su atención hacia ella.

"Creo que estoy listo para la bendición, Ama." Bulma sonrió levemente al escuchar esa palabra. Cada vez que la decía se tornaba más suave, un término de cariño en vez de la forma sarcástica en la cual la usaba normalmente. Ella asintió para que procediera y observó mientras sumergía sus dedos en el dulce vino.

"Amor," comenzó suavemente trazando su garganta.

"Honor," su voz se tornó más ronca mientras bajaba para besar la cima de ambos senos y mordisqueó provocadoramente la parte de abajo. Ella se preguntó a dónde iría ahora hasta que sus ojos se nublaron en éxtasis mientras bajaba más para acunar su nariz en sus rizos e inhalar su aroma. Los dedos empapados de vino comenzaron a jugar en los pliegues entre sus muslos, su espalda se arqueó ante el roce de su mano. Él continuó jugando con su entrada mientras besaba la línea a lo largo de su pelvis y mordía su ombligo. Sus caderas comenzaron a empujar contra su mano, urgiéndolo a hacer más que esta dulce tortura.

"Devoción," dijo finalmente con un gruñido al final mientras su lengua golpeaba su clítoris. Su cuerpo casi se dobla ante la maravillosa sensación y continuó empujando sus caderas, urgiéndolo a continuar, sintiendo como si se fuera a salir de su piel.

Su dulce sabor, mezclado con el vino, era intoxicante para él. Su lengua comenzó a moverse más allá de su entrada para acariciar y chupar su pared interna. Las manos que se enredaron en su cabello apretaron su agarre mientras gruñía su nombre fuertemente. Sus piernas rodearon su torso y lo apretó con más fuerza de la que pensaba posible para una humana. Casi contra sus gritos él se detuvo y regresó a su oreja.

Se dio cuenta que ella estaba más allá del habla y lentamente comenzó a acariciar su deliciosa espalda, mostrando un grado de caballerosidad ausente en su primer encuentro sexual.

Ella lo miró con una sensación de necesidad y finalmente gimoteó, "¿Por qué?"

Él respondió en una voz más temblorosa de la que le habría gustado. "Sólo sigo órdenes, Ama. Pediste placer y lo proporcioné, ¿no confías en mi?" Para probar su punto levantó una mano por su estómago y atravesó sus rizos agua. Los ojos de Bulma se cerraron involuntariamente y ronroneó contra él. Cuando finalmente recuperó la habilidad para pensar su rabia volvió a la vida. Cómo se atreve este joven, este Saiyajín, a llevarme a este punto y dejarme; le mostraré no jugar con su Ama. Tomando una página del propio libro, ella tomó el vino de una mesa cercana en la cual él lo había dejado antes. Sumergiendo sus delgados dedos en el líquido carmesí comenzó a mover sus húmedos dígitos sobre sus hombros, frotando el vino en su piel. El continuo ritmo de sus manos relajaron al Saiyajín, calmándolo aunque sabía lo que pasaría después. Su cálida boca descendió sobre su pie, probándolo de una forma más dura, más agresiva que la suya. Sus acciones le merecieron un gemido de satisfacción y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Tomando el vino otra vez ella ejecutó el mismo ritual en sus propios pezones, succionando y mordiendo mientras él comenzaba a moverse bajo su caricia. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, de nuevo estaban al mismo nivel y ninguno podría negar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

El cuerpo de Vegeta tembló levemente mientras se posicionaba sobre ella. Sus manos jugaban con los gruesos músculos de sus brazos y lo miró, sus ojos infinitos pozos de azul. Él la miró a los ojos y se sintió hundirse en ella. Querido Kami, pronto se olvidaría de él mismo, podía sentirse perderse en ella. La sintió moverse bajo él, levantándose para frotar su pecho contra el suyo y permitirle a su boca jugar de nuevo con su cuello. Con eso él la penetró lentamente y gritó de dolor cuando sus manos se movieron hacia su espalda y clavaba sus afiladas uñas en sus heridas. Él gritó ante el dolor y casi se dobla, cayendo de costado aún dentro de ella. Bulma hizo una mueca ante su propia incomodidad y abrió sus ojos para mirar los suyos apretados. Su cuerpo aún estaba palpitando de su presencia. Sus manos se movieron levemente de su espalda y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros, queriendo aliviarlo del dolor. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron lentamente, emociones destellaban en sus oscuros ojos. Como si su alma estuviera muriendo le suplicó que detuviera el dolor. "Por favor," gimoteó él.

"Sí," respondió Bulma y de la única forma que supo cómo. Sus dedos trazaron su quijada mientras sus pequeños dientes se cerraban en su mentón. Luego subió hacia su boca y después de unos momentos de pausa lo besó con cada fibra de su alma.

Sus manos y cuerpos desarrollaron una vida propia mientras sus manos se fusionaban juntas, fusionando las dos almas en una. Cuando sus cuerpos se unieron el éxtasis brotó entre ellos como mercurio. Ambos gritaron de placer mientras las recientes dificultades lo alcanzaban y el gran Saiyajín fácilmente cayó dormido, colapsando en su estómago y rodando fuera de ella.

------

Ella miraba al príncipe enredado en las sábanas de seda; durmiendo con una mirada de paz en su oscuro rostro. Cansado de pasión, sonrió ella, y los golpes. Esa idea trajo una punzada de preocupación por su delicado entrecejo. Como por orden del destino el Saiyajín rodó de costado, exponiendo su 'pecado' a la vista. Las marcas y cortes en su espalda habían dejado de sangrar; sus esclavos nunca se presentaban con algo tan grotesco, pero largas rayas y carne viva cubría su espalda. Ella suspiró, la energía consumida en su relación sexual comenzaba a alcanzarla. Vegeta era muy valioso para dejarlo ir, como lo había probado esta noche, pero tenía que ser enseñado. Y aún dañar a tan hermosa criatura se sentía casi como un sacrilegio, pensó de nuevo, acariciando levemente su adolorida espalda.

Había visto heridas en su época; el ardor del látigo era conocido para ella, dando y recibiendo, pero había algo diferente sobre las cicatrices. Podía sentir una agresión en ellas, una rabia más allá de la suya en su orden. Yamcha; la imagen de repente destelló en su mente. Pero ¿por qué? Nunca había estado celoso de ninguno de los otros. Supongo que probablemente debió ser rudo. Ella había hecho algo con Vegeta que nunca había hecho con otro.

Su mente rápidamente despidió su preocupación mientras el cansancio comenzaba a cubrirla y un bostezo escapó de su boca. Sus sirvientes aún no habían llegado a remover al Saiyajín y por su orden estaban a una justa distancia, muy lejos para escuchar sus llamados de asistencia. Mientras sus párpados se tornaban pesados sobre sus profundos ojos azules se dio cuenta que podría quedarse dormida con el Saiyajín en la habitación, sola sin nadie para ayudarla. Si despertaba antes de que sus sirvientes regresaran o antes de que ella despertara…, otro bostezo interrumpió su tren de ideas. Estaba siendo arrullada para dormir por él, no sólo por la belleza de su cuerpo sino por la masiva irradiación de calor que expulsaba.

"Podría escapar o podría…" las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras sus párpados se cerraban y su cuerpo y mente se rendían ante el sueño.

------

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**CADENAS Y GRILLETES**

(_Chains and Shackles_)

Por Toshiba

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: No soy Toriyama, no demanden.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte y sugestiva sexualidad. Si estás bajo la edad probablemente no debas leerlo.

Todos los nombres japoneses de los ataques fueron recopilados del sitio de DBZ. Si quieren saber exactamente qué son deben ir allá.

Las cartas del tarot están basadas en las barajas de Rider Waite y el Círculo Sagrado.

------

Capítulo 3

------

La suave sensación de las sábanas rodeaba al príncipe mientras abría sus ojos ante su espaciosa habitación en el gran palacio de la capital Saiyajín. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su abierto balcón para mirar afuera. Una brillante ciudad de concreto y luces blancas, la corona de un imperio que abarcaba tres galaxias, un imperio gobernado por el poder Saiyajín. Su imperio, o al menos pronto lo sería. Sus labios esbozaron una amplia sonrisa y una sensación parecida a la anticipación de la batalla inundó su pecho.

Aunque enojado por el hecho de que Kakarotto hubiese salido del planeta para recibir un entrenamiento especial a Vegeta no le importó. El tercera clase era un teniente en los Guardias del Rey, un alto rango para cualquiera, pero aún era un tercera clase y el inferior del Príncipe. Va a ser comentado, pensó Vegeta. Han pasado cinco años desde el torneo y Kakarotto aún era un reto; por supuesto ahora que había recibido entrenamiento especial tal vez probaría ser un mejor desafío. Ciertamente no sería peor que Nappa. El comandante era muy impulsivo y estúpido, su enorme cuerpo muy lento y débil de ki para ser un reto para el príncipe, más rápido, fuerte e inteligente. Bueno, no era como si cualquier otro Saiyajín pudiera ser un desafío contra él. Por las lecturas del rastreador él era el más fuerte en casi un milenio, incluso podría ser el legendario. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el poder y la autoridad que llegaba con él, fuera suyo.

Tomando rápidamente un traje de batalla, sus guantes blancos y botas de punta dorada, fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Deslizando su armadura por su cabeza caminó hacia su insospechada víctima.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" Gritó el príncipe, haciendo que el infortunado esclavo mercuriano saltara en shock. En un intento por componerse la criatura cayó en una rodilla y llevó su puño hacia su pecho en un saludo tradicional. La demora y la formalidad sólo añadió a la furia del príncipe.

"Me dirás por qué viniste aquí," dijo Vegeta mientras comenzaba a formar una esfera de ki en sus manos, "O habrá un molesto esclavo menos y un gran desastre para limpiar de las paredes."

"Ah, los Guardias del Rey han regresado del entrenamiento, Ouji-sama. Dejó órdenes ayer de informarle de su llegada." El extraterrestre de ojos rojos intentó contener la mirada de temor pero falló miserablemente.

"Sí, lo hice." La voz del príncipe se calmó mientras la esfera de ki se disipaba de su cabeza. "Supongo que debo agradecerte." Vegeta se giró para irse, "Al sacarte de tu sufrimiento."

Antes de que el extraterrestre pudiera reaccionar una patada se conectó con su estómago, rompiendo sus costillas y haciéndolas picar su corazón y pulmones. Un rápido codo rompió la tráquea de la criatura y lo lanzó a la pared lejana al final del corredor. Cayó y colapsó en el piso; no tuvo una oportunidad para gritar. Haciendo su camino hacia la bahía de aterrizaje el príncipe pasó a un par de guardias.

"Hay un desastre en mi ala del palacio; remuévanlo."

Varios fueron reunidos para presenciar la llegada de los Guardias del Rey. Contando dentro de los sirvientes estaba Nappa, Radditz y el príncipe mismo, quien permanecía escondido atrás. Las fuentes de luz atravesaron el cielo y las cuatro naves finalmente se estrellaron contra el muelle. Las puertas de las naves se abrieron mientras el hedor de la solución revividora llenaba el aire. Tan pronto como los cuatro salieron Nappa avanzó.

"El rey no pudo atender su llegada personalmente así que me ha enviado como su representante." Vegeta miró ante las palabras de Nappa. Con lo que sea que el rey haya sido retenido probablemente había dejado un desastre más grande que el de Vegeta; pero la mujer definitivamente estaría gritando.

Como el representante del rey a Nappa le fue dado el mismo respeto como el rey y consideró a los tres primeros mientras le juraban su lealtad. El cuarto simplemente pasó al calvo Saiyajín hacia el desapercibido príncipe. Dándole una curiosa mirada al alto Saiyajín, Vegeta observó mientras Kakarotto se arrodillaba en una rodilla y daba su voto de lealtad, añadiendo con gran entusiasmo las palabras, "El futuro Rey". Nappa humeó mientras su bronceada piel se tornaba roja. Kakarotto se puso de pie y miró a la furiosa élite.

"Déjalo, Nappa. Qué diferencia hace; en dos meses o dos años seré rey y aquellos que lo recuerden serán recompensados a su debido tiempo."

"Soy el representante del rey y el juramento debe hacérseme a mi."

"Yo seré rey." Respondió Vegeta con un frío tono en su voz.

"Todavía no lo eres." Dijo Nappa.

"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo." Dijo Vegeta, sus ojos retaron a Nappa a replicar otra vez para permitirle liberar su verdadera ira. El comandante se arrodilló y dio el saludo pero ni una palabra dejó su boca. Mientras la élite dejaba la bahía de aterrizaje, una amortiguada charada podía escucharse, maldiciendo a todos los trepadores de tercera clase e hijos reales.

------

"Casi me siento tentado a preguntar qué originó eso allá. No es que Nappa no sea un buen blanco, pero apenas digno de arriesgar tu vida."

"Detecto una nota de preocupación, mi príncipe, de que ¿pudieras perder a un don nadie de clase baja? No sé, si voy a ser asesinado por tomar la vida de una élite, Nappa podría ser el blanco como cualquiera. Para deshacer al mundo de la estupidez felizmente sería un mártir a la causa."

Contra él mismo, Vegeta rió ante el remarco, ambos guerreros habían encontrado en el comandante un enemigo común y una bolsa de arena verbal. El par había dejado tiempo atrás el muelle de aterrizaje hacia la arena. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguno de ellos había tenido una buena pelea.

"Mi padre mismo te daría el título de heredero al trono si lo deshicieras de Nappa. La más grande ironía para los Saiyajín, que las acciones y las hazañas signifiquen nada mientras las palabras sin sentido puedan decidir la vida o la muerte."

"Tienes más derecho al juramento de lealtad que el gran comandante, el futuro del Imperio contra el lacayo de rey."

"No estarás tratando de distraerme para que sea suave contigo, huh?"

"No, aunque estaría más allá de mi mente, Vegeta-sama."

"Bien, espero sacar unas nuevas técnicas de ti, a menos que una de ellas sea una retirada, por supuesto."

"Como si un Saiyajín se retractara de algo." Respondió Kakarotto, su sangre elevada ante la idea del combate.

"Bien entonces." Dijo Vegeta y se detuvo en frente de dos enormes puertas de piedra. Ante la silenciosa orden del príncipe los dos vigilantes abrieron las puertas y los dos guerreros entraron. Pasando bajo un arco los dos entraron a la arena vacía y comenzaron a estirarse; continuando su batalla verbal antes de comenzar la verdadera.

"Supongo que ahora estarás oxidado, peleando en nada sino planetas de agua estancada contra segundones. Espero que te guste pasar tiempo en el tanque de recuperación."

"Estoy seguro que Nappa y los otros entrenadores reales te entrenaron por horas. Veremos quien necesita el tanque al final."

Con eso los dos Saiyajín saltaron y comenzaron su asalto. El sonido de carne contra carne se unió con un zumbido de dos cuerpos cortando el aire, la única indicación de cualquier batalla mientras sus cuerpos se movían más rápido de lo que el ojo podía ver. La batalla invisible continuó por una hora, ningún combatiente se detuvo o cedió una pulgada. De repente un grito salió de Vegeta mientras una brillante aura azul destellaba a su alrededor, la fuerza del inesperado ki derribó a Kakarotto.

"Veo que los técnicos finalmente pusieron a funcionar la cámara de gravedad."

Una conocida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vegeta. Había estado practicando en la gravedad más alta por varias semanas. Kakarotto necesitará sacar muchos trucos de la bolsa para derrotar al príncipe.

"Suficiente calentamiento," dijo Vegeta finalmente. "Vamos a ver qué aprendió realmente el onore de tercera clase."

Ante eso un brillo amarillo envolvió el cuerpo de Kakarotto. "Pensé que nunca comenzarías." Respondió el Saiyajín más alto en un tono de juguetona impaciencia.

"Entonces no hay caso en retrasarlo." Declaró el príncipe y voló hacia Kakarotto.

"Te has vuelto oxidado, Vegeta, o al menos perezoso. Nadie atacaría de cabeza con aviso. Practicar con Nappa parece haber suavizado tu cabeza, mi príncipe."

"O tal vez tú has dejado tu guardia baja." Y con eso la imagen del príncipe desapareció. Sorprendido por el movimiento Kakarotto se giró, extendiendo su sexto sentido para intentar detectar a su adversario.

"Y me acusas de técnicas de retirada." Llamó el alto Saiyajín, la confusión por el escondite de Vegeta evidente en su voz. Su mente repasó el movimiento en su cabeza mientras intentaba descifrar el truco que había aprendido Vegeta.

"Pero estoy justo frente a ti." Dijo una voz. Antes de que el teniente pudiera responder, un duro puño se estrelló en su estómago, sacándole el aire y enviándolo a volar varios pies. Una rápida patada le siguió a su medio cuerpo, levantándolo en el aire. El príncipe no estaba lejos, estrellando su puño contra la espalda del prono Saiyajín, observó con regocijo mientras la figura caía hacia el suelo.

"Quién se ha oxidado, baka? Debes haber estado practicando en baja gravedad, creo que está afectando tu masa cerebral y tu poder." Para probar su punto el príncipe comenzó a cargar su ki y disparó un Renzokou Kikou Ha. Mientras las esferas de energía golpeaban una nube de polvo se formó alrededor del cuerpo de Kakarotto.

"¿Tal vez deba llamar a los técnicos para preparar el tanque de recuperación?" El único Saiyajín visible esperó en una relajada pose de pelea mientras escuchaba una respuesta de su rival. Sin aviso una respuesta llegó en la forma de un sólido rayo de energía.

"¡Kikou Ha!" La energía se acercó antes de que tuviera tiempo de esquivarla. Elevando su escudo de energía, Vegeta esperó a que el rayo terminara, su concentración solamente estaba en protegerse del rayo. Justo mientras bajaba su escudo un puño lo golpeó bajo la quijada, echando hacia atrás su cabeza. Anticipando el próximo golpe Vegeta elevó un bloqueo y desvió el golpe dirigido a su abdomen. Agarrando a Kakarotto por la muñeca Vegeta miró los ojos del compañero Saiyajín. El mismo tono juguetón que Kakarotto había usado antes encontró su camino en la voz de Vejita.

"Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte, pero tus viejos trucos no funcionarán." El príncipe sonrió y envió un puño hacia Kakarotto.

"Entonces ¿qué hay de los nuevos? Kuuchyu Teishi!" El alto guerrero respondió y desapareció antes de que su puño encontrara su blanco.

"Justo aquí, su alteza." Llamó Kakarotto y ahora fue el turno de Vegeta para buscar a su adversario.

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que has perdido tu toque, mi príncipe. No estoy sangrando." El comentario le mereció un gruñido de Vegeta.

"No me digas, Vegeta, que te he asombrado. Debes haber aprendido nuevas técnicas durante el tiempo que me fui. Digo, no podrías haber pasado todo nuestro tiempo jugando con Nappa."

La sonrisa regresó al rostro de Vegeta mientras comenzaba a reunir su ki. Kakarotto había aprendido algo en su nuevo entrenamiento, supongo que no me aburriré. También debió haber aprendido a disfrazar su ki, no puedo sentirlo en ningún lugar. Sin importar, el tiempo traerá de regreso al ingrato.

"Asombrosamente, Kakarotto, Nappa me mostró algo. Un ataque débil, apenas digno de mi tiempo, pero un ataque una vez dominado puede ser modificado, el poder incrementado hasta que es verdaderamente digno."

"Realmente te estás volviendo un Nappa, mi príncipe. Quién sabía que podrías ser tan bocón."

"Entonces sólo tengo cinco palabras para ti, onore," Vejita sonrió y extendió sus brazos y piernas. "¡Zenshin kara no Shyougeki Ha!" Toda la arena se llenó con energía, la explosión hizo temblar el suelo y quebrar las paredes. Tan pronto como el ataque inicial fue liberado Vegeta elevó su escudo de ki, protegiéndose del poder que había liberado. El grito de Kakarotto mostró que no fue tan rápido. Midiendo la oportunidad, Vegeta atacó, golpeando y pateando el estómago y la espalda del otro guerrero, terminando finalmente con una patada en la nariz de Kakarotto.

"Bueno, parece que ahora te he hecho sangrar, ¿no?"

Con eso, un grito de furia y una llama amarilla rodeó a Kakarotto y voló hacia Vegeta.

"¡¡Ahora comienza!!" gritó el Saiyajín y apuntó un puño al rostro de Vegeta.

------

El encuentro continuó por horas, ambos guerreros peleaban como si su existencia dependiera de ello. En un raro momento de descanso los combatientes se consideraron mutuamente. Los dos estaban iguales, incluso más de lo que habían estado en cualquier otro encuentro. Vegeta, hasta esa vez, siempre había sido el victorioso en sus entrenamientos, aunque hubo veces que sólo había podido mantenerse de pie por unos minutos para declarar su victoria antes que el cansancio y las heridas lo reclamaran. Esta vez hubo una sombra de duda sobre el resultado, ¿realmente Kakarotto podía derrotarlo? El príncipe, aunque golpeado y jadeando por aire, comenzó a elevar su ki para un ataque más. Ese bakayaro nunca me derrotará, soy el príncipe y heredero al trono de Vegetasei; no hay forma.

Kakarotto sintió el poder antes de verlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el príncipe? No puede quedarle tanto poder; mejor termino esto antes de que destruya la arena.

"Vegeta, vamos a terminar aquí, llámalo un empate. Parece que estoy ganando sobre ti, su alteza."

"¡Un empate! Un verdadero Saiyajín nunca puede ser derrotado y aceptar la derrota es peor que la muerte. Cómo te atreves a pensar que tú, un bakayaro de tercera clase, pueda igualarse al próximo Súper Saiyajín. ¡¡¡BRILLA!!! Gyariku Hou!!"

La energía que Vegeta había estado reuniendo explotó en un sólido rayo de luz púrpura. Oh mi Kami, gritó la mente de Kakarotto, podría destruir todo el planeta con ese rayo. Pensando sólo en la seguridad del planeta y la suya, juntó sus manos. Espero que este ataque funcione o habrá un anciano en el infierno riéndose de mí.

"¡¡Kame Hame Ha!!" Y un rayo igualmente fuerte salió para encontrar el Garlic Ho del príncipe. Los dos rayos se estrellaron con una enorme fuerza, casi derribando a los dos hombres con la fuerza del rayo. Los dos titanes batallaron, poniendo todo lo que les quedaba en sus rayos. De repente Kakarotto desvió su energía, torciéndola y manipulando el rayo. Antes de que Vegeta tuviera tiempo para reaccionar la energía azul lo golpeó y lo envió contra la pared. Sin fuente tras el poder, el rayo de Vegeta murió, pero no sin cobrar una víctima. La energía sobrante golpeó al desprotegido Kakarotto por su costado. Sin tener escudo y tiempo suficiente o poder para detener el rayo lo golpeó con total fuerza, llevándolo al suelo. Vegeta logró salir de los escombros de su impacto. Me ganó, fue la última idea que tuvo el príncipe antes de colapsar en el piso.

------

Vejita despertó con un salto y un gruñido cuando una bota lo golpeó en el estómago.

"Eres una desgracia, no sirves para el trono. Permitiste que un guardia, uno de tercera clase, te derrotara. Debería destruirte ahora para limpiar la vergüenza que has traído sobre la casa de Vegetasei." Un puño se disparó y agarró al príncipe por el cuello de su traje de pelea. Levantándolo del piso, el príncipe miró intensamente los ojos del rey. La rabia de su derrota se mezcló con la rabia hacia su padre. Era obligación de un hijo matar a su padre cuando llegara el tiempo para que el hijo gobernara y Vegeta anhelaba la sangre de su padre en sus manos.

"Incluso no te vistes como un príncipe, aunque de lo que Nappa me dijo ya te crees un rey, aceptando juramentos de lealtad. Eres un tonto, Vegeta; nunca te volverás rey. No puedes derrotar a un simple guardia, ¿cómo esperas derrotar al más fuerte de los guerreros? Sin importar, voy a enviarte lejos. Disfrutas vivir como un tercera clase así que voy a satisfacer tu deseo; te vas del planeta con la flotilla. Lord Freezer ha expresado interés en un trato con los Saiyajín y no tendré a mi hijo onore aquí para avergonzar a la Casa Real ante el Clan Cold." Con eso el rey lanzó al príncipe contra una pared y observó mientras la superficie se quebraba del impacto. "No te ajustas para ser heredero, mocoso; eres un fracaso, una desgracia. Nunca verás el trono, Vegeta. Guardias, saquen a este gusano de mi vista y llévenlo a los tanques."

Ante eso, las adornadas puertas al trono se abrieron y Vegeta sintió manos agarrando sus brazos y arrastrándolo lejos. Su última visión fue la de su padre llamándolo cruelmente, "Eres un fracaso, onore."

------

Un disparo de dolor atravesó otra vez el cuerpo de Vegeta . Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y nada a su alrededor tenía sentido. Podía ver a través de las nubladas barras, y figuras moviéndose. El dolor lo atravesó de nuevo mientras sus otros sentidos comenzaban a regresar. Cálido metal rodeaba sus muñecas y tobillos, resonando con cada movimiento suyo. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cadenas?! Gritó su mente mientras intentaba entender sin éxito lo que estaba pasando.

"Así que, el mono finalmente está despierto. Debes estar feliz, la Ama ha decidido conservarte. Personalmente te habría matado antes de que tuvieras una oportunidad para salir de ese collar."

La confundida mente de Vegeta de repente lo reconoció. Vegetasei, Kakarotto, su padre; todo había sido un sueño. ¿Qué estaba pasándole, había perdido su mente y su libertad? Recuerdos lo bañaron del día anterior, su tiempo en la cámara de tortura, y apretó sus dientes. Aún estaba aquí en este abandonado planeta, bajo el control de esa criatura. ¿Qué quiso decir ese débil baka cuando dijo que la Ama había decidido conservarlo? Intentó moverse pero encontró que estaba encerrado en una pequeña jaula, de regreso en las perreras como cuando llegó la primera vez. Un disparo de dolor subió por su espina mientras dejaba de moverse. Las heridas en su espalda aún no se habían curado; el collar alrededor de su cuello debía hacer más que sólo regular su ki, también desaceleraba su metabolismo y su proceso natural de curación. Intentó mover su cola pero encontró que algo impedía su movimiento. Sintiendo su muslo, su mano entró en contacto con un taparrabo de seda, del tipo que el sirviente había usado durante el primer encuentro de Vegeta con la Señora. Palpando más abajo sintió una costura en el borde de la prenda sobre su pierna derecha. Sentándose tanto como le permitió las dimensiones de su jaula vio una cresta azul oscuro de un águila, el símbolo de la casa.

"Cuenta tu bendición, joven. La mayoría de las casas tatúan o marcan con hierro a sus esclavos, especialmente a los de placer. La Ama dijo que has pasado por suficiente dolor por ahora y te perdonará más agonía."

"Cuando sea libre no perdonaré a ninguno de ustedes de mi ira. Devastaré esta casa y a quienes estén en ella."

El guardia, viendo que un mensajero había entrado a la habitación, se giró del príncipe e ignoró su furiosa tirada. Sus emociones llamearon cuando vio al humano girarse e ignorarlo. Lo pagarán; todos pagarán por lo que he sufrido. Todos en esta casa morirán; a la 'Ama' la haré mi propia mascota personal. Con su rabia y venganza alimentándolo Vegeta agarró su collar y haló. Fue recompensado con una corriente de puro ki atravesando su cuerpo, haciéndolo desmayar.

------

Las dos figuras estaban sentadas y observaban mientras un joven en taparrabo servía una muestra de vino en su palma. La figura más alta sonrió satisfecha mientras el vino era probado, declarado seguro y llenando la copa. El otro ocupante miraba incrédulo mientras el joven pronunciaba cuatro palabras y besaba el borde. Después de que el joven esclavo había sido despedido la figura más pequeña finalmente rompió el ensordecedor silencio.

"¿Qué fue eso? Un elaborado ritual para servir vino."

"En lo absoluto," respondió Bulma a la interrogante Kayra. "Muchas casas de esclavos han adoptado medidas para asegurar el bienestar del dueño. Elegí un ritual de lealtad, una forma para que mis esclavos me muestren verdadero amor, honor y devoción. Pero no te llamé aquí para que puedas comentar en la etiqueta del servicio; viniste a mi casa ayer y creaste un alboroto mayor que el Saiyajín. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Estoy aquí para servirte, Lady de Modulus. En sueños y visiones te he visto, tu pasado y presente, incluso el presente que está por llegar. Los dioses me han guiado a tu puerta. Tienes la llave para la destrucción de este planeta; fuerzas de todos los tiempos y el espacio se reúnen para decidir qué será de este mundo."

El nerviosismo descendió sobre Bulma mientras escuchaba las profecías de la joven. En una forma, lo que dijo era historia antigua en la casa y las villas circundantes. Parecía que cada uno o dos meses la Babba salía con sus visiones de perdición y tristeza. Pocos, si escuchaban más los discursos, vivían con la seguridad de que los dioses nunca permitirían que Babba realmente estuviera acertada en un tema tan grave. Pero esta no era Babba, y algo en esos oscuros ojos verdes veían más allá de lo que la anciana podría soñar.

"El mal nació hace muchos años, un duelo entre dos casas mercantes rivales por la aprobación de un señor, una batalla entre el águila y el chacal." La joven se detuvo ante eso y tomó de su agua, pausando como si no quisiera ir más allá. Bulma sintió sus ojos ampliarse, recordó esas imágenes de tiempo atrás, otra época, otro lugar. Los recuerdos pasaron sobre ella de una vida que sólo existía en sus sueños y pesadillas. Miró alrededor de la habitación, las decoradas paredes y el piso de mármol ahora se sentían más como una jaula que un santuario. Levantándose de su trono caminó hacia la ventana y miró afuera.

"Sólo puedes esconderte del pasado ignorándolo. Es cuando nos escondemos de él que regresa para perseguirnos. Por favor continúa." Declaró la mujer de cabello azul. Vestida en un ajustado vestido color crema, un bajo cuello cuadrado que acentuaba su pecho. Su largo cabello agua estaba fuera de sus hombros, pulcramente recogido en la cima de su cabeza. Kayra miró hacia el cuello y garganta de la Señora, todo rastro de las marcas se fue. Tomando otro sorbo de su agua, miró la taza como si fuera un portal, mostrándole la historia que estaba contando.

"Al principio el duelo fue pacífico, una batalla de ingenios, una rivalidad amistosa, pero pronto escaló más allá." Los orgullosos hombros de Bulma se desplomaron un poco y un silencioso escalofrío viajó por su espina ante las imágenes que invocaban las palabras de la arúspice.

"Todo llegó a un punto una noche cuando el señor de los carroñeros atacó al reino del aire. Enviaron fuego a las casas de los pájaros, quemando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Saquearon las ideas de la cabeza del búho. Las sombras de la noche escondieron las criaturas del mal mientras exterminaban al águila, el búho, los halcones, petirrojos y golondrinas. Todo lo que sobrevivió fue un joven pájaro azul, llevado a la guarida del chacal."

Un estruendo hizo eco por las finas baldosas del salón y dos pares de ojos cayeron en la copa de vino en el piso. El espeso líquido carmesí brotó desde el volteado tazón en el piso y mojó el orillo del vestido de Bulma. Un grito se atascó en su garganta mientras miraba la mancha y el vino, mirando al mundo como si sangre brotara de la copa.

"¡Mi Lady!" jadeó Kayra, tomando un paño y su agua para limpiar el derrame. Haciendo la copa hacia la derecha, Kayra metió el paño en el agua y comenzó a limpiar la mancha en el vestido de la Señora. La acción sacó a Bulma de su trance y se agachó y colocó una mano en el hombro de la joven.

"¿Qué más, qué más has visto?" Tomando ambos hombros Bulma la sacudió, las emociones embotelladas se desahogaron en la sorprendida Bruja.

"Señora, deténgase antes de que se ponga histérica." Ante los comentarios de la joven la determinación se instaló en la postura de Bulma y la frialdad se formó en sus ojos. Alejándose de Kayra, Bulma regresó a mirar por la ventana.

"No podemos cambiar el pasado, sólo confrontarlo. Me prometí una vez que nunca mostraría debilidad, que nunca lloraría. Continúa." Las frías palabras salieron de la boca de Bulma, no dejando duda en la mente de Kayra sobre la persona ante ella. Si los Dioses tenían un plan para esta mujer, se levantaría para enfrentar el reto.

"De lo que hablas, la casa, el duelo, esa noche; fue hace mucho tiempo y yo era una persona diferente. Debí tener nueve años, diez a lo sumo. Mi padre, el búho como fue conocido por nosotros, era el científico más alto en toda Gaia. Construyó una gran casa para su familia, la casa de Modulus. Mi hermano nunca fue tan inteligente como mi padre pero era sabio en temas de política, dinero. Pronto fue la cabeza de la familia, incluso decidió que debíamos afiliarnos con una casa regente. Nos llevó a la rivalidad con Okazaki, todo por poder. Amaba a mi hermano pero nunca entendió a mi padre y su conocimiento. Peleaban por todo, incluso mi destino. Mi padre pensó que debía ocuparme del lado técnico de la casa, mi hermano deseaba que estuviera presente en la corte. Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas con rabia."

"Lo siento mucho, Señora."

"No lo estés. Por favor continúa. ¿Hay algo más que ves?"

"Vi al pájaro azul ser enviada a una jaula pero escapó con el anillo de una muñeca y el conocimiento del búho. El anillo contiene la llave a la sobrevivencia del planeta. Después de encontrar la libertad, el pájaro voló lejos, escondiendo su identidad de todo. Al final nunca pudo esconderse verdaderamente, mostró la fuerza de su sangre para elevarse como el fénix."

Una reluctante sonrisa se extendió por la boca de Bulma, casi ríe ante el último comentario. Volverse una esclavizadora escasamente era un ascenso al nivel de su padre. Le había dado a su casa el nombre Modulus en su memoria y, en cierta forma estaba cumpliendo su destino.

"Creo que estás equivocada, escasamente soy el fénix de la casa de mi padre. Debes ser muy sabia para que los dioses te concedieran tal habilidad pero por qué te darían visiones de mi, nunca lo sabré."

"Eres más importante de lo que notas. Tus acciones, sin importar lo inconscientes que sean, le han permitido a este mundo sobrevivir. Un gran mal se acerca, su sombra se acerca más pero has sido capaz de mantenerlo en línea."

"Estoy cansada de hablar del universo; qué hay de casa, qué hay de ahora, qué hay de…"

"El Saiyajín." Intervino Kayra.

Bulma asintió, en verdad tenía un favor que pedirle a la joven bruja.

"También lo he visto antes. Tiene la venganza en sus venas, rabia en su corazón. El de cola es de una larga línea de guerreros, asesinos en una escala celestial. Es muy fuerte y un gran deseo yace dentro de él. Nunca lo domarás por el látigo; nunca fuiste domada y él tampoco lo será. Ustedes dos son como el Sol y la Luna, diferentes y aún poderosos, fuerzas de la naturaleza los une, no para ser poseídos o controlados."

"¿Ves algo más en tus sueños o visiones?"

"Veo lo que los dioses desean que vea pero las cartas y la sabiduría no mienten. La respuesta que buscas puede estar en los confines de las cartas."

"¡Cartas! ¿Qué cartas?"

Kayra no respondió pero regresó al trono y se sentó ante la mesa. Limpiando la superficie, colocó un bulto de seda en la mesa y miró a Bulma, esperando a que regresara al centro de la habitación. Ignorando el vino derramado, Bulma regresó hacia la mesa y se sentó opuesta a Kayra en la alfombra. Los ojos azules de Bulma miraban paralizados mientras el bulto de seda era desenvuelto y una paca de gruesas cartas fue revelada. Levantando la paca en sus manos, Kayra las llevó contra su pecho y murmuró una silenciosa bendición en las cartas. Levantando la mirada, depositó las cartas en frente de Bulma.

"Ahora mueva las cartas y piense en una pregunta. El orden en el que las ponga es el que le mostrará su futuro. Por favor, Señora."

Bulma obedeció y levantó las cartas, la fina textura plácida en sus manos. Incapaz de ignorar su curiosidad extendió la paca en sus manos para ver las cartas. Los coloridos símbolos e imágenes, pintadas en tintes vegetales y ocres fascinaron a sus ojos. Saliéndose de su trance rápidamente movió la paca, sintiendo nada en su mente sino incertidumbre. Como si fuera por instinto una sensación la cubrió y se detuvo y le devolvió las cartas a la vidente. "Estoy lista," respondió ella en una voz que reflejó su interna incertidumbre.

"No le tema a las cartas, Mi Lady." Dijo Kayra en una calmada voz. "El futuro que muestra las cartas no está escrito en piedra; ellos dan un vistazo de lo que podría venir, puede cambiar el final."

Kayra deslizó la primera carta de encima y la colocó en la mesa.

"La primera carta es la carta del Querente, el símbolo del buscador." La superficie de la carta estaba pintada en tonos de verde y dorado, la imagen de un campo fértil de maíz y trigo. En medio estaba una mujer, embarazada, vestida con un traje blanco y coronada con un halo de estrellas.

"Es la Lady, un símbolo de vida y entrega. Es un símbolo de la Madre Diosa, la creadora de vida. Toda existencia para ella es cíclica, como la llegada de las estaciones o el ciclo de la luna. Ella es fuerte y sabia, la paciencia y la inteligencia crecen en ella de la experiencia."

Bulma no dijo nada, su concentración totalmente en la imagen en la carta y la calmada voz de Kayra.

Insegura sobre el silencio de la Señora, la joven continuó. Tomando una nueva carta la depositó perpendicular encima de la primera carta.

"La segunda carta, los Obstáculos, examina qué fuerzas e influencias han impactado tu vida, lo que permanece en tu camino. Tu obstáculo es el Rey de Varas, una criatura de fuego y voluntad. La vara simboliza voluntad, de energía y propósito, de pasión y espíritu. El Rey representa una energía masculina, una figura de autoridad cuya voluntad chocará con la tuya. Esta fuerza nubla tu mente y prueba tu voluntad. Él es peligroso."

De nuevo ningún comentario llegó de Bulma mientras miraba la nueva carta. En contraste al fértil campo de la Lady, la nueva carta no tenía vida, un desierto arenoso, sólo una figura sentada en un trono. Un hombre sentado en un trono de piedra grabada con leones. El toque final, un cetro llameante en su mano, el símbolo de su poder.

"La tercera carta muestra el presente, el aquí y el ahora." Destapando la siguiente carta y colocándola sobre el par cruzado, Kayra continuó su explicación. La carta mostraba una pareja, desnuda y abrazada mutuamente. Rodeándolos, había un arbusto de rosas y lirios, las flores de la pureza y el amor. Aún una serpiente podía verse entre los arbustos, haciendo su camino hacia la mujer.

"La carta de los Amantes; la unión de dos en uno, creando una unión más fuerte que la suma de sus partes. Aún esta unión viene con dificultad, debes tomar una decisión entre tu voluntad y tu deseo, una elección entre la gratificación instantánea o el resultado a largo plazo. Tu decisión, cualquiera sea el camino que tomes envuelve no sólo a ti sino también a todos los que te rodean. Debes usar la cautela; eres valiosa, una proveedora e importante. Eres la Lady, si tu juicio se daña o tu vida está en peligro las consecuencias traerán el fin a este mundo."

"¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué el peso del mundo descansa sobre mis hombros? No quiero esto."

"No debes temer, mi Lady. Los Dioses te han protegido, me han traído a ti, para ver los peligros y advertirte, también curarte. Otros han sido enviados para ayudarte, la lady bushi y la sombra. Hay otros, los he visto, ellos te protegerán del verdadero daño. No temas más, Mi Lady, no estás sola."

"Por favor, continúa con tu lectura. ¿Dónde encontraste estas cartas? Ves tan bien con ellas."

Mostrando su obediencia pero evitando la pregunta, Kayra volteó la próxima carta y la depositó bajo las primeras dos.

"Esta carta muestra la raíz de tu preocupación. Lo que ha formado y moldeado tus opiniones de esta situación actual. Has sido formada por el miedo, miedo a la ignorancia, miedo a la esclavitud, miedo al dolor, el ocho de espadas al revés. Las espadas rodean la figura, la rodea con miedo, incertidumbre con cada paso que das, confinada y cegada por eso. Cadenas, ellas te atan desde hace mucho y nunca han perdido su arrastre. Has huido de tus temores, distanciándote de su origen pero los sentimientos aún permanecen. La sensación de esclavitud, la pérdida de tu ser, te afecta aún ahora. Este miedo te ha hecho fuerte, aclaró tu visión pero no debes dejar que te encadene de nuevo, que te ciegue a la verdad."

Sin detenerse, Kayra depositó la próxima carta a la derecha de la cruz. "La quinta carta, el pasado reciente. Has mostrado el as de espadas, una señal de crudo talento, creatividad e intelecto. Indica un momento en tu pasado de gran crecimiento creativo e intelectual, un despertar después del miedo de la esclavitud. El temor del pasado creó en ti una necesidad de distanciarte, física y emocionalmente, ese deseo te hizo construir este lugar, restaurar la memoria del sueño de tu padre por ti. Es el símbolo de tu libertad y todo lo que ha llegado con eso, una simple espada sostenida por una simple y fuerte mano, tu independencia."

Creciendo en confianza con cada carta expuesta, Kayra volteó la siguiente carta y jadeó. "El tres de espadas al revés en la posición de la sexta carta. Muestra una traición en el futuro de alguien en quien confías grandemente, una traición que te causará gran pena y pérdida."

"¡Qué! ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes ver? ¿Quién es, quién haría tal cosa?" Bulma volvió a la vida al escuchar la profecía del destino. Todos a su alrededor eran leales; ella se había ganado sus confianzas cuando primero comenzó la casa, el momento del as de espadas, remarcó en su mente.

"No puedo decirlo, mi Lady. Las cartas son vagas sobre tales detalles, y no puedo leerlas lo bien suficiente para discernir tales respuestas. Todo lo que puedo ver es que será una figura de confianza, alguien cercano a ti te apuñalará en el corazón." Dijo Kayra, señalando la carta. Bulma repitió el jadeo original de Kayra al ver la carta, tres espadas apuntando hacia abajo atravesaban un corazón.

"¿Deseas que continúe? Puedo detenerme, podemos reasumir esto en otro momento."

"No, terminarás. No puedo esconderme de mi pasado y no me esconderé de mi futuro."

"La séptima carta, la actitud de Querente, es gobernado por dos de discos, la señal de la fluctuación, de ser halado en dos direcciones. Es la preocupación de los Amantes, el deseo por gratificación instantánea contra la necesidad de proteger a otros. Temes a tu destino, el peso de todo sobre tus hombros pero sabes que el sacrificio es necesario. Tu vida en verdad siempre es un balance entre ser fuerte y desearte sentir protegida. Es la espada de doble filo que debes cargar, la que has cargado por tantos años."

Bulma miró las cartas expuestas sobre la mesa. En la última estaban dos apagados escudos, sostenidos juntos por hojas de albahaca. Los profundos marrones de los discos mezclados con los oscuros verdes de la albahaca y el follaje circundante estaban impresos en la carta. Ella inhaló el aroma de la carta, jurando que podía oler la albahaca y las hojas de arce.

"La octava carta es la opinión de otros para el rey de varas, tu obstáculo." Respondió Kayra y depositó la carta en la mesa. "Un caballero de espada revela que un temor general de caos viene con tu opositora voluntad. Un caballero es un mensajero, una señal de cosas por venir. Como un símbolo de aire, el mensajero es encantador y listo, un amante de lo desafíos. Este caballero viene por el rey y traerá un cambio de título con él. Y aún, no hay mal en él. Hay una inocencia y naturaleza ideal en él pero será el enviado y por lo tanto es una criatura de temer."

"La penúltima carta, revela tus esperanzas y temores, esa es del Carro. Un grupo de caballos tira del carro, pero el control de este poder, esta energía, es a la que temes. Tu esperanza en esta carta ha sido la que ha estado pasando todo el control del ser: física, mental y emocionalmente. Y aún tu temor es que alguien más esté controlando las riendas, el camino de tu vida. Temes a la pérdida de tu ser."

"La carta final es el Resultado, lo que los dioses han proclamado que pasará si los eventos siguen sin cambiar en su apropiado curso. Tu destino es decidido por la rueda bocabajo…"

Un golpe atravesó el silencioso salón y envió escalofríos por las espinas de las dos ocupantes de la habitación. "¡Adelante!" gritó Bulma ante el mudo golpe y miró al infortunado mensajero.

"¿Qué noticias tienes que reportar?"

"Mi Lady, te hemos traído al Saiyajín pero me temo que está desmayado."

"Tráelo de todas formas. No requiero de sus servicios, sólo su presencia."

El guardia se inclinó ante el requerimiento y se giró hacia la puerta y desapareció por el corredor, las cartas fueron olvidadas de repente mientras ambas mujeres miraban hacia la puerta. Dos guardias entraron, cada uno cargaba uno de los brazos del Saiyajín, y lo soltaron en medio del piso. Despidiendo sus presencias Bulma regresó a Kayra. La joven estaba sorprendida; nada en sus visiones la había preparado para la medida y contextura global de la criatura. Mientras miraba su estático cuerpo, el miedo que había sentido de todas las personas, todos los planetas que había destruido la bañó. Sus rodillas casi ceden mientras miraba la mesa. Un guerrero de voluntad que podría lastimar a la Señora, destruir el mundo, y traería a otros. Maldiciéndose por dejar su espada en su habitación, Kayra caminó hacia la Señora.

"Él es la criatura en mis visiones, lo he visto antes. Su raza sólo trae muerte y destrucción al mundo y él, es el más fuerte de todos. Es peligroso, mi Lady, podría traer tu ruina."

"En tanto como el collar permanezca puesto su energía no está, no es amenaza. Lo he traído aquí, no para que puedas profetizar, sino para que puedas curar sus heridas, como lo hiciste para mi ayer."

"¿Curarlo?" Sorprendida por la petición, Kayra lo miró, notando por primera vez los golpes que coloreaban la espalda de la criatura, viras y moretones obtenidos por la brutalidad e inmenso dolor. Bulma simplemente miraba al Saiyajín, una mirada de tristeza y culpa en su rostro y en sus profundos ojos azules.

"Por favor, te lo pido como la Lady de esta casa, cura sus heridas. Si respetas mi autoridad lo harás."

"Tengo que ir por mis hierbas. Si me dejas ir regresaré prontamente."

"Por favor, ve." Respondió Bulma, sus ojos nunca dejaron el cuerpo del Saiyajín. Kayra simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta y bajó por el corredor, el sonido de sus pasos se hacían más débiles, luego desaparecieron. Como si estuviera en trance, Bulma caminó hacia el lado de la criatura y pasó su mano por el plano de su espada. El movimiento le mereció un sobresalto involuntario del Saiyajín e inmediatamente ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Cuando estaba así de cerca era como si sus heridas fueran las suyas, su dolor el suyo. Ignoró la idea mientras su mano viajaba más abajo por su cuerpo, tocando la seda de su nuevo taparrabo y luego el suave pelaje de su cola. Su caricia fue recompensada con un suave ronroneo del inconsciente Saiyajín y sonrió a pesar de sí. Dejando su cola, su mano regresó a sus hombros y cuello, el calor de su cuerpo le recordó del día y la noche anterior. Ella se bajó más y besó su nuca hacia su hombro, probando el vino que había frotado en él la noche anterior. Kayra tenía razón en una cosa, su fuerza era inmensa, los músculos de su cuerpo revelaban gran fuerza física y una voluntad de hierro. Cómo sería su fuerza sin el collar, la idea la regresó a un sentido de realidad. La primera vez que había llegado al palacio estaba débil físicamente pero ese ki. Si hubiese sido capaz de usarlo contra uno de sus esclavos lo habría quemado vivo fácilmente. El collar era algo nuevo, sólo había sido probado pocas veces y su nivel de poder lo hizo explotar. El segundo fue construido más fuerte pero aún podría ser errático. Todavía recordaba el shock de Sar'in ante las lecturas de poder que obtuvo del Saiyajín, sin duda una raza muy fuerte. Sus manos renovaron su viaje por su cuerpo, pasando sobre sus brazos y trazando las líneas de sus dedos. El recuerdo de esos dedos creó una cálida sensación en su estómago, lo que hizo con ellos y lo que la hizo sentir. Levantando la mano del piso masajeó levemente la palma, plantando un beso en medio cuando terminó. Qué criatura tan magnificente, su desafianza aún estaba ahí pero ella lo contendría, sólo era otro esclavo.

Sonriendo ante su silenciosa victoria sobre él, se levantó de nuevo cuando escuchó pasos cerca a la puerta a medio abrir. La joven Bruha estaba de regreso, cargando el mortero lleno de hierba en sus pequeñas manos. Caminando hacia Bulma, Kayra miró de nuevo al príncipe, su miedo lo hizo a un lado.

"La mezcla trabaja como la última vez, la poción debe frotarse en la piel. ¿Deseas que administre el bálsamo?"

"No, yo lo haré." Bulma tomó el mortero, se arrodilló al lado del durmiente Saiyajín y tomó una muestra del bálsamo. Frotando la mezcla en sus manos, sintió el calor extendiéndose ya por su piel mientras lentamente comenzaba a masajear la herida espalda de Vegeta. El olor de romero, canela y sauce llenó sus fosas nasales y sus manos se tornaron pegajosas con el aceite. Tan pronto como el bálsamo se frotó en la piel del Saiyajín comenzó a brillar un cálido color verde, iluminando los contornos de su espalda. Terminando su trabajo Bulma se detuvo junto a Kayra para observar mientras las viras y los golpes se desvanecían de vista.

"¿Casi termina?"

"Cuando el brillo verde se detenga estará completamente curado."

La luz verde brilló fuertemente pero de repente una nueva luz se formó alrededor del príncipe Saiyajín. Una luz azul lentamente cobró vida, aumentando en intensidad tan pronto superó el verde. Bulma observó incrédula ante el poder irradiando del príncipe, la luz blanca iluminó su cuerpo; casi se veía como un oscuro dios. Cómo podría haber pasado esto, gritó mentalmente, el collar estaba controlando su ki, ahora parecía que el segundo collar seguiría el camino del primero. Si no lo supiera mejor juraría que se hizo más fuerte, pero él no podría haberse hecho así de fuerte; era imposible. Ella llamó a los guardias para traer a uno de los esclavos técnicos con el controlador.

------

Él sintió un calor rodearlo a través de la oscuridad de su mente. Primero lo tocó, aliviando su piel y relajándolo. Luego de sentir el calor, como una soga lanzada, lo sacó de la oscuridad del inconsciente. Siguió la sensación, alcanzó el calor. La oscuridad rodeándolo se desvaneció y un profundo azul lo envolvió, recordándole de la mujer. Rabia llameó en él mientras su mente comenzaba a pensar de nuevo en la encantadora criatura, esclavizándolo, torturándolo; lo pagaría. Su mente se mantuvo elevándose a través de la luz azul mientras sentía su cuerpo y la fuerza, su ki. La sensación de su poder lo sorprendió; había pasado tanto desde que sintió ki rodeándolo, ki controlado. Su cuerpo debe estarse curando; la fuerza de un Saiyajín siempre se incrementa cuando se cura. Otra realización llegó a él, si podía controlar su ki entonces ese maldito collar debe estar debilitado. La sensación murió rápidamente mientras el ki se desvanecía a nada. ¿Qué truco es este? Gritó la mente de Vegeta. ¿Cómo podría pasar esto? Esa mujer, de nuevo me ha hecho algo. Su rabia se renovó y aumentó por su captor mientras su cuerpo finalmente le obedecía a su mente y sus ojos se abrieron. No estaba más en la jaula; esos débiles humanos lo había llevado de nuevo al salón del trono. Notando las dos sombras en el piso, levantó la mirada ante las dos figuras femeninas. La primera era una joven baja, cabello marrón caía sobre su ropa negra y verde. Apenas atrajo su atención cuando su mirada captó al segundo ocupante en la habitación. Mirándola de nuevo experimentó la misma admiración ante su belleza, la renovada ironía del ángel que lo condenó al infierno. En sus pequeñas manos tenía un módulo de control, así era como lo hacía. Entendiste lo que pasó, verdad pequeña humana. Viste mi incremento de energía y ajustaste tu aparato, crees que tus máquinas pueden salvarte de mi ira. Su tirada mental se detuvo cuando escuchó las voces de las dos mujeres discutiendo su destino.

"Señora, no creo que sea sabio mantener vivo al Saiyajín. Nunca lo domarás por el látigo, su orgullo es muy grande, y si algo le pasa al collar, su ira puede ser más grande que la maldición de una Bruha."

"Recuerda que eres una huésped en mi casa. No te lastimaré pero no sobrepases tus límites, esta criatura es un esclavo en mi casa, su destino será decidido por mi."

"Si eso es todo, Mi Lady, pido mi retirada. Mis provisiones están escasas después de elaborar el bálsamo y debo comenzar a plantar hierbas para el invierno."

Vegeta observó mientras la joven salía por la puerta, dejándolo solo con la 'Señora'. "Tienes un sabio consuelo," dijo Vegeta finalmente con un tono superior en su voz, asustando a Bulma quien pensó que aún estaba dormido. "Si llego a escapar de este aparato no descansaré hasta que te devuelva el favor que me has dado. Veré tu cuello en mis manos, 'Señora'. Los papeles cambiarán."

Recuperándose del shock de la última conversación que escuchó, Bulma simplemente caminó hacia la encadenada figura. Inclinándose pasó una delicada mano sobre su curada espalda y observó interesada cuando su piel se estremeció bajo su caricia. Continuando para probar su punto, sus dedos encontraron el extremo de su cola y jugó con el pelaje con las puntas de sus dedos. Escuchando la inhalación y el bajo gruñido en la garganta del príncipe, Bulma miró su rostro para ver sus ojos cerrándose. Inclinándose, encontró el costado de su cuello, pellizcó el lóbulo y susurró bajo en su oído.

"En tanto como tengas el collar eres mío, y como lo probaste anoche, 'Mi Príncipe', también eres muy valioso para dejarte escapar de mi." Sus dedos pasaron por su cabello mientras su cuerpo rodeaba el suyo, su pecho presionado contra su espalda. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios ante su provocación mientras besaba su cuello bajo el collar, riéndose.

"Si estás listo para ser obediente, 'Príncipe' Vegeta, tengo un nuevo entrenamiento para ti. Un esclavo de placer no sólo complace físicamente a su ama. Has mostrado que posees otros dones y aprenderás cómo usarlos." Besando su nuca de nuevo, levemente lamió su piel, probando el vino mezclado con su salado sabor masculino. Levantándose, ignoró la mancha de aceite en su ya manchado vestido y llamó a sus guardias.

"Llévense a 'su alteza'. Báñenlo y llévenlo a mi estudio, y sin castigo esta vez." Asintiendo, los guardias agarraron a Vegeta, la sensación de manos sobre él de nuevo lo trajo a la realidad y forcejeó bajo sus brazos.

Sonriendo ante su atrasada reacción, Bulma miró su vestido. El aceite del bálsamo había humedecido la prenda, dándole a la tela una cualidad traslúcida. Mirando la mancha de vino, suspiró, qué desperdicio de vestido. Llamó a un esclavo que pasaba para limpiar el vino derramado y regresó a la mesa. Las cartas de su futuro aún no habían sido removidas, Kayra había salido antes de poder recogerlas. Mirando la carta final la levantó en su mano, la Rueda al revés. Toda su vida había sido un ciclo, había dicho Kayra, ¿qué significaba una rueda bocabajo? Despidiendo la idea de su mente caminó hacia su habitación para encontrar otro vestido.

------

Sar'in caminaba por el iluminado por el corredor y un escalofrío bajó por su espina. Había llegado a la casa Bushi tarde ayer, el miedo a lo oscuro y en lo que viajó los apresuró. Las historias de bandidos y asesinos atacando viajeros nocturnos eran lo malas suficiente pero los rumores recientes de criaturas de otro mundo, vampiros atacando aquellos que dejaban la seguridad de sus hogares en la noche. Si las fábulas eran reales o imaginarias a Sar'in no le importaba. Lo imaginario tenía el horrible hábito de volverse real.

Por supuesto, el palacio no inspiraba mucha confianza. Una negra fortaleza dentro de los acantilados, daba un fuerte contraste al palacio blanco y malva de su Señora, pero en verdad las dos mujeres eran como el día y la noche. Aún recordaba caminar hacia la puerta, temeroso de provocar la rabia de Lady Chi-Chi siempre presente en su mente. La hija de un jefe militar y una princesa amazona, Chi-Chi fue el producto de dos fuertes sangres guerreras y se aferró rápido a sus dos herencias. Su padre y madre, se conocieron, vivieron y amaron en el campo de batalla, así murieron. Viviendo para siempre para el conflicto, los dos provocaron una pelea con un poder más salvaje que ellos y fueron asesinados, dejando huérfana a Chi-Chi. Perdiendo su territorio y poder, la joven reunió los recursos que pudo y se fue, jurando encontrar la victoria donde sus padres habían encontrado la derrota. No encontrando nada sino enemigos de sus padres a su alrededor, se alió con la única casa neutral en la región, la casa de Modulus.

Recuerdos de Modulus y la Señora pasaron por su mente mientras era conducido para dirigirse a la Lady de Bushi. Donde su hogar era brillante e inmaculado, Bushi era oscuro y presagioso. Cuando finalmente alcanzó su destino se sorprendió por el tamaño del salón del trono. Verdadera a su naturaleza, el salón del trono de Chi-Chi era una arena de lucha, las líneas de los límites cruzaban el liso piso de piedra gris. Y ahí, al final del salón estaba sentada la Lady Chi-Chi. Cabello y ojos tan oscuros y fuertes donde los de Bulma eran azules y sabios, Sar'in se preguntó cómo cada mujer había encontrado una compañera en la otra, pero lo hicieron. Alimentadas por un miedo a un ataque y la necesidad de sobrevivir, las dos mujeres más poderosas en la tierra unieron fuerzas, volviéndose aliadas y comerciantes. Las dos mujeres encontraron un similar en la otra, una persona que entendiera la presión que ambas enfrentaban, siendo una fuerza en un mundo dominado por hombres. El trato había sido firmado muchos años atrás y sólo se hizo más fuerte con el tiempo, pero aún el miedo permanecía en el consciente de Sar'in. Caminando hacia la figura sentada, Sar'in y los otros se inclinaron y proclamaron un saludo de ellos y la Señora de Modulus. Presentando rápidamente la seda ofrecida, esperaron por alguna señal de aceptación o muerte.

"Levántate, esclavo. Te aceptaré en mi casa por el tiempo que te tome hacerle lo que sea a ese aparato. Espero que hayas traído tus propias provisiones, no encontrarás nada de gran naturaleza técnica aquí sino los inventos que tu Señora envía. Dormirás con los otros esclavos, en los dormitorios generales. Te daré todo el tiempo que requieras pero a cambio también comenzarás los diseños de las nuevas armas que hice. Ahora ve, los esclavos de la casa se ocuparán de tus posesiones. Sugiero que te vayas antes de que el entrenamiento comience, no es para débiles."

Sar'in y los otros se levantaron rápidamente y siguieron a los esclavos fuera del salón. Las sesiones de entrenamiento definitivamente no eran para débiles de corazón. La Lady Chi-Chi misma los conducía y normalmente participaba en combates y competencias. De todos sus guerreros ella era la mejor en la casa, inigualable en la región por su habilidad, velocidad y, si es necesario, brutalidad. Mantenía cerca a sus aliados y a sus enemigos más cerca, gracias a los dioses que soy un aliado.

El dormitorio general era sólo eso, filas de catres sencillos; un colchón, almohada y sábana. No era mucho pero ella los trataba a todos por igual y nada cruel. Dejando lo poco que necesitaban, Thak y Sar'in salieron, despidiendo al mensajero y siguieron a su guía a la localización de la nave. La misma sensación de shock ante algo relacionado a ese Saiyajín regresó con venganza cuando Sar'in vio la condición de la nave. La esfera estaba quebrada y quemada, cables salidos y circuitos revelados debido a la pérdida de la cubierta. El cómo pudo sobrevivir esa criatura no sólo al viaje sino al accidente también era asombroso; esos Saiyajín son más de lo que ven los ojos. Con esa idea en su mente el par comenzó su trabajo, primeramente intentando resolver cómo funcionaba esa cosa.

Sar'in finalmente se giró al laboratorio sólo para descubrir que Thak se había ido, un llamado de la Señora sin duda. Había algo sobre la alegría del descubrimiento, jugar con un nuevo juguete para ver cómo funcionaba fue lo que mantuvo al par trabajando toda la noche. Habían descubierto mucho sobre la estructura externa y los circuitos de la nave y tan pronto como pudieron encontrar una forma de abrirla, le harían lo mismo al interior. La más grande emoción llegó cuando encontraron finalmente el mecanismo que controlaba el generador principal de energía para la nave. El trabajo necesitó un instrumento más preciso y Sar'in tuvo que hacer una búsqueda en sus provisiones para encontrarlo. Viendo que Thak se fue continuó con su trabajo; cuando esta cosa estuviera prendida y funcionando podría descubrir mucho más sobre ella. Deslizándose en la nave encontró el principal panel para el regulador de poder. Suerte para ellos la instalación eléctrica sólo estaba levemente dañada, más suerte que aún el origen de poder hubiese quedado intacto sin daño en lo absoluto. Intentar descifrar el funcionamiento interno de la máquina le había dado un saludable respeto por la mente tecnológica que debió haberla creado. El nivel de sofisticación en el circuito y la complejidad de los materiales usados estaba más allá de la inteligencia del Saiyajín que había viajado en ella. ¿De dónde había venido tecnología como esta? Sar'in continuó tocando y pulsando delicadamente los transistores y las conexiones eléctricas cuando un inesperado pito comenzó en la nave. Saliéndose de ahí más rápido de lo que habría pensado posible el esclavo técnico miraba asombrado mientras la nave espacial comenzaba a pitar y a parpadear, la energía estaba restaurada finalmente. La felicidad ante el descubrimiento hizo reír fuerte a Sar'in.

"Funciona," gritó suavemente. "¡Funciona!" gritó finalmente a todo pulmón. La excitación lo dominó, Sar'in corrió de la habitación determinado a encontrar a Thak y responderle a la Señora. Mientras hacía su recorrido hacia la puerta, un pito distante, suave y bajo comenzó a sonar mientras una pequeña luz roja comenzaba a parpadear a un ritmo continuo en la cabina.

------

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

**CADENAS Y GRILLETES**

(_Chains and Shackles_)

Por Toshiba

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer**: No soy Toriyama, no demanden.

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje fuerte y sugestiva sexualidad. Si estás bajo la edad probablemente no debas leerlo.

Todos los nombres japoneses de los ataques fueron recopilados del sitio de DBZ. Si quieren saber exactamente qué son deben ir allá.

Las cartas del tarot están basadas en las barajas de Rider Waite y el Círculo Sagrado.

------

Capítulo 4

------

"Teniente Kakarotto, el capitán y el escuadrón enviados a la misión de purga en Tigana han regresado…" Al escuchar esto, el Saiyajín de constitución media con salvaje cabello en punta interrumpió al mensajero, su irritación salió a la superficie ante las noticias.

"Ya era tiempo. El vuelo a la galaxia Croix toma 3 días de viaje, se han ido por casi 20 días. ¿Cuánto tiempo toma purgar un planeta? El reporte decía que tenía dos lunas, DOS; una de ellas debió haber estado bien para permitir la transformación. Incluso tenían al príncipe con ellos. Entiendo su necesidad para salir de la nave y pelear un poco; una purga le haría bien, pero no decirle a nadie… ¡Espera un minuto! Repita ese mensaje, Saiyajín."

"Señor, el capitán y el escuadrón de purga han regresado."

"¡Qué! ¿Qué hay del Príncipe?"

"El Príncipe no está con el escuadrón. El líder del escuadrón dijo que el Príncipe nunca fue a Tigana. Tuvieron algunos problemas en la ruta y una de las naves fue enviada fuera de curso. Sólo han podido usar los sistemas de comunicaciones operacionales hace un día y sólo entre las naves."

"¿Eso es todo lo que hay?"

"Iie, Señor. Cuando el capitán finalmente pudo re-establecer contacto nos dio la noticia. Ha sido enviado al puente por orden del Comandante Nappa."

Ante eso, Kakarotto apretó sus dientes y corrió hacia el puente. Sólo podía imaginar lo que podría obtener del infortunado capitán después de que el Comandante terminara con el Saiyajín.

Habían pasado tres meses desde el día de su regreso del entrenamiento fuera, el día de la gran batalla entre él y el príncipe. Él ganó, pero fue una corta victoria antes de que el rayo de Vegeta lo golpeara, derribándolo al piso de la arena. Permaneció consciente lo suficiente para ver al príncipe desmayarse y a los guardias entrar. Percibió ser ubicado en un tanque y luego sintió la nada de nuevo. Cuando despertó fue informado del verdadero resultado de su pelea, la humillación del príncipe por el Rey y su destierro fuera del planeta. Cuando vio al príncipe de nuevo le dijeron que se le uniría a Vegeta fuera, la rivalidad tan viva como siempre. Kakarotto fue tomado por sorpresa por el gesto, casi seguro que su victoria significaría su muerte. Desde esa vez, los dos habían peleado combates mano a mano, la nave incapaz de manejar una batalla de puro ki. Vegeta había sido el ganador en sus cortos encuentros. Ningún guerrero había comentado la razón de por qué estaban en la nave, Vegeta picó una pequeña mención de su padre. El príncipe había estado tenso desde que la nave dejó Vegetasei. Lo que sea que ocurriera entre los dos, grandemente lo enojaba; su único alivio parecía ser cuando estaba peleando o matando. La rabia embotellada encontraba un foco y dirección en combate, una fría y mortal precisión entraba en el estilo de pelea del príncipe.

Kakarotto continuó por el corredor, su mente regresó a la primera y única purga de la que el Príncipe había formado parte, a más de un mes después de haber dejado Vegetasei. Una roca olvidada, incluso el nombre se le escapaba. Escasamente sería digno de notar para una élite de bajo nivel pero no para el príncipe, esperando que la distracción lo desentumeciera. Kakarotto sonrió y rió para sí, decir que desentumecería a Vegeta era una subestimación. Vegeta lo disfrutó, venció a todos los retadores, exterminó poblaciones enteras. Sólo hubo un verdadero punto de interés en todo el planeta, una vieja bruja quien habló de la muerte de Vegeta. Un rayo de ki en la punta del dedo del 'condenado' Príncipe terminó con sus desvaríos. Desde ese día en adelante una escondida lujuria por la sangre se apoderó de Vegeta, la mirada de anticipación entró en sus ojos cuando la próxima misión de purga fue seleccionada. No fue sino hasta varias horas después que su ausencia fue notoria. Kakarotto casi se había abofeteado ante la obvia acción del príncipe. Las últimas palabras que Vegeta le había dicho aún ardían en su mente, "Si voy a morir pronto, Kakarotto, podría disfrutarlo mientras puedo."

Dando vuelta por la esquina final el teniente entró al puente. La escena ante él era tan típica que se pellizcó el puente de su nariz para reunir sus ideas antes saltar en el papel de mediador. En medio del salón estaba el Capitán de la nave, el Comandante, las varias élites a bordo y el líder del escuadrón. Corrección, pensó Kakarotto mientras sus ojos observaba el proyectil volando hacia él y levantó por el aire al líder del escuadrón por el cuello de su armadura.

"Muy brillante, Comandante, pero no creo que enviarlo a los tanques antes de que pueda decirnos algo realmente ayude en el asunto."

"Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a una élite, onore de tercera clase. Y ¿quién te informó de esta reunión? No deberías estar preparándote para la próxima purga; de tal padre, tal hijo."

Soltando al Capitán, el Saiyajín continuó caminando hacia la mesa, su cabeza en alto con confianza. Kakarotto simplemente sonrió ante el acalorado comentario. "Puedo ser el hijo de un líder de escuadrón pero podría hacerte papilla. Tal vez debas usar ese rastreador para más que decoración. Eres afortunado, Comandante, ese rango es dado por herencia y no por nivel de poder o habría sido tu superior mucho tiempo atrás. Supongo que estoy contento de ser el compañero de entrenamiento del Príncipe, a menos que sientas que ¿mereces el honor?" Se detuvo en la mesa, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su cola se desenrolló de su cintura, ninguna señal de temor en su postura o su rostro.

Cautela atravesó al élite de alto nivel y al capitán de la nave. Por nacimiento, Kakarotto no era más que su inferior pero su obvio poder ordenaba respeto y le era dado, las excepciones sólo ocurrían en los niveles más altos. El tercera clase había sobrepasado al Comandante mucho tiempo atrás pero Nappa aún mantenía su título y derecho de nacimiento como prueba de su superioridad. Nappa poseía suficiente sentido para mantener su boca cerrada y continuar con otros asuntos.

Notando que Nappa había decidido seguir vivo, al menos por hoy, Kakarotto se giró y consideró al capitán del escuadrón quien se había compuesto.

"Está bien, Saiyajín." Le dijo Kakarotto al líder. "Establece tu nombre, rango y última misión."

El interrogado capitán cayó en una rodilla y llevó un puño a su pecho. Habló con voz clara.

"Rehcse, Señor, Capitán Rehcse del escuadrón de purga 109, Segunda Clase. La última misión fue la purga de Tigana, planeta clase M orbitando una estrella clase A9. El planeta tiene un sexto de la gravedad de Vegetasei…"

"Gracias, Rehcse. Recuerda en el futuro que cuando una orden es dada el oficial no quiere un itinerario de viaje." Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza incrédulo. El Saiyajín ante él estaba tan apenado de sus acciones que nunca podrían sacarle la historia completa, bueno, seguramente no por el método de Nappa. Enviar a Nappa a esta misión debió haber sido el castigo final del rey para el príncipe. El calvo baka miró a los ocupantes del salón, un brillo de lujuria por sangre en sus ojos. El Comandante no había tenido un buen asesinato en mucho tiempo, Kakarotto se preguntó cuánto le quedaba al pobre capitán.

"Bien, Capitán; cinco naves partieron a la misión, ¿correcto?"

"Hai, Señor." Respondió el capitán aún de rodillas.

"También estoy en lo correcto al pensar que sólo cuatro naves aterrizaron en el planeta, así que la última nave se perdió en el viaje, ¿cierto?" Rehcse asintió en respuesta, aún arrodillado en el piso.

"Suficiente de esta feria con preguntas estúpidas de las que ya sabemos las respuestas, ¡¿qué le pasó al Príncipe?!" El frágil vínculo de la paciencia de Nappa estalló y gritó su frustración. "¡Levántate del piso! ¿Te llamas un Saiyajín?" Ante eso Rehcse se levantó, brazos a sus costados y sus ojos miraban adelante, su mirada hacia el espacio. Maravilloso, Kakarotto suspiró mentalmente, de regreso a donde comenzamos. Sólo podía imaginar en qué estado estarían si el Comandante obtenía más que una pelea verbal contra el indefenso capitán.

"¿Sabes qué le pasó a la nave?" preguntó Kakarotto, intentando aliviar la situación.

"No completamente, señor." Respondió Rehcse, mirando hacia el interrogador. Notando la mirada de más inquisición en la cara del teniente, continuó con su testimonio.

"Después de estar cinco horas en la misión, señor, tuvimos problemas. Los reportes del rastreador y el mapa de rayos X del área no mostraron más perturbaciones en el área pero antes de saberlo habíamos entrado en una nube de hidrógeno ionizado. El área pasó indetectada por los instrumentos en la nave porque la nube estaba relativamente inactiva. Una vez que llegamos a medio camino por la nube de gas una tormenta magnética comenzó; dañó nuestra comunicación y los controles de navegación de una de las naves. Veinte minutos después de que entramos a la perturbación nuestras naves estaban casi destruidas, con fuerte daño externo, vínculos apagados; fuimos afortunados de llegar a Tigana. Una nave fue más golpeada que las otras. Cuando la vi asumí que el ocupante no lo logró, me sorprendió de que aún pudiera volar. Cuando nos acercamos al centro de la nube, la tormenta se intensificó, la quinta nave fue golpeada completamente desviándose del curso. No puedo recordar mucho después de eso hasta que llegamos a Tigana, la animación suspendida fue activada. La última vez que vi la nave faltante estaba viajando a 47 grados fuera de curso, hacia el enjambre Tecra."

"¿Tienes algo más, algún mensaje antes de que la nave se desviara?" preguntó Kakarotto, agradecido de comenzar a obtener respuestas del avergonzado capitán.

"Me temo que no. Pensé de seguro que la nave aterrizaría en algún planeta y esperaría por ayuda. Si el ocupante fuera lo listo suficiente podría reparar las comunicaciones y regresar en la nave aún antes que nosotros."

"Bueno, estás equivocado en una cosa; ninguna señal, comunicación o el aparato de rastreo ha llegado de la nave. Han pasado 18 días desde que el príncipe partió y no tenemos noticia de su estado o localización presente."

"Señor," dijo Rehcse finalmente, su sentido regresó con su lengua. "La dirección en la que la nave voló es un área peligrosa e inestable. Pudimos reunir información sobre el espacio circundante de los habitantes de Tigana. La nube de ion y el enjambre Tecra es lo que ha mantenido ese planeta sin conquistar por tanto tiempo. Cualquier intento que el planeta ha enviado para explorar el espacio circundante ha sido destruido en esa área. Sucesos extraños pasan ahí, incluso sospechan que hay un agujero negro en el centro del enjambre de estrellas. Si no ha habido señal entonces puede asumirse que…" Las palabras murieron en labios de Rehcse mientras un delgado rayo de ki atravesaba su armadura, destrozando su corazón y perforando sus pulmones. El capitán ahora muerto cayó al suelo, colapsando en una pila. Kakarotto se giró y buscó el origen del mortal golpe, sus ojos descansaron en el Comandante.

"¿Realmente eso era necesario?"

"Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi decisión, tercera clase. Ese bakayaro fue asesinado por traición contra la casa real, abandonó la nave del príncipe cuando estaba dañada y dijo que podría estar muerto. Por eso solo debía ser asesinado."

"¿Entonces ahora ese es tu curso de acción, Comandante?" sarcasmo goteaba de cada palabra. "A menos que quieras cambiar completamente el curso de la nave no podemos ir a buscar al príncipe, esté vivo o no."

"No buscaremos al príncipe, Vegeta puede cuidarse solo. Cuando la nave regrese a Vegetasei pasaremos de nuevo por esa sección del espacio y lo recogeremos. Ese es el plan, no vamos a informarle al Rey de la desaparición del Príncipe." Con eso, Nappa y su séquito dejó el puente, dejando al capitán de la nave, a Kakarotto y a Rehcse ahora muerto. Mientras Nappa pasaba a Kakarotto, gruñó en voz baja.

"Cuando todo es dicho y hecho, la élite con verdadero derecho de nacimiento es el superior."

La expresión de Kakarotto no cambió, ni hizo una mueca ante el comentario. Aunque internamente, estaba usando todo su control para mantener en línea su rabia y nivel de poder. Otra gran ironía de los Saiyajín destelló en su mente, ese poder es lo que decide el rango de alguien pero es su derecho de nacimiento el que decide el destino. Aunque él era uno de guerreros más poderosos en siglos, casi al nivel del príncipe, aún era el hijo de su padre, aún lucía como un tercera clase. El plan de Nappa no era para el beneficio del príncipe, la nave o Vegetasei; estaba tratando de salvar su propio cuello, no informarle al Rey del destino de Vegeta era retrasar su ejecución. Mientras el ego del Comandante casi usurpa al del príncipe, tenía respeto por el poder, el poder de la Casa Real. Como el Saiyajín de más alto rango en la misión, y el Comandante de la milicia Saiyajín, era su responsabilidad asegurar la seguridad del Príncipe, una idea que haría reír a Vegeta. Cuando las noticias del 'fallecimiento' de Vegeta alcance el palacio, sería Nappa quien tendría la culpa y, mirando a Rehcse, el rayo de ki en su corazón. Sus ojos miraron al guardia quien había entrado en la habitación.

"Trae a alguien para limpiar esto," le dijo Kakarotto al guardia. El guardia asintió y agarró el cuerpo de Rehcse, arrastrándolo fuera del puente. Con ese desagrado fuera de la habitación, el Saiyajín regresó a la mesa y trató de darle sentido a lo que había pasado. Ante él yacía un mapa del conocido imperio Saiyajín, los planetas que habían sido conquistados, y aquellos que habían sido marcados pero un escuadrón de purga aún tenía que aterrizar y limpiar el planeta. La nave había pasado la galaxia Croix hace diez días, el cambio de navegación solo probablemente tomaría 5 días en completar. Esta era la primera vez que los Saiyajín, o cualquier otro poder, había podido entrar al área. La nube de iones y otros fenómenos mantenía escondida la geografía de la galaxia. Continuó mirando el mapa; toda la misión iba a tomar un año, con 18 planetas para ser purgados. La idea de tener que pasar tanto tiempo con Nappa encerrado hizo encoger a Kakarotto. Desde que se volvió el compañero de entrenamiento del Príncipe una afinidad se había desarrollado entre ellos, tanto como los Saiyajín podían formar una relación con algo. Aunque eran de diferentes clases ambos tenían sus cruces que cargar, Kakarotto vivir con su educación de tercera clase y Vegeta, vivir ante las expectativas reales. Fue entonces que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una luz parpadeando y actividad de uno de los módulos de control.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo el capitán de la nave mientras avanzaba hacia la multitud."

"Señor, hemos captado una señal de la nave perdida. No es operacional pero está en una pieza. De los espectros que el computador está enviándome aterrizó en tierra hace 13 días en una lejana región de la galaxia Croix. Coordenadas: 3.14159, 2.71828 y 206265."

Al escuchar eso, Kakarotto miró el mapa bajo sus manos. La región del espacio de la que la nave estaba trasmitiendo estaba en el disco medio de la galaxia, un área desconocida por todos. De nuevo miró la región y una repentina incredulidad le entró. La región estaba más allá de Tigana, mucho más allá. Al menos le habría tomado a Vegeta 30 días en la nave encontrar cualquier planeta que existiera ahí, pero de acuerdo al computador central de la nave ¡debió haberlo alcanzado en 5 días! Incluso el cerebro de Nappa podía razonar que esto habría sido científicamente imposible.

"Eso no puede ser, el computador debe estar mal." Gritó Kakarotto finalmente. "No podría haber viajado a esa región del espacio en el tiempo que lo hizo, habría tenido que ir más rápido que la velocidad de la luz."

"No sé cuánto demoró en llegar allá pero lo hizo. Si la información que recibimos de Rehcse es cierta, el área podría tener vacíos en el espacio-tiempo continuo, portales a otras secciones de la galaxia o incluso del universo."

Kakarotto casi agarra su cabeza para detenerla de girar; portal, espacio-tiempo qué. La nave podría haber sido conducida por un capitán Saiyajín pero la tripulación era toda esclava. Imaginen, pensó él, sólo la mente de un esclavo podría pensar sin sentido. Ignorando la continua explicación de la criatura del origen del universo, él miró el mapa una última vez. Vegeta podría haber sido inteligente para un Saiyajín pero no era lo listo suficiente para reparar una nave averiada, así que ¿quién le dio línea? Es obvio que debe haber vida inteligente en el planeta, y si fueron capaces de tomar la nave de Vegeta también deben ser poderosos. Una excitación que no había sentido en meses se extendió por su mente; lo que sea que hubiese en ese planeta fue suficiente para dominar a un príncipe Saiyajín. Imágenes de una inminente batalla y una nueva conquista llenó su mente. Lentamente salió por la puerta corrediza del puente e hizo su camino hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento.

------

Las cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos chocaban contra el piso mientras era conducido por otro corredor de este laberinto. El príncipe había recordado la inmensidad de la casa cuando llegó la primera vez, una de las únicas cosas que lo golpeó antes de ser atacado. Sus primeros días en este planeta no eran nada sino recuerdos borrosos, no es que sus recientes días hubiesen sido más claros. Nada había estado bien desde la entrada a esa nube de iones.

Algunos recuerdos estaban estampados en su cerebro; el encuentro con el que los esclavos habían llamado el 'Señor', la vez que pasó en la perrera donde aprendió los modales de un esclavo en esta casa. El dolor y la vergüenza de esos recuerdos quemaban en su consciente, golpeando su orgullo. Luego estuvo la causa de su miseria, la visión de azul y crema que jugó con más que sólo su orgullo y consciente. Si hubiese sido otra situación podría haber alabado a la humana por su habilidad para dominar a un oponente más poderoso. Gruñó ante la realización, esto no era nada sino un juego para esa pequeña bruja. Él simplemente era una mascota para su entretenimiento; era su esclavo. Tan pronto como su mente formó la idea su orgullo la destruyó, rehusándose a admitir la derrota con un ser más débil, una mujer. Sólo espera, 'Señora', pensó él para sí, sólo espera hasta que tu preciada tecnología se acabe. Entonces realmente jugaremos.

Su guía y cuidador finalmente se detuvo en frente de una puerta de madera. Caminando hacia el módulo de comunicación en la pared, el hombre susurró cuatro palabras en la bocina y una serie de pitos siguieron. Los sensibles oídos del príncipe captaron el clic de una cerradura abriéndose. Vegeta siguió mientras el guardia entraba y se arrodillaba en respeto al solitario ocupante de la habitación.

"Deja las llaves. Ahora ve y regresa a tu puesto." Vino una suave y lírica voz pero aún contenía un incuestionable tono de autoridad. El guardia simplemente asintió su cabeza y caminó hacia la mujer, arrodillándose frente a ella y presentándole las llaves. Esta exhibición de servidumbre le dio al príncipe una oportunidad para finalmente mirar sus alrededores. Como el dormitorio de la mujer, las paredes de esta habitación estaban cubiertas en libros. Manuscritos de cuero y rollos alineaban las dos de las cuatro paredes de la gigante habitación.

La lejana pared, original de la arquitectura de la casa, era una ventana gigante, mostrándole por primera vez desde su captura, este extraño mundo en el que tuvo el infortunio de aterrizar. Su atención regresó a la habitación. El arrodillado guardia finalmente se había levantado, dejando solo al par. La mujer se había cambiado de nuevo su vestuario, una elaborada prenda plateada sobre sus curvas, mantenida en posición con un broche con incrustación de joyas. A diferencia de sus otros vestidos este no alcanzaba más allá de su medio muslo. Sus anteriores recuerdos entraron en su mente, haciéndolo mirar sus bien formadas pantorrillas y exuberantes caderas.

Regresando finalmente su atención hacia él, vio sus ojos enfocados en sus piernas desnudas y rió levemente, sacando al Saiyajín de su trance. Caminando hacia él, moviendo las llaves de las cadenas con cada paso, se detuvo en frente de él y colocó una mano en su pecho. Sus dedos tocaban su pecho, explorando la textura de sus músculos mientras sus ojos miraban los suyos, diversión y anticipación se exhibían en sus pozos azules.

"¿Estás listo, 'Mi Príncipe', para tu nuevo entrenamiento? Ahora que te has vuelto un esclavo oficial de mi casa, te enseñaré nuevas habilidades." Vegeta gruñó bajo en su garganta, su rabia por los eventos de días pasados pronto alcanzaría el punto de quiebre. Sus ojos la miraban mortal; sus manos anhelaban tener su cuello entre sus dedos.

Sintiendo su creciente hostilidad, la mano libre de Bulma lo rodeó para acariciar el suave pelaje de su cola. Sus ojos alguna vez hostiles se cerraron y su gruñido se tornó un ronroneo. Acercándose más a él, continuó rozando su pecho, sus labios besaban por todos lados donde exploraban sus dedos. El Saiyajín comenzó a relajarse; la tensión dejó su cuerpo, haciéndolo ceder a su caricia. Entonces ella comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, mordisqueando su clavícula y finalmente lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. Deteniendo sus suministros, susurró en su oído.

"¿Vas a ser obediente?"

Vegeta asintió; toda idea consciente lo dejó tan pronto como comenzó a acariciar su cola. Fue entonces que sintió un tirón en sus cadenas. Él abrió sus ojos para ver que estaba guiándolo a una pesada mesa de madera, intricadamente grabada. Sobre la mesa había un tablero blanco y negro, cubierto con pequeñas figuras. La tentadora habló de nuevo, desviando su atención del tablero.

"Esta es una prueba de tu inteligencia, 'mi Príncipe', una batalla de ingenios. Te reto a un juego de estrategia, Kaissa. Me has mostrado que posees astucia y percepción más allá de lo que esperaría y si ganas, te concederé cualquier deseo que anheles dentro de mi poder."

Ideas de libertad se esparcieron en su cabeza; esta mujer realmente era una tonta. En Vegetasei tenían unos juegos, pocos de esta naturaleza. Casi todas las actividades eran de naturaleza física, pelear o cazar, pero los juegos de estrategia existían. Cuando los Saiyajín ganaban un Imperio, las costumbres del pueblo conquistado eran traídas junto con los esclavos. Como heredero al trono, se esperaba que conociera todas la reglas de etiqueta de la corte, y el dominio de Shueisha, el juego de la casa real. Resultó ser otra cosa en la que superaba a su padre. El príncipe era un innato en el juego, su astucia e ingenuidad en la batalla era transferida hacia el control de las piezas en el tablero. Había abandonado el juego mucho tiempo atrás; el aspecto físico de entrenar opacaba el juego pero aún tenía suficiente de eso para derrotarla. Casi podía saborear la victoria sobre su captora.

Tomando su falta de respuesta como titubeo, ella habló de nuevo.

"¿El guerrero tiene miedo de que perderá con la débil humana? ¿O tal vez necesitas más motivación?"

"Acepto tu reto, mujer. Cuando gane y me liberes, te arrepentirás de burlarte de mi."

"Qué te hace pensar que te liberaría, 'Mi Príncipe'." Con eso ella giró y caminó hacia él otra vez. "Tú me perteneces, eres mío para siempre. Los dioses te han dado a mí y son ellos los que decidirán si vas a ser liberado o no. Nunca te concederé tu libertad, no es que importe. Nunca he sido derrotada en este juego, y no planeo perder." Para cuando las últimas palabras dejaron sus labios ella se detuvo lo cerca suficiente para inhalar su aliento. Inclinándose de nuevo sus manos subieron por su espalda y hacia su collar. "También tienes que dirigirte a mi como Señora."

Vegeta sintió como si sus rodillas le fallaran, como si su fuerza fuese drenada. Apretó sus dientes y se forzó a permanecer de pie, su orgullo no lo dejó caer.

"Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero nunca ganarás. ¿Entiendes?" Su caricia de pluma estaba explorando el terreno de su espalda, la humillación casi demasiada de soportar. Cuando no respondió inmediatamente su mano subió hacia el collar.

"Sí, me rindo." Dijo él en voz débil, la contención del collar se volvió mucho para él.

Presionándose tan cerca como su cadena se lo permitiría, ella susurró seductora en su oído. "¿A quién te rindes?" Ante esa pregunta el collar se tornó más brillante, haciendo a Vegeta pensar que podría perder la conciencia.

"A ti, Señora." Al segundo que las palabras dejaron su boca, la sensación a su alrededor desapareció. Jadeando para llevar aire a sus vacíos pulmones, la mujer ante él se separó, dándole un poco de espacio. Permitiéndole componerse, se acercó al debilitado Saiyajín. Con el seductor tono aún en su voz, tomó sus cadenas y dijo, "¿Estás listo para jugar?"

Vegeta simplemente asintió, su obstinación regresó con su aliento. Ella pudo haberlo derrotado con su tonta máquina pero nunca le daría la satisfacción de usar su título de nuevo. Con la aceptación de sus demandas, los grilletes en sus muñecas se aflojaron y el sonido hizo eco. Sintió el calor de su mano en la suya, guiándolo a la mesa y se detuvo en frente de una de las sillas. En la mesa frente a él había un tablero donde dos armadas, una de blanco y otra de negro, estaban listas para la batalla. Dejándolo en la mesa, ella caminó hacia el otro lado, en frente de la armada blanca y se sentó, Vegeta pronto le siguió. En una mesita auxiliar, desapercibida para él hasta este momento, había una bandeja de comida con una jarra de vino y dos copas, una medio llena. Casi suspira mentalmente ante la vista; ella había comenzado a beber un poco del vino, lo que significaba que no tenía que pasar por el ritual de bendición. Aunque su orgullo vehementemente se negaba a realizar semejante acto no sabía si podría soportar otra prueba con el collar. Su conflicto interno rápidamente fue silenciado por su voz, explicando las reglas del juego y cómo se movían las piezas.

"Ahora que esto está dicho, debemos decidir una recompensa, una motivación para que 'su alteza' mantenga su mente en el juego."

"No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme y que quiera." Remarcó Vegeta.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "No sé de eso, 'Mi Príncipe', pero te ofreceré algo más interesante para tu mente. Por cada pieza mía que saques del tablero puedes hacerme una pregunta, cualquier pregunta sobre este mundo, esta casa o ese collar. Piensa sabiamente, Vegeta. Recuerda, el conocimiento es poder."

Con su fuerza contenida por el collar, él se encogió y aceptó los términos. Si iba a salirse de su agarre tendría que ser con astucia y no la fuerza bruta. Aún si no le ofreciera su liberad en este momento, podría usar este pequeño ejercicio a su ventaja.

"¿Qué ganas de esto?" preguntó Vegeta, vociferando su curiosidad. "¿Qué obtienes si ganas?"

"Nada más que el placer del reto, Saiyajín. Toda la vida es un juego, 'Pequeño Príncipe', todos nosotros estamos peleando una guerra; contra el mundo y contra nosotros mismos. Sólo deseo el reto del juego. Esa fue tu última pregunta libre, Vegeta. De ahora en adelante todas las preguntas deben ser ganadas."

Con eso, ella tomó la cabeza de una de sus piezas con la punta de sus dedos y la movió en el tablero.

"Tu turno," dijo ella, sonriendo ante la idea del inminente encuentro. Desde que había sido una niña había amado este juego. Jugaba contra su padre y los otros dignatarios que visitaban la casa y nunca había sido vencida. Su hermano le había enseñado el juego, usándolo como una forma de enseñarle el arte de la política, o la manipulación. Esperaba que algún día su hermana fuera capaz de jugar una parte en sus planes para la casa y necesitaba que entendiera cómo funcionaba, cómo jugar el juego. Los ojos de Bulma viajaron hacia el cuerpo de su oponente, él tenía fuego. Sería un digno adversario, ya se había probado en otras áreas y no lo veía decepcionándola en esta. Su atención regresó al tablero mientras el Saiyajín movía una pieza y su mirada se desviaba para encontrar la suya. Que comience el juego, pensó ella.

------

Mucho para su shock y miseria, su Escriba capturó uno de sus Iniciales en cinco movimientos. El Príncipe levantó la mirada del tablero y le sonrió, un sentido de victoria ya estaba en sus obsidianos ojos.

"Señora," dijo él, la suficiencia en su voz burló su título. "Dime qué es este collar, ¿cómo funciona?"

"Qué punto tendría el decirte eso. No creo que la mente de un Saiyajín pueda entender la teoría detrás de ese collar, ¿de qué uso te sería ese conocimiento?"

"Ah, ah, ah, pequeña. No soy quien perdió la pieza. El por qué quiero este conocimiento no te concierne. ¿Por qué estás tan defensiva de repente, 'Señora', temes perder?" Ella hervía bajo su provocación, jurándose que le quitaría esa actitud, si no por la astucia entonces por la fuerza.

"Pensé que eras una criatura de honor, y aún aquí estás incumpliendo nuestro trato. Tal vez necesites un poco de motivación." Con eso su cola rozó la piel de su desnuda pantorrilla, tentándola con su suavidad. Sus manos se apretaron, intentando contener su rabia y la sensación que su pelaje en su cuerpo estaba creando en ella. La punta de su cola encontró la parte trasera de su rodilla y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciéndola gimotear levemente. Riendo ante su condición, le permitió a su cola explorar más arriba, rozando contra la suave piel de su muslo. Sintiendo su caricia tan cerca a su centro, ella gruñó y sus ojos se cerraron ante la sensación. Creyendo que había probado su punto, removió su cola de su ahora tembloroso cuerpo. Gimoteó de nuevo ante la pérdida de su contacto y lentamente abrió sus ojos, revelando dos profundos pozos de necesidad.

"Ahora, 'Señora', responde mi pregunta. ¿Cómo funciona este collar?" su voz se tornó suave y en la caricia con que había estado provocándola. Cuando no respondió inmediatamente su cola se envolvió alrededor de su tobillo como un grillete, halando su pierna levemente.

"Suéltame y te diré." Siseó Bulma entre dientes, usando la única ventaja real que tenía en el momento para liberarse. La presión en su tobillo desapareció y llevó su pierna hacia su regazo, masajeando su maltratada piel.

"Estoy esperando." Le ronroneó Vegeta, disfrutando de este pequeño juego.

"El collar funciona para regular el propio campo magnético del cuerpo, perturbando el flujo de energía por el cuerpo. Una vez que se ha adaptado para probar el campo del cuerpo y fluctuaciones, comienza a controlar el nivel de ki en el cuerpo. Ese collar tiene un rasgo particular, un drenador de energía. Debes estar orgulloso, 'Mi Príncipe', ese componente tuvo que ser añadido especialmente para ti, fue la única forma en que pudimos controlarte, el ki que irradiabas era muy poderoso para que sólo el regulador del campo magnético lo contuviera. Espero que eso fuera útil para ti." Su voz no fue nada más que un forzado susurro para cuando terminó.

"Mueve." Ronroneó otra vez. Sus ojos le destellaron fuego y examinó el tablero, más determinada que nunca a derrotarlo. Con eso ella movió su Constructor en posición para tomar una cuarta o su Jinete. El juego continuó, ambos en el tablero y entre los participantes. Bulma regresó su pierna al piso y sonrió con confianza mientras reclamaba una de sus piezas, nivelando las probabilidades.

"No creí que fueras un reto, Vegeta. La próxima vez tendré que darme una recompensa cuando reclame una de tus piezas." Le dijo ella mientras sostenía triunfante la figura de ébano en su delicada mano.

"Supongo que sería justo. Nunca he dicho que no acepto todos los retos por igual. Aunque, tendrás que ganarte todas tus preguntas después de esto." Dijo él, dando el favor como si de nuevo fuera un príncipe en la corte de Vegetasei, deliberadamente sus palabras se burlaron de su anterior comentario.

"Como si hubiese algo de interés en un planeta bárbaro como el que produce Saiyajíns."

"Los Saiyajíns deben interesarte lo suficiente, 'Señora'. Obviamente debes disfrutar a los bárbaros, desde que pareces tan inflexible al conservar uno."

"Y cómo ser encarcelarlo para ser capturado y sometido por un ser más débil, todo tu poder Saiyajín derrotado por la inteligencia humana. La gran ironía, ¿verdad, 'Mi Príncipe'?"

"Eso aún está por determinarse, pequeña." Dijo él, confianza ante su victoria trajo un efecto calmante a su voz mientras movía su cuarta en una posición de ataque y esperó por su respuesta. La tregua duró por tres movimientos, antes de que el príncipe tomara una de sus piezas menores.

"Estás perdiendo de nuevo, 'Señora'. Supongo que mi próxima pregunta es ¿cómo desabrochas este collar? ¿El material es flexible o se rompe bajo presión?"

"Esas son dos preguntas, 'Príncipe', y responderé la primera. El collar que estás usando sólo tiene una llave y esa soy yo. Sería muy tonto de ti matarme, si lo haces nunca estarás libre del collar."

Vegeta gruñó ante su respuesta pero lo ignoró, obtendría todo lo que necesitaba de ella. Su completa creencia en sí mismo lo cegaba a algo más, especialmente a su Escriba capturando a su Tarnsmen, elevando el puntaje y creando un hueco que amenazaba su Casa. Sus obsidianos ojos se fruncieron ante su estupidez de dejar tal debilidad en sus defensas.

"¿Qué, Vegeta, pasa algo malo? No estás dispuesto a abrirte a mi escrutinio, 'Mi Príncipe'." Ella casi ríe ante su expresión, rabia en su expresión facial pero shock en sus ojos; una combinación que le quedaba, pensó ella. "Supongo que desearía saber ¿cómo llegaste aquí, cómo lograste aterrizar en este planeta?"

"Fui enviado fuera de curso mientras me transportaba a una misión de purga." Su voz era suave y aún determinada, intentando no concentrarse en el momento cuando su vida se había vuelto el juego de los dioses.

"¿Misión de purga? ¿Qué es una purga?"

"Ah, 'Señora', no más que una pregunta a la vez."

"Entonces supongo que es tu turno, 'su alteza'." Supuso de su reacción a su pregunta, de la pérdida de su bravata usual, que había tocado un nervio. Tomando una uva de la bandeja la depositó en su lengua, saboreando el dulce sabor de la fruta y tomó otra. Sonrió mientras terminaba la segunda uva; su pequeño guerrero tendría que hacer un mayor arreglo para enmendar la pérdida de sus defensas. La abertura podría no haber sido lo grande suficiente para garantizar su victoria pero podría hacerle un poco de daño antes de acabarlo finalmente. Su mente comenzó a formar preguntas para hacerle, meterse bajo su capa de misterio mientras se deshacía de los rangos de su pequeña armada. Con su mente totalmente centrada en su victoria, tomó su vino y miró a su oponente. Para su sorpresa estaba mirándola, esa sobrada mirada de inevitable victoria sobre su rostro.

"Tu turno, 'Señora'." Le dijo él. Mirando el tablero vio que era un mejor adversario de lo que había imaginado previamente y movió sus piezas en respuesta a su nuevo asalto. Casi había visto cada inimaginable estrategia para este juego pero nunca había atestiguado esta particular táctica. Fue como si la hubiese conducido a un falso sentido de seguridad y ahora la tenía en la carrera. Su turno iba hacia una maniobra defensiva, él capturó una de sus cuartas y la miró de nuevo.

"Supongo que debes responder mi última pregunta, ¿cuáles son las fuerzas de tensión de esta maldita cosa?"

"El collar sólo ha sido probado a presiones normales y en tanto como se ha encontrado, puede resistir todo." Le respondió ella despreocupadamente, como si la información que ahora estuviera dándole fuera del conocimiento común. Él miró sus ojos otra vez mientras su cola se movía hacia sus piernas.

"¿Por qué me mientes, mujer? ¿Crees que no tengo cerebro? Dijiste antes que tuviste que añadirle algo nuevo a este collar para hacerlo funcionar, lo que significa que antes debes haber usado uno normal. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme la verdad?" Con esa declaración final su cola subió por su pierna una vez más, rozando su pantorrilla y deteniéndose en la parte trasera de su rodilla. Su leve cosquilleo de antes se había tornado en un gentil masaje, ganándose un gruñido de Bulma. Con sus ojos cerrados, comenzó a levantar su pierna, permitiéndole mejor acceso al dulce punto que había encontrado. Su mano libre agarró su pierna y sus dedos reemplazaron su cola, provocando un ataque de escalofríos en su 'Señora'. Su cola continuó subiendo por su pierna, acariciando su muslo interior. La cabeza de Bulma comenzó a caer hacia atrás de las sensaciones dentro de ella y gimió su placer. Cuando él sintió que había jugado con ella lo suficiente, su cola bajó por su pierna interna. Antes de que pudiera remover su mano, ella gimoteó de nuevo.

"Más." Le ordenó, no queriendo que la gloriosa sensación se detuviera.

"No hasta que hayas respondido mi pregunta, 'Mi Lady'."

Aún en un estado de placer, Bulma respondió su pregunta. "Cuando llegaste estabas débil así que te sometimos fácilmente. Viendo tu nivel de poder, sentí que era necesario contenerte y el collar pareció nuestra única opción. Fuiste el primero en el que se usó." Creyendo que pronto terminaría su explicación, Vegeta regresó su cola a su rodilla, masajeando gentil su suave piel con la punta de su cola. Encontró que su modo de persuasión pareció funcionar mejor en ella. Ante el regreso de su cola y la sensación, ella continuó; deteniéndose ocasionalmente para jadear o gemir ante las sensaciones que corrían por ella. "El primer collar se rompió tan pronto como te lo puso, estabas, mmm, saliendo de la conciencia por primera vez. Yo, ahhh, no estaba mintiéndote. Preguntaste sobre las presiones físicas, que sólo fue un, hmm, arranque de poder. Ninguna… prueba… hecha en… metal." Decidiendo que había tenido suficiente, su cola dejó su pierna por última vez. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la ausencia de su cola y ella lo miró de nuevo, el deseo crecía en sus profundos ojos azules. La necesidad pronto fue reemplazada por rabia ante sus acciones hacia ella, no sólo manipulándola sino también dejándola en tal estado de insatisfacción.

"Mueve." Le dijo Vegeta, en este juego entre ellos estaba manipulándola como arcilla. Le tomó a Bulma varios segundos poner en orden sus nublados pensamientos, su concentración estaba en ruinas ante su caricia. Ella regresó su total atención al tablero; no dejaría que este pequeño mono se burlara de ella. Con sus opciones en frente, escaneó cada táctica que conocía y las lanzó todas por la ventana; no podía ser predecible cuando estás peleando con un enemigo como este. Moviendo su próxima pieza al lugar que destinó para ella, algunas veces la mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva. Una silenciosa tregua se instaló por segunda vez mientras la atención de ambos regresaba al juego en progreso en el campo de madera ébano y blanco. El jinete negro capturó la cuarta blanca. "Estás quedándote atrás, 'Señora'. La próxima pregunta es una simple, incluso para ti; ¿cuál es el nombre de este planeta?"

"¿No sabes dónde estás, 'Principito'? Esto es Gaia." Respondió ella en una voz fuerte. "Creo que olvidas, algunas veces uno tiene que hacer sacrificios para ganar una guerra." Y mientras lo decía su jinete se comía al suyo.

"Ahora, ¿qué es esto de purga?"

"La purga es la práctica de reclamar físicamente un planeta. El planeta es limpiado de todas las primitivas formas de vida. Cualquier forma de vida inteligente que sobrevive es tomada como esclavo, para otros planetas o para el Imperio Saiyajín."

"Realmente no eres nada mejor a un bárbaro para participar en un acto tan disgustante."

"¿No eres una hipócrita? Juzgas a mi pueblo por una práctica que haces tú. Supongo que no importará pronto, este es espacio Saiyajín y todos los planetas en él eventualmente serán purgados." Sus fríos y entretenidos ojos miraron un par de furiosos azules. ¿Realmente crees que tenías control de mi, mujer? Soy el Príncipe y una vez que me encuentren este planeta no será nada más que mi campo de juego personal, complementado con una nueva mascota.

Las piezas y dardos fueron de un lado a otro por el tablero por horas, ningún lado declaraba la victoria sobre el otro. En ese momento el príncipe había tomado 4 más de sus piezas y había averiguado el lugar de aterrizaje de su nave, el número y ciclo de los satélites de Gaia, y el nombre de la estrella local. Bulma miró el tablero, intentando evitar esa negra mirada. Tenía que continuar para emparejarse con él, robando cuatro de sus tropas. Mientras sus respuestas le traían más sentido de poder, las suyas sólo le traían más ansiedad. Estos Saiyajín eran poderosos, más poderosos de lo que ya había asumido. Eran piratas espaciales, criaturas genocidas con un enorme imperio y acceso a tecnología que haría darle vueltas a su cabeza. Su apetito hacía mucho la había abandonado mientras el de él había vuelto a la vida, devorando toda la bandeja de comida. De nuevo era su turno; no podía dejar ganar al Saiyajín. Moviendo su Tarnsmen por el tablero capturó a su guardián. Su humor había pasado de uno de triunfo a uno de sobrevivencia, sus únicos pensamientos eran cómo deshacerse de los Saiyajíns. Su mente regresó a su anterior conversación con Kayra y las palabras de advertencia regresaron con venganza. Ella era la llave para mantener lejos al mal; sus hombros casi se hunden ante la idea de su tarea. Vio en su mente a los Saiyajín llegando, traídos aquí por su avaricia. Kayra dijo que un mal estaba acercándose y no podía pensar en nada más malo, ni en Gero. No podía dejar que eso pasara, el futuro no estaba dicho, podía ser cambiado.

"¿Tus camaradas saben dónde estás?"

Ante el sonido de su pregunta, su expresión pasó de una de victoria segura a una mirada de pura rabia. Bulma parpadeó ante la repentina realización; no lo sabía. Él no sabía dónde estaban o si sabían dónde estaba él. Por el collar solo no podía usar su ki para enviar señales y ella tenía el control de su nave. La ventaja había cambiado de nuevo.

Ellos continuaron su juego, Bulma no presionó el tema de que no hubiese respondido apropiadamente su última pregunta. Él finalmente le probó ser su último oponente, el primero en sus 20 años en tomar su Home Stone. Levantándose de la mesa, él le sonrió, podría tener cualquier cosa que deseara. Bulma casi sonríe, un pequeño deseo no importaba ahora. Él había ganado la batalla pero ella había ganado la guerra.

------

"Primero, mujer, desabrocharás las cadenas alrededor de mis tobillos."

"¿No estamos demandantes, 'Mi Príncipe'? Sabes que no te liberaré del collar y en tanto como lo uses no estás es posición para dar órdenes." Le respondió ella, mirándolo desde su lugar en la mesa.

"Como dije, eso cambiará; nunca lo dudes, pequeña. Olvidaste tu promesa, te he vencido en este simple juego y debes conceder lo que deseo. ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria otra vez?" Su cola, la cual había estado flácida a lo largo de una de sus piernas, se deslizó como una serpiente hacia ella.

"¡Lo recuerdo! Sólo sé esto, Saiyajín, mi palabra es tan buena como mis cadenas." Internamente había hecho una mueca ante el movimiento de su cola. Sabía que necesitaba todo su ingenio para tratar con el Príncipe.

"Debes aprender respeto, zorra. Ahora quita las cadenas."

"Tú debes recordar tu lugar, esclavo. Burlarte de tu Señora aún es una ofensa, castigada con latigazos." Sentenció Bulma con rabia en su voz.

"Lo recuerdo muy bien, 'Señora'." Espetó Vegeta y rudamente agarró sus hombros, poniendo de pie a Bulma. Su mano se deslizó desde su hombro hacia la parte trasera de su delgado cuello. "Tal vez tengas razón, 'Señora', tal vez hay algo que puedas darme que desearía." La presión se incrementó y Bulma fue forzada al piso.

"Mi vida, eso es lo que deseas. Serías un tonto si me matas, Vegeta. Mátame ahora y nunca serás libre del collar. Tan pronto como dejes esta habitación mis sistemas de seguridad te encontrarán, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que mis hombres te encuentren y te maten. ¿Qué sería entonces de tu gloriosa venganza, 'Mi Príncipe'?" Un siseo dejó la boca de la mujer mientras la mano en su nuca le daba un último apretón y se desvanecía. Girándose para enfrentar a su asesino, se encontró mirando su recién curada espalda, su postura recta, intentando no mostrar que sus palabras lo habían afectado así. Sus ojos se desplazaron sobre su espalda de nuevo. Verdaderamente era una criatura gloriosa, la examinación visual de su cuerpo le recordó de la noche anterior y el dolor que había sufrido de su mano. Herir a tal ser; fue esa culpa la que la había hecho llamar a la Bruha y pedirle curar su espalda. Aún debía estar adolorido, los músculos adoloridos si no de las golpizas entonces de las noches pasadas en las perreras. Se sorprendió ante las ideas que entraron en su cabeza de cómo aliviar su dolor.

"¿Aún sientes dolor en tu espalda?"

La pregunta despertó una curiosidad en el Saiyajín mientras se giraba y enfrentaba a su reciente tormento. "¿Cuál es este negocio tuyo?"

"Eres mi posesión," espetó ella. "Nunca deseo lastimar nada de lo que es mío. Si estás adolorido puedo aliviarlo, si eso es lo que deseas."

Vegeta se sorprendió por la respuesta, la perra podría haber estado jugando con él pero tenía un buen punto, los músculos en su espalda dolían terriblemente. Lo que le habían dado para sus heridas obviamente no había funcionado en todo. Qué ironía que ella, quien me hizo esas heridas, ahora desee aliviarlas. Decidió entonces aceptar eso como su recompensa, será bueno mostrarle quién será el verdadero 'Señor' y entre más pronto aprendiera sus obligaciones, mejor.

"Tu sugerencia me ha interesado, 'Señora'. Repara el daño que me has hecho pero primero removerás los grilletes de mis piernas."

Bulma se levantó ante sus palabras, desafianza en sus ojos ante su orden. Vegeta la miró, una sonrisa en sus labios casi le rogaba ir en contra de sus palabras para que pudiera sufrir las consecuencias una vez más. En vez de gritarle, Bulma caminó hacia una de las pequeñas mesas en la habitación y recogió las llaves.

Cada movimiento suyo fue observado por el Príncipe, sus ojos regresaron a sus piernas desnudas, admirando la forma de sus largas extremidades y el contoneo de sus caderas. Caminando hacia él, su mirada se desplazó sobre su frente, la silueta de sus senos en la ligera tela que caía sobre sus curvas. Tal vez podría hacer que hiciera más que aliviar su dolor.

Tan pronto como estuvo al alcance de sus brazos, Bulma se detuvo y se arrodilló en frente de Vegeta. No quería mirar la expresión en su oscuro rostro. Nunca me arrodillaré ante ti, Vejita, repetía su mente, esto nunca pasará. Liberando sus pies, Bulma suspiró con alivio cuando ninguna patada o ataque llegó. Aún si no fuera tan fuerte como usualmente lo era podría hacer mucho daño. Levantándose, se encontró atrapada en esa dura mirada obsidiana.

"Indica el camino, 'Mi Lady'."

------

Debe haber sido una visión, pensó Bulma mientras se acercaba a su dormitorio. Su victoria había liberado la predominante arrogancia del Príncipe y Vegeta se rehusó a caminar tras ella y ella, como Señora de la casa, se rehusó a caminar tras él. Estaban los dos, haciendo su camino por los corredores del palacio uno al lado del otro, como iguales. Ella captó un vistazo de Yamcha por el recorrido. El príncipe también, mirando al jefe de la guardia con triunfo en su orgulloso rostro. Yamcha simplemente se alejó cuando vio los brazos y piernas del Príncipe libres y una oscura mirada en sus ojos.

Después de que Bulma abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, se inclinó burlona ante Vegeta, invitándolo a entrar en la habitación. Una salvaje mirada de rabia destelló en los ojos del Saiyajín ante su burla y sus brazos fueron a su pecho pero entró. La haría arrepentirse de ese provocador gesto.

"Si te recuestas en la cama, de estómago, puedo comenzar."

"Lo olvidas de nuevo, 'Señora'. Tienes la impresión de que tú tienes el control. Yo decidiré lo que quiero, cuando lo quiera. ¿Entiendes?" Ella se sorprendió ante su diatriba, no ante sus palabras sino ante el suave tono que usó. Sus brazos cayeron de su pecho mientras se le acercaba, continuando en el mismo tono suave.

"Harías bien en recordar que estás en presencia de la realeza, la realeza Saiyajín." Sus dedos tomaron levemente su mentón mientras su otra mano subía hacia su cabeza, retirando las pinzas de su cabello, haciéndolo caer alrededor de sus hombros. Su mano se enredó en sus suaves mechones, admirando la sedosa sensación de su cabello. La mano en su mentón también comenzó su exploración, acariciando la suave piel a lo largo de su quijada y mejilla. Bulma simplemente permaneció de pie, sorprendida ante la gentileza que ahora estaba mostrando. El movimiento de su mano en su cabello comenzó a aflojarla y a calmarla, la caricia de su rostro ayudó a arrullarla en una sensación de paz. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, callando al mundo a su alrededor menos la sensación de sus manos en su piel. Se volvió consciente de su cálido aliento rozando su cuello y subiendo para desordenar los delicados cabellos en su sien. "Serías una excelente adición para el harem de mi padre." Susurró Vegeta en su oído. La gravedad de las palabras regresó la mente de Bulma a la realidad, su mente se llenó con odio por el ser frente a ella. Todo era un juego para él, una lucha por el poder. "Repararás el daño que has causado, pero primero quiero jugar contigo por un tiempo."

Rabia ante sus palabras hizo que Bulma se abalanzara hacia él, levantando su mano para abofetearlo por su insolencia. Sin esfuerzo, él atrapó su mano y la llevó a su boca, besando su palma abierta y viajando por su brazo, sus labios pasaron por su muñeca y la suave piel de su antebrazo. Su cola se envolvió alrededor de su muslo mientras la punta cosquilleaba el lugar detrás de su rodilla. Los ojos de Bulma se cerraron ante su asalto contra sus sentidos, suaves gemidos se formaron en su garganta. Colocando ambas de sus manos sobre su cabeza, comenzó a devorar su cuello. Sus atenciones de repente se detuvieron mientras halaba sus brazos bruscamente, sacando a Bulma de su trance.

"¿Dónde están las marcas?" preguntó él fríamente, la suavidad ahora ausente en su tono.

Rudamente, Bulma zafó sus brazos y lo miró, confundida ante lo que quería decir. Lo odiaba y a ella por permitirle jugar así con ella. Sus dedos regresaron a su cuello mientras se preguntaba sobre su significado.

"¿Dónde están, mujer, las marcas que te hice ayer? No pudieron haber desaparecido."

Sonriendo con una renovada sensación de entendimiento, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho en una imitación de su propia pose. "Tal vez desaparecieron, cómo crees que te curaste tan rápidamente. ¿Cuál es el problema, 'Mi Príncipe', no creíste que podías marcarme así de fácil, verdad?" Sin más, Bulma caminó hacia uno de los baúles a lo largo de la pared, escarbando por el contenido hasta que encontró una pequeña caja de madera.

"Si no tienes objeción, me gustaría pedirte que te acuestes en la cama y comenzaremos." Alivio y victoria aumentó en Bulma mientras veía a la opuesta figura caminar hacia la cama de cuatro postes. Moviéndose hacia el otro lado, colocó la ornamentada caja en una pequeña mesa, la abrió y sacó varios recipientes de cristal. Removiendo la tapa de dos, vació los contenidos del recipiente en la palma de su mano, oliendo el aceite y frotándolo sobre sus manos.

"¿Qué medios de tortura planeas usar ahora, zorra?"

"Paciencia, 'Su Alteza'. Sólo pedí que te acostaras en la cama. Hago esto por respeto a mi palabra pero no dudaré en castigarte por tu insolencia. Debes confiar en mi, 'Mi Príncipe'."

Vegeta simplemente gruñó pero hizo lo que le dijo; el dolor en su espalda no era nada serio pero era molesto y si hacía que le sirviera, felizmente obedecería. Subió a la cama y se acostó de estómago, la suave sensación de las sábanas fueron un confort contra su piel. La cama se hundió un poco bajo su peso, la suavidad de la cama le recordó de su ala en el palacio. Su pensamiento regresó a Vegetasei y su vida allá hasta que sintió, sus manos sobre su piel. Al principio casi salta de la cama ante el shock pero rápidamente murió mientras se componía y le permitía continuar masajeando sus adoloridos músculos. Sintió el movimiento de sus manos justo bajo el collar, humedeciendo su piel con ese aceite que jugaba con su nariz. Olfateó el aire, la suave y aún picante esencia era plácida. Su respiración disminuyó mientras movía sus manos más abajo, el tratamiento funcionaba en más formas que una. Tuvo que admitir que su suministro se sentía maravilloso, sus manos aliviaban los dolores y nudos de su cuerpo. El ritmo que estaba usando, lento y aún fuerte estaba teniendo un arrullador efecto en sus sentidos, sus ojos se cerraron mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Sus dedos viajaron por las paletas de sus hombros, masajeando y aliviando la tensión. Ella clavó sus pulgares a lo largo de su espina dorsal, aliviando los nudos que tenía de dormir en las perreras. Continuó frotando los costados de su espalda con la palma de su mano, el aceite y su administraciones enviaron calor por todo su cuerpo. Sintió un cambio en la presión de sus caricias y se asombró cuando ella se sentó en su baja espalda, justo sobre su cola. Antes de poder hablar, sintió otra sensación en su espalda, la sensación de sus labios besando y pellizcando su cuello, haciendo que un gemido escapara de sus labios. Casi sintiendo la sonrisa de sus labios, la sintió ir más abajo, probando la piel de su alta espalda mientras su sedoso cabello provocaba sus hombros. Sus manos también estaban ocupadas, pasando sobre sus tríceps mientras acariciaba los músculos de sus brazos. Su cálida boca comenzó a subir de nuevo por su cuerpo, besando, pellizcando y probando en su recorrido. Sintió su respiración levemente laboriosa en su oído. "¿Deseas que continúe, 'Mi Príncipe'?"

Con su delicado jadeo susurrado en su oído mientras le respondía su pregunta, su cola se envolvió alrededor de su pantorrilla y acarició su pierna. Sintió su peso moverse de nuevo, esta vez para sentarse en la parte trasera de sus muslos. Sus manos regresaron a su baja espalda, sus dígitos lo provocaron en el punto sobre su cola. Vegeta gruñó ante la sensación, su cola se apretó en respuesta.

"¿Te gustó eso, Vegeta?" ronroneó Bulma, antes de que su lengua siguiera el mismo camino de sus pulgares.

Un gruñido se formó bajo en la garganta de Vegeta. "Pequeña bruja."

Bulma simplemente rió ante su declaración, tomándose otra libertad con el Saiyajín acostado frente a ella. La sensación de tela pasó sobre su cola mientras se daba cuenta que había removido su taparrabo. La base de sus palmas masajearon la carne de sus glúteos mientras sus dientes pellizcaban la carne alrededor de su cola. Él se sintió endurecerse, su único deseo era sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Como si tuviera una mente propia, su cola rodeó su delgada cintura, la levantó fuera de él y la depositó en la cama. Manteniendo su cola firmemente a su alrededor, Vegeta enredó sus manos en su cabello aguamarina y reclamó sus suaves labios con los suyos. Colocó su boca sobre la suya, bebiendo de sus labios como si bebiera de su alma. Bulma respondió a su pasión con la suya; sus manos subieron para acariciar los músculos de su pecho. El beso del Saiyajín incluyó lengua mientras entraba en su boca, su lengua luchaba con la suya. Sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo y juguetearon con el broche sobre su cadera derecha, intentando deshacerse de la última barrera entre él y la atormentadora criatura bajo él. Ella sonrió bajo sus labios mientras sus manos se le unían a las suyas, abriendo el broche de su cadera y permitiéndole casi rasgar la estola. Sus manos estaban por todos lados, tocándola toda. Ella jadeó contra su boca mientras sentía su mano cubrir su seno, su calloso pulgar acariciaba su pezón hasta endurecerlo. Para no quedarse atrás, los dedos de Bulma encontraron sus pezones, dándoles el mismo tratamiento que Vegeta le daba a su propio seno, ganándose un gruñido del príncipe.

Vegeta rompió el beso y miró a la mujer bajo él. Su desaliñado cabello yacía como un halo en la almohada, sus labios rosados hinchados de sus besos. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y palpitando de su caricia y sus profundos ojos azules estaban mirándolo, diciéndole de su necesidad. Él sonrió ante la vista, no una sonrisa de superioridad o su sobradez usualmente orgullosa, sino una de pura felicidad ante la hermosa criatura ante él. La observó pronunciar su nombre mientras su mano libre encontraba su centro, su pulgar provocaba su montículo mientras sus dedos jugaban por su entrada. Su cabeza descendió hacia su pecho mientras su boca reclamaba su desatendido seno, su otra mano aún jugaba con el primero. Sus piernas rodearon su cintura mientras ella se empujaba hacia él, queriendo más. Posicionándose sobre ella, llevó sus labios a su cuello y la penetró. Ella gritó ante la sensación de tenerlo dentro mientras la mordía en la base de su cuello, lamiendo la sangre mezclada con su sudor. Bulma arqueó su espalda y clavó sus uñas en su espalda, necesitando mantenerlo en ella. Comenzaron a moverse juntos en ritmo, sus cuerpos a tono con el otro hasta que alcanzaron el borde. Bulma gritó el nombre de Vegeta, mientras el príncipe, no sabiendo el nombre de la persona a la que le debía este placer, sólo gritó. Sus gritos reverberaron por las paredes, los ruidos se mezclaron juntos para crear un sólo sonido de clímax. El grito murió eventualmente, el sonido de jadeos sin aliento tomó su lugar. Vegeta colapsó en la cama, rodando fuera de la mujer bajo él para no lastimarla. Sus manos viajaron por su costado mientras su cabeza se acunaba en el cuello de Bulma, lamiendo el sudor en su hombro y cuello, impregnándose con el dulce olor de piel y cabello. Bulma no tuvo la fuerza para levantar su cabeza pero la descansó en la almohada bajo ella. Sus manos simplemente acariciaban la espalda del Príncipe, notando las marcas que había dejado con sus uñas. Cuando finalmente recuperó su aliento y ganó un poco de fuerza, besó el lado de su rostro.

"Creo que te he herido otra vez. ¿Debo reiniciar el masaje?"

Ella gimió mientras sus manos cubrían sus senos y su cola ondeaba sobre su pierna.

"Supongo que tomaré eso como un sí." Dijo ella antes de que no pudiera decir más.

------

Una silenciosa figura se movía por la habitación mientras los dos hombres discutían sus asuntos, la mirada del hombre más alto escaneaba a la joven sirvienta con interés.

"No te preocupes por la chica, ella sólo entiende Averalico. No es nada sino una indigna esclava que compré de otro esclavizador. Bueno, Enleo, ¿asumo que tienes alguna razón para realizar esta reunión?" El hombre sonrió ante la joven antes de volver su atención al decrépito ser frente a él. El por qué estaba aquí era un misterio para él, pero con las disputas a lo largo de su frontera y revueltas en su territorio no necesitaba otro enemigo buscando su sangre.

"Vine, Gero, para sugerir una alianza entre nosotros. Tenemos varios enemigos en común, dos en particular de los que estaría en nuestros mejores intereses disponer rápidamente."

El esclavizador de cabello blanco fue sorprendido por el anuncio, era inusual por decir lo menos, un don de los dioses podría ser una mejor valoración. Había sido diez años atrás, diez años desde su ordenada masacre en la casa Modulus. Una década desde que vio caer a su más grande rival y tomó los honores de Escriba, incluso poseyó a la única hija de su rival. Todo cayó por ella, la pequeña perra. Después de que la llevó a su casa como su esclava personal, como su esclava personal le dio una casa, se escapó con su más grande descubrimiento, bueno el de su rival.

Desde esa vez había perdido su posición y su casa, los efectos detrás del feudo de una familia real. Al perder su casa y su reputación por el descubrimiento de su participación en la masacre de Modulus fue obligado a huir y a comenzar una nueva casa en una guarida de chacales, enemigos por todos lados. Casi aprieta sus dientes ante la idea de esa pequeña perra de cabello azul. Si no la atrapaba pronto, el amo descubriría que no tenía lo que prometió. Los oscuros ojos de Gero regresaron a mirar a Enleo, su estómago se apretó de rabia de que él, la mente más grande de esta generación tuviera que unir fuerzas con un jefe militar, un bárbaro. Si su sobrevivencia no estuviera en riesgo no hubiese dejado que este hombre entrara en su morada pero con amenazas a su alrededor necesitaba todos los aliados que pudiera tener y Enleo era el jefe militar más poderoso en la región.

"¿A quién te refieres exactamente? Por todo lo que sé todos los de este lado de las Llanuras Batten eran tus enemigos, ¿podrías reducirlo?"

"¿Qué sabes de una guerrera llamada Chi-Chi?"

"¿Qué me importaría una híbrida huérfana Amazona? ¿Ella es la gran enemiga de la que tienes que disponer?"

"Me temo que no es ella, bueno no sola. Yo fui quien dejó huérfana a esa perra así que está buscando mi cuello; como si pudiera hacerlo mejor que sus padres. No es sólo por ella que me preocupo sino de un aliado suyo, alguien de gran interés para ti. El fénix se levanta de nuevo, Gero, o debo decir el águila de Modulus."

"Quieres decir, la hija del Búho…"

"Y la hija del Lobo han unido fuerzas. ¿Ahora ves mi punto? Una mocosa híbrida no es digna de mi tiempo pero cuando une fuerzas con una de las mujeres más inteligentes en Gaia, entonces se vuelve una amenaza. Así que propongo una alianza, obtienes a la mujer de Modulus si me ayudas con mi Amazona. ¿Tenemos un trato?"

"¿Por qué necesitaría tu ayuda para obtener lo que quiero? Tengo mis medios y recursos." Sus ojos viajaron hacia la chica en la pared, su cabeza gacha y rubio cabello enmarcando su rostro.

"Está bien, anciano. Si me ayudas a sacar a esas dos entonces te ofreceré la protección de mi estandarte. Considéralo sabiamente, Gero, pendes de una amenaza, ¿realmente puedes soportar otro enemigo?"

Gero miró a su invitado, una rabia en sus ojos y una reluctancia en su voz mientras le entregaba su vida a un bárbaro. Después de que Enleo fuera guiado a la puerta, le dijo a la joven en un bajo gruñido gutural, "Ve a prepararte para irte pronto, tengo una entrega especial para que hagas."

La chica simplemente asintió y se levantó para irse, sus claros ojos encontraron los fríos negros de Gero.

------

La vista y sonidos del festival llenaban el inmenso salón, era su noveno cumpleaños y su padre este año, como todos los años, la había malcriado sin piedad. Coloridos tapices cubrían las paredes, dando destellos de rojos, azules y púrpuras a la pared normal blanca. Corrió por el salón, pasando a su madre y hermano, buscando por una persona en particular. Levantó la mirada, intentando ver sobre las cabezas de la multitud, hasta que al fin lo encontró en medio de un grupo de personas. Sin importarle sus modales de hacer una escena, corrió por un campo de piernas hacia su padre. Mientras hacía su camino, Bulma se apresuró hacia él, gritando "Tousan" a todo pulmón. Sus pequeños brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus piernas y se abrazó fuertemente. Sintiendo su mano acariciar su cabello, lo miró y gritó. El rostro de su padre estaba derritiéndose, sus rasgos distorsionándose para revelar unos odiosos ojos oscuros y desordenado cabello blanco. El hombre agarró su cintura y la haló hacia él, la pequeña niña intentaba zafarse con toda su fuerza. Entonces sintió un grillete rodear su cintura donde sus manos solían estar, llevándola al suelo. Ella lo empujó con toda su fuerza para escapar de la cadena pero con cada tirón la cadena se hacía más y más corta. La figura en frente comenzó a desaparecer, no sólo su rostro sino todo su cuerpo también, su forma cambiaba a la de una exótica muñeca. Los mismos odiosos ojos negros la miraban, el miedo hacia esta criatura la hizo temblar.

"Has robado lo que es mío y lo pagarás." Con eso su mano brilló azul y una esfera comenzó a formarse. Sabía que no había escape, moriría. Cerró sus ojos, captando un vistazo de luz dorada antes de despertar.

Bulma jadeó ante la horrible pesadilla. Era una que había tenido desde que tenía diez años, el día antes del ataque. Por años después de esa noche ella despertaría, gritando por su padre, la realidad la golpeaba duro cuando se daba cuenta que nunca le respondería. Esta vez, el sueño fue diferente, el final fue diferente. ¿Qué era esa criatura? ¿Qué quería con ella? Casi grita cuando se movió y encontró un tirón en su cintura. Se había hecho realidad, de nuevo había sido atrapada por Gero; iba a morir, a sentir latigazos otra vez, peor. Sus manos viajaron hacia su grillete y suspiró cuando sintió pelaje suave en vez de frío metal. Se sentó en su cama y miró hacia la durmiente figura en frente de ella. Inmediatamente se relajó y se recostó de nuevo en la cama. Sus ojos azules estudiaban al príncipe Saiyajín en su sueño, mirando sus rasgos faciales. Suspiró ante el recuerdo de sus labios y manos, su caricia sobre todo su cuerpo, dándole una maravillosa y cálida sensación. Acurrucándose más cerca miró de nuevo su collar. Había odiado ese collar, la simple idea la había enfermado pero aún lo usaba en otro. Sin pensar, su mano subió a un lado y colocó un dedo en un suave panel. Acercándose como podía sin tocarlo, susurró en el collar, "Amor, Honor y Devoción." Hubo un ligero clic y el frente de la banda metálica se abrió, revelando la garganta del príncipe. Bulma besó la recién expuesta carne, esperando no despertarlo de su sueño. Vegeta simplemente murmuró en su sueño y sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo para acercarlo al suyo. Sonriendo ante el inconsciente gesto, Bulma pronto se encontró bañada de la luz blanquiazul del aura de Vegeta. La luz iluminó su cuerpo como lo hizo antes; jadeó ante la belleza de él bañado en el blanco brillo. Sus labios regresaron a su garganta, besando de nuevo la piel como si pidiera perdón por su pecado. Esta vez él murmuró más fuerte y Bulma se llenó de miedo. Rápidamente reubicó el collar, entristecida por la pérdida de la luz blanca. Besando su pecho, se permitió relajar y quedar dormida.

------

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5

**CADENAS Y GRILLETES**

(_Chains and Shackles_)

Por Toshiba

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 5

------

Flotando en un mar de dichosa inconsciencia, la soñadora miró el vacío rodeándola. Había sido mucho tiempo atrás cuando soñó por primera vez con este vacío; fue la primera vez que vio el futuro y escuchó las palabras de los dioses. Imágenes y recuerdos, alguno propios, algunos de otros lugares que posiblemente no podría comprender, destellaron ante sus ojos. Al principio, los sonidos, visiones y sensaciones la había aterrorizado, convenciéndola de que su pena finalmente la llevó al límite. Por casi cuatro días no durmió, temiendo que la haría perder la razón. Pero el sueño regresó y así el vacío, la oscuridad en realidad se había vuelto una bienvenida parte de ella.

"Kaasan, tienes algo que mostrarme?"

Un leve brillo amarillo pulsó desde el negro de la medianoche como si respondiera a su pregunta. Las pulsaciones continuaron, un lento y continuo latido resonaba en los oídos de la joven. Cerrando sus ojos, sonrió ante las vibraciones a su alrededor, tan calmadas y suaves. Abriendo sus ojos, retrocedió en shock mientras un par de cristalinas órbitas miraban sus profundos ojos verdes. Movimiento desde la oscuridad alrededor atrapó la atención de Kayra mientras la silueta de un cuerpo llegaba a la vista, aquel de una pantera negra rodeándola. La oscura bestia pronto se detuvo frente a ella, esos ojos se hundían en su alma. Sin saber qué demonio la poseyó, Kayra levantó su mano y pasó sus dedos por el suave pelaje de la cabeza de la pantera. Ante ese contacto el mismo brillo dorado del vacío envolvió al gran gato y lo cambió en una leona dorada. Mirando las manos que habían causado tal transformación, sus ojos se abrieron en shock ante su apariencia. Cubierta en espeso pelaje verde, miró su nueva garra y luego a la leona. La dorada criatura gruñó y se abalanzó hacia Kayra. Pelaje verde se mezcló con dorado mientras los dos gatos frotaban cuellos, Kayra ronroneó bajo en su garganta, un similar y suave ronroneo vibró de la leona. Una sensación de unidad, de volverse un todo pasó sobre Kayra. El golpe del vacío se hizo más fuerte y el brillo dorado se tornó rojo. Rodeada de las paredes de un corazón gigante, Kayra sintió su nuevo cuerpo cambiar de forma, y mezclarse con aquella dorada esencia de su compañía. Las dos almas unidas y fusionadas, se unieron en una. El latido del corazón retumbó por la forma. El latido luego se tornó un grito mientras el dolor se disparaba por el vacío. Una fría sensación se mezcló con el dolor, como si una espada hubiese perforado el corazón. Una segunda ola de dolor llegó mientras la dorada esencia era apuñalada, la agonía diez veces la primera, el vínculo entre las dos entidades combinaba las emociones que pasaban a través de ellas. El cuerpo de Kayra tembló, sintió cálida sangre entrar en su boca, ahogándola. Ella alcanzó con todo su poder, físico y etéreo, a la criatura con quien había unido almas. Alivio creció en ella cuando un pequeño ronroneo volvió a la vida al otro lado del vínculo. Su alivio se tornó alegría mientras el ronroneo se hacía más fuerte, la otra parte de sí regresaba. Nunca vio venir la última espada cuando atravesó la unión, dañando el vínculo.

Kayra saltó de su cama, su aliento atascado en su garganta mientras intentaba gritar. Desde la muerte de sus padres dos años atrás, había tenido esos sueños, esas visiones, pero nada tan intenso. Siempre había habido un estrés físico y emocional; experimentar los dolores, temores, penas y alegrías de otros, pero esto fue diferente. Todo fue tan real, cada latido del corazón, cada ronroneo vibró en sus oídos, las alegrías ante el vínculo, como si su alma se hubiese completado. Luego el inimaginable dolor cuando el lazo fue cortado. La pérdida casi la hizo gritar de nuevo, el vacío fue casi demasiado de soportar. Tomando varios profundos respiros para disminuir sus acelerados latidos, Kayra trató de darle sentido al sueño.

Su mente regresó al día anterior, a la lectura; el tres de espadas. Siempre había habido una carta de la que había que ser cauteloso, como sus experiencias le habían enseñado, pero nunca había sido tan real, tal peligroso antes. El final del sueño había estado directamente vinculado al tres de espadas, el corazón perforado por las tres espadas metálicas. Si estoy soñando sobre la lectura de la Lady, y tan vívidamente, debo tener parte en su futuro, mucho más de lo que asumí originalmente. Sus pensamientos regresaron a la leona dorada, quienquiera que fuera tenía un rol por cumplir. Kayra nunca había sentido algo tan intenso; aún la agobiaba. No era frecuente que conocieras a alguien con quien fusionaras almas. La nueva sensación pasó por su cabeza mientras miraba la oscurecida ventana, las dos lunas apenas visibles mientras se acercaban a la fase creciente de sus ciclos. Estaba dicho que cuando las Lunas desaparecieran del cielo nocturno las fuerzas del mal despertarían. Las ideas del sueño fueron hechas a un lado mientras un escalofrío la atravesaba. Uno de los idiomas de su padre saltó a su mente ante la idea de la proveniente oscuridad y lo que traerá; "Nunca llueve, diluvia."

Convenciéndose de que había que ocuparse del presente antes de tratar con el futuro, salió de la cama y se alistó para la tarea en mano. Ayer había explorado los jardines del palacio por hierbas, ceras de abejas, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar. Esta mañana, antes de que la mayoría de la casa despertara, deseaba buscar en los alrededores aquellas cosas que no había podido recoger ya. Vistiéndose en su ropa verde y capa negra, enfundó la espada de su padre a su costado y tomó su lista de provisiones.

------

El suave golpe de agua sobre roca mezclado con el gentil silbido del viento a través de los árboles, llenaba el bosque con sonido. Kayra detuvo su trabajo y se sentó en el tronco de un robusto arce, admirando la natural sinfonía mientras un coro de pájaros y bestias se unían. Su mano distraídamente se movió sobre las varias bolsas alrededor de su cintura y abrió algunas de ellas para examinar su botín. En las dos horas desde que había despertado había explorado las faldas rodeando la villa, buscando flores y hierbas. Su nariz inhaló las delicadas esencias de amarillo cincoenrama y la Lengua de Culebra, junto con su nueva adquisición, la flor verde de la planta Eléboro. Su viaje por provisiones la había conducido más cerca a los acantilados Le Fort; desesperadamente necesitaba más Sangre de Dragón para sus hechizos de adivinación, especialmente cuando tenía tantas preguntas sobre el futuro. En este momento de calma, intentó desvanecer todas las visiones, omens, preguntas de su mente; el peso de su responsabilidad se volvía un jalón alrededor de su cuello.

Suspiró fuertemente y se relajó de nuevo, peleando por encontrar la energía para levantarse y continuar. Amarrando la bolsa en su cinturón, colocó su capa sobre sus hombros, aún retrasando lo inevitable. El cálido sol matutino cayó en su rostro, parpadeando ante el movimiento de las hojas. Pasando una mano sobre su entrecejo, secó un leve rastro de sudor de sus actividades previas. Aunque había estado fresco antes de que saliera el sol, ahora se arrepentía de la capa alrededor de sus hombros y la espada a su costado. El viejo hábito la había hecho ponérselos, la capa de su madre y la espada de su padre, las últimas posesiones que tenía de ellos. Encontrando finalmente la energía, Kayra se levantó y estiró antes de adentrarse más en los bosques. El movimiento de su capa contra sus piernas se unía con los sonidos del bosque; sus sentidos se apagaban ante cualquier señal de peligro cercano. Continuando por los bosques, se detuvo y encontró el recurso de otra cosa en su lista, una ranura de un árbol fuerte. Doblándose para recoger un puñado de bellotas del suelo, sólo consideró levemente el marcado silencio de los pájaros. Deshaciendo las ataduras de su capa y vaina, comenzó a tomar las ramas bajas para comenzar su ascenso por el árbol. Alcanzando una joven rama para desprenderla, su concentración fue interrumpida por una rama crujiente y una voz que retumbó por el bosque ahora silencioso.

"Qué tenemos aquí? Bueno, no eres una linda brujita; apuesto que un esclavizador pagaría mucho por una jovencita como tú."

El sol escogió ese momento para esconderse detrás de un grupo de nubes construyéndose lentamente, ensombreciendo la tierra, haciéndole más difícil ver en los bosques normalmente oscuros. Buscando el origen de la voz, sus ojos cayeron en un hombre gordo y peludo, su simple ropa estaba descolorida con grasoso sudor. Reprimiéndose mentalmente por haber dejado su espada en el suelo, saltó del árbol e hizo una rápida carrera por la espada. Antes de saberlo, el hombre estaba sobre ella, estrellándola dolorosamente en uno de los árboles, y sujetando sus hombros.

"Pequeña perra, pensaste que podías huir de mi, huh?" Él movió sus manos de sus hombros al cuello y pecho de Kayra. Viendo la sadista mirada en los ojos grises del hombre, ella escupió en su cara y gritó con voz más temblorosa de la que le hubiese gustado.

"No me toques, sucio. Soy una Bruha, y si me haces algo, te maldeciré hasta tu tumba."

"Una Bruha! Esa basura no es nada más que viejas historias, pero nadie va a comprar una esclava bruja. Supongo que voy a tener que obtener lo que quiero de ti en este momento." La mano del hombre apretó su seno, no dejando duda en ninguna de sus mentes de lo que planeaba hacer. Con ninguna otra opción abierta para ella, Kayra gritó por ayuda. Su última esperanza rápidamente fue silenciada mientras la mano alrededor de su garganta cerró su suministro de aire.

"Estúpida mujerzuela; estamos en medio de la nada, nadie puede escucharte. Confía en mi, estarás gritando." Kayra voló sus extremidades hacia su captor, esperando detener su asalto lo suficiente para salir con un plan, o al menos detener su mano en su garganta. Ganó un momento de alivio cuando su espinilla se conectó con su entrepierna. El hombre gritó de dolor y levantó su brazo para golpear a la chica. Cerrando sus ojos en preparación para el inminente dolor, escuchó al hombre emitir un ahogado gruñido. Cuando el golpe no llegó inmediatamente, Kayra abrió sus ojos con cautela y miró al silencioso hombre sosteniéndola, un grito eructó de su liberada garganta. Los ojos alguna vez lujuriosos se habían girado hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza del hombre mientras un delgado rastro de sangre brotaba de la comisura de su boca. Deslizándose de su disgustante agarre, el aliento de Kayra se atascó en su garganta mientras el hombre caía de cara al suelo, la empuñadura de un cuchillo lanzado se pronunciaba de su sudorosa espalda. Su sentido finalmente regresó, Kayra agarró su espada y buscó por los árboles por el origen del cuchillo.

"Eso es gratitud para ti. Me topo con una jovencita tonta que está a punto de ser violada, salvo su vida y me blande una espada. Ahora, para qué una Bruha necesita una espada, especialmente desde que parece que no sabe cómo usarla? Cuál es el problema, pequeña guerrera Bruha, estás asustada de algo."

Kayra tensó su brazo, preparándose para un ataque. Un viento frío sopló entre los árboles del oscurecido bosque, el rugido obstaculizó cualquier sonido que su nuevo atacante pudiera haber hecho.

"Dónde estás? Muéstrate, cobarde." Gritó ella, temor evidente en su voz. Una ligera carcajada siguió como respuesta.

"Ciertamente espero que seas una mejor Bruha que una guerrera. No pudiste herir a ese torpe buey, cómo esperas tratar con su asesino?" La voz pareció venir de todos lados, como si el orador fuera un buitre rodeando un animal agonizante, esperando atacar.

"Me enseñó mi padre, Trousse de An Ceitean, un guerrero en la casa real de An Ceitean. Viajé sola desde los Bosques del Norte a Modulus, con sólo esta espada a mi lado."

"Toqué un nervio, niña? Infortunadamente, tu linaje no es de interés para mí. Aunque, debo decir, tu padre no debió haber sido un gran guerrero, nunca escuché de él. Tampoco entrenó muy bien a su hija," la voz dejó de hacer eco y Kayra se tensó más cuando sintió una ligera brisa en su nuca. "O ella habría sabido que estaba justo detrás." La voz apenas susurró. El tranquilo bosque de repente se llenó con un grito que eructó de la boca de Kayra. Girándose alrededor para enfrentar la voz, se sintió tropezar la expuesta raíz de un cedro. Cayendo de espalda, Kayra abrió sus ojos para finalmente ver a su tormento. Ante ella había una ensombrecida figura, todo el cuerpo de la persona escondido bajo los pliegues de una capa negra.

"Qué vas a hacerme? Si me matas, juro que mi maldición te perseguirá cada momento de tu existencia." Sabiendo que no podía detener más el temor en su voz, Kayra trató de razonar con este atacante como con el último. Otra divertida respuesta siguió a su 'súplica por piedad', la joven finalmente notó la alta nota en la risa de su asaltante.

"Mi querida niña, no es que no sea un tentador del destino pero no creo que ataque una Bruha, y una tan poderosa." La voz de la mujer llena de diversión a esta instancia. "Además, por qué atacaría a alguien que salvé; sería una pérdida de tiempo y energía."

"Entonces quieres decir que no me lastimarás?"

"Aparte de obviamente asustarte, personalmente no te deseo ningún mal, lejos de eso. Estaba en un humor de Buena Samaritana así que decidí ayudarte, y ahora, en el espíritu de buena voluntad, te dejo ir por tu camino. Esperanzadamente, tomarás mi consejo y regresarás a donde resides; estos bosques están llenos de bandidos, y dudo que hoy encuentres dos ángeles guardianes." Con eso el oscuro ángel se inclinó ante Kayra. Cuando se enderezó, la chica le permitió a su capucha caer un poco de su rostro, revelando dos órbitas brillantes, como dos piedras lunares mirando a Kayra. Miles de ideas pasaron por la cabeza de la Bruha y todas fueron silenciadas cuando un brillante destello iluminó el cielo gris y un estrépito sacudió el suelo. Mirando a la figura encapotada, ahora se encontraba sola. Kayra permaneció de espalda por varios minutos, sentada en silencio mientras los cielos se abrían y lo que su padre solía llamar las 'lágrimas de los ángeles' lloraban sobre la tierra. Finalmente, reuniendo un poco de sentido en su enlodada mente, caminó hacia su descartada capa, relativamente seca bajo la cubierta de uno de los cedros. Su mente nadaba en ideas de la ensombrecida joven y ojos como las lunas, salvadores y traicioneros mientras inconscientemente reajustaba su vaina y se cubría con su capa. Agradeciendo a cualquier previsión que la hizo ponerse su capa antes de salir esa mañana; se precipitó cuando un trueno reverberó en su cabeza. Salió del bosque hacia Modulus, intentando descifrar sus sueños, la lectura, el Saiyajín, su sombra salvadora, la Señora, y cómo encajaba ella en esta enorme y disparatada ecuación.

------

"Activación de estática en sesenta y dos minutos, Teniente Kakarotto." Una voz femenina hizo eco por la nave mientras un par de oscuros y fríos ojos miraban el universo igualmente oscuro y frío. Kakarotto raramente había estado en el espacio exterior y esas veces había entrado en estática antes de haber alcanzado la atmósfera exterior del planeta que estaba dejando. El espacio, el vasto vacío, nunca le había interesado como a su padre y aún, ahora lo miraba. Parte de él temía de la historia de Rehsce de la nube de gas, en la cual entraría pronto. Sin importar lo que pasara, quería su ingenio con él. Lo que sea que hubiese allá afuera le hizo algo al Príncipe y ese miedo aún lo plagaba, aunque nunca se lo admitiría.

Kami, qué estaba haciendo aquí en medio de la nada, persiguiendo un dirigible en un computador a un planeta que nadie sabía que existía. Vegeta era un compañero de armas, aún recordaba el juramento de lealtad que le hizo al 'Futuro Rey'. Había hecho el juramento para enfurecer a Nappa, pero aún había una verdad en sus palabras, prueba de eso era el hecho de que estaba afuera en lo desconocido buscando al príncipe perdido.

"Ahora entrando en la nube de iones 19G31, activación de estática en treinta y siete minutos." Declaró de nuevo esa femenina voz. El ocupante de la nave miraba el gas interestelar que lo rodeaba. La luz alguna vez con puntos negros ahora era amarilla, iluminaba a millones de kilómetros. Extrañamente, mirar esa luz amarilla le recordó el hogar, la profunda luz amarilla del cielo cuando las nubes naranja llenaban los cielos de Vegetasei. Me pregunto cuántas veces mi padre ha visto una luz como esta, pensó Kakarotto. Bardock pasaba más tiempo en el espacio que en Vegetasei. Y ahora aquí estaba él, mirando el espacio como el hombre que lo había engendrado, el hijo de un líder de escuadrón de purga, como el ahora muerto Rehcse. La rabia lo golpeó mientras pensaba en el torpe comandante y su oh tan delicado sentido de jerarquía. Kakarotto simplemente sonrió, no de superioridad sino en realización. Esta misión suicida definitivamente era más por él mismo que por Vegeta. Era exasperación ante la idea de pasar todo un año en presencia de Nappa sin aliados que lo enviaran corriendo hacia el puerto espacial. Había sido rabia hacia Vegetasei y su anticuada jerarquía lo que lo hizo establecer las coordenadas para este misterioso lugar que detenía al príncipe. Era orgullo de sus propias habilidades, la cual obligó un juramento del capitán para no revelarle su localización o la de Vegeta hasta que contactara de nuevo la nave. Finalmente, fue anticipación de lo desconocido lo que incrementó su temor mientras se daba cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. Por una pequeña parte, Kakarotto comenzó a entender a su padre y la necesidad del otro hombre para regresar a su vacío. Tan hermoso como Vegetasei pudiera ser a veces, era la necesidad de escapar de la opresiva naturaleza de vida lo que lo había conducido a su padre y ahora a él. Sin importar lo que hiciera o lo poderoso que pudiera volverse, Kakarotto sabía que nunca podría escapar de su sangre, la marca de tercera clase. Una ironía más amarga lo inundó mientras evaluaba su situación. Aquí estaba, huyendo de todo lo que era su padre para volverse más como él.

Su auto evaluación terminó mientras el ruido de una sirena se encendía en la nave, haciendo a Kakarotto hacer una mueca de dolor. Mirando los controles, se sorprendió de las lecturas, el poder bajó al cuarenta por ciento, el control de navegación apagado, la comunicación no responde. Su visión se llenó de rojo cuando un gas gigante apareció por las nubes. La nave se sacudió violentamente, el viaje normal fue perturbado por el inmenso jalón de la gravedad de la estrella. Usando el poco conocimiento que había aprendido de su padre, hizo todo lo que pudo para detener el descenso de la nube en la fiera estrella. Y aún, antes de que pudiera moverse, otra luz destelló ante sus ojos. Nunca en su vida, Kakarotto pensó que creería pero ante él había aparecido una de esas 'rupturas en el espacio-tiempo quiensabequé'. La entidad azul lo llevó a su centro, su succión más fuerte que la de la estrella. Su temor se incrementó nueva y más fuerte que antes mientras olía los vapores de suspensión animada que llenaba la nave. La luz azul rodeándolo comenzó a desvanecerse mientras la inconsciencia descendía sobre él. Todo lo que pudo ver fue negro.

------

"Amor, Honor y Devoción a ti, oh misericordiosa." Declaró Mata mientras se arrodillaba en el centro del salón, su cabeza alta para observar el otro ocupante de la habitación. La mujer de cabello azul se había movido de su trono para mirar por la ventana cuando la presencia de Mata no había sido anunciada y el corredor se despejó. Ojos amarillo claro consideraban a la mujer con interés, notando la tensión de sus hombros, sus codos fijos mientras sujetaba el alfeizar.

"Dos visitas en tres días? No te esperaba por otro mes al menos; Gero debe estar desesperado. Más noticias de los asesinos?" La voz de Bulma tomó un tono brusco y frío que igualaba el reflejo que Mata veía desde la oscura ventana. La lluvia caía sobre la tierra, mientras un fuerte viento soplaba entre los árboles en el lado norte del palacio. Aún observando la espalda de la Señora, los pensamientos de Mata de repente regresaron a la joven en el bosque y lo que había sido de ella. Había seguido a la joven desde que la niña había comenzado a recolectar esas hierbas. Nunca entendió por qué pero algo la llevó a esa niña, era como si la hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Estaba debatiendo revelarse o no cuando el bandido forzó su mano. Incluso ahora podía recordar la mirada de temor en esos profundos ojos verdes y la inesperada necesidad de proteger a esa joven.

"No, Señora, mi mensaje no es nada tan secreto. He estado al tanto de información que dice que Okazaki ha unido fuerzas con otra casa, la casa de Enleo, el jefe militar. Enleo teme a la alianza entre tú y la casa Bushi y ha enlistado a Gero para construir armas para él para que pueda retarlas a ambas. El Castigo de los Dioses ha caído sobre ti."

"Alguna noticia o indicio de cuándo atacarán?"

Un temblor entró en el frío tono, Mata sólo podría imaginar el miedo que debió haber plagado a esta mujer ante semejantes noticias. Enleo era un monstruo, era sabido por algunos que bebía la sangre de sus enemigos para ganar sus poderes. Con los rumores e indicios a un lado, el récord del militar era uno grande. No conquistaba villas; las masacraba, asesinando a los residentes como si fuera ganado. Era aún más brutal con su tratamiento de mujeres, tomando deleite personal en torturarlas, destruyéndolas en mente, cuerpo y espíritu.

"No hay noticias de cuándo atacarán, la alianza apenas fue forjada anoche pero dudo que Enleo espere mucho más. Parecía muy inflexible sobre destruir a las hijas del Búho y el Lobo."

"Había alguna razón para la alianza; hubo alguna otra parte involucrada o presente?"

"Nadie más estuvo presente, los asesinos no han regresado a la casa desde la reunión de Gero con ellos. Ambas partes estaban muy inexorables sobre mantener en secreto la reunión, dudo que incluso sus consejeros no supieran lo que ha pasado."

"Entonces, si eres conocedora de todas las cosas, por qué Enleo y Gero unieron fuerzas?" Ante esto las manos de Bulma aflojaron su agarre en el alféizar y se envolvieron a su alrededor, una alrededor de su cintura y la otra rodeando su cuello.

"No declaro el conocer las ideas de otros, pero no lo soy sin mis fuentes. He escuchado de otros informantes que Enleo ha estado experimentando rebeliones dentro de sus fronteras, los territorios alguna vez ocupados por el Lobo. Probablemente creía que la joven debía ser la cabeza de las rebeliones, o al menos la inspiración. Ella se presenta como la cabeza de una resistencia contra su gobierno, sólo por el hecho de que es una mujer que no se dobló a su voluntad, como tú, de cierta forma. La resistencia es como un animal, si cortas su cabeza, el cuerpo muere."

Mata miraba asombrada mientras atestiguaba al alguna vez solemne reflejo de la ventana sonreír, como si una cercana promesa de muerte fuera una bendición. Observó mientras la mano de la Señora comenzaba a frotar su cuello, tocando sólo un punto en la base. Como si reflejara el aligerado humor en el salón, el fuerte viento comenzó a disminuir a un bajo tarareo mientras la lluvia se tornaba una simple ducha sobre la tierra.

"No creo que notes tus propios poderes, Mata de Ar. Tengo una persona que reside en mi casa, posee poderes muy similares a los tuyos. Tú y ella probablemente se encontrarán muy interesantes." Bulma finalmente se giró para encarar a la otra mujer, esperando aclarar algunos otros asuntos que ardían en su mente, principalmente referentes a su sueño. Sus ojos azules se ampliaron en shock ante la vacía habitación. Suspirando, Bulma continuó masajeando las marcas que el hombre Saiyajín dejó en su cuello desde la noche anterior; no lo sintió morderla. Sonrió de nuevo al pensar en él, no sólo el recuerdo de su cuerpo sino el reto que le ofreció en Kaissa. Debía jugarlo con él otra vez, y ahora sabía el favor que le pediría si ella ganaba.

Tomando dos dedos, cubrió los pequeños puntos que marcaban su cuello alguna vez liso. Estuvo tentada a llamar de nuevo a Kayra y pedirle más de ese ungüento curador para la herida. Bulma se bufó para sí ante la idea de cómo su pequeño Príncipe Saiyajín tomaría la remoción de esas marcas, probablemente lo haría de nuevo. Bulma caminó por el salón, hacia la puerta cerrada para llamar por que su séquito entrara de nuevo. Sabía que tendría que cubrir las heridas, no podía permitir que su gente viera semejantes marcas en su persona. Un dígito continuó frotando la herida; casi odiaba cubrir la marca o hacerla curar esta vez. Qué hechizo ha puesto sobre mi esta criatura; cada vez que toco la marca me recuerda a él, una sensación de paz y felicidad la baña ante la idea. La sensación murió cuando un golpe en la puerta irrumpió sus meditaciones y la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Rápidamente se apresuró para reajustar el alto cuello de su vestido e hizo entrar a la compañía. Ideas, planes y preocupaciones volaron por su cabeza mientras evaluaba su situación. Chi-Chi debe ser informada de esta amenaza, tenían que decidir qué harán, qué preparaciones tenían que hacer; el tiempo no estaría de su lado esta vez. También tenía que hacer contacto con Sar'in y Thak, ver qué descubrimientos han hecho sobre la nave de Vegeta y todo lo demás que pudieran descubrir sobre esos Saiyajín. Son una raza peligrosa; uno en particular era muy peligroso. Qué poder tienes, Saiyajín, qué hechizo has desatado con tus marcas? Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente?

"Dazu, tráeme el comunicador, tengo un mensaje urgente para la casa Bushi. Y envía por Yamcha para que también venga, debe estar aquí para esto."

------

Desde el momento que Yamcha fue enviado hasta cuando el sol se ocultó, Bulma no tuvo descanso. Una amenaza diferente a cualquier otra que hubiese venido antes había descendido sobre Modulus; y ella en particular pero no fallaría, no dejaría que ese monstruo destruyera de nuevo el sueño de su padre.

Después de que los convocados fueron reunidos, Bulma contactó a Sar'in en la casa Bushi y les dio las noticias a todos. Con el anuncio una avalancha de preguntas vino de Chi-Chi y sus propios ayudantes. Cuándo, dónde, por qué, quién y cómo llenaron los oídos de Bulma mientras comenzaba el bombardeo. Podría haberse pateado por no obligar a Mata a quedarse y proveer las respuestas a aquellas inevitables curiosidades, o al menos responder a todas sus preguntas.

Revelando todo lo que sabía, aunque no la fuente de la información, todas las partes sabían que debían entrar en acción pero incluso así se llenaron de caos. Sugerencias abarcaban desde abandonar Modulus y correr a atacar el castillo de Enleo mientras estuviera fuera de guardia. Bulma suspiró de nuevo mientras el ruido de ciento un conversaciones cargaba su cerebro, haciéndole imposible pensar. En tanto, cada plan que había sido planteado había nacido de la desesperación, la crueldad de Enleo era conocida a lo largo y ancho; que se uniera con Gero mostraba que estaba dispuesto a llegar a cualquier límite para destruir un enemigo. Mirando a Dazu, atrapó su mirada, una súplica silenciosa para intentar tranquilizar la repentina locura. Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder una voz irrumpió la ensordecedora multitud.

"Señora, dónde obtuviste esta información, cómo sabemos que es confiable?"

Espiando el origen de la pregunta, sus ojos encontraron un par de oscuros y angulares ojos negros, una mirada de cuestionante preocupación y rabia se mezclaba en esas oscuras profundidades. Bulma titubeó, sabía que Yamcha pensaba en Mata y sólo podía imaginar lo que Chi-Chi haría de un asesino empleado de un aliado; era quien sobre reaccionaba a las posibles amenazas.

"Un esclavo, alguna vez leal a mi padre, escuchó la conversación y sintió que era su obligación, aún después de todos esos años, proteger a alguien a quien le había hecho un juramento." Bulma trató de hacer sus palabras tan convincentes como lo mostrara su rostro pero muy en el fondo sabía que Yamcha no le creyó. Sólo Dazu, Yamcha y ella habían estado presentes cuando fue hecho el trato y en ese momento Yamcha hizo claras sus opiniones sobre lo que pensaba de la asesina. Siempre había sentido que ella no podía protegerse o regir una casa de esclavos, que lo necesitaba para hacerlo. Fue esta posesividad lo que la precipitó a relevarlo de su obligación como esclavo de placer, decidiendo recompensar su lealtad con la posición de jefe de la guardia.

"Silencio, esclavo; cuestionas a tu Señora? Si vamos a continuar esta conversación, Ama Bulma, lo haremos de una a una. Tan leal como puedas ser a nuestra alianza, este asunto aún es muy grave y preferiría que fuera discutido más allá de la mirada de ojos cuestionantes." Dijo Chi-Chi, sus ojos se proyectaron aburridos en el enojado guardia.

"Sí, esa es una buena idea. Todos ustedes, vayan a sus puestos," Bulma les gritó a sus guardias y consejeros. "No informen a los otros de esta noticia hasta que un plan de acción se haya acordado entre nosotras. Vayan a entrenar y a inspeccionar nuestras alacenas, sistemas de seguridad, todo lo demás que pudiera ser de consecuencia en el inminente tratado." La mujer de cabello azul le asintió a su guardia en jefe que estaba incluido en este éxodo masivo y suspiró cuando el salón de nuevo quedó vacío.

"Bueno, Lady de Modulus, desde que tú llamaste a esta reunión, tienes planes o ideas para tratar con esta nueva amenaza? Sé de Enleo y sus tácticas, como todos en Gaia, pero este Gero es un enemigo nuevo, o al menos lo es para mi." Preguntó la Lady Bushi, tratando de volver la atención de nuevo al tema más serio en mano.

"Gero es un genio, Lady Chi-Chi, un rival del Modulus original y su dueño original. Su principal campo de experticia es la no mecánica; química, biología, pero eso no significa que no sea un peligro para nosotros. Su conocimiento de mecánica es pequeño comparado con el mío pero aún puede crear armamento. Es un hombre cruel, con tentáculos de largo alcance; Enleo no podría haber elegido un aliado más apropiado en personalidad y brutalidad."

"Qué hay de su habilidad para pelear, tiene algunos guerreros o aliados de los que debamos preocuparnos?"

"No, después de la pelea en la casa de An Ceitean, varios jefes menores y feudales llegaron a la región y tomaron todo lo de valor, la casa de Okazaki con ello. Gero fue obligado a huir por su vida cuando sus crímenes fueron revelados, nadie quiso aliarse con esta criatura desconfiable y patética. No es un guerrero, ni un estratega y sólo ha contratado tontos para hacer su trabajo sucio. Es su conocimiento técnico su único beneficio para Enleo."

"Enleo es un bastardo egoísta, atacará directo, pensando sólo en su poder y reputación para ayudarlo, pero es un estratega impresionante. Hará más que atacar a Modulus primero, sabiendo que no es fuerte en poder ofensivo y que es el mayor proveedor de armamento de Bushi, probablemente usará cualquier avance técnico que este Gero pueda crear para que los pruebe. Después de que Modulus sea derrotado, continuará a Bushi, destruyendo los bosques y campos alrededor del área. Si ordenará un desafío directo o un simple ataque, no podría decirlo. Ha usado antes esta táctica con casas aliadas, atacar al más débil cuando sabe que el más fuerte no puede responder. Destinaré tantas tropas como pueda para tu causa pero temo que una brecha en mi casa será usada como una invitación abierta para atacar ambas casas y será la ruina de todos nosotros. Sabe que si nuestras fuerzas están divididas, seguramente caeremos. Yo podría persuadir a los rebeldes a atacar dentro de sus límites cuando salga, eso al menos dividirá sus fuerzas y disminuirá el impacto del ataque. Podría encontrarlo antes de que alcance Modulus y atacar mientras está desprevenido, pero siempre hay una posibilidad de que pudiera cambiar el ataque e ir por Bushi." La Amazona de cabello oscuro arrugó sus cejas y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro por la pantalla del comunicador, su ansiedad era visible en esos oscuros ojos. Los azules de Bulma se suavizaron con preocupación mientras observaba a su tensa contraparte. Enleo era un gran temor para Chi-Chi como Gero lo era para ella; me pregunto si también ha tenido pesadillas. La mujer en consideración de Bulma comenzó a murmurar, olvidando al otro 'ocupante' de la habitación. Bulma sonrió ante la obvia acción; Chi-Chi era una guerrera, la tecnología no era su fuerte, así como no lo era su pequeño Saiyajín. El recuerdo de su más nueva adquisición la hizo ampliar su sonrisa un poco más mientras miraba la escena en frente. Había conocido a Chi-Chi unos pocos años pero de cierta forma eran como hermanas. Ese inusual vínculo se había fortalecido incluso más que ahora estaban amenazadas por sus propios temores. Y aún, aquí estaba Chi-Chi, paseándose alrededor tratando de pensar en una forma para salvar el día, como una hermana mayor.

"Creo que has olvidado algo en tu gran ecuación." Bulma finalmente habló mientras observaba a Chi-Chi recordar de repente su presencia. "Pareces pensar que Modulus está indefenso contra un ataque. Cuando construí el sistema de seguridad para Modulus fue contra las tácticas furtivas y de cercos. Mientras pueda no tener el poder exacto que tienes tú, no estoy indefensa. Deseabas tener divididas las fuerzas de Enleo, por qué no tenerlas en tercios en vez de mitades. Si lo atacas mientras ataca Modulus sus fuerzas serán grandemente divididas intentando pelear una guerra en tres frentes, posiblemente más si sus militares rivales se enteran del ataque." Un malicioso tono entró en la voz de la mujer de cabello azul mientras exponía su caso ante la otra mujer. La maliciosa mirada fue correspondida con deleite cuando Chi-Chi sonrió y le asintió a Bulma, esperanza destellaban en sus ojos.

"Tú tampoco estarás desarmada, o al menos sin la capacidad para ello. Sar'in y Thak son dos de mis mejores técnicos; si hay algo que necesites construir, ellos pueden hacerlo para ti."

"Eres sabia más allá de tus años, oh Lady de Modulus."

"Igual tú, Señora de Bushi. Discutimos más estrategias?"

------

Después de dos horas de teoría táctica y cuatro de seguridad y revisión de provisiones, nada sino un baño caliente y una larga y tranquila noche estaba en la mente de Bulma, bueno, tal vez una satisfactoria noche podría ser mejor para describirlo. Había dejado que su pequeño Príncipe Saiyajín aprendiera sus lecciones hoy, o al menos sus obligaciones en la casa. Podría tener que darle otro masaje para enmendar a 'su majestad'. Entrando al cuarto de baño, ignoró completamente a la otra figura tras ella mientras entraban al cuarto, escondiéndose en las oscuras sombras de la poco iluminada habitación. Elegantes dedos deslizaron el suave vestido violeta de sus pequeños hombros y permitió que el sedoso material se empozara a sus pies. Saliendo de él, la belleza de cabello azul entró en el agua caliente, suspirando mientras el calor aliviaba sus dolores y preocupaciones.

Bulma nadó por el agua caliente, deteniéndose al costado para tomar una barra de jabón y comenzaba a construir espuma en sus manos.

"Recuerdo cuando solía hacer eso por ti, lavar tu cuerpo así, después que hacíamos el amor. Ese monstruo con cola no satisface tus necesidades? Estuve dispuesto a darte todo, Bulma; tú y yo nos hubiésemos hecho uno. Con los dos gobernando esta casa habría sido indetenible, no es eso lo que dijiste que tu hermano siempre quiso. Ahora, pasas tus noches en compañía de una criatura que escasamente es un hombre, una cosa que te hiere."

Un tono duro y contenido entró en la suave voz mientras la mujer bañándose se giraba para enfrentar a su antiguo amante. "Tienes la impresión de que realmente me preocupo por los planes de mi hermano, fue él quien me destruyó la primera vez. Tú no eres mi amo, y nunca lo serás. Soy mi propia ama y hago mi propia vida y elijo a mis propios esclavos de placer. Te di tu libertad, Yamcha, por tus servicios hacia mí pero no hubo amor entre nosotros. Sugiero que te vayas antes de que llame a los guardias y seas removido de mi presencia."

La oscura figura simplemente ignoró las órdenes y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde de la piscina y se arrodilló al lado. Como si estuviera en su propio mundo, la miraba, sus ojos viajaban sobre áreas que alguna vez conoció íntimamente mientras su mano alcanzaba y tomaba su suave mejilla.

"Olvidas, mascota, que los guardias están bajo mi mando; realmente crees que correrán en tu ayuda? Además, cómo puedes decir que no tienes sentimientos por mi, olvidaste esto?" Con eso su mano libre entró en el agua y comenzó a acariciar uno de los senos de Bulma. El shock lo inundó cuando encontró una fría mirada en esos profundos ojos azules en vez de la apasionada mirada que había recibido muchos años atrás.

"Olvidas, 'Señor', que los guardias siguen tus órdenes porque soy yo quien te dio tu posición; su lealtad es hacia mi. No seas tonto, Yamcha, tus servicios son necesarios en los meses venideros y no puedo darme el gusto de perder algunos guerreros pero si te atreves a tocarme de esa manera otra vez, te encontrarás marchando hacia tu propia cámara de tortura." Con eso ella removió la exploradora mano de su seno y la alejó de su persona. "No confundas el amor con sexo; el cómo trato con mis propios esclavos es mi problema, no está para que tú lo juzgues."

"Tus guardias no están aquí ahora, sólo tú y yo; quién me detendría de tomarte como lo deseo?" Su rechazada mano agarró su cuello, presionando las marcas en su pálida piel. "Le permites a este monstruo alienígena marcarte pero no me permitirás la posición que alguna vez tuve, una que ambos disfrutamos." Bulma sonrió mentalmente, en todas las veces cuando el pánico debía dominarla, sentía una remarcable sensación de calma. Si pudiera hacer que nuestro pequeño Príncipe Saiyajín se doblara a mi voluntad, ciertamente podría tratar con un hombre como Yamcha.

"Hombres, todos son iguales, pensando que pueden marcarme y clamarme. Soy mi propia persona, Yamcha; mi padre lo sabía, Gero lo sabía e igual tú. Tú más que nadie debe saber lo que te pasará si intentas algo conmigo. Olvidas las medidas de seguridad; las alarmas, los monitores, las trampas, cuando se descubra que has dado un paso hacia mí, MIS hombres estarán sobre ti. Y cuando te encuentren, yo misma manejaré tu castigo." La fuerza en su tono hizo que su guardia la liberara. Caminando hacia el extremo poco profundo de la caliente piscina, sus ojos nunca dejaron aquellos oscuros. Girándose, subió por los grandes escalones de piedra, deteniéndose ante su 'atacante' con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, despreocupada de su desnudo estado. Yamcha no pudo esconder el dolor de su 'traición' de su rostro; ante él no estaba la simple joven a quien fácilmente había poseído todos esos años atrás sino una hermosa mujer, fuerte y orgullosa y definitivamente no suya.

"No te molestaré más, Señora." Dijo él mientras se inclinaba y dejaba la habitación. Dejando escapar un suave suspiro que no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo, Bulma tomó una toalla de una de sus pilas a lo largo de las paredes de su cuarto de baño. Envolviendo la sedienta toalla alrededor de su húmedo cuerpo, distraídamente masajeó la marca en su cuello. Su temor de hace unos momentos se desvaneció mientras ideas de Vegeta entraban en su mente. Ignorando el resto de su baño, necesitaría otro antes de que terminara la noche, se secó, puso una bata sobre su cuerpo, e hizo su camino hacia su dormitorio.

------

"Ayer, fui informada de que la amenaza para la que hemos estado preparándonos mucho y duro ha dado pasos para traer nuestra muerte. El 'Castigo de los Dioses' ha ensamblado un nuevo aliado con el expreso propósito de destruirme a mi y a la Lady de Modulus. La mayoría de ustedes me han seguido por muchos años, algunos desde el asesinato de mis padres y es su lealtad la que ha creado esta casa. Estaría mintiendo si pienso que esta va a ser una pelea fácil, o que nuestra victoria estará asegurada. La Lady Bulma y yo hemos discutido todas nuestras opciones y hemos aceptado que cualquier acción que tomemos estará en los mejores intereses de nosotras y nuestros pueblos. Estoy diciéndoles todo esto para darles un escape porque cuando la batalla comience, no habrá marcha atrás. Necesito sólo aquellos que darán todo, que pelearán hasta la muerte si es necesario. Aquellos que no lo desean, tienen familias o seres amados, que no pueden prometerme lealtad al cien por ciento, les doy su permiso para que se vayan. Tomen su decisión ahora."

Chi-Chi miró alrededor del inmenso salón mientras escuchaba sus palabras hacer eco por el lugar. Ante ella estaba toda su casa, casi mil soldados que se habían unido a su causa, mayormente las 'afortunadas' víctimas del barbarismo de Enleo. Dos mil ojos la habían observado mientras daba su discurso y su paz con aquello bajo ella, el sentido de respeto y completa confianza nunca titubeó en ninguno de esos ojos. Una desconocida sensación de culpa la llenó mientras miraba esos ojos. Así era lo que su padre sentía cuando enfrentaba a sus soldados antes de esa batalla, viendo todos esos confiados ojos y no saber cuántos vería después de terminar? El silencio ahora estaba extendiéndose por un minuto y aún de ese enorme salón nadie se movió ni nadie habló. Una reluctante sonrisa se esbozó por los labios de Chi-Chi ante la silenciosa habitación.

"Pelearán?" Gritó en la habitación. El grito de acuerdo de mil bocas envolvió su voz, ahogándola en un mar de gritos que sacudió el piso del palacio. Chi-Chi ordenó desalojar el salón; era un momento de crisis y todo debía revisarse, provisiones de comida y agua, armamento, medicinas y vendajes. El área rodeando el palacio también debía ser vigilado, la natural defensa de los acantilados era tan aliado como Modulus. Su gente fue dividida en grupos y enviados a sus tareas, sin indicios de deserción en ninguno de ellos. Ahora todo lo que permanecía en su presencia era su segundo al mando, Kreden, y los dos esclavos técnicos de Bulma. Los dos estuvieron presentes durante su discurso y aún en el concurrido salón los dos permanecieron como un par de adoloridos pulgares con sus trajes blanco y azul. Desde el trato entre las dos casas, Chi-Chi no había visto nada sino imperecedera devoción en los ojos de los embajadores de Bulma y aquellos dos no habían sido diferentes. Era extraño ahora mirar en los ojos grises y marrones, alguna vez llenos de temor ante su vista e ideas de su reputación, ahora reflejaban shock y respeto por lo que habían visto desarrollarse ante ellos hoy. Volviendo su atención hacia los dos visitantes, comenzó a formular cómo usaría a esos dos en sus planes.

"Confío en que están de acuerdo con la decisión de Bulma y mía?"

"Sí, Lady Bushi; estaremos en contacto con la Señora prontamente para averiguar si tenemos un nuevo trabajo debido a esta alianza." El de ojos grises, Thak creía que era su nombre, le respondió, su voz insinuaba las emociones que danzaban en sus ojos.

"En realidad, han sido reasignados, al menos en parte. Ustedes dos fueron parte de la renegociación y se ha decidido que me sirvan durante el conflicto, produciendo sistemas de defensa. Puedo esperar un juramento de lealtad?" Los dos hombres se giraron hacia el otro y asintieron en acuerdo. Mirando a la mujer en frente de ellos, cayeron sobre una rodilla y juraron devoción a la Lady Chi-Chi hasta que ambas Señoras encontraran que su necesidad estaba terminada.

"Ahora, siendo ese el caso, deseo que me digan qué es esa cosa en la que trabajan, es alguna especie de arma nueva?"

"No, Señora. Es un aparato de transporte del espacio exterior, de una raza de seres conocida como Saiyajíns. En tanto como va nuestra investigación, la nave es usada principalmente para el transporte; hemos descubierto equipos de comunicación y proyección, junto con capacidades de aprendizaje."

La mente de Chi-Chi casi se nubla ante esta explicación, podía entender cómo funcionaban la mayoría de los pequeños aparatos de Bulma pero cualquier cosa además de golpear esto o derribar aquello iba más allá de su gran entendimiento. Oh bueno, sabía que no había escuchado la frase 'capacidades militares' así que eso precipitó su próxima pregunta.

"Entonces, esas criaturas espaciales, vienen en paz?"

"No estamos seguros. Sólo había uno de ellos y estaba muy herido para decirnos mucho. Ahora está detenido en Modulus, la Ama lo usa para más estudio."

Creo que voy a tener que detener pronto mis preguntas, esto se está tornando muy extraño, exclamó Chi-Chi mentalmente. Decidiendo dejar su interrogatorio para la mujer que podría darle mejores respuestas, su mente regresó a la tarea en mano. Caminando hacia la enorme mesa cubierta de papel al lado de su trono, los invitó a seguirla.

"Los acantilados alrededor de Bushi ya nos proveerán de una defensa natural pero aún hay puntos débiles aquí, aquí y aquí." Dijo ella, señalando un mapa del área. "La fortaleza podrá manejar un asalto pero no tenemos las capacidades de defensa que tiene Modulus, o el sistema de armas que Bulma ha instalado. Mi esperanza es cortar esos puntos vulnerables alrededor de Bushi, algo que puede detener grandes fuerzas pero que pasen indetectadas por el enemigo a menos que sean atacados. Enleo tiene varias opciones abiertas para él y lo sabe, pero si puedo encerrar a Bushi de su ataque, puedo centrar mis fuerzas alrededor de Modulus. Creo que algún tipo de cañón de pulso o…"

------

El sonido de espada contra espada retumbaba por el salón de práctica mientras un par de ojos azules evaluaban los guerreros ante ella. En una casa de novecientos esclavos tenía doscientos soldados entrenados pero, como Dazu le decía con frecuencia, tenía novecientos guardaespaldas, dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por su seguridad. Su hermano, siempre el frío realista, había dicho que un campesino cuidando su casa era más poderoso que dos mercenarios. Dale a un hombre una razón para pelear y hará cualquier cosa para protegerla. Aunque ella no tenía los recursos manuales de Chi-Chi, sus guardias eran unos de los mejores entrenados en la región, y con la tecnología que tenían a su disposición, eran una fuerza con la que podías contar, incluso contra las fuerzas de Enleo.

Caminando por el corredor que se extendía por el salón de entrenamiento, sus ojos se detuvieron en uno en particular. Dos hombres, peleando mutuamente con lo que podía ser construido como espadas. Era la primera prueba de campo de una nueva invención suya, una espada de ki. La blanca energía brillaba y rechinaba a lo largo de la espada metálica mientras los combatientes se atacaban mutuamente. Había estado estudiando la naturaleza y los usos de la energía del ki desde que había ganado el control de esta casa, continuando el trabajo que su padre había comenzado. El collar originalmente había sido su idea, un aparato para concentrar y aumentar un poder que todos poseían pero que sólo unos pocos habían sido capaces de perfeccionar. Había sido contribución de Gero que hubiese adoptado el aparato también para la supresión del ki. Nunca tuvo un uso para su conocimiento hasta que el Saiyajín había aparecido en su puerta. Su pequeño Saiyajín le había proporcionado mucho durante las pasadas semanas, de lo cual poco había sido información. Qué bendición para su investigación tener un ser con tanto ki, con tan poderosa fuerza vital, la espada de ki había sido un resultado.

Su mente despidió a la ciencia de lo que estaba desarrollándose ante ella y se concentró en los rápidos movimientos de un hombre en particular. Yamcha siempre había sido un buen peleador. Al principio había sido su guardaespaldas antes de que lo hubiese tomado como un esclavo de placer. Una vez que había sido todo lo que necesitaba, aún anoche, su caricia se sintió como nada. Aún mientras observaba su bien construida forma moverse, su imaginación fue reemplazando su cuerpo con aquel otro, cuya caricia había aceptado y disfrutado la noche anterior. Era fácil decir que Vegeta había sido un guerrero en su vida pasada y uno muy poderoso también. Sus fuertes músculos gritaban de la fuerza que debía contener en su compacta forma y su ki estaba más allá de algo que hubiese visto nunca. Incluso pasando las diferencias físicas entre los dos hombres, sus personalidades también colisionaban. Yamcha había tomado su posición como su amante con gran alegría pero pronto vio su juventud como un medio de control y la forma en que se entregaba a sus caricias como una declaración de su amor por él. Cuando necesitaba un protector, él le daba un admirador y poseedor. Cuando Vegeta y ella estaban en la misma habitación, las chispas no podían evitarse entre ellos, palabras mordaces y energía sexual. Su muy difícil juventud había destruido la niña romántica que había sido alguna vez. El deseo por pasión, el desafío de él era lo que la encendía, había disfrutado la competencia que era para ella y él aún tenía que decepcionar en alguna categoría.

La visión de Bulma captó un alto en la pelea a su alrededor y gradualmente la atención de la compañía se desvió hacia su Señora de cabello azul. Parpadeando regresó a la realidad, miró a los reunidos guerreros, procediendo con el anuncio que había desestabilizado su mundo sólo un día atrás.

"Como estoy segura han escuchado antes, tenemos una nueva amenaza sobre nosotros, más seria que cualquiera que hayamos enfrentado antes. La casa de Okazaki ha formado una maldita alianza con el jefe militar Enleo contra Bushi y Modulus. La oscuridad viene a nosotros y debemos pelear. Mientras sé que son las mejores tropas en Gaia, como lo he visto en esta práctica, los de esta casa somos pocos en número y probablemente seríamos derrotados en un total asalto. Pero no estamos solos en este conflicto; tenemos el respaldo de Bushi y en una menor extensión, los enemigos de Enleo. También debemos recordar que nuestro poder está en nuestros cerebros, no en nuestros músculos, y como tal usaremos eso a nuestra ventaja. Mientras más planes son discutidos con su capitán y oficiales de rango, quiero que se sepa que nuestra posición es un señuelo para desviar las tropas de atacar Bushi. Sea lo que sea que pase, debemos pelear para mantener a Modulus y la tecnología que poseemos; si cayera en manos de Gero y Enleo, nadie en Gaia estaría a salvo."

Asintiendo en comprensión y aceptación de su muerte casi segura, Bulma sonrió culpablemente. Su gente era tan leal a ella, aún cuando la muerte los estuviera enfrentando en la cara. Qué si esta era una aventura tonta, si este plan no funcionaba; las vidas que estaba arriesgando, las familias que estaría destruyendo. No es que estuvieran a salvo si se rendía, mejor retrasar lo inevitable en tanto como ahora pudiera lanzarlos a todos a los lobos. Rezando por que este plan funcione, invitó a sus oficiales a unírsele en el salón del trono, las tácticas exactas tenían que ser planeadas.

------

"Ahora que hemos cubierto la etiqueta apropiada para servir el vino con una comida, vamos a continuar con variaciones para visitas dignatarias. Es importante, especialmente de alguien en 'tu posición' permanecer al lado de la Señora todas las veces y arrodillado en torre a 45 grados del espaldar de su silla. Como eres el exclusivo de la Señora en este momento, supongo que podemos saltar el procedimiento apropiado para atender dignatarias femeninas; es mejor de esa forma, todos parecen tener sus propias reglas. Ahora, lo que realmente necesitas es un conjunto de reglas de servicio universal, en el comercio de esclavos particularmente ayudaría. Recuerdo este amo que tuve…" El bajo y calvo esclavo con el que Vegeta se había encontrado en su primer día de servidumbre continuaba divagando sobre el vino, poses apropiadas y los modales correctos de cómo servir pescado. Los ojos Vegeta se nublaron por quinta vez ese día, recogiéndose en sí mismo. La mujer verdaderamente era una genio, había encontrado el método de tortura más brutal que alguien pudiera desear, recordar reglas de etiqueta, y lo había hecho pasar por casi tres días de eso. Los esclavos en Vegetasei tenían tanta basura para recordar? Esa mujer sabía de su llegada o pensó en esta locura durante el día; nadie podría haber creado esta basura a menos que fuera por el propósito de destruir la cordura de una persona. Si tenía que escuchar algo más sabía que seguramente enloquecería, realmente podría comenzar a seguirlo.

Aún ignorando a su nuevo tutor, Vegeta se recostó en una posición más cómoda, las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos resonaron en respuesta. Tres días había estado en esta habitación y sentado por incontables horas para esto. Al principio, el constante recordatorio de que él era un esclavo y que su 'Señora' había demandado necesario que fuera entrenado lo había hecho atacar a su primer 'profesor' y eventualmente fue golpeado por uno de los guardias. Cuando despertó, encontró que lo habían encadenado y simplemente continuaron con su tortura. Finalmente capaz de callar sus voces, su mente regresó a asuntos más interesantes. Su mente trabajaba sin descanso en tratar de descifrar cómo había aterrizado en este olvidado planeta del que nunca había escuchado. Oh bueno, otra pregunta para la pequeña arpía la próxima vez que jugaran ese tonto juego suyo. Extraño le parecía, que extrañara jugar ese juego con ella, a su propia manera ella era un reto para él, si algo más que intelectualmente. Cuando ella no había llegado el primer día, ni aún para ver lo bien que iba su nuevo método para enloquecerlo, una desconocida sensación descendió sobre el Príncipe. No podría extrañar a esa criatura, aunque era lo más interesante que haya encontrado en este planeta. Extrañaba sus batallas de voluntades, las peleas verbales que tenían tan frecuentemente, también sus frecuentes encuentros sexuales. En sus momentos más débiles, con frecuencia pensaba en su cuerpo, y lo que le haría, o la haría hacerle cuando estuviera libre. En su punto más bajo, realmente temía a la advertencia de ese débil humano, que se volviera una adicción para él, que su necesidad sobrepasara todo y que lo ignoraría. Agradecidamente sus temores se desvanecieron esa noche cuando fue llamado a su habitación, su deseo por él tan fiero como el suyo por ella. Habían pasado toda la noche así, acariciándose mutuamente, masajeando, pellizcando, besando, mordisqueando, nunca rompiendo el contacto entre ellos. Finalmente, colapsó sobre ella, el par cansado y jadeando; sus gritos de placer habían disminuido al sonido de su aliento compartido. Su última visión fue la de sus suaves ojos azules cerrados mientras el sueño caía sobre ellos.

Al día siguiente, durante una muy entusiasta lección sobre el doblez de servilletas, recibió un visitante, un hombre alto llamado Dazu. Debía haber sido de un rango más alto en la casa mientras el tonto esclavo se inclinaba con respeto cuando su presencia fue conocida. Instruyendo al esclavo en alguna labor, lentamente caminó hacia el Príncipe y lo miró, como si lo evaluara para alguna tarea. Enojado ante la idea de ser juzgado por esos patéticos humanos, gruñó en su garganta, empujando las infernales cadenas que limitaban los movimientos de sus extremidades. Deteniéndose para mirar a los ojos al Saiyajín, reveló el propósito de su visita.

"Entonces, eres el nuevo esclavo de placer; no eres el primero."

"He reunido bastante de las tiradas de ese cobarde en la sala de tortura."

"Veo que has conocido al 'Amo', él fue el primero y el más peligroso de todos nosotros."

"Nosotros? Asumiría que tú también?"

"Hace mucho tiempo, terminó mucho mejor para mi que para Yamcha, sólo la deseaba, él está obsesionado con ella."

"Por qué te molestas en decirme esto? Por qué estás aquí, humano?"

"Realmente quieres continuar escuchando sobre servilletas y el color correcto para vestir las mesas los miércoles?" Viendo la mirada de puro pánico en la cara del Saiyajín, continuó. "Estoy aquí para advertirte sobre Yamcha, es peligroso, aún más peligroso de lo que parece. Ha visto las marcas que has dejado en la Señora, la forma como ella llama por ti, la pasión que te demuestra y que nunca pudo tener. Te mataría por eso."

"Humano simple, sabes a quién estás hablándole? Soy el Príncipe Vegeta de los Saiyajín, la raza de guerreros más temida en el universo. Es dicho que yo seré el próximo legendario Súper Saiyajín, el guerrero más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos. Me dices que debo temerle al despreciado amante de una débil humana; cuando sea libre debería matarte por semejante insulto."

"La débil mujer, se burló de ti, Príncipe. Ella construyó ese collar, tiene el control sobre ti, más control del que admitirás pero pude verlo en tus ojos cuando la mencioné. Recuerda, no eres el primero pero has hecho algo que ninguno de nosotros podría haber hecho; la has marcado, en más formas que una. Estoy asumiendo que es una especie de reclamo en tu planeta. Pero no sólo estoy aquí para intercambiar frivolidades con un nuevo esclavo, obviamente eres un poderoso guerrero, o al menos crees que lo eres, la Señora ha recibido de ti un juramento de lealtad?"

Ante el sarcástico comentario a su discurso sobre el Súper Saiyajín, Vegeta apretó sus dientes, preguntándose dónde debería golpear primero para causarle al insolente humano el mayor dolor en la menor cantidad de tiempo. Tirando contra las cadenas en sus brazos, sintió el collar drenar más su energía; maldita esa bruja y sus máquinas. Mirando los cuestionantes ojos de la criatura, decidió usar la única arma verdadera que le quedaba para salvar su orgullo, su ingenio.

"Lealtad; la 'Señora' no ha obtenido nada de mi, ni mi lealtad, deseo o mi imperecedera devoción. Tales emociones son para los débiles, aquellos que realmente son regidos por una perra lujuriosa. La 'reclamé' sólo para poder usarla después, cuando esté libre de este patético collar la usaré como mi mascota personal. Confía en mi cuando digo que seré libre y entenderás lo que es un Súper Saiyajín."

Mirando nuevamente al príncipe de arriba abajo, Dazu lo miró directo a los ojos, asintiendo y saliendo, invitando al primer esclavo a terminar con sus instrucciones. Vegeta sólo pudo bloquear la inanidad al pensar sobre lo que Dazu le había dicho, preguntándose por qué sus provocaciones no habían tenido el mismo efecto como cuando fueron dirigidas al 'Amo'. Ideas del antiguo esclavo de placer regresó su mente a uno de sus temas favoritos, la pequeña humana y lo que le haría cuando fuera libre.

Esa noche, las preguntas de Dazu regresaron a él mientras los dos amantes luchaban entre las sábanas. La débil criatura lo sujetaba a la cama, sus piernas ahorcajaban sus muslos mientras sus brazos sujetaban los suyos del codo. Mirándolo con esos infinitos ojos azules, se sintió hundirse en ella de nuevo como lo había hecho antes, esta vez la sensación fue más fuerte. Bajándose para que sus senos rozaran su duro pecho, sus suaves labios besaban y acariciaban su cuello hasta que estuvo gruñendo ante sus tormentos. Removiendo su atención de su cuello, subió hacia su rostro, besando cada pulgada de su quijada, su mejilla, sus párpados y finalmente su boca. Rompiendo el apasionado beso, le susurró una desalentada pregunta, obviamente intentando tomar ventaja del medio embriagado estado en el que lo había puesto.

"Qué tipo de guerreros son los Saiyajín?"

La mención de su raza regresó su lánguida mente a la realidad mientras le respondía su pregunta con tormentos propios.

"Los Saiyajín son la raza de guerreros más grande y temida en el universo." Declaró él mientras se levantaba para besar el frente de su delicada garganta. "El deseo de pelear está en la sangre de un Saiyajín; es su última pasión encontrar el oponente más fuerte que puedan y luchar con él hasta la muerte, aún si eso significa la propia." Su beso pasó a lengua, mientras saboreaba su piel, bajando hacia las marcas en su cuello. "El honor más grande para un Saiyajín es morir en batalla, pero no antes de ver morir a su enemigo en sus manos. La necesidad de pelear es como la necesidad de respirar, sin ella un Saiyajín muere." Su exploradora boca finalmente descansó en las pequeñas heridas que le había dejado de antes. Cerrando sus labios sobre las marcas, comenzó a succionar levemente en su cuello, produciendo un flujo de gemidos y quejidos de la garganta de la mujer. Esos ojos azules se cerraron ante la sensación de su boca y su agarre en él se debilitó. Usando la repentina pérdida de presión en sus extremidades, su cola se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y la rodó hasta que sus posiciones fueron reversadas, su boca nunca dejó su cuello. Sus largas piernas envolvieron sus caderas mientras sus manos exploraban el terreno de su espalda y la textura de su cabello. Deteniendo su provocación cuando la sintió arquear su espalda, sus manos se movieron a su espalda, masajeando el punto donde su cola estaría si ella fuera un Saiyajín.

"Por qué ahora están tan curiosos sobre los Saiyajín, tú y tus sirvientes? Pensé que todas las preguntas entre nosotros se hacían cuando jugamos nuestro juego, has decidido que no deseas jugar más conmigo, temes perder otra vez?"

Ella abrió sus ojos, mostrando la concentración que estaba logrando contra la sensación de éxtasis que fluía por ella. Dio su respuesta lo mejor que pudo.

"Cuál es el problema, mi Príncipe, extrañas jugar contra mi? O tal vez es el entrenamiento que haces lo que no disfrutas? Pronto jugaremos de nuevo. Si lo deseas, puedes hacerme una pregunta en este momento."

Su boca subió a sus oídos, acariciando la piel con su cálido aliento en su viaje. Pellizcando su lóbulo, le susurró al oído, "Señora, cuál es tu nombre verdadero?" Ante eso él la penetró y escuchó su respuesta medio sollozada, medio gritada.

"Bulma!"

Su meditación regresó a su respuesta. Bulma, qué extraño nombre, pero en ese momento fue el sonido más hermoso que sus oídos hayan captado. Cuando alcanzó su liberación, había gruñido su nombre, confiado en el hecho de que ella no podría escuchar sobre su propio grito. Su cola se desenrolló de su cintura y la punta comenzó a rozar el piso mientras dejaba a su mente divagar.

"Y siempre recuerda recitar el juramento después de cada acto. Saiyajín, estás escuchándome? Cielos, pensarías que un príncipe ya tuviera memorizadas sus cosas. Ahora, cuando limpies una mesa o una bandeja, siempre debes…"

------

La luz del sol atravesaba las enormes ventanas que daban a las plantas y bosques del área, todas suyas. Mirando hacia el tablero de su oponente, sonrió ante su nueva posesión. Vegeta había enfrentado tres días de entrenamiento de esclavo sin rebelión, supongo que merece un descanso. Pensando en los planes, preparaciones, reportes y revisión de provisiones, lo último que necesitaba era pasar más tiempo encerrada en una habitación con Yamcha y el jefe de la guardia. La forma en que aquellos ojos negros viajaban la hacía temer de qué pensamientos estaban tras ellos. Además, había rechazado a su pequeño príncipe, extrañando su frecuente choque de voluntades.

Moviendo su Rider en posición para atacar uno de sus cuartos, inspeccionó el tablero como si inspeccionara una guerra. Todas las cuarenta piezas aún permanecían, ningún lado reclamaba una victoria o una derrota. En verdad, había estado esperando este encuentro otra vez, no haría una tonta de ella de nuevo. Tenía una tarea para él y necesitaba su juramento de lealtad, también podría ganarlo después de todo. Tan obstinado como podía ser Vegeta, aún tenía su orgullo y honor; había reunido eso de su plática de Saiyajín de hace dos noches. Si ganaba un favor de él, tendría que mantener su palabra; esperaba que el orgullo de su honor sobrepasara su ego. Esperando por su movimiento, reclamó su desprotegido cuarto. Mirando sus enojados ojos, le hizo la pregunta que había estado formando en su mente desde que él le había preguntado.

"Por qué necesitabas saber mi nombre?"

"No es justo, tú sabes mi nombre; por qué no debería saber el tuyo? Además, cuando sea libre será más fácil saber cómo deben llamarte los guardias cuando quiera tu presencia."

"No necesitas saber esa información. Crees que porque has pasado la última semana en mi cama tienes el privilegio de llamarme por mi nombre? Te referirás a mi como Señora todas las veces, está entendido?"

"Me has hecho una nueva pregunta, 'Señora', y también fuera de turno? Si continúas así nunca te permitiré el placer de jugar Shueisha conmigo cuando sea libre."

"Bueno, si todos los Saiyajín tienen las mismas habilidades mecánicas y de navegación que tu, supongo que tendré que prepararme para ellos."

Mordiéndose su rabia ante la forma como se burlaba de él, el mensaje detrás de su sarcasmo lo golpeó. Qué si la nave no podía encontrarlo, o peor aún, qué si lo creían muerto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado la nave, desde que fue separado del escuadrón de purga; todo ese tiempo y no había habido mensaje o señal que indicara que estaba bien o vivo. Si hubiese sido alguien más, él los habría dejado con sus propios aparatos, si no podían cuidarse no merecían ser llamados un guerrero Saiyajín, sería diferente para él. No, él era el Príncipe y el próximo rey de Vegetasei; no abandonarían al heredero al trono. Con su mente aún a millas de ahí, movió una pieza, el juego ante él era segundo en su mente. El breve lapso en su concentración probó ser fatal cuando la mujer robó otra de sus piezas.

"Esta será una pregunta de confirmación; cuando gane este juego, me concederás cualquier petición que tenga para ti, correcto?"

"Creo que te has confundido si piensas que ganarás contra mi. Si eso, en ocasión de que pase, qué te hace pensar que te concederé algo que desees?"

"Ya, ya, cómo se han cambiando los papeles. No dijiste alguna vez que tomabas todos los retos por igual y aún aquí estás, retractándote de tu palabra, dónde está tu honor?"

Bulma casi quería reír ante la mirada de daga que estaba dándole ahora; obviamente había golpeado un suave punto. Bueno, no el punto de agravar una herida, especialmente cuando necesitaba su lealtad.

"Entonces estamos volubles? Alguna vez dijiste que sólo deseabas el reto que podría darte, estoy siendo un oponente tan difícil para ti que crees que necesitas pedir un favor?"

"No te olvides, Saiyajín. Soy la Señora de esta casa, controlo el collar y soy la única que puede liberarte. Sólo requiero tu palabra de lealtad porque tengo una tarea especial para ti."

Aceptando su respuesta, y sabiendo que aún no había ganado el privilegio de hacer una pregunta, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el tablero. Esta vez ella había hecho un acercamiento diferente; construyendo una mejor defensa que la última y tomando cada estratégico ataque contra sus piezas. Impresionante pero no invencible, ella lo proveería con un reto digno de sus habilidades. Decidiendo concentrar un ataque a su posición más débil, movió su Builder para atacar su Scribe y Tharlarion. Moviendo su Scribe, le permitía tomar su pieza, sabiendo que fácilmente podría atacarla.

"Ahora, cuál es la causa de este repentino interés en los Saiyajín, y para qué necesitas un juramento de lealtad?"

"Estás sobrepasando tus límites, haciendo dos preguntas."

"No si tienen la misma respuesta."

"No puedo tener un interés en otra raza, ni en una del mismo planeta que yo?"

"Supongo que sí, pero el por qué tú y tus sirvientes tienen el mismo interés es lo que me fascina."

"Qué, quién te ha hecho preguntas?"

"Veo que he disparado de nuevo tu curiosidad. Te ofreceré un trato, responder mis dos preguntas y yo responderé la tuya. Sabes que eventualmente te haré responder todas mis preguntas, al menos ahora obtendrás algo a cambio."

"Está bien." La curiosidad de Bulma obtenía lo mejor de ella. "Un viejo enemigo mío ha hecho un pacto con un enemigo aliado. Las dos fuerzas juntas son más que suficientes para derrotarme y a mi aliada, cualquier ventaja que poseamos podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para gente de esta casa. Además, cuando la pelea comience, quiero asegurar que no ayudarás al enemigo y si fuera necesario, asistas a mis fuerzas. Ahora, quién te ha preguntado sobre los Saiyajín?"

Vegeta simplemente sonrió ante las inesperadas noticias, así que la pequeña bruja no era dueña de todo lo que vigilaba. Lo que era más, le había pedido su ayuda, eso era por qué le había preguntado si le concedería un favor. Tal vez debería unirse con este enemigo suyo cuando atacaran, seguramente lo liberaría si les prometía ayudarlos. Mirando la enojada mirada de la mujer su sonrisa se profundizó. La rabia hacía brillar sus ojos y enrojecer sus mejillas. Le había costado mucho orgullo revelar eso y ciertamente lo usaría a su ventaja.

"Creo que se llamaba Dazu. Estoy seguro que tienes algunas preguntas sobre sus motivos que podrías preguntarle. Vaya efecto que tienes sobre tus esclavos de placer, bueno la mayoría."

Ignorando sus comentarios y haciendo una nota mental para confrontar a Dazu después, ella capturó su pieza y el derecho a hacer otra pregunta. Pensando en encarcelarlo por preguntar lo que pensaba del entrenamiento de etiqueta, decidió que aliviar la tensión en la habitación sería la mejor opción; aún necesitaba su juramento y ahora que estaba mostrándole su carta triunfal no necesitaba enojarlo más.

"Cómo es Vegetasei?"

"Esa es una pregunta muy larga, te gustaría acortarla?"

"Cómo te volviste Príncipe?"

"Nací del Rey y una mujer de origen real en la sala de partos. Después de ser probado digno, me fue dado mi nombre y el título de heredero al trono."

Mordiendo su lengua de preguntar que significaba 'probar', esperó por otra oportunidad para saber más sobre su bárbaro planeta. Vegeta descansó su mentón en su mano y miró pensativo el tablero, sus ojos llenos de planes y estrategias. Era la primera vez que lo había visto así, una mirada de pura concentración y determinación en su rostro. Le fascinaba; tal vez había más detrás de este hombre que la fachada que siempre me muestra. Los únicos momentos de verdad en los que lo había visto era cuando hacían el amor y sólo en raras ocasiones. Casi deseaba no necesitar esta pretensión de hacerle preguntas, para picar su cerebro. Verdaderamente la había encantado, desde el día que había entrado al palacio y actuó como si poseyera todo el planeta. Bueno, supongo que él ya posee un planeta, y tiene el poder para conquistar este fácilmente. Tal vez él era el mal del que Kayra había hablado, aunque él mismo no era malo, una extraña y confortante sensación se lo decía. Además, era el Rey en su predicción, tenía que ser, la descripción le encajaba perfectamente, una criatura de voluntad. Traería el mal con él pero no era malo. Tendría que preguntarle a Kayra sobre su sueño, tal vez sabía qué era la criatura.

"Tú mueves." Declaró Vegeta en esa profunda voz suya.

Aún cuando tuviera dos piezas menos, aún tenía fuerza con qué pelear. Moviendo su pieza para defenderse contra su último golpe, esperó por que su contraparte moviera. Jadeando ante su estupidez, observó indefensa mientras unos de sus cuartos caía.

"Quienes son esos enemigos de los que hablas? Deseo saber con lo que trataré en el futuro." Mentalmente rió ante la expresión en su rostro, dejarla descifrar su significado, si quería ayudarla o lastimarla. También podría aprender quiénes son sus enemigos, considerando que pronto se volverían sus aliados.

"Los dos hombre son Gero, un esclavizador, y Enleo, el jefe militar más brutal en la región. Ha sido conocido por quemar villas enteras si se revelan contra él. No conquista un área, la diezma. Supongo que ustedes dos son muy parecidos."

"Aún, un malo es bueno porque honra tu cama cada noche?" Vegeta rió levemente ante su reacción, disfrutando la mirada de rabia y los efectos que tuvo la rabia en su rostro.

Bulma reevaluó su posición, su victoria sobre ella era pequeña y aún no veía el término de su ataque, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo. Decidiendo que todo estaba en posición, comenzó su ataque, mientras su Tharlarion se deslizaba por el tablero y derribaba su Scribe.

"Qué es esta 'prueba' de la que hablaste antes?"

"Para ser una raza de bárbaros, los Saiyajín ciertamente te fascinan, 'Señora'."

Bueno, uno en particular, pensó ella. "Esa no era la respuesta, 'Príncipe', ahora dime, qué es la 'prueba'? Habría pensado que tomarías cualquier oportunidad para alardear sobre tus proezas."

"La prueba es cuando el hijo del Rey es probado para ver si es digno. Cuando los entrenadores sienten que el mocoso está listo es presentado al Rey y hecho pelear con diez guardias al tiempo. Si no puede matar a todos los guardias en veinte minutos es declarado inapropiado. Si es golpeado o herido durante la pelea, es asesinado por el rey."

"Cómo puedes esperar que un niño haga algo así? Matar a diez guerreros adultos en tan corto tiempo y si es golpeado es asesinado, eso es horrible."

"Es una prueba de fuerza y determinación. Cuando sea el Rey, tendré que tomar las decisiones para enviar a miles de tropas para matar millones de criaturas. Diez vidas, aún si son vidas Saiyajín son insignificantes cuando se lleva a un programa mayor. El Rey debe ser el mejor guerrero en el planeta, si el heredero no puede completar esa simple tarea durante el tiempo entonces nunca será Rey y debe ser eliminado. Olvidas, mujer; es el honor más grande para un Saiyajín morir en batalla contra un oponente más fuerte."

Qué tipo de vida debió haber tenido? Qué tipo de dificultades debió haber enfrentado? Una muda preocupación aumentó dentro de Bulma mientras asimilaba sus palabras y pensaba en la vida que había dejado atrás. Si el heredero es tan importante, por qué era enviado en misiones de purga? Cada pregunta que parecía hacerle producía todo un nuevo conjunto de curiosidades. Esperando a que su contraparte moviera, ella golpeó de nuevo, esta vez tomando su Initiate y dejando vulnerable su Home Stone en dos lugares.

"Cómo saliste, quiero decir en tu prueba?"

La cabeza de Vegeta se enderezó de su posición levemente gacha y miró esos ojos los cuales habían parecido cautivarlo entre más los miraba.

"Todos estuvieron muertos en diez minutos." Declaró él, una principesca arrogancia en su voz. Tal vez ella estaba probándolo como guerrero, para ver si era digno. Él era el guerrero más grande de su linaje; podría protegerla de cualquier humano. Preguntándose qué locura lo había invadido para hacerlo pensar tal cosa, movió su Tharlarion para bloquear su asalto en su Home Stone. Posicionando su Rider, ella lo miró de nuevo, una pregunta obvia en su mente.

"Nunca respondiste mi pregunta."

"Y cuál era?" Dijo Vegeta mientras movía su cuarto para enfrentar a su Rider.

"Si me concederías un favor."

"Lo concederé cuando captures mi Home Stone." Declaró él, sus dedos sujetaban la punta de su Tarnsmen, listo para atacar su Scribe y amenazar su Home Stone.

"Bien," dijo ella, tomando su Initiate y pasando sus defensas para golpear su Home Stone. "Has sido derrotado. Ahora, deseo que hagas un juramento de lealtad a mi."

Perplejo de que pudiera perder, y con una débil mujer humana nada menos, hizo lo que le pidió; más por mantener su honor que por verdadera lealtad. Bajándose en una rodilla en frente de ella, juró su lealtad a la casa de Modulus y a su Señora hasta el día que le fuera dada su libertad. Después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, añadió en Saigyno un juramento para pagarle su tratamiento cuando le fuera concedida su partida.

Levantándose después de haber terminado, notó que el sol se había acercado al horizonte mientras el cielo lentamente se hacía oscuro. Se giró para ver a la pequeña criatura caminar hacia él, los movimientos de sus piernas y caderas planamente silueteadas en el delgado vestido que usaba le hacía a su mente pensar sobre lo que había debajo. Su mano se disparó para capturar su mentón y llevó sus ojos hacia los suyos.

"Qué idea tienes en tu cabeza para mi? Por qué querías que hiciera ese juramento?"

El calor de su mano la confortaba, haciéndola olvidar la muerte y la sangre que las manchaba.

"Descubrirás tu destino mañana, 'oh poderoso Príncipe'. Si no tienes objeciones, me seguirás a…" Las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras cubría su boca con la suya, su mano libre rodeó su cintura. Inclinándose hacia él, lo besó hasta que sus pulmones dolían por aire. Rompiendo el contacto entre ellos, jadeó fuertemente para llenar sus vacíos pulmones. Sus manos regresaron a su cuerpo, removiendo su ropa y acariciando su piel. La mujer simplemente gruñó en respuesta y sus manos se movieron sobre su descubierta espalda para provocar su cola. Bajando al piso su dispuesta carga, los dos re-descubrieron los labios del otro con venganza. Nunca lograron regresar al dormitorio de Bulma.

------

Chi-Chi miraba en la negra noche, admirando las estrellas que brillaban muy arriba. Su madre alguna vez le había enseñado sobre las estrellas, mostrándole cómo usar las constelaciones para encontrar su camino en la oscuridad. Todos estos años y la noche aún no era más brillante. Pronto llegaría la luna nueva, en uno o días a lo sumo. Cosas terribles siempre había parecido pasar cuando las lunas gemelas se oscurecían, lo llamaban un momento de maldad y aunque nunca fue supersticiosa, la noche de pura oscuridad aún la asustaba.

"Puedo preguntar qué la mantiene levantada tan tarde, o tal vez qué la hizo levantar tan temprano, Señora?"

La voz era una nueva en su casa pero pronto se había vuelto familiar para ella durante los días y noches recientes. Girando su cabeza hacia el sonido de la voz, sus fuertes ojos marrones captaron ese blanco en el oscurecido salón.

"Sólo pensaba y observaba las estrellas. Supongo que aún estoy un poco sorprendida ante la historia de un extraterrestre, un verdadero ser del espacio exterior. Aún recuerdo cuando observaba las estrellas con mi madre, no quería dejarla rezagada."

Sar'in mantuvo su shock ante las emotivas palabras de la fuerte mujer. En los seis días desde que había llegado a casa de Chi-Chi sólo había escuchado dos emociones de la mujer, rabia y más rabia. La tranquila contemplación y obvia tristeza en sus palabras lo sorprendieron. Lentamente se había vuelto leal a la mujer de cabello oscuro en sus días en la casa y comenzaba a preocuparse por su seguridad tanto como con su propia Señora.

"Yo también solía observar las estrellas, cuando era pequeño, antes de que mis padres murieran y fuera vendido. Mi hermana mayor solía decirme que eran el brillo de los halos de los ángeles. Podría ser tonto pero aún no puedo evitar pensar eso cuando miro una noche como esta. Mire, una estrella fugaz!" Los ojos de Sar'in captaron el rápido rayo de luz mientras pasaba por el cielo y aún, mientras pasaban los segundos parecía acercarse más y más y hacerse más y más grande.

"Crees que sea un cometa, o tal vez un meteoro?" Preguntó Chi-Chi, sus ojos nunca dejaron el objeto mientras se precipitaba hacia el suelo, acercándose más y más a la casa.

"Lo que sea, va a aterrizar pronto y cerca."

Un segundo después el objeto desapareció de vista y un enorme temblor sacudió la casa.

------

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6

**CADENAS Y GRILLETES**

(_Chains and Shackles_)

Por Toshiba

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimers: **Si viven aquí, deberían estar en casa en este momento. No esperen, no. Oh sí, si no saben cuál es el disclaimer estándar, probablemente no han leído muchos fanfics.

También, el estilo de narración para la escena de la pelea ha sido 'prestada' de la novela, A Brave New World de Aldous Huxley. El libro no tiene nada que ver con esta historia o con DBZ en general, sólo fue mi inspiración para escribir la secuencia.

**Nota:** Esta historia contiene temas adultos, principalmente violencia y un poco de maldiciones, pero hay un poco de lemon aquí. Han sido advertidos. También noten que se mencionan movimientos de pelea, mayormente técnicas de artes marciales. Alguna de ellas pueden ser mortales así que les aconsejaría que no los hagan en casa, especialmente los ataques de ki (=P). Como siempre, si tienen preguntas o comentarios, escríbanme.

------

Capítulo 6

------

"En el nombre de los Dioses, qué fue eso? Se sintió que aterrizó cerca a la casa; podría haber sido un misil?"

El igualmente conmocionado Sar'in sacudió su cabeza, repasando los últimos momentos del descenso del objeto. "No podría haber sido un misil, parecía como si cayera directo de los cielos. De la velocidad en que llegó y por su fiero descenso diría que tuvo que haber venido de muy alto en la estratosfera. Nada producido en este planeta podría alcanzar esa altura; nunca he visto algo con ese nivel de ingeniería. Podría haber sido una especie de meteorito pero se veía muy grande para hacer semejante cantidad de daño. Algo de ese tamaño fácilmente habría destruido la casa con el temblor."

Desde hacía mucho Chi-Chi había ignorado la respuesta del técnico, disparando órdenes a los guardias que pronto se enfilaron en el salón principal. La explosión, o lo que fuera, había sacudido la casa fuertemente construida a través de sus cimientos y Sar'in supo que el salón pronto sería ocupado como lo estuvo ese día que había jurado su lealtad; tal vez hoy sería el día en que llegaría a ser puesto a prueba. Sus ojos captaron los movimientos de los guerreros mientras rápidamente tomaban armas de las decoradas paredes, notando con un poco de orgullo las armas de ki que Modulus había desarrollado. Si era Enleo iba por un rudo despertar, sin importar con qué ventaja tecnológica resultara Gero para usar contra la Señora.

"Hombres, quiero que rastreen el área. Parece y se sintió como si la cosa aterrizara aquí, por el Oeste de Bushi, a no más de una legua. Divídanse en grupos de cuatro y cada uno tome una dirección e investiguen; esta no es una pelea, es reconocimiento. Si es un ataque, no podemos confiar en que Enleo viene de la dirección en la que aterrizó el misil o de la que provino. Si encuentran algo: el objeto, tropas, cualquier cosa que se vea sospechoso, regresen inmediatamente. Usen sus armas sólo si es una emergencia, está entendido?"

Una rápida nota de reconocimiento fue sonora y los hombres salieron rápidamente. Él podía sentir la electricidad en el aire; la anticipación del combate fluía dentro de él mientras el salón se llenaba con cuerpos vestidos en negro y rojo. Esos dos mil ojos miraban a su Señora como ese día cuando se les había informado de esta amenaza. La guerra había comenzado y todo lo que podía hacerse ahora era observar y esperar.

------

Fue el fuerte olor de amonio lo que encontró las fosas nasales de Kakarotto, regresando su mente inconsciente de las oscuras profundidades. Parpadeando sus pesados ojos, sus cejas se levantaron y sus angulares ojos se ampliaron en shock ante lo que vio a su alrededor. Sólo un momento atrás estuvo en el espacio exterior, mirando el oscuro abismo que era el infinito universo, justo antes de que ese remolino se abriera de la nada y se lo tragara. Kami, debía estar loco, nada de eso tenía sentido. Dónde estaba, cuánto tiempo había estado fuera, qué había pasado allá? Buscando en la nave encontró la respuesta al menos a dos de sus preguntas; habían pasado cinco días desde que había dejado la nave. Cuando encontró el radar para la nave del Príncipe se dio cuenta, con gran alegría, que había aterrizado en el planeta correcto. Una lenta y estática pulsación sonó de un pequeño monitor en la nave: localización, el este, a varios kilómetros.

Sintiéndose con sus sentidos, Kakarotto buscó por el distintivo ki de Vegeta. Sonriendo ante las pequeñas lecturas de poder que pellizcaban sus sentidos, una realización golpeó al Saiyajín, no podía sentir a Vegeta. Ellos habían estado experimentando con esconder sus verdaderos niveles de poder pero por qué el Príncipe lo haría ahora? Sólo usaban esa técnica cuando peleaban con un oponente de alto ki pero no había nadie cercano a sus niveles de poder, no había un nivel élite de poder aquí. Tal vez Vegeta sintió su llegada y estaba probándolo, aunque nunca se escondía de una pelea. Con frecuencia usaban esa técnica para asustar a los oponentes en los torneos que organizaba King Cold, escondiendo sus niveles de poder, hacían arrogantes a sus oponentes hasta que se daban cuenta que era muy tarde. Aún, Vegeta escondiendo su poder ahora no tenía sentido, a menos que los nativos de este planeta también pudieran hacerlo. De cualquier forma, no iba a encontrar al Príncipe con sólo sentarse ahí. Mirando el radar observó la señal en el aparato de la nave. Si voy a encontrar respuestas del escondite de Vegeta, también podría comenzar aquí.

Abriendo finalmente la compuerta de la nave, el guerrero Saiyajín se levantó y comenzó a elevarse en el aire. Sus pulmones se llenaron con el aire limpio del planeta mientras su nariz intentaba captar los olores de quema y muerte que normalmente acompañaban una batalla. Se sorprendió mientras continuaba elevándose en el aire, sobre las copas de los árboles, los intocados árboles. Este planeta estaba en perfecta condición; no había una marca de incendio o un cráter en ningún lado donde sus ojos podían ver. Vegeta nunca se habría dado por vencido sin una pelea, a menos que los nativos lo hicieran; pero entonces por qué Vegeta está escondiendo su nivel de poder? Cada minuto que pasaba en este planeta lo confundía más y más. Tal vez no había ninguna vida alienígena en él? Nadie lo había cartografiado o incluso encontrado, no sabía si tenía un nombre pero alguien, ciertamente Vegeta no, había reparado la nave así que la vida y la vida inteligente existía. Kakarotto detuvo su ascenso y miró el insospechado planeta el cual parecía contener muchos misterios. Miró sobre el espeso bosque donde había aterrizado, el planeta obviamente podía desarrollar vida vegetal pero no había señales de vida animal, aunque el estrépito probablemente había espantado todo. Girándose en el aire, encaró el oeste, la luz del bajo sol iluminaba los oscuros acantilados en la distancia. Una vez que encontrara la nave, entonces tal vez podría comenzar a responder algunas de esas preguntas. Kakarotto dejó a su aura rodearlo, sin preocuparle lo que hubiese allá; no voy a dejarlos pensar que un guerrero Saiyajín les tiene miedo. El sonido del fuerte viento pasaba sus oídos mientras volaba sobre los densos bosques. Mirando a través de los árboles, un poco de movimiento captó sus ojos, así que había algo ahí, y sus oídos captaron los sonidos de ramas quebrándose y jadeos, sabía que estaban tratando de huir. Bakas, como si pudieran escapar de él, pero le darían algunas respuestas, así que supongo que los dejaré vivir.

Escuchando con cuidado sus jadeos, el Saiyajín descendió rápidamente, cayendo por los árboles y aterrizó en frente de los hombres. Ante él había cuatro hombres, todos vestidos en armaduras negras y roja y armados con varias armas. Así que este planeta tenía vida inteligente, y guerreros para pelear, aunque unos con un poder de pelea muy bajo. Atacarlos y luego hacer las preguntas o preguntarles y luego atacarlos; el dilema atravesó su mente. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad para decidir cuando uno de los nativos lo interrogó.

"Quién eres y qué estás haciendo en tierra Bushi?" El clic de un arma siendo cargada y la sensación de energía de ki comenzó a irradiar de la criatura. La repentina explosión de ki hizo a Kakarotto examinar más a las criaturas. Para su sorpresa, las cosas casi se veían como Saiyajíns, pequeños Saiyajíns pero Saiyajíns nada menos. Miró sus cinturas, casi esperando ver una peluda cola marrón envuelta alrededor pero tal apéndice no existía. Bueno, hay algunas similitudes en apariencia pero no son Saiyajíns, ni son lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar a Vegeta; aunque sus ki no se sentían bien.

"Qué estás haciendo en tierra Bushi? Respóndeme, o enfrentarás las consecuencias." Tierra Bushi, qué extraño nombre para un planeta, tal vez fui muy rápido para catalogar a este planeta como inteligente.

"No sabía que fuera la tierra de alguien. Ese es el nombre de este planeta, tierra Bushi?" Bueno, también podría obtener algunas respuestas de ellos antes de que me divierta.

"No juegues al tonto conmigo, eres un miembro de la armada de Enleo; la armadura debe ser algo que Gero inventó, nunca la he visto antes en ninguna de sus tropas. Responde la pregunta, qué estás haciendo en tierra Bushi y dónde está la armada de Enleo?"

Ahora Kakarotto supo que estaba loco, de qué estaba hablando esta criatura; quién demonios era Enleo y qué es un Gero? Veo que no voy a obtener nada inteligible de estas criaturas. Con esa idea en mente comenzó a aumentar su poder, preguntándose si estos débiles patéticos podían sentir el ki.

El normal brillo amarillo rodeó el cuerpo del Saiyajín, los ojos de los humanos se abrieron en respuesta. Pánico se elevó en los guardias ante el espectáculo, si esto era una invención de Gero, un nuevo guerrero mecánico o algo, tenían muy poca opción de escapar o informar a Bushi sobre esta nueva amenaza. Sabiendo que sólo tenían unos momentos antes de que fuera muy tarde, uno de los guardias levantó su cañón de rayo en su hombro y le apuntó a la cabeza de la criatura con cola. Concentrándose en su objetivo, el guardia tiró del gatillo y dejó volar la energía hacia la bestia, su atención se desvió por un momento para darle un mensaje a sus camaradas, su Señora y familia. Lo que sea que pasara después de esto, sería el final de todos ellos. Enleo estaba aquí y con recursos más fuertes de los que alguien pudiera haber imaginado.

Le tomó a Kakarotto sólo un segundo sentir la extraña energía de ki volando hacia él y preparó un bloqueo contra él. Así que estas criaturas pueden usar ki, aunque no es propio. Tomando eso como una maniobra ofensiva, el Saiyajín respondió, apuntando a la criatura que le disparó con esa extraña arma. El guerrero, sorprendido de que Kakarotto hubiese contenido el disparo, trató de apuntar su arma de nuevo; el nerviosismo hacía inestable su agarre. El hombre gritó mientras el Saiyajín lo golpeaba por su plexo solar, sacándole el aire y golpeando su bazo. La criatura cayó de rodillas y luego al suelo, gruñendo ante el inimaginable dolor. Sus camaradas simplemente pudieron mirar en shock ante el ataque de la criatura, su velocidad, su fuerza. En ese momento olvidaron su misión y el instinto de supervivencia intervino. Dos de los hombres agarraron sus armas, esperando herir a la criatura, para detenerla o al menos desacelerarla para que pudieran escapar. No tuvieron una oportunidad de apuntar cuando la atención de Kakarotto se volvió y voló hacia ellos, golpeándolos antes de que pudieran halar sus gatillos. El último hombre simplemente corrió, esperando y rezando por que lo que fuera no lo atacara, su necesidad de sobrevivir más allá de todo lo demás. Estoy dispuesto a entregar mi vida para pelear contra Enleo, pero si ese es el tipo de soldados que tiene entonces no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos. Tengo que advertir a la Señora, podría haber algo que podamos hacer.

Kakarotto se giró para ver a la criatura correr por el bosque, hacia los acantilados y la señal. Cobarde; no se quedó para ayudar a sus camaradas, no es que no pudiera haberlos ayudado. Bueno, si la localización de Vegeta no le interesaba, las armas que usaban esas criaturas y sus orígenes ciertamente sí. En todas las historias que había escuchado a su padre contarle y a sus hermanos sobre las proezas del escuadrón, nunca recordó algo sobre armas de ki, tal vez este mundo era más un desafío de lo que parecía. Lo que sea que fueran esas 'criaturas', obviamente eran guerreros de más bajo poder. Esta roca tenía un pez más grande, y el hecho de que le hubiesen hecho algo a Vegeta significaba que definitivamente eran dignos de su atención. Sonriendo, decidió correr tras el ser en huida, volar alertaría a la criatura de su presencia y lo que sea que estuviese ahí quería sorprenderlos. Sintiendo el ki del otro ser, su agudo oído Saiyajín captó el sonido de su torpe retirada. Pronto vería un poco de acción real.

------

Pasando por los inmaculados corredores del palacio blanco y púrpura, la figura de armadura caminaba detrás de otra mientras era conducido por corredores que nunca había visto. Este lugar parecía un laberinto para él, en las pasadas dos semanas que había pasado aquí había memorizado el camino hacia el salón, el estudio, la perrera, y el dormitorio de esa mujer pero una gran parte de esta casa aún era un misterio para él. Bueno, estaba engañándose, todo este mundo era un misterio para él pero el más grande era qué estaba haciendo caminando por esos particulares corredores, usando una bastarda versión de su armadura Saiyajín.

Aún recordaba la noche anterior, y el juramento que le había hecho a la bruja de cabello azul y estaba seguro que todo esto tenía algo que ver con eso. Después de haber despertado, encontró que no estaba más en el estudio, ni la mujer con él, sino que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de un sirviente, con un joven en la puerta. Maldiciendo mentalmente de que no hubiese despertado con esa atormentadora mujerzuela, suspiró ante la sensación de sábanas bajo él; definitivamente era mejor que las pequeñas celdas de la perrera. En verdad no había estado ahí en una semana, siempre despertaba en otras habitaciones, con o sin una cama, pero nunca encadenado. Cuando estuvo totalmente despierto, el joven, vestido en el estándar taparrabo blanco, le informó que la Señora tenía una nueva asignación para él y con eso, un nuevo juego de ropa. Disfrutando de la sensación de la armadura en su cuerpo, felizmente se puso la pechera blanca y azul y rápidamente siguió al joven para averiguar qué nuevo servicio tenía para él. Casi ríe ante el recuerdo de cómo le había informado que lo necesitaba para salvarla de los enemigos, poco sabía que un enemigo más mortal pronto sería liberado cuando estuviera libre de este maldito aparato.

------

"Lady Chi-Chi, de todos los grupos de búsqueda sólo regresó uno, el que fue a investigar la explosión. Debemos enviar un grupo más grande, podrían haber sido atacados."

"No, Kreden. Si fueron atacados por algo saben que obtendrán la atención de la casa, debemos confiar en que van a regresar. No podemos permitir que más tropas sean enviadas a investigar lo que podría ser nada si hay una posibilidad de que Enleo pueda atacar. Fortalece a los guardias, continúen buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera venir y tú," dijo Chi-Chi, señalando a Sar'in. "Contacta a Modulus, deben ser informados si este es el ataque."

"Señora, Señora, Chielam fue ubicado atravesando el Pasaje Ignatieff pero ningún otro miembro del grupo está con él." Jadeó un soldado tan rápidamente como pudo entregar las noticias.

"Mi Lady, debemos asumir lo peor, que Enleo ha atacado. Qué debemos hacer?"

Chi-Chi miró la asamblea; podría haber estado preparada para este momento desde que tenía catorce años pero el temor aún la invadía. Qué si no podían ganar; estaba enviando a todas aquellas personas a la muerte, pero aún si sobrevivían este día podrían esperar sobrevivir la total ira de ese monstruo sadista? A este punto, la única idea que entró en su mente fue un dicho que su madre solía decirle, es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas. Ella nunca se rendiría, aún si eso significaba su muerte, vengaría a sus padres, y buscando por la multitud supo que todos estaban dispuestos a hacer el mismo sacrificio, para vengar a sus familias, amigos y amados que se habían ido antes que ellos, antes de su momento.

"Todos ustedes, ármense. Si este es el ataque, quedará en la historia de Gaia que una posición fue tomada este día contra el peor monstruo de nuestra época, que estuvimos dispuestos a pelear contra la tiranía. Recuerden su entrenamiento, ustedes son los grupos más grandes que pudiera haber liderado y que estaré con ustedes si ustedes están conmigo."

Otro rugido atravesó la casa mientras la gente de Bushi tomaba la decisión de pelear. Tan fuerte fue que nunca escucharon los sonidos de combate justo hasta que las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron.

"Señora; afuera hay una criatura, una criatura con cola atacando la fortaleza. Chileam estaba en shock cuando lo dejamos entrar. Apenas pudimos cerrar la puerta antes de que esta cosa comenzara a atacar."

"Una cosa con una cola, de qué estás hablando? Sar'in, Lady Bulma dijo que Gero era un genio en biología y química, podría haber construido o creado a este guerrero?"

"No tengo idea de lo que Gero es capaz, nunca he escuchado de alguien teniendo la tecnología para crear seres vivos. Espere un minuto, dijo que tenía una cola, algo más?"

"No lo sé, sólo lo vi por un momento antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada. Chileam ha estado balbuceando desde que lo entramos sobre criaturas voladoras con colas. No he podido darle sentido a nada de eso, uno de los otros guardias notó que la cosa tenía una cola. Debe haber sido la cosa que lo atacó; debe haber matado a los otros."

"Has podido ver más, puedes ver algo de la armada de Enleo?" Preguntó Kreden.

"No, señor. Lo único que hemos visto es a esa criatura, pero de las murmuraciones de Chielam suena como si pudiera ser peor que Enleo."

"Bueno, lo que sea los quiero armados a todos. Enleo puede ser arrogante pero nunca enviaría a un soldado a atacar un enemigo, sin importar lo fuerte que pudiera ser. Si este es uno de los de Enleo, lo quiero muerto y devuelto en pedazos." El temor de Chi-Chi se renovó; ella podría pelear contra monstruos humanos pero aterrorizantes criaturas voladoras con colas era otra historia. Si ese asesino bastardo piensa que puede intimidarme con su nuevo monstruo, va a recibir una gran sorpresa.

Las murmuraciones en el salón fueron silenciadas rápidamente por los sonidos de peleas en el corredor. Parecía que la cosa había entrado a la casa, y de los ruidos estaba encontrando resistencia. Gritos de terror comenzaron a filtrarse por la puerta abierta del salón. No podía ser un demonio, el momento de la oscura noche estaba acercándose, tal vez las supersticiones eran ciertas, pero por qué atacaría Bushi y también al comienzo del día.

"Mantengas sus puestos, hombres. No ataquen hasta que sepamos exactamente qué es, luego podemos planear para futuros ataques si hay más de ellos allá afuera."

Los sonidos comenzaron más fuertes, gritos y el sonido de carne contra carne hacían eco por el corredor escasamente iluminado y luego un mortal silencio cayó sobre la casa. Los amortiguados sonidos de pasos pronto llenaron el vacío, el golpeteo se tornó más y más fuerte en el ensordecedor silencio. El maldito bastardo, no intenta esconderse de ser detectado, definitivamente tendrá un rudo despertar. Los pasos finalmente se detuvieron y el clic de mil armas de ki llenó el salón, sus hombres estaban listos para enviar esta criatura a la otra vida. De pie en el umbral estaba una criatura que se veía como un hombre: alto, muy fuerte, apuesto, con negro cabello en puntas y una confiada sonrisa en su bronceado rostro. Usaba una armadura blanca con azul, tal vez era una creación de Modulus, pero Bulma nunca atacaría un aliado. El hombre simplemente permaneció en la puerta, actuando casi inconsciente de los cientos de ojos en él y las armas apuntadas a su cabeza; su pose era tan relajada y confiada como la sonrisa en su cara. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, una profunda voz de tenor resonó pronto por el lleno salón.

"Deseo ver al Señor de esta casa, lo reto a un duelo."

------

Yamcha miraba mortal a la figura que atravesó las puertas del salón de entrenamiento, ese mono de cabello en punta usando la armadura de un guardia de Modulus; lo enfermaba hasta el fondo. Cuando la Señora les había ordenado ir al salón de práctica con la promesa de una nueva ayuda en el entrenamiento, había estado ansioso de ver con qué nueva creación había salido. Había sido casi una semana desde que había declarado la casa en un estado de emergencia pero después de unos días comenzó a pensar que no era nada sino una broma; nunca había confiado en esa pequeña perra de ojos pálidos. Y ahora esto, por qué estaba pasando este planeta: haciendo tratos con asesinos, permitiendo que Bruhas vivieran en la casa, y ahora, dejando que un alienígena asesino peleara con sus leales guardias. La Señora debía haber contraído una enfermedad de la mente en este último año, y parece haber empeorado en el último mes.

El alienígena ahora estaba ante todos ellos, sonriendo con ese aire de superioridad como lo hizo el primer día en el que Yamcha lo vio en la cámara de tortura. Bulma no veía el peligro que representaba para ella, para todos? Esa cosa con cola era un monstruo y tenía que ser destruido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su atención se volvía del Saiyajín al sonido de pasos a lo largo del pasillo. Bajando elegante las escaleras fue confrontado con su ángel, la hermosa criatura que había estado en sus sueños desde la primera vez que se encontró en sus brazos. Se movía elegantemente por el gigante salón, el movimiento de sus caderas claramente visible por el brillante vestido azul que usaba y le permitió a su imaginación retirar lentamente el resto de su vestuario. El recuerdo de ella, esa suave y lechosa piel, su delgado cuerpo, esos encantadores senos y sedosos muslos lo bañó mientras observaba su progreso por el salón. Aún después de todo este tiempo aún la deseaba, anhelaba enredar sus manos en ese suave cabello, tener esas piernas envueltas alrededor de su torso, esa mirada de devoción en sus ojos cuando ambos golpeaban sus clímax. Su fantasía terminó cuando la escuchó hablar finalmente, su seria voz lo regresó a la realidad.

"Como todos han estado trabajando extremadamente duro para la inminente batalla, he decidido darles un reto. La persona ante ustedes es un Saiyajín, un miembro de una poderosa raza de guerreros y le he permitido pelear contra ustedes sólo para ver qué progresos han hecho y para darles una idea de lo que podrían estar enfrentando cuando comience la batalla. Sólo tendrán un combate uno a uno y sin ataques de ki, está entendido?" Dijo la Señora, sus ojos miraban los del Saiyajín mientras hacía el último comentario.

"Cómo deseas que pelee usando este collar?" La profunda y burlona voz del Saiyajín habló en respuesta a la extraña declaración de Bulma. Supongo que tampoco sabe exactamente lo que va a pasar hoy. La oculta rabia del Príncipe Mono ante la situación hizo la propia inconformidad de Yamcha mucho más soportable. Yamcha sonrió ante la realización de que el extraterrestre tenía miedo de pelear contra ellos con ese collar puesto. Bueno, él no necesitaba ki para pelear, al menos no contra esa cosa. Cuando Bulma me vea derrotar a su pequeño mono regresará a mi.

"La configuración del collar se bajará a donde tu poder esté al nivel de un humano. También te recuerdo que me has dado tu palabra de lealtad y pido este requerimiento de ti, mantienes tu palabra, Príncipe Vegeta?"

Asintiendo, un esclavo técnico caminó hacia el Saiyajín y comenzó a manipular los controles del collar. Un pequeño pito siguió pronto, junto con una sonrisa del extraterrestre. En un intento por intimidar a los guardias, la criatura permitió que una baja luz blanca lo rodeara, mostrando su poder. Mirando hacia sus guardias, se enojó al encontrar la mirada de temor y aprehensión en sus ojos ante esta nueva amenaza. Maldiciendo mentalmente a todos ellos por su cobardía, les gritó una orden de hacer formación y los nombres de tres guardias que serían los primeros. Yamcha rió cuando el primer hombre subió al escenario de lucha al otro lado del Saiyajín; era un guerrero más joven, uno de los nuevos en la casa pero era un peleador mortal, por supuesto, así como los dos que vendrían después de él. Dependiendo de cómo los manejara el pequeño mono, podría enviar algunos de sus soldados más débiles, o si prueba ser un reto tal vez tome el próximo asalto.

"Muy bien combatientes," gritó Bulma, "Comiencen."

------

Kakarotto miraba en el mar de rostros ante él; bueno, al menos había encontrado el origen de aquellas extrañas criaturas que había encontrado en el bosque. En frente de él habían cientos y cientos de esa nativas criaturas, todas usando el mismo uniforme negro con el emblema rojo sobre sus corazones; estúpidos bakas; sólo le hacía más fácil para él ubicar un ataque. De nuevo sintió el aire turbarse con esa extraña energía, ki pero no ki. Supongo que definitivamente es el lugar.

"Deseo ver al Señor de esta casa, lo reto a un duelo."

Un murmullo atravesó la reunida multitud, la atención de aquellos ojos se movieron de él hacia el frente del salón, hacia una elevada plataforma donde permanecían dos figuras. Una estaba vestida en un inmaculado uniforme blanco, un faro en el oscuro salón, especialmente rodeado por el oscuro traje del resto de los nativos. Este debía ser el líder de estos 'guerreros', una extraña apariencia, escasamente era un guerrero. Sólo otra estupidez que podría atribuirle a estas criaturas, escoger un líder tan frágil, con el mismo sentido de la moda de Zarbon, como el líder de un grupo de guerreros. Oh bueno, qué podía esperar de seres con niveles de poder así de bajos. Ignorando al líder aparentemente inafectado de esta gente, su atención regresó al otro ocupante de la plataforma, una mujer. Hmmm, debe ser una sirviente o una concubina de su líder, pero aún, qué estaría haciendo en frente de todos los guerreros. La incredulidad de Kakarotto ante las extrañas costumbres de este planeta fue reemplazada mientras su mirada caía sobre la mujer en el escenario. Estaba vestida como una de los soldados, ese traje negro, un vestuario extraño para una concubina. Sus ojos Saiyajín la observaban intensamente, ese uniforme escondía mucho de su figura pero aún podía captar las cimas y curvas de una mujer, una muy atractiva. Estudiando su rostro, atrapó su mirada y sonrió con sorpresa cuando la mujer encontró su dura mirada con desafianza. Tenía espíritu, cuando esto termine tal vez la tome como mascota.

"Dónde está la cabeza de su casa, es un cobarde para no enfrentar mi desafío?"

Tan interesante como era mantener el encuentro de miradas con esa mujer, su muy frágil paciencia estaba comenzando a quebrarse. Por qué ese sujeto vestido de blanco no avanza y acepta mi desafío, pero qué puedes esperar de débiles? Pensando en una forma para provocar una respuesta, comenzó a acumular una pequeña cantidad de ki en su mano; si el líder de estos guerreros deseaba esconderse tras ellos tal vez debía hacer a un lado su cubierta. Escaneando la multitud, sus ojos escogieron un blanco y levantó su mano cargada de ki para apuntar directamente al pecho de la criatura, un centro mortal con el extraño símbolo rojo sobre su corazón. Kakarotto miró de nuevo al escenario, sus ojos en el extraño hombre de blanco, aprendería lo que significaba jugar con un Saiyajín. Su sonrisa se amplió mientras la criatura de blanco se daba cuenta de lo que el Saiyajín estaba planeando hacer y miró al otro ocupante del escenario. La propia mirada de Kakarotto siguió al hombre y la sonrisa se desvaneció ante la ausencia de la fiera criatura. De repente sintió un movimiento en el salón, el mar de cabezas se apartaba justo por el centro y una figura entró a la vista, una figura más pequeña vestida de negro, una figura curvilínea con ojos caoba que quemaban en los propios e infinitos negros.

"Soy el líder de esta casa y acepto tu desafío."

Si la pequeña criatura hubiese escogido ese momento para golpear al Saiyajín no habría sido capaz de reaccionar. Kakarotto le permitió a sus ojos intentar confirmar las palabras que sus oídos habían captado; esta, esta mujer era la cabeza de una fortaleza de soldados, soldados que obviamente la respetaban. Su mente daba vueltas con muchas posibilidades de por qué esto podría y no podría ser verdad.

"No pareces tan conversador ahora, es que no crees que una simple mujer pueda ser un reto, o es que estás asustado?"

Una sonrisa apareció en ese pálido rostro mientras la propia expresión de superioridad de Kakarotto se desvanecía en un frunce. Ella se atrevía a insultarlo, a implicar que él, uno de los Saiyajín más fuertes en cuatrocientas generaciones y- esta criatura con un nivel de poder de cien se burlaba de él. Tienes espíritu, pequeña, pero no creo que eso te salve.

"Cuál es el problema, criatura? Enleo piensa que con enviar humanos con cola me intimidará? Te doy la opción de irte ahora antes de que mis guerreros y yo te despedacemos; toma tu decisión."

Kakarotto comenzó a reír ante el comentario de la pequeña 'humana'; aún piensa que soy una especie de soldado de este sujeto Enleo. En realidad cree que soy un 'humano'. Esto podría ser interesante; tal vez juegue un poco más.

"No me importa si eres intimidada por nuestras tácticas, declaré un desafío y escuché que lo aceptaste. No me importa si crees que puedes derrotarme, hay más de nosotros de lo que podrías soñar derrotar. Así que, estoy listo si tú lo estás, 'Señora,' si lo eres, pero no estás permitida de usar tu tonto escuadrón en esto."

Esperando por un corto comentario, Kakarotto fue impresionado mientras la mujer asentía. El concurrido salón fue despejado de repente, la masa negra se movió para acomodarse a lo largo de las gruesas paredes de piedra del gigante salón. Mirando alrededor, notó las marcas en el piso, las líneas de un área de pelea. Mirando hacia su oponente sintió una extraña punzada de decepción, nada de cola.

"Cuál es tu nombre, cosa? Yo soy la Lady Chi-Chi de la casa Bushi y nunca peleo con un oponente sin saber su nombre."

"Soy el Teniente Kakarotto, un nombre que estoy seguro pronto aprenderás a maldecir."

Una tos desde la plataforma desvió la atención de Kakarotto y de la arrogante mujer. Ahí estaba el hombre de blanco, junto con varios otros de alto rango. Uno de los hombres más altos salió de la multitud y miró a los dos combatientes.

"Desde que un desafío ha sido declarado continuaré con las reglas de combate en esta casa. Toda la pelea debe hacerse dentro de la arena. Si alguna parte del cuerpo pasa las líneas, la persona es descalificada. Todos los golpes están permitidos y la victoria llega de una descalificación, una sumisión o un knock-out. Tenemos una regla en esta casa, Teniente; si alguien derrota al líder de esta casa él se vuelve la cabeza de la casa Bushi. Están entendidas estas reglas?"

Ambos peleadores asintieron en acuerdo y se enfrentaron mutuamente.

"Entiende esto, criatura, nunca he sido derrotada y no planeo serlo." Respondió la pequeña figura mientras tomaba una pose.

"Muy bien, comiencen!!"

------

Podría haber sido en un nivel más bajo que de lo que era capaz pero la muy larga contenida ola de batalla recorría el cuerpo del Príncipe de los Saiyajín, incrementándola aún más mientras su tercer oponente subía para encararlo. Los primeros dos habían sido peleadores simples, escasamente un reto comparados con Kakarotto y los otros compañeros de entrenamiento que había tenido en el pasado, pero fueron un plácido calentamiento después de su hiato. Vegeta bloqueó el gancho derecho dirigido a su sien mientras consideraba a este nuevo competidor; este estaba tomando un acercamiento mucho más directo con el Príncipe Saiyajín, al menos lo había aprendido de observar a sus camaradas anteriores.

El primero de las élites de Bulma lo había tomado con calma, tratando de evaluar qué tipo de peleador era Vegeta. Después de unos golpes experimentales que lanzó el humano, intentó golpearlo en el estómago y usó su asumida inestabilidad como los comienzos de un asalto. La mirada en el rostro del humano mientras recibía el golpe con no más de una mueca no tenía precio, shock mezclado con rabia y una pequeña medida de presentida derrota. Sin importar cuántas veces hubiese visto esa mirada nunca se cansaba de ella. Sonrió ante el shock del humano cuando imitó el ataque de su enemigo, sacando el aire del sorprendido peleador y lo siguió con un codazo bajo su quijada. En ese momento, sus contenidos instintos de batalla volvieron a la vida, y antes de que el guardia pudiera reponerse para defenderse salió volando del área de pelea, la marca roja de la palma de Vegeta claramente impresa bajo el mentón del hombre inconsciente. El siguiente tomó el obvio no-uso de sus piernas como una debilidad y después de unas cortas patadas decidió golpear. Humano baka, como si no pudiera decir que no vendría; él había enfrentado diez de los peleadores más fuertes de Vegetasei cuando tenía diez años, los enfrentó y los derrotó antes de que pudieran asestar un golpe. Este humano tomó un acercamiento similar, girando su pierna para golpear a Vegeta en las costillas con una patada. Bloqueando rápidamente el obvio disparo, Vegeta decidió probar su habilidad con sus piernas y sus manos. Usando su rodilla, Vegeta entregó un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas del hombre, una satisfactoria sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras sentía las costillas crujir bajo el asalto y observó al hombre tambalearse hacia atrás. Un grito de dolor siguió, junto con una mirada de pura rabia de la fuente del doloroso sonido. Ante eso, todo decoro y estrategia fue abandonado mientras el enfurecido guardia corría hacia el Príncipe Saiyajín, lanzando sus puños bajo la rápidamente esquiva cabeza de Vegeta. Un sonido ahogado pronto reemplazó los siseos del hombre mientras Vegeta sujetaba la expuesta tráquea del guardia y comenzaba a apretar hasta que su rostro comenzó a tornarse púrpura y sus golpes alguna vez fuertes se tornaron débiles bofetadas. La cabeza del hombre finalmente se desplomó mientras se desmayaba. Riendo ante el inconsciente estado del segundo guardia, Vegeta lo lanzó de la arena y miró a su audiencia. Ese onore que lo había torturado en su primer día, 'Yamcha' lo había llamado Dazu, tenía una mirada de rabia que sobrepasaba la de su segundo oponente. Lo imagino; él los entrenó y los eligió como una muestra de las habilidades de pelea de la casa, y como una gran extensión de las propias, y Vegeta había trapeado el piso con sus primeras dos elecciones como si fueran nada. Su divertida mirada cayó en el otro objeto de su interés, esa mujer, Bulma. Casi había esperado ver también una rabia ciega en sus ojos, y casi se deleitó ante la idea de sus ojos destellando con rabia. En vez, se encontró con una mirada fría, más fría de la que hubiese sido, evaluación y crítica irradiaban de esos pozos azules. Así que su pequeña humana estaba probándolo, viendo si era digno. Supongo que era afortunada de haberlo encontrado, si esto era de lo que tenía que protegerla no es de extrañar que le temiera a estos enemigos suyos. Incrédulo ante las ideas que habían llegado a él, las sacó de su cabeza y encaró a su próximo oponente.

Al menos este nuevo tuvo un poco de juego, aún si su primer movimiento no funcionó. Después de bloquear el golpe dirigido a su cabeza, el humano continuó presionando, usando la abertura en la pose del Príncipe para lanzar una rápida patada a su estómago, tanto para poner distancia entre él y el Saiyajín como para evaluar cualquier daño físico. Observando a este tercer oponente, Vegeta decidió que había tenido suficiente de este calentamiento, si tenía que pelear contra débiles, también podría dirigir esas peleas. Tomado su decisión, el Saiyajín se precipitó hacia el otro peleador, brazo atrás y listo para golpear. Sorprendido por la velocidad a la que se movía el Saiyajín, el tercero de los guerreros de Bulma fue atrapado inconsciente mientras un puño atrapaba al hombre bajo el mentón, destrozando la quijada y enviándolo a volar. Hmm, mujer baka, podría haber sido capaz de entender sobre el nivel de poder pero sus atributos físicos eran otra historia. Había notado con interés cuán fácil había roto los huesos del guerrero, mucho más delgados y más quebradizos que los suyos. Bueno, qué podía esperar de un planeta con una décima de la gravedad de Vegetasei.

"Ciertamente espero que esto no sea todo lo que tienes, me sorprende que este lugar nunca haya sido conquistado antes. Por supuesto, por qué conquistar algo sin valor."

Ojos negros se hundieron en ojos negros mientras Yamcha siseaba con rabia ante el comentario de Vegeta. El Príncipe rió mentalmente, ese humano también era recreado muy fácilmente, tan rápido de enojar, no es de extrañar que la mujer lo hiciera a un lado. Estoy sorprendido de que la mujer le entregara a semejante flojo una posición de tan alto rango, realmente me parece del tipo con poca inteligencia en su cabeza.

Girándose para escuchar o ver si sus palabras la habían afectado como a su subordinado, de nuevo encontró su expresión sin respuesta, fría y calculadora.

"Quién es el próximo, quiero ver más de su grandiosa defensa."

Por el rabillo de su ojo vio que varios de los guerreros vestidos de blanco se acercaron hacia el área de pelea pero su avance pronto fue detenido por una figura más alta y levemente más fornida, con cabello en punta. Así que, el pequeño rechazado de Bulma deseaba pelear contra él. El hombre obviamente deseaba morir, querer retarme después de haber presenciado los destinos de los primeros tres. Oh bueno, supongo que la venganza vendrá más temprano de lo que había esperado. Tomando una pose de Señor, Vegeta consideró a su nuevo oponente. Cómo pagaría este humano por lo que hizo, lo haré gritar antes de acabarlo, pero lo dejaré vivir para que siempre sienta la humillación.

Su rival adoptó una pose normal y básica ante la arrogante del Saiyajín. Rodeándose por un momento, Yamcha saltó hacia el Príncipe Saiyajín, un grito desgarraba sus pulmones.

------

Al segundo que había visto esa cabeza lo supo, el cabello lo delató aún antes de ver la larga cola marrón y la siempre presente armadura. Saiyajín; un escalofrío bajó por su espina mientras pronunciaba esa palabra por lo bajo. Ahora Sar'in permanecía junto a Kreden, observando con silencioso horror mientras el alto guerrero Saiyajín y su nueva Señora se alistaban para pelear.

Después de que el desafío fuera propuesto, Sar'in trató de decirle a Chi-Chi del peligro que estaba enfrentando. Sabía que aún pensaba que estaba tratando con uno de los soldados de Enleo; por los dioses, ahora deseaba que lo fuera. Si este era cercano al nivel de la otra criatura, fácilmente podía destruir esta casa y todo en ella. Aún, cuando encontró esos oscuros ojos negros fijos en los suyos, una mirada divertida que apenas contenía agresión tras ellos, se paralizó. Incluso ahora, después de que esos ojos lo dejaran y al segundo en que más burla fuera vista en el desafío, no le dijo a ChiChi del peligro en el que estaban todos. Mirando a las dos figuras listas para pelear, Sar'in hubiese dado cualquier cosa por haber intervenido para salvarla de pelear con ese monstruo; y mirando alrededor vio que no era el único.

"Muy bien, comiencen!!" Gritó Kreden, y los dos combatientes comenzaron a rodearse. Ambos guerreros estaban evaluando, analizando. La persona al otro lado era un extraño, alguien con quien nunca habían peleado, o nunca tenido un encuentro. ChiChi, habiendo escuchado los reportes de sus hombres, tenía suficiente previsión para no saltar a la batalla, aún con su coraje desde antes había entendido que sería la más débil en esta batalla. Lo que más sorprendió a Sar'in fue la cautela que estaba teniendo el Saiyajín, o era una provocación muy ingenua para intentar convencer a ChiChi de atacar, y tenerla con la guardia baja o tal vez sólo estaba probándola. Ella había dicho que nunca había perdido un encuentro y sin importar el amor que tuvieran los Saiyajín por la violencia, probablemente estaba fascinado por el desafío. Las ideas de Sar'in en estrategia de combate fueron olvidadas mientras observaba a una de las figuras, el Saiyajín, lanzarse hacia la Señora ChiChi, brazo atrás y listo para llevarla a la pared de la arena. El técnico no supo quién se vio más sorprendido, el Saiyajín o él mismo cuando ChiChi, usando una agilidad que no pensaba que pudiera poseer un humano, esquivó el puño y entregó un sólido golpe de palma por la quijada del Saiyajín. Un escalofrío atravesó el salón, ese golpe, con suficiente poder tras él, podría matar. Que ChiChi usara ese golpe, y tan pronto en el encuentro mostraba que entendía la amenaza de esta criatura, y tan enamorada que estuviera con el desafío como lo estaría normalmente, también entendía el peligro en el que estaba poniendo a todos si perdía. El respeto de Sar'in por la mujer aumentó ante esa idea.

El Saiyajín sacudió su cabeza, intentando disipar el golpe que se sintió muy grande para ser entregado por una fuerza tan pequeña.

"Eres un reto más grande del que hubiese anticipado," el Saiyajín sonrió mientras frotaba su mentón. "Para mostrar el buen caballero que soy, aumentaré un poco más las posibilidades." Con eso, la armadura se deslizó por su cabeza y golpeó el piso con un sólido golpe. Pateando la armadura hacia el escenario, el Saiyajín reasumió su pose antes de que ChiChi comenzara su ataque, pateó su costado, ganándose un pequeño gruñido del Saiyajín antes de girarse, evitar su ataque para dispararle un codo a su sien. Sintiendo que no estaba tan afectado por esos golpes como había esperado, la mujer comenzó a disparar una serie de golpes al estómago de Saiyajín. Enviando un último puño a su estómago, ChiChi entregó de nuevo un golpe de palma bajo el mentón, echando hacia atrás la cabeza de la criatura mientras movía su pie bajo él. La mujer estuvo por golpear otra vez a su oponente cuando escuchó una fuerte carcajada. Poniéndose de pie, el Saiyajín acarició su mentón y le sonrió a la jadeante ChiChi.

"Ese fue un buen calentamiento, pero el juego se acabó. Ahora comienza."

------

Puño, patada, bloqueo, bloqueo, golpe, puño, bloqueo. Bulma observaba con compuesta indiferencia mientras veía a su antiguo amante y al nuevo atacarse mutuamente con furia incontenida. Desde el primer momento que vio a Vegeta supo que era peligroso, como un animal esperando para atacar, su rabia apenas contenida bajo su propio control y los confines del collar. Mientras ese lado la había asustado, aún estaba fascinada por él, preguntándose qué tipo de peleador era y cómo podría ser si se liberaba de los confines de su collar. Mientras lo observaba pelear con los tres primeros retadores se dio cuenta que su plática de los Saiyajín y su poder era más que sólo un estímulo vago; si ganaba su verdadera lealtad, ni todas las tropas de Enleo o Gero combinadas podrían lastimarla.

Ella estuvo por dar por terminada la demostración. Conocía a Yamcha y su orgullo, había estado esperando el momento en que el primer combatiente había sido lanzado fuera del ring. Al principio la había sorprendido, sabía que Vegeta era fuerte pero cómo podría haberse vuelto así de fuerte tan rápido? Lenta realización descendió sobre ella mientras miraba el collar, había olvidado recalcular el nuevo nivel para su incremento de poder después de que Kayra lo curó. Le había dicho al esclavo bajar el drenador del collar para permitirle al Saiyajín un octavo de su poder, ahora parecía ser más poderoso de lo que originalmente deseó permitirle. Para cuando captó lo que había pasado finalmente era muy tarde; Vegeta había gritado su insulto y Yamcha, como el arrogante idiota que era, cayó justo en la trampa del Príncipe. Ahora que los dos estaban envueltos en el combate, de hecho estaban en un punto muerto mientras cerraban sus brazos, ambos luchando por la posición sobre el otro. Vegeta sonrió de repente y rompió la llave, su cabeza golpeó la mitad superior de Yamcha mientras sus piernas derribaban la mitad inferior al piso. El atacado aterrizó duro sobre su espalda y gruñó ante la fuerte punzada de dolor.

"El calentamiento se termina," gruñó Vegeta, "Ahora comienza."

------

Tan pronto como esas palabras dejaron la boca de la criatura, ChiChi pudo sentir que estaba de cabeza. Había entregado una de las combinaciones más peligrosas, y se había encogido como si fuera una simple cosquilla. Había imaginado que debía estar ocultando algo pero cuánto exactamente tenía que determinarse. Si eso era lo que consideraba un calentamiento, cómo voy a enfrentarlo? No estaba ni sudando.

"Por vencida ya? Bueno, qué podría esperar de una mujer? No es de extrañar que estos guerreros sean tan débiles, si eres la mejor de todos."

ChiChi resopló ante su burla, si piensa que va a provocarme para pelear enceguecida me ha subestimado grandemente. Bueno, si la fuerza física es mi debilidad en esta pelea, supongo que la sobre confianza es la suya. Al conocer al enemigo, te conoces, siempre decía mi padre, supongo que esta criatura no es tan sabia.

Decidiendo que era ahora o nunca, ChiChi corrió hacia su oponente, sonriendo mentalmente ante su muy relajada postura. Cuando estuvo al alcance de sus brazos, agarró sus hombros y usó el impulso para saltar sobre él. Obviamente sorprendido por el movimiento no convencional, fue muy lento para detenerla de darle un rápido golpe en los riñones. Saltando de nuevo, ChiChi se preparó para entregar una patada en su sien cuando sintió una firme mano sujetar sus piernas. La repentina fuerza de ese fuerte puño sobre su tobillo detuvo el movimiento de su patada y usando su vulnerable posición en el aire a su ventaja le dio una rápida patada en sus costillas. El fuerte ardor del dolor la atravesó; eso dolió, dolió mucho. El dolor pronto fue hecho a un lado mientras daba otro golpe, esta vez para romper su clavícula. Adrenalina la recorrió, ChiChi hizo un fuerte movimiento y lanzó una rápida patada al brazo sosteniendo su pierna, dirigiéndola hacia su radio expuesto. El disparo de dolor que entregó fue suficiente para él aflojar su agarre en su tobillo. Con la presión ida alrededor de su pierna se dejó caer al piso, rodando lejos y de nuevo adoptando una pose. Esta vez el Saiyajín simplemente se abalanzó hacia ella, más rápido que antes, con sus puños a sus costados, listo para comenzar un asalto en su abdomen. Rodando de costado, escapó pero supo que estuvo listo tan pronto como se levantó. Antes de que se hubiese puesto en una posición apropiada, estuvo sobre ella nuevamente, sujetando sus hombros y clavando su rodilla en su estómago. Doblándose en su agarre, sintió el fuerte dolor mientras su puño cerrado se estrellaba en su espalda, derribándola al suelo.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Ella escuchó una burlona voz.

Forzándose de rodillas, notó su desenrollada cola por primera vez. No supo por qué pero un sentido interno estuvo gritándole de repente, sobre el dolor y el cansancio que sentía. Levantándose en una rodilla, se abalanzó hacia él, al principio dirigiendo un puño a su estómago pero moviéndolo a último minuto hacia la peluda extensión.

------

Jadeando fuertemente, Yamcha retrocedió de su oponente y limpió la sangre de su boca. El arrogante bastardo es bueno, muy bueno. Que los dioses lo ayuden si escapa de ese collar, pero aún está en él, y podría ser bueno pero no invencible. Al menos estaba jadeando, levemente al menos, y no estaba ileso, pensó Yamcha, mirando el pequeño corte bajo el ojo del mono.

Contra su mejor juicio, Yamcha miró hacia la mujer de azul. La expresión de Bulma aún era severa e impasiva, la misma mirada fría que había confrontando cuatro días atrás en el cuarto de baño. Esta era otra de sus pruebas para él, para ver si era digno? No podría haber funcionado mejor para ella, permitirle a ese monstruo pelear contra él, con ambos de ellos en igual poder, midiendo quién era el mejor hombre.

Después de su breve distracción, de nuevo depositó su atención en su oponente. Por los dioses, cómo podría su Bulma permitir que semejante criatura la tocara, acariciara, se deleitara en ella como él alguna vez? Se bufó ante su bajo enemigo y no pudo sacar la imagen de los dos juntos de su mente. Como si viera la imagen que ocupaba la mente de Yamcha, vio a Vegeta sonreírle, burlándose. Con rabia más allá de todo, Yamcha nunca la había experimentado elevarse dentro de él; es responsable por esto, por el cambio de Bulma. Pensando en nada más que acabar con la cosa que lo enfermaba imaginariamente, Yamcha se precipitó hacia el Saiyajín. Dirigiendo una patada a la espinilla de su oponente, siguió con un corte superior al mentón, contento de finalmente haberle dado un golpe que sorprendiera al Saiyajín. Tomando a la criatura bajo el cuello, levantó su pierna para arrasar los pies del mono bajo él. Yamcha sintió su pierna elevarse y al último momento, sintió las manos de Vegeta sujetar sus tríceps. Asombrado de cuánto pesaba el Saiyajín, Yamcha pudo hacer poco mientras el peso combinado de él y su oponente caía al piso.

------

Azotando su cola de un lado a otro, observaba a la joven ponerse de rodillas. Tenía remarcable fuerza para alguien tan pequeño, tan débil, bueno, débil para un Saiyajín. Él le sonrió, si tuviera la fuerza detrás de esa habilidad sería un oponente para un Saiyajín, excepto para él o el Príncipe. El repentino recordatorio del Príncipe lo hizo recordar su propósito aquí en este planeta; este no era el momento para estar jugando con los nativos. La pregunta de lo que le pasó a Vegeta salió de nuevo a la superficie. Si esta joven era una de los guerreros más fuertes en este planeta entonces por qué no había sido conquistado por el Príncipe, o al menos por qué no había hecho conocida su presencia. Qué misterios guardaba este lugar.

Ah, mi pequeña oponente se está levantando, concentrando su atención en el otro guerrero. Era obvio que la pequeña demostración de su habilidad probaba ser muy efectiva. Me pregunto si este planeta tiene tanque de recuperación, quería conservarla. Mientras abría sus ojos, casi sonríe; tenía más vida en ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando siguió su mirada, así que pensaba que podía llegar a su cola, huh? Él la observó saltar y lanzarse hacia él, su puño doblado para golpear su estómago. Su posición cambió en el aire fallando completamente el golpe y en vez abrió su mano para agarrar su cola. Asombrado por su velocidad, sus sentidos fueron más rápidos y su cola se movió del camino y se enrolló alrededor de su cintura otra vez. Girándose con ella, le permitió adoptar de nuevo una pose, no había caso en terminar esta batalla antes de que pudiera tornarse realmente interesante.

La mujer le resopló, por burlar su ataque y saltó hacia él otra vez. Asalto dos, pensó Kakarotto mientras se lanzaba para encontrarla a medio camino. Tan pronto como estuvo cerca él comenzó a disparar golpes, puños y patadas casi tan rápido como si estuviera en un combate con su padre. Verdadero a su naturaleza, ella estaba soportándolo, no cediendo una pizca pero nunca pudiendo ganarle al otro. Se veía como si estuviera cansada de nuevo y sus bloqueos y esquivas ahora se estaban volviendo más lentos, mientras el golpe atravesaba su defensa. Entregando lo que en su mente fue un leve golpe, golpeó su adoloridas costillas. Recibió un gruñido de dolor por sus esfuerzos, y más gruñidos de rabia mientras sujetaba sus brazos a sus costados. Cerrando sus codos, él comenzó a apretarla, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Hmm, o un knock out o una sumisión para ganar, me pregunto cuál llegará primero.

------

Mientras Vegeta sentía sus pies moverse bajo él sólo una idea llegó a su mente, no voy a caer sin ti conmigo. Con eso, agarró los hombros de su oponente y le permitió a su peso corporal llevarlos a ambos al suelo. Humano baka, realmente cree que llevándome al suelo cambiará algo, cualquier maniobrabilidad que haya perdido puede ser más por mi peso. Sabiendo que su ventaja no le haría ningún bien en su actual posición, usó su pierna para girarse en el aire y darle un rodillazo al humano caído en el estómago con su otra pierna. Los dos cayeron en sus costados y Vegeta usó su anterior ataque para tomar la ventaja. En tanto como le doliera decirlo, estaba disfrutándolo inmensamente, pelear con este humano. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que realmente practicara sus habilidades de lucha, su técnica física sobre las de ki. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo había sido una de sus primeras lecciones y una a la que no había vuelto en mucho tiempo, prefiriendo patadas y golpes para agarres, ahogos y llaves. Parecía, infortunadamente, que su oponente tenía más experiencia o reflejos más rápidos en este momento. El humano lo golpeó en su mejilla herida, y antes de que pudiera responder, el Príncipe encontró dos brazos apretándose alrededor de su garganta, cortándole el aire en un mortal abrazo. Trató de gruñir cuando la rodilla de su oponente se conectó con el lado de la suya propia. No podía dejar que este humano lo derrotara; él era Vegeta, Príncipe de todos los Saiyajín. Con eso, Vegeta apretó su puño y golpeó el costado de su agresor, tomando un profundo respiro mientras la presión alrededor de su cuello se aflojaba. Apretando su otro puño, el Príncipe Saiyajín comenzó a atacar a su débil contraparte humana con venganza, golpeando su mentón y sien.

------

Cómo puede continuar, pensó Sar'in, haciendo una mueca mientras veía al Saiyajín golpear sus costillas. Nunca había visto ninguno de los combates o ejercicios de entrenamiento durante su estadía en Bushi pero no podía ser nada comparado con esto. Una rabia despertó dentro de él, el deseo de saltar y atacar al Saiyajín, hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a la mujer que ahora estaba sacrificándose por una causa perdida.

"Ese idiota de Enleo. La Señora dijo que era inteligente pero usar uno de sus guerreros para derrotarla y conquistar la casa. El cobarde, no viene él mismo y la reta." Escuchó murmurar a Kreden por lo bajo, una sensación de impotencia dominó al segundo al mando de la Lady de Bushi.

Los comentarios de Kreden fueron olvidados rápidamente mientras el miedo reemplazaba ahora la rabia en la mente del técnico. Eso, esa criatura con cola finalmente había decidido que había tenido suficiente y ahora estaba apretando a la mujer en sus golpeadas costillas, exprimiéndole la vida. Sar'in sólo pudo gruñir furioso mientras observaba continuar la tortura, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla.

------

El sonido de carne contra carne llenó sus oídos mientras intentaba bloquear el espectáculo ante ella. Bulma quería gritar; su máscara cuidadosamente puesta comenzaba a romperse bajo la presión de observar a los dos hombres golpearse mutuamente. No podía soportarlo, su corazón y su lealtad la dividieron en dos. Siempre había tratado de mantener una distancia emocional entre ella y sus esclavos de placer pero parecía que ellos no entendían el mismo principio. Había visto pelear antes, había observado prácticas, combates, incluso batallas pero sólo uno que otro recuerdo comparado a esto; la noche del ataque y la muerte de sus padres. Esa noche, el asesinato había sido personal, como lo parecía aquí. Había visto tanta sangre y la idea de que iba a derramarse de nuevo, por ella, hizo hundir su estómago en el piso. Observó en silencioso horror mientras Vegeta comenzaba a golpear a Yamcha, una mirada de venganza en sus ojos. Su mirada se movió hacia Yamcha, su rostro y mentón cubiertos en su propia sangre. Sus ojos captaron el movimiento de la mano de Yamcha antes de cerrar sus ojos y girar su cabeza con dolor.

------

No puedo respirar, no puedo dormirme. No, no puedo rendirme, no puedo dejarlo ganar. ChiChi abrió sus ojos, peleando una batalla de dos frentes, contra él y contra su propio cuerpo débil. Sólo tenía una oportunidad; tomar su cola. Tan bien como su desoxigenada mente podía funcionar sabía que esa cola suya era una debilidad. Y aún, en su actual posición no había forma de poder alcanzarla. Debo pensar, el cuerpo se ponía pesado. No, no voy a morir aquí. Madre, sé que es un golpe sucio pero es todo lo que me queda.

Tomando su última onza de fuerza, ChiChi echó hacia atrás su pierna y llevó su rodilla hacia la entrepierna de su atacante. Su grito de dolor fue como música para sus oídos mientras sus manos caían de su costado y caía de rodillas. Componiéndose antes de caer, rudamente alcanzó la peluda extensión marrón alrededor de la cintura del hombre arrodillado y la apretó por todo lo que valía.

------

Maldita criatura, pensó Yamcha mientras trataba de mover sus piernas de debajo del sorprendente agarre que lo tenía sujeto al suelo. Trató de bloquear los rápidos golpes dirigidos a su cabeza pero fallaba miserablemente. Sabía que sólo tenía una posibilidad pero este hombre quería su sangre; Bulma debió haberlo enviado a la cámara de tortura más seguido para quitarle la capacidad de pelea. Rotando su muñeca, Yamcha sintió el bienvenido alivio de una fría pieza de acero en su palma. De nuevo probó sus piernas, esperando usarlas como apoyo para poder ejecutar un ataque con el cuchillo.

Maldito bastardo, tiene que haber una manera de distraerlo.

------

Tan pronto como el dolor en un costado terminó, el otro lado llameó y supo de la experiencia que esto no iba a terminar pronto. No sabía a quién odiaba más, a ella por atraparlo con la guardia baja o a él por ser muy suave con ella. El dolor se disparó de nuevo por su espina mientras le daba a su cola otro duro tirón. Le tomó todo su orgullo y terquedad no gritar ante cada retorcijón o tirón; él era un Saiyajín, no podía permitir que esta pequeña y débil humana lo derrotara. Y aún, podía sentir la fuerza dejando su cuerpo cada segundo que sostenía su cola, al demonio la cola Saiyajín y toda su debilidad. Un respiro junto a su oído lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"Mira quién es el débil ahora?"

Grande fue la rabia Saiyajín y el poder que llegó con ella.

------

Le tomó un segundo sentir ese ki, un segundo para reconocer su origen y otro segundo para gritar de dolor mientras sentía un cuchillo atravesar su traje y deslizarse por su antebrazo. Sintió a esa mano bajar para otro golpe, esta vez en su cara. Enfurecido ante las cobardes acciones de su oponente, una violenta rabia comenzó a fluir por el Príncipe Saiyajín como fuego líquido y por primera vez desde que le habían puesto ese collar elevó su poder. Su ki llameó en respuesta y fue bañado en una brillante luz blanquiazul. La fuerza de su aura lanzó al otro hombre lejos. Momento de mostrarle a ese onore el verdadero poder.

------

Nunca en todas las batallas que había visto Sar'in, las cuales no fueron muchas, había habido un giro tan rápido de un lado y luego al otro. Primero, vio a la Señora arrodillar al Saiyajín, causando una mueca colectiva por el salón. Luego había agarrado la cola de la criatura, haciéndolo gritar en agonía. Un segundo después, los papeles se cambiaron de nuevo y él cubrió sus ojos cuando una brillante luz amarilla envolvió al ser humanoide y lanzó a ChiChi a varios pies. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie había sido agarrada de nuevo, esta vez con ambas manos en su espalda. Los dioses nos salven de este mal.

------

Sangre goteaba libremente en el piso de la arena, una mezcla de la de Yamcha y la de Vegeta. El movimiento del cuchillo de Yamcha fue más rápido de lo que pudo ver pero cuando escuchó gritar al Príncipe Saiyajín vio el cuchillo en manos de Yamcha. Le tomó a Bulma un breve momento preguntarse qué había distraído a Vegeta lo suficiente para permitirle a Yamcha el uso del arma cuando una luz rodeó al Saiyajín, una luz que sólo había visto tres veces en su vida. Llamando al técnico que había ajustado el collar la primera vez, tomó el control y observó la pelea.

------

Una hermosa luz amarilla, como los rayos del sol, la rodeó, junto con un cálido cuerpo y un brazo que sujetaba sus brazos. Débilmente luchaba contra el agarre de acero, sabiendo que este era el final. Lo siento madre, padre. Por favor, perdónenme. Ella tembló involuntariamente mientras sentía su aliento contra su oído.

------

Con el cuchillo deslizándose de su mano por el impacto del misterioso golpe, Yamcha rápidamente se giró y enfrentó a su rival, su ahora brillante rival. Después de todo eso, aún no había usado la mayoría de su poder. Apretando sus dientes, el hombre tensó sus músculos y se preparó para el inminente ataque.

------

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír mientras la sentía temblar bajo él, sabía que el fin estaba cerca al igual que él.

"Tienes espíritu, pequeña. Habrías sido una excelente guerrera Saiyajín."

Sus ojos se ampliaron en horror ante lo que dijo. Sabes lo que eso significa, bueno, puedes pensar en eso después de tu siesta.

------

Kami, el poder, había pasado mucho tiempo. Mirando a su rival, él sonrió con pura malicia y voló hacia la criatura ahora indefensa.

------

Escucharía un alfiler caer en el piso del salón mientras Sar'in observaba con suspendida incredulidad al Saiyajín levantar su mano y tocar a la mujer de cabello oscuro en su sien. La mujer, su nueva Señora, quien se había enfrentado contra esta criatura por casi una hora y que casi había derrotado, se desplomó contra el Saiyajín y se desmayó, incapaz de pelear. Casi acunando el bulto en su pecho, la movió a uno de sus fuertes brazos y le gritó a la casa, un sentido de autoridad en su voz.

"He derrotado a su Señora en combate, como todos lo han visto. Qué dicen?"

Sar'in hirvió con rabia mientras toda la asamblea reunida, los guerreros de Bushi, gritaban a todo pulmón.

"Viva el Amo de la Casa Bushi!!!"

------

Bulma hizo una mueca mientras un fuerte golpe reverberaba por la arena, el encuentro había terminado y muy decisivamente. Ahí, a veinte pies donde estuvo un segundo atrás, estaba Yamcha, saliendo de un hueco en la pared. Poniéndose de pie, la miró, y cayó de rodillas, luego al piso; estaba frío.

"Lleven a los heridos a la Bruha, debe tener algo para curar sus heridas."

Sus guardias asintieron y comenzaron a irse, llevando a sus compañeros caídos con ellos. Un gruñido rompió su concentración mientras se giraba hacia el Príncipe Saiyajín, el resplandeciente Príncipe Saiyajín. Él saltó del escenario y la miró, su intención tan clara que hizo detener a sus guerreros, ignorando su orden directa. Caminando hacia ella, no pudo evitar compararlo con una pantera: elegante y hermoso, pero mortal. Poniendo su máscara de indiferencia, ella igualó su mirada, nunca me inclinaré ante ti, Vegeta. Él continuó caminando hacia ella hasta que estuvo a simples pulgadas de su nariz.

"Ese fue un movimiento muy estúpido de ti, liberar mi poder de los confines del collar. Deberías estar agradecida de que te haya dado mi palabra de honor; no te atacaré mientras use este collar. Como he pasado tu tonta prueba, pido una recompensa. Esta curandera tuya, usa magia, verdad?"

La máscara de indiferencia cayó mientras su cerebro procesaba sus palabras. Quería ver a Kayra, pero por qué? Su mente estaba siendo nublada por sus palabras, su presencia. Sintió su calor corporal envolviéndola, junto con esa hermosa luz de varias noches atrás. No sabiendo por qué requeriría tal reunión, simplemente asintió ante su pregunta.

"Deseo verla mañana, tengo una pregunta para ella." Anunció Vegeta, actuando como si fuera el Señor de la casa. No sabiendo si podría requerir tal cosa de la mujer, decidió que lo primero era lo primero, y de nuevo le ordenó a sus tropas ir a la curandera.

"Señora, no creo que debamos llevar al Amo Yamcha como está, el movimiento podría lastimarlo más."

"Pueden venir por él más tarde o traer a Kayra para revisarlo. Será mejor si lo hacen antes de que despierte, no le gusta la Bruha y sólo lo lastimaría más intentar alejarse de ella."

Satisfechos con la explicación, sus soldados se fueron finalmente, dejándola sola con el Príncipe Saiyajín y un inconsciente Yamcha. Mirando a Vegeta, notó de nuevo la raja en su brazo y recordó su grito de dolor al ser golpeado con el trozo de metal. Con los atentos ojos de otros idos, ella tomó su brazo en el suyo y lo estudió.

"Has sido herido. Llamaré a un esclavo para vendar la herida, te duele mucho?"

Sorprendido por su repentino tono gentil, Vegeta le permitió examinar su brazo.

"No sabes nada de los Saiyajín, mujer. Es un simple rasguño, una herida fresca. No necesito a tu curandera para esto."

Acercándose más a él, su mano trazó el costado de su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder levemente mientras tocaba el corte en su mejilla. Sin pensar en nada más, ella levantó su rostro levemente y lo besó, de lleno en la boca.

"Irás con uno de los esclavos médicos y que la revisen." Declaró ella, después de romper el beso. Para lo que sintió que tenía en esa mente Saiyajín suya, accedió a su demanda. Cuando los guardias regresaron por su golpeado camarada, Vegeta se fue con ellos, sonriendo ante su inconsciente oponente todo el camino fuera del salón de pelea.

------

Regresó con ella unas horas más tarde, su brazo cubierto en un blanco vendaje y el corte sobre su ojo limpio pero no cubierto. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho en su clásica pose, su pecho desnudo, tuvo que renunciar a la armadura. Deteniéndose ante ella en su viejo 'uniforme', no hizo un movimiento hacia ella.

"Por qué decidiste ponerme a prueba hoy?"

"Preferirías que hubiese esperado hasta mañana?"

Su fría expresión no se movió. "Sabes lo que quiero decir, mujer; por qué me hiciste pelear con tus guerreros, por qué me permitiste esa amabilidad?"

Sorprendida ante su inesperada revelación, se acercó a él y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello, su mano libre rozaba la piel por su clavícula.

"Necesitaba probar tu lealtad a mi. También deseaba saber qué tan buen peleador eras. Créeme, excediste todas mis expectativas. Te dije alguna vez que sólo podías usar tu cuerpo como un arma si lo ordenaba, quería saber qué tipo de arma había obtenido." Para entonces estaba besándolo a lo largo de su clavícula, su mano masajeaba el punto sobre su cola. Suspirando lo sintió ronronear contra ella, sintió sus brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura y muslos y la cargó hacia la cama en espera.

------

Yamcha yacía en una de las camillas en la sala médica, su cabeza y costillas envueltas en gasa pero estaba despierto y vivo, y deseando no estar de ninguna de las dos formas. Aún recordaba el grito de dolor mientras se lanzaba hacia su oponente, derramando la sangre de ese monstruo. El momento que le tomó a la criatura registrar el dolor y reaccionar fue el suficiente para levantar su cuchillo una segunda vez para deslizarlo por la garganta del mono y terminar para siempre con la amenaza. Sólo un segundo le tomó, pero fue un segundo muy lento mientras la criatura usaba su energía para lanzarlo como si no fuera nada sino un muñeco de trapo. Antes de que su mente pudiera procesar lo que le había pasado se encontró de nuevo por el aire, estrellándose contra una pared y luego todo quedó en negro. Cuando abrió sus ojos estaba seguro que debió estar alucinando, o en una pesadilla. Ante él estaba su amor, su Bulma, en las ensangrentadas manos de ese monstruo. Yamcha sintió su corazón partirse en dos mientras la veía acariciar su rostro, la mirada de devoción que sólo tenía reservada para él miraba los ojos de otro. Luego pasó, lo besó, y cada fibra de su alma quería gritar mientras su cuerpo yacía en silenciosa agonía. Cómo, cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Bulma? Pena como nada que hubiese sentido nunca lo cubrió y lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. En todas sus veces juntos, ella nunca lo había besado en la boca, nunca lo dejó probar sus labios. Y aún, permitió que esa criatura, ese mono asesino tuviera lo que él, su primer amor, nunca pudo tener. No permitiré que pase esto, pensó Yamcha, luchando contra sus lágrimas; serás mía, Bulma.

------

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 7

**CADENAS Y GRILLETES**

(_Chains and Shackles_)

Por Toshiba

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimer:** Y en el primer día, Toriyama creó Dragonball y fue bueno. Al segundo día, creó Dragonball Z y fue muy bueno (sí, Vegeta). Al tercer día, FUNimation se encargó del doblaje de DBZ y el mundo quedó en la oscuridad. La moraleja de la historia es que no poseo a DBZ.

Esta historia contiene sexo en general, violencia y malas palabras de los capítulos anteriores. Si se sienten incómodos con esos temas y/o están por debajo de la edad legal, les sugeriría que no lean esto.

Como siempre el mail está ahí si tienen comentarios, preocupaciones o preguntas.

------

Capítulo 7

------

"Quién es el próximo?" El grito resonó en el concurrido salón. Un temeroso escalofrío pasó por aquellos reunidos como si las puertas de los infiernos se hubiesen abierto frente a ellos; y de cierta forma lo habían hecho. Ante ellos, sobre un macizo trono de mármol negro estaba una criatura que podía e inspiraba temor y terror en casi todos aquellos que se hubiesen atrevido a mirar las puras y negras profundidades de sus ojos. Negro era verdaderamente la única forma de describir a la figura; cabello negro, vestido en armadura negra; el aura de la muerte lo rodeaba.

"Tengo el reporte de reconocimiento de Bushi, oh Azote de los Dioses." Habló finalmente un individuo, removiéndose de la masa general.

"Bueno soldado, qué tienes que reportar?" Le espetó Enleo al acobardado hombre; la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes.

"Señor, he estado haciendo observaciones nocturnas durantes las últimas tres noches; examinando la fortificación, la rotación de puestos, cualquier señales de construcción de armas."

"No me importa cuál era tu misión, qué tienes que reportar?!" Gritó el hombre sentado, su rabia elevándose a cada segundo.

"Mi Lord, parece que Bushi ha estado expandiendo su armamento, convouys custodiados han estado llegando de Modulus desde la primera vez que tomé mi puesto. He reunido información de las villas circundantes que ya han sido advertidos sobre la invasión."

"Así que, la pequeña cachorra tiene un espía en mi propio campo, la criatura tiene más neuronas o bolas que su padre. Aparte de esconderte en los arbustos y en villas seguras, entraste?"

"Iba a hacer mi movimiento ayer en la mañana, señor, antes de que eso llegara."

"Eso? Qué, habla, es 'eso'?"

"No lo viste, mi Lord; era una bola de fuego en el cielo, llegó directo desde los cielos. Ayer temprano en la mañana, un objeto del espacio se estrelló en el suelo a una milla de Bushi. La cosa iluminó el cielo antes de caer y supe que nunca podría entrar después de eso, la guardia entera estaría lista para un ataque. Decidí investigar el lugar por mi mismo. Mi Lord, era como nada que hubiese visto nunca; una pequeña y redonda esfera con una ventana en el centro. Y luego, algo salió; una bestia."

El fuerte y atemorizante sonido de una risa siguió al comentario del explorador mientras la dignificada fachada del 'Azote de los Dioses' se derrumbaba en una malvada sonrisa. El divertido ruido llenó el salón mientras las primeras palabras habían producido el mismo efecto, particularmente con las pocas esclavas en el salón. Una mirada de temor y terrible reconocimiento destelló ante sus derrotados ojos; ese sonido fue el que habían escuchado cuando llegaron a este infierno y cada noche después, en sus pesadillas o resonando en sus oídos.

"Una bestia salió de una esfera que cayó del cielo? He escuchado algunas historias sobre lo que pasa alrededor de las lunas nuevas pero esa es la mejor. Habla, qué más hizo esta criatura del espacio exterior?"

"Le juro, oh destructor de reyes, estoy diciendo la verdad. La criatura se veía como un hombre, no podrías diferenciarlo de algún otro hombre excepto por la cola que tenía envuelta alrededor de su cintura, y… y…"

"Y?" Un tono más molesto entró en la voz de Enleo.

"Voló."

"Entonces, 'eso' tiene alas?"

"No, mi Lord. Voló sin esfuerzo visible, sólo se deslizó por el aire como si no pesara. También brilló, mi Lord, una luz amarilla lo rodeaba como si fuera una especie de criatura mítica o un ángel."

"Ya veo, un ángel. Y dónde estuviste durante todo eso? Seguramente un individuo tan inteligente e ingenuo no se habría dejado salir para que este 'hombre volador con cola' o este ángel sin alas pudiera atacarte."

"Estaba en mi escondite, en camino por el Paso Ignatieff, observando por más convoys a la que pudiera unirme para escabullirme en la fortaleza. Estaba a un cuarto de milla del lugar del aterrizaje. La criatura no me notó pero notó a otros soldados de Bushi. Detuvo su vuelo y los confrontó."

Por primera vez desde que había decidido revelar la historia que debía contar, miró al hombre en el trono. Una expresión de molestia y curiosidad cruzaba los oscuros rasgos. Desde que se unió a las filas de Enleo, Denapi se había permitido guardar un interno asombro del hombre sentado ante él. Viendo eso, y lo que podría hacer, había hecho del hombre sentado en ese trono una pequeña amenaza en una escala más grande de las cosas.

"Continúa, soldado. Si tu historia prueba ser cierta deseo saber si tengo un nuevo aliado o enemigo."

"Esa cosa no es ni un aliado o un enemigo para nadie, sólo era malo. Los hombres de Bushi se detuvieron para conocerlo, interrogarlo sobre sus orígenes, por qué estaba en sus tierras, incluso le dispararon sus armas; nunca lo supieron. Atacó; fue como nada que hubiese visto nunca. Golpeó en un parpadeo, no hubo oportunidad de defenderse; derribó a los primero guardias como si fueran unos niños. Los próximos dos murieron casi antes de que el primero pudiera golpear el suelo. Sólo uno escapó, corriendo en dirección de Bushi; la criatura le pisaba sus talones, cazándolo como un animal."

"Qué tipo de armas llevaban los soldados de Bushi?" Una nueva sensación de interés despertó en el humor del jefe.

"No los vi así de cerca, la criatura era lo único que importaba. Lucían como peleadores normales y armas proyectiles sólo que brillaban, un poco como la cosa con cola. Disparó un rayo de luz, como si iluminara sólo una pequeña esfera. Golpeó al hombre sin tanto como una mueca."

La usual rígida máscara de indiferencia cayó del rostro de Enleo mientras se ponía de pie, bajando de su elevado trono para confrontar al hombre que había contado esta demente historia.

"De nuevo, me pregunto dónde estabas, o mejor aún, dónde estuviste después de este pequeño episodio en los bosques. Qué le pasó a este gran ángel con cola o al hombre que perseguía? La cosa atacó Bushi o sólo se detuvo ante el infortunado bastardo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta? O mejor aún, trajiste algunas de esas armas de luz que dijiste que poseían los guerreros de Bushi?"

"No, mi Lord, sólo pude pensar en mi supervivencia y eso significó tanto espacio entre ese monstruo y yo como pude. Terminando mi tarea, regresé para contarle lo que pasó."

"Muy estúpido de ti, no? En tanto como puedo decir, te escondiste del enemigo, no reuniste una pizca de información útil sobre sus operaciones, y cuando el peligro llegó, te escondiste en las sombras y no pensaste en nada más que en tu propio escondite." Un brillo de sadista diversión destelló en esos vacíos ojos negros. "Como has revelado tus verdaderos colores, tu castigo te mostrará de lo que estás hecho verdaderamente. Guardias; lleven a este gusano a Dolore y su gente; lo quiero vivo y despierto todo el tiempo. Díganles que pueden remover su lengua antes, estoy muy cansado de sus historias y los gritos tienden a tornarse molestos después de unas horas."

Gritos rogando por piedad hicieron eco por el cavernoso corredor, los cuales fueron ignorados.

"Tioce, envía un mensajero a Bushi. Si un nuevo amo se sienta en la cabeza de la casa, infórmales del estado de la guerra entre nosotros. Si están de acuerdo con una tregua y entregan a esa perra amazona, entonces denles mi bendición. Si se rehúsan, díganles que busco encontrarlos en el campo de batalla."

Llamando a uno de los soldados jóvenes de turno en el salón, un joven caminó hacia el medio del salón y repitió el mensaje. Después de recibir un asentimiento de aceptación, el joven se arrodilló ante las enormes puertas conduciendo hacia el corredor, levantó su puño cerrado en reverencia, y partió.

"Mi Lord?" preguntó el vasallo. "Por que envió a ese joven con ese mensaje?"

"Cuestionas mis métodos, Tioce? Vi esa bola de fuego que anoche vio nuestro desafortunado explorador. Probablemente estuvo diciéndome la verdad sobre el monstruo, así que voy a confirmarlo por mi mismo."

Tioce asintió, intentando no pensar en el hombre en la cámara de tortura quien pudiera o no tener lengua. Esperando no estar forzando mucho su suerte, hizo otra pregunta.

"Mi Lord, debo hacer una pregunta más; por qué no dio un mensaje si la lady Bushi aún está a cargo?"

"Conocer tu enemigo, hazlo tú. Si la híbrida aún tiene el poder, ese joven estará muerto antes de que de cinco pasos por la puerta principal. De cualquier forma no importa; atacaré en unos días. Qué sigue?"

"Lord Enleo, Reismen ha regresado de los territorios rebeldes."

Arrodillándose ante su comandante, el teniente dio un saludo y comenzó su reporte. "Oh Azote de los Dioses, fuimos incapaces de localizar a los rebeldes."

"Incapaces? Explicarás más esto, por supuesto."

"Cuando llegamos a la villa de Iuch Ar, señor, encontramos que había sido abandonada; todas las villas. Nada quedaba sino las mujeres, los niños, los enfermos y los ancianos; cada hombre disponible se había ido. De los sobrevivientes reunimos que los hombres se habían ido hacía dos semanas para formar un movimiento de resistencia. No tema, mi Lord, no dejamos nada de las villas sino restos incinerados y cuerpos destrozados. Fue entonces que decidí que el Coltello los cazaría, y las fuerzas principales regresarían para prepararse para la batalla con Bushi."

"El Coltello, un poco excesivo, no lo crees? Supongo que no es importante; tienes algo más que reportar?"

"He traído unas cuantas prisioneras para su diversión, señor. Déjenlas entrar!" La atención del salón se giró hacia la puerta mientras se abría. Caminando en fila en frente de dos guardias había cuatro mujeres; sus ropas destruidas sobre sus golpeados cuerpos, el terror se reflejaba en sus cansados ojos. Las mujeres subieron al trono, sus miradas se desviaban como si buscaran una salida a la pesadilla en la que se habían tornado sus vidas. El guardia las empujó y las obligó de rodillas ante el trono de mármol. Tres de las cuatro temblaban mientras sentían la mirada de esos vacíos ojos en ellas.

"Eran parte de los botines dejados después de los ataques en las villas rebeldes. Unas criaturas muy atractivas, Mi Lord; los hombres las disfrutaron inmensamente. Sentí que serían una buena adición a su colección."

Sonriendo ante la connotación, Enleo caminó hacia la primera joven. Observándolo descender hacia ella, la joven desvió sus ojos, mirando intensamente el piso como si esperara despertar de esta pesadilla. Desde que su esposo se había ido para unirse a las fuerzas rebeldes, la vida se había vuelto un infierno para ella. Ideas de él muriendo, o nunca viéndolo otra vez fueron reemplazadas por ruegos por su propia muerte si los enemigos de su esposo la torturaban. Cada noche, después de que la usaban, lastimaran, rezaba por el fin de su dolor, cuestionando por qué su esposo la había dejado para esto. Y ahora, mientras se arrodillaba en la presencia de la muerte misma, deseaba el final de todo. Por qué los dioses estaban maldiciéndola?

"Me has traído unas mascotas muy bonitas, Reismen; puedo oler su miedo desde aquí." Agachándose, agarró el mentón de la primera joven, girando su rostro hacia él. Sonriendo ante su asustado jadeo, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, notando las marcas negras y azules a lo largo de su mentón y mejilla. Ella tembló contra su caricia, el recuerdo de ser violada la inundó. Acercándose más, le susurró al oído.

"Te lastimaron, pequeña?" Ella asintió. "No te preocupes, lo que te pasó antes de venir aquí no será nada comparado a lo que tengo preparado para ti." Alejándose, resopló ante las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, la mirada de completa desesperanza en su cara. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se derrumbara. Indicándole a uno de los sirvientes en el fuego, pronto le fue presentado un hierro caliente.

"Para que nunca olvides quién es tu amo." Dijo calmadamente mientras posicionaba el marcador en su muslo y presionaba. Un grito de completa agonía, indefensión y derrota resonó por el salón. Enleo sólo saboreó el sonido y caminó hacia la siguiente mujer en la fila. Molesto de que su atención estuviese en su escandalosa compañera, le pasó el hierro a un sirviente y agarró a la mujer por su cabello. Mirando en sus ojos grises, experimentó un momento de shock ante la mirada desafiante que encontró la suya. Usando su oportunidad, la mujer escupió en su cara y miró sus ojos, esperando su castigo. Abofeteando a la mujer en el rostro, incrementó el tirón en su cabello, haciéndola sufrir.

"Reismen! Cuál es el significado de esto? Quién es esta mujer?"

"Mi Lord, es la sabia de la villa, una Bruha." Mirando su rostro de nuevo, notó su inmaculado rostro y cuerpo, el orgullo se reflejaba en su rostro. Estúpidos tontos, creyendo en historias de niños y maldiciones, no la golpearon ni tocaron.

"Cuál es el problema, bruja? No hablas de maldiciones y la llegada del final, no creo que estés haciendo bien tu trabajo."

"Veo, en este momento, mi muerte y la tuya. No necesito maldecirte, la sangre de miles ya está en tus manos, una más no hará una diferencia. Los dioses vendrán por ti, Oh destructor de reyes, tu momento llegará, tu reino, como tu vida, terminará."

"Qué estúpida eres. Si hubiesen unos dioses, por qué dejarían que esto te pasara, o a estas mujeres," dijo él, girándose para patear a la marcada mujer quien había perdido la conciencia. "El hombre hace su propio destino, así como tú lo hiciste al no correr cuando supiste que esto pasaría. Aunque debes sentirte privilegiada; no he visto una mirada de rabia en ojos de otro en cuatro años, en los ojos de una princesa Amazona. Bueno, como compartes su coraje, debes compartir su destino, ser una guía para quienes buscan la verdad. Guardias; lleven a esta mujer a la puerta de madera. La quiero puesta en la aguja principal y dejen que la gravedad la empale. Lo quiero bien y lento: sin pesos, sin dejarla inconsciente, nada. Cuando comience a suplicar, quiero que sea llevada al fuego, lo brillante suficiente para ver a una milla. Oh, y dejen que esta conserve su lengua; es difícil entender cuando no pueden hablar." Mirando hacia las otras mujeres, sus ojos reflejaban frío terror, Enleo rió.

"No se preocupen, no será mucho tiempo. Después de la marcación, estarán listas para el harem. Entonces conocerán el infierno."

Un par de guardias caminó hacia las mujeres, obligándolas a moverse. Arrastrando a una de las mujeres de pie, rápidamente cayó al piso sollozando, sus rodillas cedieron. Enfurecido ante la debilidad de la mujer, Enleo tomó de nuevo el hierro y avanzó hacia la figura en el piso.

"Cállate, perra." Gritó él mientras la pateaba en su costado, manteniéndola quieta con su pie mientras posicionaba el hierro. Llanto y súplicas salían de la aterrorizada criatura, las cuales fueron ignoradas mientras la presión se incrementaba en su costado, apretando sus costillas. Los gritos por piedad pronto se tornaron gritos de dolor mientras el metal caliente quemaba su muslo. Las cuatro fueron sacadas del salón sin más forcejeo; el shock y el dolor las adormeció en la complacencia mientras caminaban hacia sus nuevas vidas, Iuch Ar y sus amados perdidos para siempre.

"Tioce, ese transmisor de Gero ha sido instalado?" Le preguntó Enleo a su vasallo, la voz de la perfecta calma, aún después de haber sentenciado a cinco personas al lento y agonizante infierno.

"Me temo que los técnicos aún tienen que ponerlo en operación, señor. Aún están tratando de instalar el generador principal que trajeron para el equipo."

"Será mejor que lo valga, unir fuerzas con ese monstruoso anciano. Los rumores que rodearon a ese hombre hace años fueron lo suficiente para destruirlo, finalmente lo hicieron al final. Incluso recuerdo este, fue durante la última luna nueva, hace doce años. Hubo otra bola de fuego en el cielo y aterrizó cerca a An Ceitean y a Gero le fue dada la orden de ir a investigarlo. Dijeron que enloqueció después de eso. Argh, la tecnología, si no necesitara esas armas para derrotar a Bushi y a Modulus, nunca hubiese tenido esta agravación. Tioce, envía un mensajero a Okazaki, y dile a Gero que será mejor que sus armas estén listas en dos semanas; si esa pequeña perra está armándose no puedo dejarla obtener mucho poder. Oh, y Tioce, envía un mensajero al Coltello, diles que después que terminen con las guerrillas se dirijan hacia las planicies de Ignatieff en dos semanas. Quiero que mis enemigos sepan que la muerte los está mirando a la cara."

------

Mientras Kayra se paseaba de un lado a otro por el salón se preguntaba qué locura la había hecho acceder a esto. Era locura lo que la había hecho aceptar la invitación de Bulma para hablar con el Saiyajín y más una locura la que realmente la había hecho mantener su palabra de venir aquí para encontrarlo. Por los dioses, tal vez también era locura lo que la había llevado a Modulus. Gruñendo para sí, sintió el peso de su espada en su espalda moverse un poco mientras caminaba por la espaciosa habitación, mirando hacia los elaborados tapices en un intento por mantener alejada su mente de la situación en la que estaba. Dio varias vueltas por el salón antes de que la puerta se abriera y dos figuras atravesaran la puerta. Sus ojos captaron primero al Saiyajín, obligando a calmar el miedo que sentía cada vez que lo veía. Tras él estaba uno de los sirvientes, vestido en el mismo uniforme blanco que el Saiyajín. Inclinándose, el sirviente dejó la habitación, dejando a los dos ocupantes mirándose en contemplación, una inestable tensión llenaba el salón.

"Reuní de lo que he escuchado de los otros humanos en esta casa que eres una criatura de ciertos poderes y habilidades, es correcto?"

Preguntándose qué posible motivo tendría para hacer tal pregunta, sintió por uno de los pequeños cuchillos en su manga en caso de que decidiera atacar.

"Sí, soy una Bruha, una bruja. Tomé la posición de curandera en esta casa hace no más de una semana. Eso es por qué pediste mi presencia?"

"No, no requiero tus servicios de curación, más tu sabiduría. Tienes altas habilidades de percepción, para ver el futuro?"

"Tengo sueños de lo que ha sido y lo que será, veo tanto como lo permiten los dioses."

"Entonces dime, parecías tener una idea de quién o qué era cuando desperté para verte y a tu Señora varios días atrás, cómo supiste tales cosas?"

"Te he visto, en mis pesadillas sobre la llegada del fin. Eres quien traerá un fin a este planeta. Tú y la muñeca."

"Veo que eres sabia, si no un poco críptica; aunque dudo que necesitaré un juguete para ayudarme a destruir este planeta. No me importa algo que sé que pasará, deseo saber sobre el Súper Saiyajín, el guerrero más grande en el universo."

"Nunca he escuchado de esta criatura de la que hablas, he visto tu cara sólo dos veces en mis visiones. Los dioses me han mostrado tu cara antes, cuando peleaste contra el caballero de aire en un duelo antes del Lord. Dijeron que eras un ser de gran poder y voluntad, algo para ser temido. También te he observado mientras matabas a una sabia mujer en otro planeta meses atrás. Vi y te sentí dispararle en la cabeza, pero no antes de que te hablara de tu destino."

Vegeta gruñó ante la ilógica naturaleza de sus respuestas; era tan agraviante como todo lo demás en este loco planeta. De qué estaba hablando, un caballero de aire antes de un noble, tal vez había algo en el aire en este pedazo de roca. Un punto que tenía sentido para él fue su mención de una anciana, tal vez sabía de la maldición y una forma para reversarla.

"Si sentiste la muerte de esa mujer, conoces con lo que me maldijo; dime cómo reversarlo."

"No puedo reversar el camino de los dioses, ella era la voz que ellos eligieron para hablar, así como me han elegido a mi. Te dan esto como un recordatorio de cómo tu rabia y egoísmo será pagado. Las fuerzas del Karma y el Dharma llegarán a ti pronto, Príncipe Vegeta."

"Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme, acertijos e historias a medias sobre mi destino? Sobre las fuerzas de cosas no vistas, sabía que este planeta estaba loco."

Kayra gruñó ante el comentario, indignada de que la pensara una esclava. "Te diré lo que deseas saber, qué Dharma han proclamado para ti los dioses. No hago más que proteger a mi Señora como los dioses me han dado mis obligaciones; es mi Dharma. Si estás infeliz con las respuestas de los dioses, tal vez las respuestas de las cartas te complazcan mejor."

Vegeta frunció ante la superior actitud de la joven, ella sería una de las primeras que buscaría después de ser libre. Aunque la idea de una competencia entre él y esta obstinada bruja era interesante, sería bueno derrotarla en su propio juego para mostrarle quién era su superior.

"No tengo interés en jugar con una niña, si lo deseara jugaría Kaissa con la 'Señora' de esta casa."

"Las cartas no son un juego; son un instrumento para ver tu pasado y presente y cómo puede afectar tu futuro. Sólo necesitas mezclarlas y yo las mostraré e interpretaré." Alcanzando en una de las bolsas alrededor de su cintura, Kayra sacó el bulto cubierto de seda y esperó a que Vegeta tomara su decisión. Asintiendo en acuerdo, Kayra se giró y caminó hacia la pequeña mesa de servicio que había usado unos días atrás para la lectura de la 'Señora'. Siguiéndola, Vegeta observó mientras la joven se sentaba al lado de la mesa, y desenrollaba la seda del paquete y le alcanzaba las cartas. Mirando incrédulo las cartas, le dio la vuelta a la paca y miró con desinterés las imágenes en las pequeñas piezas de pergamino.

"Le temes a un juego de cartas, Príncipe Vegeta, o es a tu futuro al que temes?" Resoplando ante su comentario, Vegeta depositó las cartas en su palma y comenzó a mover; la rabia de su pasado reciente atravesaba su mente mientras sus dedos rozaban la suave superficie de las cartas. Deteniéndose después de unos minutos, le devolvió las cartas a la joven sentada, decidiendo permanecer de pie durante este proceso suyo.

Tomando la carta en la cima de la pila, ella comenzó a voltear las cartas una por una en sus posiciones en la superficie; algo le decía que el Saiyajín sería mucho menos paciente que la Señora. Depositando las diez cartas, Kayra deslizó la primera carta debajo de la segunda y la hizo a un lado.

"Estas cartas son conocidas como las cartas célticas, un arreglo de las cartas que predicen tu futuro y las influencias del pasado y presente que más te impactan. La primera carta es la carta del Querent, el símbolo del explorador. El Hombre Verde es la esencia del poder; crudo e indomable pero también despojado, sin dirección o propósito. Es la señal del comienzo de un camino, un viaje al auto-descubrimiento."

"Qué demonios significa eso?"

"Puede significar cualquier cantidad de cosas, todo depende de quien lo escuche. En tanto como puedo decir, significa que estás desenfocado en tu vida, aunque tienes el potencial de ser algo muy grande pero es un largo camino el que debes tomar hacia ese punto, el punto de la auto-conciencia."

"Sé quien soy y lo que soy, quién eres tú para decirme qué hago y no sé?"

"Soy el mensajero, tú escogiste estas cartas, ellas tienen tu energía y te dirán tu historia, no yo. Ahora, la segunda carta es tu obstáculo, lo que te detiene de alcanzar el potencial que está encerrado en el Hombre Verde."

"Incluso tú debes saber lo que es; el collar alrededor de mi cuello."

"Los hilos de los dioses son más fuertes que el acero y son movidos todo el tiempo. Tus cadenas son tu obstáculo pero ya sean las cadenas alrededor de tu cuello, o el mal que te encadena, no lo sé. El cinco de Discos representa la esclavitud, el ser atado a algo con significado superficial. Las espinas alrededor de los discos deben romperse si vas a ser libre."

Colocando la carta en posición, Kayra continuó con la tercera carta; algo le decía que este particular querente no iba a ser muy responsivo.

"La tercera carta es tu situación presente, el dos de espadas. Esta carta muestra conflicto, oposición entre dos voluntades e intelectos. Las espadas son el símbolo del viento y el símbolo del intelecto y la mente. Tú eres una persona eternamente en conflicto, pero has encontrado uno en particular el cual no puedes derrotar y quien no puede proclamar victoria sobre ti. Las espadas de sus voluntades chocarán muchas veces."

Pausando en su lectura, Kayra levantó la mirada, casi para ver si el otro ocupante de la habitación aún estaba ahí. No había hecho un sonido por más de tres minutos y estaba comenzando a pensar que había tratado de escapar. Nada estaba más allá de la verdad cuando se encontró mirando en los duros ojos negros y se preguntó de nuevo por qué estaba aquí.

"Continúa, a menos que las energías del Ouji no Saiyajín sean demasiado para que entiendas."

"La cuarta carta," gruñó enojada. "Es el signo que te ha hecho, qué fuerzas han moldeado tu vida." Tomando la carta de su lugar en la superficie, la depositó alta en la mesa para que pudiera verla.

"La Page de Varas muestra un joven con gran potencial, una voluntad que es fuerte y aún subdesarrollada, creando una persona obstinada. El poder del Hombre Verde fluye a través tuyo y mientras los otros lo han visto, así lo han usado, moldeando tu personalidad a grandes alturas de egoísmo y arrogancia. La Page tiene todos los elementos correctos para ser un poder para el bien pero está influenciado por cosas que no tienen verdadera sustancia."

"Tu pasado reciente ha sido influenciado por un pasado que es mucho mayor, por tradiciones y la herencia que viene con ello, las montañas rodeando los discos señalan que es una tradición fuerte y ancestral. Lo material importa y las posesiones son un fuerte rol en tu vida y unidas a la inmadurez del Page pueden crear una combinación peligrosa. Los halcones en el fondo son los observadores y protectores de la tradición, te han escudado pero son rápidas en atacar si la necesidad se eleva."

Kayra lo miró de nuevo mientras reubicaba la carta y tomaba la siguiente. Cada vez que lo miraba durante la lectura se encontraba con esta dura expresión; pero esta vez fue diferente. Su modo aún era el mismo pero una nueva tensión parecía irradiar de él, su quijada apretada un poco más, como si contuviera algo.

"Bueno, por qué me miras? Vas a terminar tu pequeño juego o no; estoy cansado de esperar por tus pausas dramáticas."

Ella había tocado una cuerda; esperanzadamente no era muy profunda. Cada vez que había visto esta criatura en la vida real, fuera de sus pesadillas y en la fría realidad, le había temido. Su pequeña exhibición de luz de hace una semana tampoco ayudó a calmar sus nervios.

"Mientras tu pasado ha sido grandemente influenciado por hombres o poderes masculinos, tu futuro parece tocado por influencias y poderes femeninos. La Alta Sacerdotisa es la protectora del conocimiento y la intuición, sentada en la cabeza del templo del entendimiento. Ella es la luna por lo tanto influye en la emoción, un lado que tu pasado nunca ha tocado. Ella sostiene en su mano el manuscrito del conocimiento, el camino de la auto-conciencia; es la llave."

Vegeta contuvo su sorpresa ante el comentario de la joven, no había querido mostrar lo cerca que estaba pero esto era demasiado. Esa mujer estaba metiéndose en todo lo que hizo, en todo lo que pensaba. Incluso su jactancia cuando habían jugado ese juego suyo regresó a él; 'Soy la llave'. Mirando la carta, tuvo que reconocer que se parecía a ella, esos ojos azules mirándolo, como si examinaran su alma y su valor. La carta era muy diferente a las anteriores; la hermosa tinta azul hacía un gran cambio de los grises, verdes y rojos de las cartas previas.

"La séptima carta es tu actitud, cómo afectas personalmente a las circunstancias que tienes y de las que formarás parte. El dos de varas denota coraje, intelecto y fuerza. Eres un guerrero fuerte, que puede usar todos sus recursos si la necesidad está ahí, y cuando no vas a buscarla, vas por la pelea. Eres una fuerza en ti mismo, nunca tomas el camino fácil en nada. Como lo muestra la carta anterior, no es poder lo que conduce tu búsqueda, sino una meta con la cual dirigir tus energías."

"La octava carta es la percepción de otros, el Lord bocabajo. Mientras el Lord derecho es el símbolo de autoridad, la posición reversa es la opinión reversa. Muestra a alguien con autoridad a quien superas con alegría. De lo que te enorgulleces, no pueden hacer nada: auto-control. Son una parte de los lazos de tu pasado, una energía que no te permite alcanzar tu verdadero ser y te detiene. Ellos también te miran con contemplación, es una relación de odio/odio."

"La novena carta es el símbolo de tus esperanzas y miedos, una carta justa ha sido expuesta aquí para alguien con inmenso orgullo como tú. El sexto de vastos bocabajo, tu temida falla. Te construyes en orgullo y el potencial con el que has sido prescrito pero la idea de que puedas volverte lo que más temes; el Lord bocabajo cuelga sobre ti como una eterna sombra. Este miedo al fracaso te colorea más, irónicamente te obliga a abrazar las tradiciones que te rigen. Al final, la felicidad que sientes de la victoria es ensombrecida por tu miedo al fracaso."

"Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas sobre mi, estúpida bruja. Hablas sobre encontrar una meta mística o un camino y aún con todo tu gran conocimiento de los 'Dioses' no puedes dar una pista de qué es. Si fueras mi esclava te habría golpeado por tal molestia, el cómo la 'Señora' de esta casa te compró, nunca lo sabré."

Kayra sintió su sangre comenzar a hervir ante los comentarios del Saiyajín. Cómo se atrevía él, un esclavo, a decirle tales cosas a ella, una persona libre, una Bruha, Arúspice y curandera. Levantándose y alejándose de la mesa de servicio, lo miró, el miedo que alguna vez la envolvió fue superado por su ego.

"Te engañas, oh gran Príncipe, no podrías hacer lo que deseas y tampoco a la Señora de esta casa. No me sorprende que no veas el significado detrás de las cartas, los de mente cerrada raramente lo hacen. Sabes que tengo razón y eso te asusta, doblemente porque ahora eres un esclavo. Yo vivo en esta casa a mi propio acuerdo, una persona libre en estas paredes. Supongo que mis servicios son más importantes que el sexo."

Adrenalina corrió por Kayra mientras las palabras brotaban de su boca. Su miedo a la criatura ante ella pronto se tornó malicia mientras reía ante sus posiciones. Rápidamente su risa se tornó un jadeo mientras el Saiyajín la atacaba, usando más velocidad de la que pensó podría lograr de ese collar. Esquivando su agarre, enfrentó al Saiyajín, los dos rodearon el salón como un par de tigres enjaulados. Sintiendo el pequeño cuchillo bajo su manga una vez más, Kayra saltó hacia el Saiyajín, deslizando el cuchillo de su escondite y alistándose para su ataque. Nunca golpeó, cuando Vegeta reconoció ese conocido brillo en su mano y dio un duro golpe contra su brazo extendido. Alejándose de su oponente, Kayra desenfundó su espada y trató de recuperarse de sus rápidos movimientos; él no había sido así de rápido hace unos días. Tal vez el collar estaba perdiendo su control sobre él, o tal vez había más por controlar de lo que el collar podría soportar? Lo observó sin parpadear mientras caminaba a donde el cuchillo había aterrizado, y se arrodilló para recogerlo del piso. Deteniéndose para encararla, una sonrisa ahora en sus labios, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, mostrándole que no había escape. Retrocediendo lentamente, la atención de Kayra pronto fue llevada a la puerta mientras se abría y Daza entraba en el salón. Ambos ocupantes se giraron para encararlo, su pequeña pelea terminada por la interrupción.

"La Señora desea la presencia del Saiyajín en el estudio." Asintiendo ante la petición, Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta abierta y esperó a que Dazu indicara el camino. Deteniéndose afuera de la entrada, miró a Kayra y estrujó el cuchillo en su mano como si fuera un pedazo de pergamino y se lo lanzó. Cuando finalmente quedó sola, dejó que su lado racional mirara la situación en la que su naturaleza obstinada le permitió entrar. El Saiyajín estaba haciéndose más fuerte, esta era la segunda vez que el drenador de poder tuvo que ser reajustado y aún parecía volverse más fuerte. Girándose para recoger sus cartas, notó una sombra pasar su línea de visión y desapareció de nuevo. Sintiendo sus sentidos parpadear por sólo un momento antes de ignorarlo, su mente trató de resolver la paradoja del collar.

------

La punzante sensación era tan grande, cuando despertó casi la derriba otra vez. Qué pasó, qué la golpeó en la cabeza? Levantando su mano para examinar el chichón dejó escapar otro gruñido cuando su codo golpeó algo frío y duro. Abriendo sus ojos, su visión estaba nublada mientras su mente aún no se había despertado completamente. Entrecerrando sus ojos contra las brillantes luces, ella trató de estirar sus acalambrados músculos, sólo para golpear algo frío y duro. Frustrada por su ignorancia de la situación, estrelló su puño en el suelo y fue recompensada con otro corrientazo de dolor y un zumbido en sus oídos. Su mano ilesa alcanzó, tratando de encontrar algo de uso para levantarse. Fría realización la golpeó y sus dedos rodearon las gruesas barras de metal de la perrera.

"Oh Señora, finalmente está despierta. Estuvimos preocupados por un tiempo de que el golpe en su cabeza hubiese hecho un daño mayor, estuvo gimiendo y quejándose en su sueño. El doctor dijo que podría tener una contusión pero no lo sabía de seguro. No tengo ningún conocimiento médico así que sólo tuve que esperar hasta que despertara."

"Sar'in, qué está pasando aquí? De qué hablas y por qué estoy en una jaula?"

"Señora ChiChi, no recuerda lo de ayer? El Saiyajín atacó la casa y la retó a una pelea. Peleó por casi una hora pero la dejó inconsciente. Después fue declarado la cabeza de Bushi y dio la orden de enviarla a cualquier instalación de confinamiento que tuviéramos disponible."

"Qué, quieres decir que mis propios hombres me pusieron aquí? No puedo creer esto, soy una prisionera en mi propia casa. Bueno, cualquier orden que dio el Saiyajín puedo ignorarla; él no es mi dueño. Sar'in, tu voto de lealtad me lo diste a mi, no a Bushi, aún puedes ayudarme. Dónde está la llave? Conozco cada rincón y túnel en esta casa, si puedo llegar a Modulus podría avisarle a Bulma y preparar una defensa contra esa cosa."

"Me temo, Mi Lady, que no tengo la llave. Cuando comenzó a despertar, el guardia fue con Kakarotto para informarle que había despertado. Le dio la orden de mantenerla aquí a toda costa. Hay guardias apostados por doquier a lo largo de este pasaje y toda su seguridad ha sido revocada. La única razón por la que llegué a usted es que no me vieron como una gran amenaza para ayudarla a escapar. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que regresen y él con ellos."

La gravedad de lo que verdaderamente había pasado ayer finalmente golpeó a ChiChi con total fuerza. Había perdido su casa, su poder con un oponente mucho más fuerte, un oponente más fuerte que no tenía alianza con Modulus. Si Enleo o Gero atacaran ahora a Modulus, Bulma sería un pato. Aún peor, si este Kakarotto descubría lo de la nave, también podría atacar a Modulus. Sin importar lo fuerte que sean las defensas de Bulma, nunca podría soportar algo como eso. Esperen un minuto, la nave; esa criatura está tras uno de sus camaradas que aterrizó aquí pero de alguna forma ese Saiyajín fue derrotado y capturado.

"Sar'in, dijiste que estabas trabajando en la nave Saiyajín, la primera, verdad?" El técnico asintió, no siguiendo el tren de ideas de ChiChi. "Qué le pasó a ese Saiyajín, por qué no está ocasionando daños en las afueras?"

"Señora, cuando llegó el Saiyajín estaba malamente herido y se desmayó tan pronto como los guardias lo sujetaron. Tuvimos suerte que la Lady Modulus tuviera un aparato que contuviera su poder, su ki."

"Crees que podríamos hacer algo similar con este, hay alguna forma de que pudieras crear uno de esos collares?"

"Me temo que no. No tengo el equipo o la experticia para hacer algo así. Mi Señora es la única que sabe exactamente cómo funciona el aparato y le tomó mucho tiempo trabajar con él para hacerlo funcionar en el Saiyajín. Aún entonces, no creo que pueda contenerlo lo suficiente para permitirnos medir su ki y ajustar el collar acordemente. Yo aún podría hacer algo para ayudar. La criatura aún no ha encontrado la nave, sus hombres están siguiéndolo pero nunca le darán la lealtad que le dieron. Tampoco sabe sobre mi, o al menos lo que soy."

"Sar'in, haz lo que tengas que hacer para tener contacto con Modulus e informa a Bulma lo que ha pasado; ella tiene un Saiyajín bajo su control, tal vez pueda pensar en algo. Hasta entonces, quiero que tú y Thak continúen trabajando en la nave, minuciosamente, hagan cualquier cosa para encontrar una forma para derrotar esa cosa. También, cambia tu uniforme, esa cosa blanca te hace resaltar como un pulgar hinchado."

Inclinándose ante ella, ChiChi pronto quedó sola, intentando pensar en un plan y esperando secretamente que su derrota de ayer no significara su muerte. Flotando en su propio limbo mental, la mente de ChiChi se alertó mientras escuchaba la puerta crujir, el sonido rápidamente fue reemplazado por el sonido de llaves y el bajo golpe de pasos acercándose a su jaula.

"Lo siento mucho, Señora, pero él la retó y perdió. Son las reglas de Bushi que el mejor guerrero sea la cabeza de la casa y de ejemplo a los otros. Aún somos leales a usted, Mi Lady; es sólo que ahora seguimos al Amo Kakarotto. No le permitiremos dañarla; puedo darle mi palabra. Aún es la Lady de Bushi."

El hombre abrió la pequeña celda, permitiéndole a ChiChi levantarse y estirar sus adoloridos músculos. Por el más breve de los momentos, ella tuvo en su cabeza someter al guardia y correr, escapar a Modulus para limpiar sus heridas. Las advertencias de Sar'in regresaron a ella, cómo su casa, SUS guerreros juraban su lealtad a este monstruo, que cada escape o salida suya estaría bloqueada y vigilada. Mientras pudiera enfrentarse con varios atacantes a la vez, más de cuatro se volvía un problema. También había entrenado a esos hombres, no eran peleadores estúpidos y eso ahora los haría aún más peligrosos contra ella. Les habían dado una orden, una de detenerla de escapar, y tan leales como fueron a ella, sólo podían servir a un amo, y no era ella. Alejándose de la celda, dio un paso tras el guardia y lo siguió al corredor y por su casa hacia su habitación. Después de golpear la gruesa puerta de madera, el guardia abrió la puerta y se inclinó para que ChiChi lo precediera en la habitación. Entendiendo el gesto, ChiChi entró en la habitación que había sido su santuario desde la muerte de sus padres del peso de sus responsabilidades. Ahí, de pie entre la cama y la puerta, estaba la criatura que en sólo un día había destruido todo por lo que había trabajado en los últimos tres años, profanando su santuario. Manteniendo su rabia bajo la superficie, permaneció de pie y encaró a su enemigo. Su guardia a este punto había entrado a la habitación y mantenía su puesto en la puerta abierta.

"Soldado, puedo preguntar qué estás esperando?"

"Señor, me enviaste a asegurar que la Señora ChiChi le fuera entregada sin daño."

"Sí, y qué haces aún aquí?"

"Mi trabajo, mi Lord, proteger a mi Señora."

Sonriendo ante la inocente traición que había cometido el hombre, Kakarotto decidió que debía pellizcar a esta pequeña insurrección en el trasero.

"Soldado, estuviste presente durante la pelea contra tu Señora?"

"Sí, mi Lord."

"Entonces deberías saber que puede defenderse sola, y que no podrías ayudarla al respecto, correcto?"

"Sí, mi Lord."

"Bien, entonces déjanos." Esperando a que su indeseada compañía partiera, los ojos de Kakarotto se deslizaron sobre la mujer ante él. Ahora que podía verla de cerca, sin el combate en su mente, tuvo que admirar su apariencia. Permaneció a nivel de su hombro, con lustroso cabello negro, pálida y cremosa piel y esos suaves e invitantes ojos marrones, los cuales revelaban una rabia digna de una Élite. Aún buscando una cola marrón escondida bajo los pliegues de su ropa, de nuevo se decepcionó por la falta de verdaderos rasgos Saiyajín. Decidiendo encontrar su mirada e ir a asuntos más importantes en mano, se concentró en sus preguntas sobre la nave de Vegeta y el escondite del Príncipe mientras ignoraba su cola, la cual había comenzado a ondear en la punta.

"Primero, lo primero, qué es este planeta y dónde está el Príncipe Vegeta?" Comenzó Kakarotto calmadamente, usando la diplomacia que había tenido que aprender mientras vivió con Nappa por dos meses.

"Cómo te atreves a tomar mi casa y mi dormitorio, quién te crees que eres?" respondió la humana; esto iba a tomar más de lo que había anticipado.

"SOY el Teniente Kakarotto de la Guardia Real Saiyajín y no tomé tu casa, tú perdiste conmigo en una pelea y en cuando a tu dormitorio, ahora es mío. Ahora respóndeme, qué es este lugar?"

"Este es el planeta Gaia." Su respuesta apenas contuvo el desprecio que sentía hacia él.

"No creas que vine a tu planeta de vacaciones; estoy en una misión para encontrar al Príncipe Vegeta. Seguí la señal de su nave hasta este planeta, esta localización. Tan ignorante como estoy seguro eres en este planeta, dudo que no notaras una nave espacial. Dime dónde está?"

"Estoy segura que no sé de qué estás hablando, la única bola de fuego que he visto en el cielo durante el último mes fue cuando tú aterrizaste ayer en la mañana. Nunca he escuchado de este 'Príncipe Vegeta' tuyo pero si necesita una niñera, no debe ser muy fuerte; escasamente alguien que merece semejante título."

"Estoy seguro que él tendrá algo que decir sobre eso cuando lo encuentre y le diga. Eso, si no destruye esta bola de tierra sin pensarlo dos veces."

"Eso sería estúpido. Si lo hace, entonces se mataría también, a menos que tú y el Príncipe planeen compartir tu nave." Kakarotto fue sorprendido por su comentario, le había revelado más de lo que quería. En un simple desliz de la lengua había indicado que el Príncipe estaba en el planeta, o al menos podría estarlo, era una mejor respuesta de la que había recibido de cualquiera de los otros soldados en esta casa. Impresionado por su lealtad y costumbres, aún llegó a la conclusión de que Vegeta no estaba siendo retenido en esta casa, ni había nadie aquí que pudiera reparar el daño que Rechse había descrito. Se había encontrado con los mil soldados que residían en esta casa, incluso el hombre que había perseguido para encontrar este lugar. Aún estaba inseguro de lo que esperaban de él hasta que uno de alto rango, Kreden se había llamado, se le acercó y le dijo de las costumbres de Bushi. Entonces le fue dado el juramento de cada hombre, todos usando el rojo y negro de su antiguo líder, la hija de su líder antes que lo hubiese sabido. Aún, un rostro en el mar estaba perdido, el hombre de blanco que alguna vez había pensado era el líder, con un escudo azul y un águila sobre su corazón. Tampoco nadie había hablado de él, ni lo habían visto desde el final del duelo.

"Quién es el hombre de blanco que vi la primera vez que llegué aquí, el que estaba contigo en la plataforma?" Desde su máscara de desprecio un destello de shock brilló a través, tal vez había golpeado algo con esta pregunta.

"Él es mi esclavo de placer, mi amante. Le fueron dados los colores especiales como una señal de sus obligaciones en la casa." Respondió ella, los nervios aumentaban en su voz. Una rabia inesperada destelló en Kakarotto mientras pensaba en esta chica en los brazos de otro, especialmente uno que parecía tan débil. Qué débil había escogido: un hombre que no estuvo dispuesto a enfrentarlo y defenderla. Alguien como ella debería ser poseída por alguien que fuera fuerte, o al menos tan valiente como ella. Era pequeña en tamaño pero fuerte en su especie, lo más cercano a un verdadero guerrero que hubiese encontrado en esta casa. Habría sido una excelente Saiyajín. Bueno, podría no ser una Saiyajín, pero sabía lo que eran, o al menos daba la impresión.

"Qué sabes de los Saiyajín? Cómo supiste lo que son?"

ChiChi apresuró su mente, tratando de pensar en una respuesta que no revelara todo el plan a la criatura. Había sido pura suerte que hubiese pensado en decir que Sar'in era su esclavo de placer, recordando que Bulma había mantenido a un esclavo o dos para ese propósito. No sabía cuánto le habían dicho sus hombres, aunque Sar'in había insistido que nadie había pensado mucho en él así que esperanzadamente no habrían revelado su identidad.

"Nunca he escuchado de algo llamado un 'Saiyajín' antes de que me lo dijeras, sólo me sorprendí de saber que no eras humano."

Esperando que su respuesta lo complaciera hasta que pudiera pensar en algo más, miró sus ojos y los encontró adentrándose en los suyos, infinitos pozos de negro.

"Por qué tu amante no te defendió después de ser derrotada? Si tú fueras mi mujer, no permitiría que pelearas, o iría a tu rescate en una situación como esa."

Un gruñido escapó de los apretados dientes de ChiChi; no sabía qué la enfurecía más, el hecho de que hubiese declarado que no debería pelear o cuidarse o que la hubiese considerado de su propiedad.

"Mi amante nunca haría algo así porque sabe que hago lo que deseo. Soy una guerrera Amazona, peleo y hago lo que deseo y nunca fui gobernada por un hombre hasta que fui derrotada por uno. Es un orgullo de Amazona que sea su propia mujer hasta que es derrotada."

Kakarotto sonrió ante ese comentario, debió haber tocado una cuerda en algún lugar y ella cometió otro desliz, uno grande.

"Golpeé una cuerda, verdad, pequeña Amazona. En ese caso, definitivamente no te permitiría pelear, así que parece que eres mía."

"Qué, de qué estás hablando?"

"Tú lo dijiste, tu orgullo y honor demanda que te entregues al hombre que te ha derrotado. A menos que ayer te golpeara más fuerte de lo que pensé, eso significa que me perteneces."

Sorprendida por su declaración y por su propia estupidez por revelarle eso, sus reflejos fueron lentos cuando el Saiyajín caminó hacia ella, su cola ondeando perezosamente de un lado a otro. Salió de su trance cuando estuvo a la distancia de sus brazos, esa sonrisa aún en sus labios.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Reclamando lo que es mío por derecho. Te sugeriría que renunciaras a tu amante, no lo necesitarás más."

"De qué estás hablando, juro que si te acercas un paso más yo…"

"Deberías usar tu boca para algo mucho más útil." Dijo Kakarotto mientras bajaba su cabeza y sus labios descendían sobre los suyos. Al segundo que ChiChi sintió la presión de sus labios en los suyos se paralizó, no sabiendo qué hacer o qué pasaría después. Como su madre antes de ella, ChiChi nunca tomó un amante, preservando su virginidad como una señal de su orgullo; sólo había sido besada por un hombre, y ese fue su padre quien la besaba en la frente. Esto era muy diferente, sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había experimentado brotaron mientras este hombre que sólo había conocido por un día movía sus labios por los suyos, invitándola a abrir su boca. Ella jadeó ante la sensación de sus manos rozando contra su costado, y sintió deslizar su lengua en su boca, saboreándola. Sus exploradoras manos viajaron por su espina, haciéndola estremecer, y sostuvo su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Sus pulmones comenzaron a doler por la falta de aire mientras su lengua probaba el interior de su boca y su mano se enredaba en su cabello, soltando las pinzas que lo mantenían recogido. Finalmente, reuniendo sus agallas, ChiChi empujó sus manos contra su pecho, tratando de crear algo de distancia entre ellos antes de que llegaran más allá. Jadeando para llenar sus pulmones vacíos, desvió la mirada de Kakarotto en un intento por recuperar sus alrededores. La mano que había sostenido su cabeza la mantenía cerca, demasiado cerca mientras su cola rodeaba su bajo muslo y se deslizaba por su pantorrilla, intentando encontrar un camino entre su ropa. Su cabeza entonces descendió a su cuello, besando y succionando los delicados nervios que corrían a lo largo. Una de sus manos aún sostenía su cabeza mientras la otra bajaba de nuevo por su espina, deslizándose bajo los pliegues de sus pantalones para masajear su trasero. Un gruñido escapó de los labios de ChiChi mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza, exponiendo más de su cuello a los hambrientos labios de Kakarotto. No teniendo idea de qué hacer, ChiChi simplemente siguió su ejemplo, pasando una mano por su rebelde cabello negro mientras la otra bajaba por su espalda, deteniéndose en la base de su cola y acariciándola gentilmente. Un shock atravesó a Kakarotto mientras sentía su caricia y frotaba su sensible cola. Su mano cubrió su trasero y sus dientes pellizcaron su cuello, rompiendo la piel.

Jadeando fuertemente ante la repentina sensación de dolor que pronto se tornó una serie de gruñidos mientras su Saiyajín comenzaba a succionar en las marcas de su cuello. En ese breve momento ella lo había aceptado, lo había recibido. Ahora era su amante, el único digno de ella y quería esto. Sus labios en su cuello y manos en su cuerpo eran como fuego líquido por sus venas, creando una cálida sensación en su cuerpo. Agarrando su cola de nuevo, ella gimió fuertemente mientras movía la mano de su cuerpo y retiraba sus pantalones. Sus manos estaban en ella de nuevo, una subiendo su blusa para cubrir sus senos, la otra masajeándola, haciendo que esa maravillosa y cálida sensación se incrementara. Él se presionó y comenzó a masajear, haciendo que sus rodillas se debilitaran y comenzó a reír. Preguntándose qué encontraba tan divertido, gimoteó cuando sintió dejarla sin su presencia.

"Más, por favor. Quiero sentir más."

Levantando su mano hacia su nivel visual, él observó divertido cuando ella notó el líquido que humedecía su mano, suyo. Kami, era hermosa. Esas esbeltas piernas eran lo fuerte suficiente para estrujar a un hombre normal, pero todo lo que podía imaginar era a ellas envueltas alrededor de su torso. Sus manos, entrenadas para lastimar y matar, acariciaban su cola y acariciaban su cuerpo. Y sus ojos, la rabia que alguna vez ardió en ellos no se comparaban con la mirada de completa necesidad y confusión reflejadas en esas profundidades marrón. Cuando le había revelado la posición del hombre de blanco, una rabia lo atravesó ante la idea de esta mujer con otro. Ahora, mirando su medio desnudo cuerpo, escuchando sus gemidos y ruegos, decidió matar al hombre que se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo antes que él. Su frenética mente pronto prestó atención cuando sintió dedos pequeños agarrar su húmeda mano, y suaves labios lamer su palma. Subiendo hacia las puntas de sus dedos, su pequeño beso se tornó un titubeante lamido, mientras se saboreaba en su mano. Mirando sus ojos, como si buscara aprobación, él gruño por lo bajo en su garganta y su mano libre fue alrededor de su espalda manteniéndola cerca de nuevo. No siendo capaz de soportar más la barrera, rápidamente descartó la parte superior de su traje de batalla, dejando su pecho desnudo. Casi sonríe ante su nerviosa pero apreciativa mirada mientras observaba su torso desnudo. Retirando sus botas rápidamente, su boca regresó a la suya y la movió hacia la cama. Agarrando el cuello del top de su gi, Kakarotto simplemente flexionó sus muñecas y arrancó el material del resto de su cuerpo, sus manos regresaron para cubrir y masajear sus senos mientras la recostaba en la cama. Ella continuó gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo él, dándole señales de que estaba cerca al borde. Queriendo sentirla a su alrededor, rasgó el resto del traje y se posicionó sobre ella. Bajándose sobre ella, se deslizó dentro de su húmeda entrada, sin notar la delgada barrera hasta que fue muy tarde. Sus ojos marrones se llenaron con dolor mientras contenía un grito, la realidad la golpeó y le recordó lo que era él: su enemigo. El brillo de lágrimas llegó a sus ojos mientras contenía su dolor, rehusándose a dejarle saber que la había lastimado. Usando cualquier sentido e intuición que poseía su naturaleza Saiyajín, se mantuvo en ella, esperando por que se acostumbrara a él. Lentamente, comenzó a relajarse y comenzó a moverse contra él, empujando sus caderas contra las suyas. Sujetándola, Kakarotto tomó el control y comenzó a moverse contra ella, los suaves y placenteros sonidos regresaron y aumentaron en volumen. Incrementando su ritmo, estaba siendo presionado entre sus muslos mientras sus piernas se envolvían a su alrededor, dejándolo entrar más profundo. Pronto, sus gruñidos y quejidos comenzaron a igualar los propios jadeos y gritos de ChiChi. Finalmente, la cabeza de ChiChi cayó hacia atrás y gritó mientras sentía sus paredes pulsar a su alrededor, su humedad rodeándolo. Incapaz de contenerse, él dejó escapar un grito bajo y se liberó dentro de ella, apoyándose en sus codos para evitar aplastarla. Sus senos se presionaron contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a recuperarse, destellando imágenes en su mente de que se había perdido una oportunidad para explorar esta vez. Esperando una batalla para rivalizar su encuentro de ayer, se sorprendió cuando lo miró directo a los ojos, acercándose más a su calor y caía dormida. Él debió cansarla, pobre humana. Envolviendo su pequeña forma en sus brazos, apoyó su mentón en la cima de su cabeza y se obligó a relajar y a dormir hasta la mañana. No había tenido descanso desde que había sido declarado el jefe de esta casa y las constantes reuniones y juramentos que había escuchado fueron suficientes para llevar a un Saiyajín al agotamiento. Apretó su agarre en ella, el aroma de su cabello llenaba sus sentidos mientras se cerraban sus ojos, intentando resolver los eventos que habían tenido lugar durante las treinta horas después de aterrizar aquí.

------

"La torre, la carta de la ilustración; retiraba al viejo para abrir camino para el nuevo." Dijo Kayra mientras sostenía la carta en mano, estudiando su superficie para mirar un significado más profundo y más allá de lo que sabía. Había sido la última carta en la lectura del Saiyajín, la carta del resultado. Después del incidente en el salón, Kayra había tenido que salir; la casa le dio una sensación claustrofóbica. Sentada en una de las mesas de piedra en el jardín, hojeó las cartas, si eran la llave para ayudar a otras personas a ver su camino podría usarlas para resolver el propio? Bajando la carta de la Torre, deslizó su dedo por la superficie, trazando la imagen. Siempre le había recordado del caos, esta carta; una gran torre de piedra golpeada por luz, gente cayendo hacia sus muertes mientras la torre ardía. Oportuno que el Saiyajín escogiera esta carta, vive para pelear e incluso parece que su camino a la conciencia estaba dirigido por su necesidad para pelear. Mirando las cartas esparcidas, notó con algo de interés que el Príncipe tenía razón en una cosa, las cartas todas señalaban a un problema pero no a una solución. Había una carta, la Alta Sacerdotisa la cual apuntaba hacia algo muy diferente que las cartas a su alrededor, pero nunca había una carta que diera un indicio de lo que debía hacer para alcanzar su meta. Mirando de nuevo la torre, suspiró, el camino a la ilustración debía ser uno que no estaba listo para aceptar o enfrentar, ni las cartas pudieron extraerlo de él.

"Hermosa noche, no crees?"

Kayra jadeó mientras una voz hacía eco por el jardín supuestamente vacío, el sonido la sacó de su trance. Reconociendo la voz, rápidamente se giró para mirar tras ella, su último encuentro regresó a ella.

"Veo que has aprendido algo pero desafortunadamente estoy justo frente a ti."

Girándose rápidamente, Kayra se encontró cara a cara con una joven mujer, una que no tenía capucha para esconder su rostro. Ojos verdes miraban asombrados ante el rostro frente a ella, la chica tenía cabello y ojos dorados, incluso su piel tenía un pálido brillo como el oro blanco. La joven ante ella era una pulgada más baja, con una constitución más delgada que la de Kayra.

"Esa es alguna forma para saludar a tu ángel guardián, hoy casi tuve que salvarte otra vez."

"Cómo entraste aquí, pasaste el sistema de seguridad?"

"Tengo mis medios, como tú pareces tener los tuyos. Así que realmente eres una Bruha, con cartas y todo; aunque la espada aún es un misterio."

No sabiendo qué la poseyó, probablemente la locura que la trajo aquí, decidió decirle a esta extraña lo que no le había dicho a nadie más en la casa.

"Mi madre era una Bruha, mi padre era un soldado; ya te lo dije. Mi padre me enseñó cómo pelear y defenderme y después de la muerte de mis padres tomé su espada para protección y como recuerdo. Es todo lo que me quedó de mi familia y villa después de que fue masacrada."

"Entonces no hiciste el viaje a Modulus por el excelente vino?"

Casi riendo ante la broma, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y miró a la joven frente a ella. Una sincera sonrisa adornaba esos delgados labios, incluso hubo un destello en esos ojos dorados, era asombroso lo que la capa negra escondía de vista. Kayra se preguntó por qué la usaba, alguien tan único como ella no debería esconderse del mundo.

"Qué quieres decir con 'casi tuve que salvarte otra vez'? Estuviste en el salón cuando peleé con el Saiyajín?"

"Sí, una pena que una criatura que se ve y pelea así sea simplemente un esclavo, aunque de lo que estabas diciendo parece que no siempre fue así."

"En tanto como puedo decir, es o era un Príncipe, pero exactamente cómo llegó aquí no lo ha discernido mi visión. Se llama Príncipe Vegeta, y es el esclavo de placer de la Señora Bulma."

Sonriendo ante ese comentario y las connotaciones, Mata pensó en la escena entre la pequeña Bruha y el hombre con cola, o Saiyajín, lo había llamado la joven. Oh bien, de cualquier forma tendría que felicitar a la Lady de Modulus en su gusto; mucho mejor que el onore jefe de la guardia. Aún, alejándose de su revelación, se preguntó qué fuerza la había hecho regresar por ninguna otra razón que para ver a esta joven, y ver si estaba bien. Cuando la vio siendo atacada por esa criatura le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no revelarse y atacar a la cosa que pudiera lastimar a la joven. Cuando vio lo que le hizo al cuchillo el miedo por su cargo se incrementó; fue la oportuna intervención de Dazu la que evitó un baño de sangre. Qué estaba haciendo un animal tan brutal en Modulus, y el amante de la Señora. Su ligero humor de antes se tornó frío mientras pensaba en lo que podría hacer esa criatura si escapaba, ese collar no lo detendría para siempre.

"Por qué viniste aquí?" preguntó Kayra finalmente, su curiosidad sacando lo mejor de ella. La otra joven guardó silencio, su mirada dura como si la pregunta la hubiese ofendido. Escuchando el ruido de hojas cerca, Kayra se giró para ver quién había estado escuchando su conversación. No viendo a nadie, regresó a la joven con ojos dorados sólo para ver que se había desvanecido sin rastro.

"Esto se está tornando más y más extraño." Dijo ella, reuniendo sus cosas, miró el ponente sol antes de regresar a la casa.

------

"Cuándo me volví la niñera de las Élites?" Murmuró Oningo para sí mientras se paseaba por el puente. Primero, el Príncipe decide irse de purga, el heredero al trono haciendo el trabajo de terceras clases, y se pierde en el espacio. Luego, ese guardia va a buscarlo, incluso deja órdenes de no informarle a nadie de su localización o la del Príncipe hasta que contacte la nave de nuevo. Los nervios de Oningo se dispararon al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando tuviera que enfrentar a Nappa. La nave ya estaba a un mes atrás, viajando a media velocidad mientras el Príncipe estaba en la misión de purga y a quien culparía el Rey sino al capitán. No es que el Rey pudiera contactarlo si lo intentaba, Nappa había ordenado que toda línea de comunicación entre la nave y Vegetasei se cortara mientras el Príncipe estaba perdido. La línea oficial había sido que si rumores de la desaparición del Príncipe eran transmitidos al planeta, crearía pánico o causaría una crisis innecesaria. Oningo sabía muy bien que Nappa no quería que se descubriera que el Príncipe estaba perdido, o cierto comandante perdería un trabajo y probablemente mucho más cuando el Rey lo descubriera.

"Capitán, recibimos noticias del Comandante Nappa de que él y las élites han aterrizado en Soloe."

"Gracias; sólo manténganme en posición si llegan a desaparecer." Dijo Oningo y continuó su paseadera desde donde la había dejado. Lento para dejar la galaxia Croix, Nappa decidió que él y las Élites necesitaban un poco de verdadero entrenamiento y comenzó a escanear los planetas alrededor por señales de vida y altos niveles de poder. Encontrando uno que parecía adecuado, dejó órdenes para que la nave se mantuviera en órbita alrededor de un planeta cercano hasta que sus 'ejercicios' terminaran. 'Ejercicios', sonaba como a purga para él. Oningo se preguntó lo que haría Nappa si descubría que Kakarotto había encontrado al Príncipe, o al menos su nave. El despistado Élite aún no le había preguntado sobre la ausencia de Kakarotto, probablemente contento de no tener que ver más al guardia.

"Enre, hay algún cambio en el estado de la nave del Príncipe?"

"No, Capitán, parece que alguno de los sistemas ha regresado a línea pero el rastreador aún está encendido. Tampoco hemos recibido noticias de la nave de Kakarotto, señor. El vínculo de comunicación se cayó tan pronto como entró a la nube de gas."

"Por qué me dieron el trabajo de niñera de las Élites?" Refunfuñó Oningo de nuevo, volviendo a pasearse. Algo le decía que las cosas iban a ponerse mucho peor antes de mejorar.

------

"Y dices que lo has visto con tus propios ojos?"

"Sí, está alrededor del cuello de un poderoso hombre con cola llamado Saiyajín. Está siendo usado para suprimir lo que llaman el ki para que la bestia pueda ser sometido y usado como un esclavo de placer."

"Y tiene éxito?"

"Sí, pero parece que la criatura aún tiene uso de su poder, una pequeña porción de él."

"Veo que mi pequeña fugitiva ha estado disfrutando de los frutos de mi trabajo; no se avergonzaría su padre? Y dices que puedes pasar los sistemas de seguridad?"

"Le dije que puedo desactivar los sistemas de seguridad en tanto como pueda darme su palabra de que no lastimará a la mujer."

Gero le dio la espalda a la figura encapuchada tras él y sonrió ante su ingenuidad. Quienquiera que fuera esta persona o que pensara que iba a proteger al venir aquí obviamente no sabía nada de lo que está pasando. Qué suerte tengo, pensó, cuando más lo necesito, los poderes que sean han depositado un idiota en mi regazo.

"Te doy mi palabra como científico de que nunca la lastimaré. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es desactivar las defensas de la casa mañana en la noche y deben ocuparse de este Saiyajín. Tenemos un trato?"

La figura de negro asintió y tomó la mano de Gero en la suya, apretando firmemente la mano del anciano, sellando este trato que habían hecho con el diablo. Girándose, salió de la habitación, dejando a Gero en su estudio. Mirando hacia la negra noche, Gero sonrió ante lo bien que pagaba su paciencia. Después de todo el tiempo que había tratado y planeado llegar a la perra de cabello azul finalmente todo se estaba dando, tal vez le agradaba a alguien. Escuchó el sonido de una cortina mientras dos figuras ensombrecidas salían de su escondite.

"Escucharon todo, verdad?"

"Sí, Lord Gero."

"Excelente; atacamos Modulus la noche de las Lunas Nuevas."

------

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8

**CADENAS Y GRILLETES**

(_Chains and Shackles_)

Por Toshiba

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Disclaimers:** Juro que no poseo DBZ y no estoy haciendo dinero de esto; ha habido un fanfic escrito que sí?

Nota: Esta historia contiene sexo, junto con malas palabras y violencia. Han sido advertidos; y si están bajo la edad o no lo maduro suficiente para manejar esos temas entonces sugiero que se den la vuelta ahora (no se asomen). Los nombres de los movimientos de ki son de la página informativa Ultimate DBZ.

También olvidé mencionar en el último capítulo, las cartas estaban basadas en el Rider Waite y el Sacred Circle.

------

Capítulo 8

------

Todos los ejercicios de entrenamiento, torneos y batallas que había tenido en su vida nunca lo habían preparado para algo como esto. Los perforadores gritos de terror de los cientos y cientos de habitantes de este abandonado planeta desvanecido en un enorme bang mientras disparaba una reducida versión de su Gyriku Hou, sus gritos se silenciaron para siempre. Ellos habían aterrizado en Prevedere dos horas atrás para lo que el capitán de escuadrón había llamado una purga de rutina. El escuadrón se separó en grupos de dos y cada uno golpeó un continente con órdenes de exterminar toda vida inteligente con tan poco daño físico al planeta como fuera posible y si la necesidad lo requería, transformarse en Oozaru y eliminar cualquier resistencia. Vegeta rió maliciosamente ante las masas mientras dañaba las bases de uno de los edificios, aplastando aquellos que no pudieron escapar. Para los miembros de este escuadrón de purga era un trabajo normal de limpieza; para él, era todo lo que entrenar con los entrenadores de palacio y las batallas controladas en la arena no era. Era caos y ruido, destrucción, terror, pánico; el olor del miedo, sangre, humo, muerte, desolación mezcladas en uno solo e intoxicante que llenaba sus sentidos. Esto era vida.

"Muy impresionante el cráter que dejaste allá." Dijo Kakarotto, un poco de sarcasmo en su comentario.

"Oh bueno, qué es un planeta sin unas cuantas imperfecciones; le añade carácter, no crees?"

Sonriendo ante el comentario del Príncipe, Kakarotto observó la agitada y escandalosa masa de nativos tratando de escapar de la ira del Príncipe. Vegeta disparó unos rayos de ki al azar, golpeando lo que fuera y a quien fuera que pudiera antes de liberar un Renzokou Kikou Ha en los sobrevivientes. Un perturbador silencio cayó sobre la desaparecida metrópolis; el viento soplaba por las vacías calles llenando el aire que no hacía unos momentos estuvo lleno con el sonido del caos.

"No queda vida en este sector, ni ninguna de las ciudades en este lado del continente; tal vez mi padre tenía razón, tal vez soy un tercera clase de corazón."

Kakarotto simplemente flotaba en el fondo, desinteresado en el nuevo juego del Príncipe. El alto Saiyajín nunca discutía su linaje pero cada vez que Nappa traía el tema de las purgas; su compañero de entrenamiento se tensaba, la mirada de agresión en sus ojos apenas contenida. La misma mirada ahora estaba en sus ojos, mientras escaneaba los reportes que destellaban por su rastreador.

"Mi Príncipe, hay un movimiento de resistencia en el sector noreste del continente. Parece que las lecturas de alto nivel de ki que recibimos están transmitiendo que nos enfrentarán en una hora para defender el planeta de nuestra, en sus palabras, 'violencia asesina'. Han dado el ultimátum que si ganan, nos vayamos."

"Criaturas estúpidas, darle órdenes como esa al Saiyajín no Ouji. Diles, Kakarotto, a través de cualquier patético canal de comunicación que posean, que los encontraremos a la hora y lugar asignado y aceptaremos sus demandas. Estoy seguro que apreciarías la competencia, después de que terminamos con sus fuerzas militares parecías menos entusiasta sobre la purga."

"Honestamente no puedes estar feliz con esos blancos indefensos, esa es tu puntería de practicar en la nave?"

"No es la práctica al blanco, es la sensación. Kami, Kakarotto, no puedes olerlo, la sangre, el miedo, la muerte? Pensar que mi padre cree que está castigándome al enviarme al espacio en vez de festejar en esa indigna roca. Gobernar Vegetasei tiene poco interés para mí; preferiría estar muerto que sufrir escuchando dignatarios y tratar con imbéciles como Nappa día tras día. Me preocupo por la venganza, Kakarotto, sentir el miedo de mi padre, oler su sangre, ver su muerte, probar que soy su superior y el más grande de todos los Saiyajín. Un plácido calentamiento para el gran evento, no estás de acuerdo?"

Kakarotto no respondió a la confesión de Vegeta; simplemente asintió y contactó a los otros miembros del escuadrón.

"Vegeta, el capitán está inquiriendo si debe comenzar a preparar una nube de ki para comenzar el barrido final."

"No, le he hecho un juramento a esos débiles de que nos iremos si somos derrotados, el honor Saiyajín dicta que seguimos nuestra palabra. Cuando estén respirando por sus gargantas, entonces el capitán y su escuadrón pueden volverse monos para alegría de sus corazones. Los reportes dijeron que este planeta tenía un comercio saludable en tecnología y agricultura, estoy seguro que a los hombres no les importaría un poco de comida de verdad antes de regresar a la nave."

"Hmm, cuándo me volví tu secretaria personal? Los defensores del planeta han elegido una localización al noreste de aquí, a cien kilómetros. Debemos estar ahí para encontrarlos?"

"Por qué no, somos los huéspedes y no deseo llegar tarde. Y te volviste mi vasallo cuando perdiste en la arena hace cinco años."

Los dos ki flamearon alrededor de las figuras mientras partían en dirección del lugar de encuentro; el rastreador innecesario mientras podían sentir ya el poder de las fuerzas del planeta en su destino. Volando bajo, Vegeta buscó más práctica al blanco antes de la verdadera confrontación. Ahora volaban sobre el bosque, sólo la fuerza vital de los animales podía ser detectada. Sus sentidos captaron un débil nivel de poder asemejando el de aquellas criaturas dominantes de este planeta cuando sintió una punzada en su campo de ki. De repente el bosque no había parecido tan vacío después de todo. Llamando a Kakarotto, los dos volaron por las copas de los árboles, moviéndose por los espesos bosques como aves predadoras. Viendo una luz en la oscuridad de los bosques, se detuvieron en un campamento, un campamento ocupado. Ahí, sentada ante una gran fogata, estaba una mujer; una sabia y arrugada cara se giró para encontrar su llegada.

"Los he visto, oh creadores de muerte con cola; la hora está a la mano cuando su Karma regrese a ti."

"De qué estás balbuceando, vieja bruja? De dónde son esos débiles que nos dispararon con esos misiles?"

"Príncipe Vegeta, presumo. Veo un destino más grave para ti, la rabia y la malicia de tu vida y tu linaje pronto se te devolverán, por el Karma siempre regresa."

"No me importa tu amenaza de venganza, si esos miedosos guerreros son los traedores de justicia creo que el destino te ha fallado."

"Te engañas, oh furioso, si crees que es tu destino. Los duendes y fantasmas de este bosque sólo desean protegerlo; tu destino no yace en este planeta sino en otro. Un justo final, oh poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajín, es tal golpe a tu ego y orgullo. Juro por la estrella Central de los cielos, que estarás prisionero en cadenas invisibles y ahogado en un mar del azul más puro."

"Que pena que no lo veas, vieja bruja." Remarcó Vegeta mientras le apuntaba su dedo y disparaba un rayo de ki a través del arrugado rostro de la mujer. Con el acto hecho, él y Kakarotto tomaron los cielos de nuevo, el flujo del viento llenaban sus oídos. Del ruido del aire, un sonido diferente entró en su mente. De una vez, la luz que llenaba el cielo violeta se desvaneció en puro negro y el ruido comenzó a gruñir hasta que fue un zumbido, de una palabra o dos y finalmente una oración. El negro lentamente se tornó azul, mientras el cielo se tornaba un líquido que se pegaba a su piel e inmovilizaba sus forcejeos. Sintió su cuerpo hundirse en el espeso líquido, el sonido gritó por su mente, haciendo eco en sus oídos.

"Serás aprisionado en cadenas invisibles y ahogado en un mar del azul más puro."

"Serás… aprisionado… cadenas invisibles… ahogado en… mar… azul."

"Aprisionado… cadenas… en… azul."

"Aprisionado… azul."

"Azul."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de golpe mientras sus pulmones expulsaban el aire que no había notado estaba conteniendo. Sintió alivio fuir por su mente mientras abría su boca y llenaba sus pulmones con el vital oxígeno; sólo fue un sueño. Sus ojos se movieron alrededor de la oscura habitación, un instinto que había adquirido de años en el combate y cuando quedó satisfecho de no estar en ningún peligro eminente se relajó contra las suaves sábanas de seda. Pensar que hace dos meses, tal vez tres, los días y las semanas parecía fundirse aquí. Había sido veinte días atrás desde que había aterrizado en este planeta, había estado bajo el control de esa mujer, aunque se sentía como una eternidad desde que entró a esa nube de gas y se separó del grupo de purga. Se preguntaba si alguien había tratado de contactar la nave o encontrarlo. Qué diferencia hacía, aún estaba aquí, en este maldito collar y esa mujer estaba…

Respirando levemente en su pecho. Bajando la mirada, su rabia hacia ella disminuyó ante la vista de su forma durmiente envuelta a su alrededor. El leve contacto de su mejilla y mano descansaba en su pecho, moviéndole lentamente con la inhalación de cada respiro. Su mano estaba enredada en su suave y húmedo cabello, el olor suyo mezclado con el propio y el almizclado olor de la reciente relación sexual. Su piel húmeda y luminosa en la tenue luz de la Luna, era una criatura gloriosa en su sueño. Ella murmuró y suspiró en su sueño y su mano dejó su cabello y comenzó a acariciar la marca en su cuello, la cual había renovado esta noche.

Dos a uno, 'Señora', estás quedando atrás otra vez, pensó él. Habían jugado de nuevo ese juego suyo, después de su encuentro con esa pequeña bruja o curandera o como sea que se llamara. La irritación de no sólo no recibir información sobre el Súper Saiyajín fue agravada con esa patética historia que le dijo con esas cartas. Cómo se atrevía una débil humana a decirle que no tenía dirección, propósito; él era un Saiyajín, un Saiyajín de la realeza, su dirección era matar y ser fuerte, el más fuerte. Su insatisfecha pelea con la joven sólo añadió a su irritación y cuando entró en el estudio de la 'Señora' y vio el tablero, vio un medio de reivindicación. El juego progresó con sus comentarios maliciosos por el salón y golpes contra la armada opuesta, las partes igualmente parejas en habilidad y juicio. Mujer tonta, pensando que podía igualarse a él, ganar toma más que habilidad si no deseo, y eso tenía en picos después de su audiencia con esa bruja de ojos verdes. Aún podía sentir el brillo en sus ojos mientras capturaba su Home Stone y ganaba el derecho a un favor. Regresando a su habitación, le pidió lo que había soñado todas esas infinitas horas de entrenamiento de etiqueta, que lo complaciera en la forma que deseaba. Al principio había estado tentativa, su orgullo como el suyo se resistía a los caprichos del otro. Después de haberle dado una puñalada a su honor y sus habilidades, ella tomó la iniciativa y su cola, probando y acariciando su pelaje mientras besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo. Gruñendo ante sus suministros, le tomó todo su autocontrol no agarrarla y devolverle el favor, aún sonriéndole supo que tendría la oportunidad; y lo hizo, una y otra vez. En todas sus veces juntos nunca la había visto tan apasionada, tan fiera, tan Saiyajín; ella mordisqueó su cuello como si le diera su propia marca. Estuvieron en eso por horas, colapsando finalmente cuando el cansancio los inundó, agotados en los brazos del otro.

Mirando por la ventana tras él, Vegeta se sorprendió de que aún fuera de noche, el rayo de Luna que apenas iluminaba la habitación estaba a tres cuartos por el cielo nocturno. Qué estaba pasando? Había estado completamente exhausto tres horas atrás pero ahora se sentía tan despierto como nunca, y listo para otro asalto. Moviéndose con cuidado para no despertar al bulto durmiente en su pecho, se movió de costado y la llevó con él, exponiendo su desnudo cuerpo a su vista. Sonrió mientras gimoteaba de nuevo, la pérdida de su calor le disgustó en su inconsciente estado. Parecía que finalmente agotó a su pequeña humana, podía sentir su cansancio y agotadas reservas de energía. La realidad lo golpeó entonces, había sentido su ki, tan leve como lo era pero pudo sentirlo y al suyo propio; era más débil de lo que sería por estándares normales pero más fuerte de lo que había sido desde, desde la pelea dos días atrás. Su collar había sido reajustado después de haber mostrado semejante salto en poder pero ahora, estaba de nuevo en el nivel que había alcanzado peleando contra ese humano bastardo. Levantando su mano para trazar la línea de su sonrojada mejilla, Vegeta sonrió ante la realización que había caído sobre él.

Tonta humana, pensó, las puntas de sus dedos se movían por sus labios y por la suave piel de su elegante cuello y la leve curva de su hombro. Piensas que puedes controlar al Príncipe de Vegetasei al contener su ki, poco sabes que entre más duro golpees a un Saiyajín, más fuertes regresan. Reprimes y me agotas de ki; mi poder regresa, más fuerte de lo que era antes. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que sea libre de este aparato, pequeña, y ejecutarás cada deseo mío que como lo has mostrado esta noche, serías una excelente mascota. Sus dedos entonces hicieron su camino hacia sus senos y comenzó a provocar la carne de sus montículos. Su boca descendió hacia la marca que depositó en su cuello, haciendo que un ataque de escalofríos bajara por su espina y un suave gemido escapara de sus labios separados. Su cola encontró el punto detrás de su rodilla y le hizo cosquilla, aún tenía su favor y no estaba casi pago, pensó, mientras lentamente comenzaba a despertarla para otro asalto.

------

Kakarotto parpadeó despertándose, sus alrededores lentamente se enfocaban en la suave luz de la habitación. Levantándose sobre sus codos, miró a la hembra durmiente a su lado, la punta de su cola rozaba contra su pantorrilla. ChiChi se movió levemente y rió en su sueño ante su provocación, haciendo que el Saiyajín riera. Pronto se acomodó y se acurrucó más cerca a su lado; parecía que no se había recuperado de su pelea de hace dos mañanas y su encuentro ayer en la tarde. Ahora, mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, miró a la mujer quien había cambiado completamente su vida en sólo cuarenta y ocho horas. Su cabello negro se extendía por las sábanas blancas, brillando en el cálido resplandor de las pocas velas sobrevivientes, tal contraste, negro contra el blanco.

Este mundo es asombroso, estos débiles con sus reglas, leyes y lealtades. Para un lugar tan primitivo y atrasado, han tenido éxito donde Vegetasei ha fracasado. Desde que había sido lo mayor suficiente para volar supo que era diferente a aquellos a su alrededor; su cerebro estaba conectado diferentemente, solía decir su padre. Era raro en las clases más bajas tener un hijo de alto nivel de ki y él era uno de esos raros. También había aprendido a joven edad que el poder no era lo que importaba al final en Vegetasei. Los títulos que les eran dados a todos los Saiyajín, jóvenes y viejos, eran decididos no por poder sino por herencia, la sangre con la que vienes da más peso que la fuerza vital que te rodea. Era la sangre la que creaba a un gran guerrero en la mayoría de los casos, Vegeta siendo el mejor ejemplo, el símbolo del pináculo ideal de la raza. En contraste, la gran habilidad de Kakarotto era una carga que enfrentaba cada día, el estigma de 'tercera clase' siempre sobre su cabeza y su gran poder visto con contemplación por aquellos de la segunda y baja clase élite a quienes empequeñecía en las lecturas del rastreador. Esa contemplación lo había mantenido fuera de todo de lo que habían sido dignos sus poderes, hasta el torneo de los guardias y la pelea con el Príncipe. En ese día, había cambiado el curso de su vida, o tal vez sólo se le había dado una mejor prisión desde la cual mirar hacia afuera. Era un igual para algunos de los peleadores más grandes de Vegetasei, un compañero de entrenamiento casi igual al Príncipe mismo pero durante las comidas, las sesiones de entrenamiento, cada encuentro con Nappa, cuando su sangre y rango heredado entraba, maldito otra vez. Cómo, cómo era que el imperio Saiyajín, basado en la idea de la guerra y el poder del honor se volvía un planeta que honraba y se aferraba a la anticuada noción de la herencia? En este planeta, el cual no existía en mapas galácticos de la Galaxia Croix, había una jerarquía donde los guerreros más grandes peleaban contra otros y el mejor gobernaba, como estaba destinado a ser. Me pregunto si esto era lo que papá estuvo buscando todos esos años en el espacio, huir de las represiones de la sociedad Saiyajín en espera de encontrar un oasis como este. Bueno, pensó Kakarotto mientras sus dedos estudiaban el rostro de su nueva amante, yo lo encontré padre, lo que cada tercera clase ha soñado desde el reino del primer Vegeta; yo lo encontré y más. Qué contraste eres, Amazona, una mujer que es más fuerte que una casa de hombres, la más pequeña de todos es la más mortal, la más débil en fuerza es la más fuerte en otros aspectos y eres mía. Una criatura salvaje la que he encontrado también, disfrutaré domarte. Con eso, besó su frente y se desenredó de su abrazo. Los primeros rayos de amarillo alineaban el cielo mientras el sol se asomaba sobre las cimas de los acantilados que rodeaban la negra fortaleza. Escuchando movimiento de la cama, se giró y observó mientras su durmiente mujer rodaba en la cama ahora vacía, ocupando el lugar que había desocupado y se recogió en las sábanas, suspirando ante el calor que su cuerpo había dejado atrás. Sonriendo inconscientemente ante el gesto, regresó a la cama y colocó las cobijas sobre su pequeño cuerpo, protegiéndola de la llegada de la mañana y el momento en que despertaría. Él tuvo pocas amantes en Vegetasei, unas pocas de las hermanas y primas de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, escasamente algo que calificaría como algo más que experimentación; la virginidad no era un halagador atributo en los hombres o las hembras, al menos en la clase baja. En Vegetasei, las mujeres eran tan raras en las especies, las de alto nivel de ki tenían torneos para elegir un compañero. Las de las clases más bajas eran usadas como las guardias y mujerzuelas de las altas Élites, la mayoría de la segunda y tercera clase, sabían que tenían mejor suerte con las Élites. Esta ChiChi, movió algo en él, tal vez era el hecho de que le había entregado todo lo que le faltaba en su propio planeta, respeto y hombres bajo su orden, pero mirando las ensangrentadas sábanas supo que fue más que eso. Ella le había mentido, había mentido sobre ese hombre, lo había llamado su 'amante'. Él era su amante, su primer y único, el hecho de que fuera suya y sólo suya y que hubiese aceptado esto trajo una sonrisa a su rostro; este planeta tenía muchas cosas buenas. Besándola en los labios, sus dedos rozaron las leves marcas en su cuello.

"Duerme bien, pequeña Amazona. Voy a ver qué tipo de hombres me diste." Murmurando en su sueño, su cabeza cayó un poco como si lo urgiera a tocar de nuevo la marca. Riendo ante el inconsciente gesto, pellizcó su nariz y se fue a bañar y a cambiarse. Kreden le había informado que las fuerzas de Bushi estarían listas para su inspección al amanecer y él también podría estar listo para ellas.

------

Esquivando un puño dirigido a su cabeza y una rodilla a su espalda, Kakarotto entregó una fuerte patada al costado de su tercer atacante, enviando al hombre al piso. Enseguida otro peleador tomó el lugar del hombre y la escena comenzó de nuevo.

Era asombroso lo que podía pasar en dos días. Cuando entró por primera vez en este salón él había sido el enemigo; la hostilidad que estos humanos sintieron por él fue tan clara como un cristal. Ahora, mientras probaban sus habilidades contra él, sentía su admiración ante su habilidad y respeto por su capacidad. Como siguieron a la mujer que ahora yacía en su cama lo seguirían, aunque algunos viejos hábitos corrían muy profundos. Cuando entró al salón, un silencio atravesó a la masa reunida, una incomodidad hacia el nuevo amo de la casa. El rígido silencio terminó con una declaración de honor hacia el nuevo señor de Bushi. Kakarotto sonrió ante el gesto, respetaba su lealtad pero su miedo los mantendría a raya hasta que su lealtad fuera transferida sólo a él. Otra vez debía agradecerle a la Señora por los obsequios que le había dado, esquivó una bien ubicada patada a la pantorrilla pero no casi tan rápido con la rodilla que se estrelló en sus costillas, eran débiles pero todos tenían el potencial y el deseo de crecer. Gruñendo levemente ante el dolor, el Saiyajín decidió quitarse los guantes y entregar una patada remolino por los rostros de sus tres atacantes, enviándolos a volar contra la pared de la arena de combate.

"Quién es el próximo?" preguntó Kakarotto en un bajo tono amenazador, reforzando el temor del Amo en sus sujetos. Su atención fue desviada cuando el ligero golpeteo de pasos llegó a su agudo oído y pronto todo el foco del salón fue hacia las dos figuras entrando por las grandes y ornamentadas puertas. La sensación del salón cambió rápidamente, la pérdida del temor siempre presente y asombro ante su nuevo amo fue reemplazada por un agobiante sentido de rabia y venganza. Mirando a los dos nuevos ocupantes del salón, notó un rostro y un uniforme que nunca había visto antes, un joven vestido en un uniforme negro y dorado y una armadura plata.

"Mi Lord," podía acostumbrarse al sonido de eso. "Este joven trae un mensaje del jefe militar Enleo."

Recuerdos de ese nombre cuando llegó no pudieron bloquear el renovado sentido de hostilidad en el salón hacia el joven, o al menos a quien representaba.

"Eres el nuevo señor de Bushi?" preguntó el joven, la arrogancia en su voz lo hizo preguntar si Nappa había entrado en este planeta y ya había comenzado a engendrar hijos.

"Ese sería yo, niño. Puedo preguntarte cómo sabías que esta casa tenía un nuevo amo pero preferiría saber sobre tu propio amo y tu misión aquí."

"Traigo un mensaje de mi amo Enleo, el Azotador de Destinos para el nuevo amo de Bushi. Mi Lord Enleo es un hombre muy poderoso e influyente, con ojos en todos los cuatro extremos del Gran Continente. Él sabe de tu existencia, la criatura con cola que cayó de los cielos, y que has conquistado Bushi."

"Él sabe todo esto de mi y yo no sé nada de él, espero que no esté decepcionado?" Respondió Kakarotto sarcástico al exceso de confianza del joven. Después de toda la práctica que había recibido de las altas Élites en el palacio, combatir verbalmente con este joven escasamente era un calentamiento.

"Mi Lord asumió mucho y deseaba ponerte al tanto de la actual situación entre las dos casas. Mi lord es y ha estado en guerra con la Lady de Bushi, Lady ChiChi por cuatro años y ve innecesario que un forastero se involucre en un conflicto que no es de su creación."

"Continúa." Respondió el Saiyajín en un bajo tono amenazador, aún preguntándose quién era este clon de Nappa y por qué habían enviado a su primogénito para darle tal mensaje.

"Mi Lord Enleo felizmente terminará todas las hostilidades hacia esta casa y la de Modulus a cambio de algo pequeño, que Lady ChiChi sea entregada a la posesión de mi amo y señor."

"Y si me rehúso?"

"Mi lord Enleo no le desea mal sino dejar el mensaje de que no dejará esta pelea y te verá en el campo de batalla. Pero si fuera usted, mi Lord Bushi, aceptaría la oferta de paz de mi amo; una vida no puede valer las cientos que morirán si ocurre una batalla."

"Bueno, me alegra no ser tú porque entonces habría sido difícil tomar la decisión de conservar a la mujer. Dile a tu oh tan gracioso 'Amo' que un Saiyajín no se rinde antes de que haya comenzado la batalla. Te sugeriría irte rápidamente mientras mis nuevos hombres sean un poco difíciles de controlar y poco inteligentes para ser tan buenos blancos."

Inclinándose rápidamente, aunque se aseguró de no mirar los ojos del amo de Bushi, el joven se dio la vuelta e hizo su salida tan rápido como sus piernas quinceañeras pudieron llevarlo. Riendo ante la valentía perdida del joven, sintió al salón relajarse ante sus palabras y gesto; le temían a este Enleo, y aparentemente aún le temían a sus propios motivos hacia ellos y su Señora.

"Kreden, como has sido tan gracioso como para informarme de todo sobre esta casa, por qué no me dijiste de este particular punto de interés?"

"Mi Lord, tiene que entender nuestra posición. Hemos jurado nuestra lealtad a ti pero aún no sabemos si respetará las costumbres de Bushi, o las políticas de la vieja casa. Enleo es el hombre que en un sentido creó esta casa, fue él y su sed de sangre, su avaricia la que mató a nuestras familias y destruyó nuestros hogares. Somos los refugiados de nuestros hogares, los que sobrevivieron y deben pelear contra él. Nos demoramos en decirle hasta que supiéramos si eras tan leal a la casa como lo fue Lady ChiChi."

"Qué es Modulus, si puedo preguntar?"

"Modulus, creo que es una especie de término matemático que trata con valor absoluto." Respondió Kreden en una voz tan regular como pudo.

"Ya veo; muy estúpido de este gran y poderoso jefe militar intentar derrotar un concepto intangible. Nunca ha atacado el Sol?"

"Mi Lord, temo que no puedo darte la respuesta a la pregunta que haces."

"Supongo que no, aunque dudo que sería tan seguido y temido si fuera sabido que le dio unos buenos golpes al sol de vez en cuando." Contra su firme fachada, una carcajada atravesó a los ocupantes del salón; al menos la ligereza era apreciada.

"Mi Lord, siento que no es mi obligación darte las respuestas que buscas. Debes preguntarle a Lady ChiChi."

La lealtad a tu primer amo nunca se rompía, pensó Kakarotto mientras regresaba por los corredores hacia su nuevo dormitorio y mujer. Gritando órdenes a los hombres para comenzar a calentar y una buena paliza cuando terminara con sus asuntos, se precipitó en dirección por la que había llegado.

------

Un rayo de luz solar atrapó el ojo de ChiChi e hizo lo que el movimiento y toque de su nuevo amante, los gritos de sus hombres y los sonidos de peleas no hicieron. Despertando, se preguntó por qué aún estaba en la cama cuando el sol estaba en el cielo, por qué estaba tan cansada en primer lugar y por qué tenía este dolor entre sus piernas. Tirando las cobijas, se preguntó sorprendida, por qué estaba desnuda. Mirando las sábanas manchadas de sangre recordó todo, despertar en la perrera, ser llevada por su propia casa, hacia su propia habitación como una esclava para encontrarse con esa, esa criatura. Había permanecido ahí, tratando de defenderse y a sus aliados de ese Saiyajín y había cometido el más grande error de su vida. Ahora, mirando su cuerpo, las emociones se mezclaron en su interior. Estaba avergonzada, avergonzada de que él la hubiese tomado y que ella hubiese dejado que pasara; que hubiese estafado su libertad por una cosa que no apreciaría sus costumbres. Aún, en su mente sentía algo más, una sensación de integridad y maravilla ante su caricia y lo que le hizo. Contrólate, estás enloqueciendo, discutió ella. Esperando que toda la suciedad, la pelea, lo de anoche fuera un sueño, deslizó una bata sobre su desnudez y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. La realidad la golpeó cuando el fragmento de su imaginación abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró de nuevo.

"Estás tratando de engañarme, mujer?"

"Conquistas mi casa, me usas como una campesina cualquiera y me gritas sobre humillación?"

"Justo fui informado por un niño de gigantesca arrogancia que si te entrego a cierto jefe militar sediento de sangre entonces la pelea entre mi persona y un símbolo matemático y este mismo militar se evitaría."

"No aceptaste la palabra de Enleo; es un mentiroso bastardo y asesino."

"No temas, Amazona. Los Saiyajín no ceden ante un enemigo sin una pelea, especialmente no cuando significa entregar a una nueva mascota, aún mentirosa como pueda ser."

"Cómo te atreves a decirle tal cosa a otro guerrero. Aquí, todos los guerreros tienen un sentido de honor en ellos y sus compañeros soldados; supongo que lo mismo no puede decirse de tu raza barbárica."

"Oh, pero olvidas, que no eres más un guerrero. De acuerdo a tu propio honor ahora eres mía y puedo hacer lo que desee contigo. Pero como te declaras un peleador tan grande y noble, dime quién es este Enleo, y creo que tengo ya la parte de mentiroso bastardo y asesino."

Sin reír ante su intento de ligereza como con los hombres, ChiChi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso un poco más fuerte y miró el piso.

"Habla sabiamente, bruja, esto podría significar tu vida."

"Fue hace cuatro años; mi padre, la cabeza original de la casa Bushi y la cabeza de una de las armadas más grandes en toda Gaia entraron en una pelea con Enleo, un jefe militar del Este, en la desierta región del continente central. Rumores y charlas habían proclamado que era el hombre más temido en toda la región este, que los reyes caían a sus pies y que sólo dejaba los huesos de su enemigo a su salida. Mi padre decidió tomar los rumores no confirmados como eso y retó al demonio dorado y negro a una batalla. Los rumores probaron ser ciertos y la armada de mi padre y los guerreros de mi madre fueron asesinados ese día, el pasto aún está manchado de rojo con la sangre. Ese demonio le cortó la cabeza a mi padre y la colgó de las puertas de su castillo; ató a mi madre a una de las agujas y la empaló en ella, gritó en agonía por tres días. Fui lo afortunada suficiente de escapar con mi vida con unos pocos de los guardias de Bushi antes de que lo acabara e incendiara. Desde ese día, he jurado venganza por mis padres contra el 'Azotador de los Destinos', he construido esta casa y mi armada en su honor. Esos hombres que te siguen ahora, eran y siempre serán mis hombres, mi armada. La mayoría de ellos son los hombres que sobrevivieron al exterminio de Enleo en las villas de Bushi después de la derrota y comparten el mismo juramento que yo." ChiChi miró al hombre ante ella, despreocupada por las lágrimas que se reunieron en sus ojos ante la idea de la muerte de sus padres; el orgullo que sentía por sus padres y su causa era más grande que el de su apariencia.

Luchando con la urgencia de tomar en sus brazos a la mujer ante él y consolarla, tensó su quijada y pensó en lo que le haría a este Enleo.

"Y quién o qué es Modulus, si puedo preguntar?"

"Modulus es mi único otra aliado, una casa de esclavos que se especializa en tecnología. La Señora de esa casa y yo hemos estado preparándonos para un asalto directo contra Enleo durante una semana." Respondió ChiChi, emociones sobre el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres y orgullo nublaron de nuevo su juicio y le permitió hablar otra vez. Sonriendo mentalmente ante el orgullo de sus logros y el grave error que no se dio cuenta que cometió, le dio la espalda a su rígida forma.

"Bueno, lo que está en el pasado se quedará ahí, mira hacia el futuro. Y mientras lo estás haz la cama, y limpia esta habitación; escasamente se ajusta para el amo de una gran casa de peleadores." Dijo Kakarotto, riendo para sí mientras dejaba el dormitorio, escuchando a la mujer adentro gritar y maldecir su nombre para que toda la casa escuchara.

------

Hubo unas cuantas cosas con las que pudo escapar cuando su antigua casa ardió en llamas, un poco de oro, un poco de comida, unas cuantas notas, un libro de experimentos y descubrimientos y una pieza para el oído con una tapa de plástico sobre el ojo; asombroso lo que podía meterte en tantos problemas. Él viajó por el viejo territorio de An Ceitean, pasando la ciudad-estado de Ar y sus villas circundantes y finalmente hacia el sureste, donde comenzó una nueva vida como un esclavizador en Lunasdal, el cruce de las rutas de comercio. A lo largo del camino, se comió la comida, quemó sus notas para el calor y casi pierde su vida con ladrones, asesinos y animales salvajes en más de una ocasión; sólo una idea lo alimentó en su viaje, venganza contra la mocosa de pelo azul quien le había costado todo. Con sus pocas posesiones, y su conocimiento básico, trató desesperadamente de meterse en una de las pocas casas Escribas del área; irónicamente fue suficiente su reputación de fraude y violencia lo que lo salvó de la hambruna. Uniéndose a un organizado sindicato criminal, pronto estuvo en camino a una nueva casa, una casa de esclavos. Hizo una mueca cuando pensó en su viaje de regreso de la ruina, había tomado la ruta larga y disgustante y con frecuencia tuvo que arrastrarse por las cunetas para obtener lo que quería.

Remarcable en cómo las cosas nunca cambian en realidad, pensó Gero mientras atravesaba el oscuro laberinto; el pequeño eco de agua goteando mezclado con el bajo y continuo golpeteo de sus pasos y la ocasional escabullida del ratón y las ratas que hacían de este hueco su hogar. La oscuridad bajo tierra se abría un poco en la luz de la antorcha del esclavizador sólo para regresar a lo desconocido mientras pasaba. Nunca parecía capaz de escapar al lado oscuro de su naturaleza, tal vez era más de su verdadero ser que la fachada que presentaba en la corte, o casi a todos los demás menos sus enemigos y esa joven, maldita. Desde su menos que triunfante regreso, concentró todas sus energías y recursos para encontrarla y al collar y concretar su venganza; y maldecía su nombre cada vez que el Amo preguntaba sobre o requería su invento, su gran arma, proclamaría. Aún estaba asombrado en poder salir con excusas todos estos años, incluso cuando tuvo que mirar esos sangrientos ojos rojos. Bueno, estaba engañándose si pensaba que verdaderamente estaba engañando a alguien con sus respuestas de tener que recalibrar el realineamiento electromagnético o probar la nueva adición que había creado dos semanas atrás para hacer más poderoso el aparato, incluso al punto de transferir energía de un ser a otro. El Amo le había dado un plazo de tres meses para eso, y Gero sabía que tenía que encontrar pronto a esa chica; el péndulo estaba oscilando más abajo. Incluso había comprado los servicios de la orden más baja de mercantes, más allá de su propio trato en los pedaleos en la vida humana, los asesinos. Fue con los mejores, o al menos de palabras la casa de asesinos en todo Ar, Yoron. Contrató al más grande asesino de sus rangos, la Sombra, para matar a la Señora del nuevo Modulus, como lo había sabido de uno de sus informantes. Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras pensaba en el tiempo y el dinero perdido con esa estúpida aventura; su escondida maravilla no se entregó y fue asesinado por la falla que habían traído a la casa, pero no sintieron remordimiento en conservar su dinero, ningún honor entre ladrones.

Gruñendo ante su propia situación, se preguntó qué locura lo había hecho intentar este pequeño plan otra vez, un ataque a la fortaleza de su enemigo. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos venía con la garantía de sus servicios. Por los demonios, ese tomó mucho más que deslizarse por canaletas, debía estar desesperado para comprar los servicios de las Dagas Negras, Nosferatu. Oh bueno, si estaba unido a los rangos de la oscuridad bien podría hacer amigos con sus hijos. Y todo esto, esos trabajos, pérdida de poder, influencia, decencia, si la poseía, sólo para poder sobrevivir otro mes. Tal vez la vida estaba sobre valorada.

"Escaneo retinal y dactilar confirmado." Proclamó una voz mecánica, el sonido botaba y hacía eco por las paredes invisibles de los túneles. El sonido de una puerta deslizándose siguió y brillante luz blanca ahora bañó el oscuro pasaje. Pasando por la puerta abierta, sus ojos fueron saludados con una gran pantalla y una habitación llena de enormes bancos de información, un lejano grito del pequeño juguete que le dieron al principio. Moviendo un interruptor, la habitación pronto zumbó con la sensación de máquinas cobrando vida ante él; era su pieza maestra. Esta máquina era todo lo que quedaba de su antigua vida, más que la producción de armas patéticas y armas de rayo para ese tonto bárbaro, le había costado su antigua vida pero lo valió, o lo valdría. Introduciendo los códigos, la pantalla ante él se encendió, estática zumbaba en sus oídos. La máquina lentamente chilló mientras el comunicador comenzaba una búsqueda de canales y golpeaba el correcto. Una imagen comenzó a formarse en la pantalla; hasta este día producía escalofríos por su espina.

"Y, qué nueva excusa tienes para mi sobre tu gran creación?"

"Perdóneme, mi Lord, pero he hecho una pausa en mi investigación. Las primeras pruebas han sido realizadas en el collar con el drenador de energía y han sido exitosas. Mi asistente ha estado haciendo la investigación en una criatura de alto poder que encontramos recientemente en el planeta. Con un poco tiempo para elaborar los micrófonos ocultos, podría tenerlo listo en unos meses."

"Cómo es esa poderosa criatura?" dijo el amo, sus ojos atentos.

"No lo sé, mi Lord, sólo he recibido información de segunda mano de un ayudante de mi asistente. En tanto como puedo decir, es humanoide en apariencia, aunque con la adición de una peluda cola marrón. Creo que lo llaman un Saiyajín." Maldición, qué diferencia hacía si fuera un gato de tres patas, nunca antes había mostrado tanto interés en alguno de esos reportes.

"Qué, esta cosa tiene un nombre? No importa; finalmente estoy llegando a recolectar lo que has estado escondiéndome todos estos años, Gero. Quiero a ese Saiyajín y al collar para cuando llegue, entiendes?"

"Por supuesto, mi Lord. Le enviaré un mensaje a mi asistente para completar las pruebas y sedar a la criatura hasta su llegada."

"Será mejor que así sea." Dijo el Amo, antes de que la imagen desapareciera y la habitación quedara en silencio de nuevo. La siempre atenta expresión de perro faldero cambió a una de completo pánico ante el ultimátum. Él nunca había mostrado tanto interés en el collar o incluso en recuperarlo, Gero se preguntó si realmente estaba tras lo que robó la chica y comenzó a dar excusas sobre los innecesarios retrasos en la producción. El miedo de morir ante la idea de no complacer al Amo siempre estuvo ahí pero el estar fuera del planeta tenía sus ventajas. Ahora, donde varias galaxias lo separaban de su peor pesadilla, pronto verdaderamente se encontrarían cara a cara, la pregunta sólo era cuándo. Tal vez los dioses realmente le sonreían ahora, estaba más cerca a alcanzar su meta de lo que lo estuvo antes, y no tan pronto. Tomando de nuevo su antorcha, comenzó el lento proceso de atravesar los túneles otra vez, sus pensamientos en todas la fuerzas que lo trajeron a este punto. Rodeando una esquina, fue un plan cuidadosamente trazado en su mente, repitiéndolo en voz alta en el único lugar en el que sentía podía estar verdaderamente solo.

"Voy a tener que informarle a esos dos que necesito a la chica y a esa criatura con collar; conociendo a su tipo seré afortunado si no destruyen toda la casa. Tendré que enviar a mis mensajeros más rápidos, esperanzadamente no se comerán este como el último."

------

"Y, cómo has disfrutado tu estadía en Modulus?"

"Huh, qué fue eso, Babba? Realmente he estado distraída últimamente."

"Te pregunté, niña, cómo tomaste tu nuevo hogar. Cuando viniste a mi y dijiste que necesitabas ayuda para conocer a la Señora de Modulus, pensé que estabas loca." Dijo la vieja bruja, y después de ver esa pequeña exhibición con la espada, sé que estás un poco loca.

"Tal vez estoy un poco loca, casi he estado preguntándome eso a mí misma." Respondió Kayra, aún no completamente concentrada en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sus sentidos estaban trabajando, extraños sonidos e imágenes distorsionadas destellaban y pasaban a la siguiente.

"Aún no has respondido mi pregunta sobre lo que piensas de Modulus, o lo que estás haciendo ahí." Dijo Babba, mientras le alcanzaba a Kayra una pequeña bolsa de tela. Abriendo las sogas; la joven mujer tomó una pequeña muestra del polvo rojo en su dedo y lo llevó a su nariz.

"Esta es sangre de dragón de asombrosa calidad; dónde la encontraste?"

"Bueno, calidad como esa no sale barata, la obtuve de un vendedor de especias hace dos meses, eso y un Mandrake y Yarrow. Y aún estás evadiendo mi pregunta."

"Cuál, me hiciste dos."

"Supongo que preguntaría sobre por qué Modulus. Si eres tan talentosa como clamas ser, debiste haber ido a Ar y volverte una vidente en la casa de un gran mercante. Modulus es próspero pero escasamente un punto alto en cualquier mapa."

"Cuando era más joven, mi padre me contó historias sobre An Ceitean, y todas las grandes casas guerreras, mercantes y tecnológicas que fueron parte de ese reino. De todos los Lords del Reino, hablaba más altamente del Lord de Modulus, el Búho. Dijo que el Búho y su familia siempre fueron conocidos por su generosidad y amabilidad. Supongo que parte de mi siempre quiso ver esa parte de su pasado."

"Un pasado que pasó hace mucho tiempo. Yo también supe del Búho, más sobre los rivales que tuvo con las otras casas del Reino y la masacre hace doce años. Más que un gran riesgo, venir desde las tierras del norte y arriesgar morir sólo para ver si una vieja historia de tu padre era cierta."

"Nunca has tenido visiones?" preguntó Kayra, de repente. Babba estaba por decir de nuevo que estaba evadiendo pero decidió dejar el asunto; la chica también era más peleadora de lo que había asumido.

"Qué, sueños, premoniciones, los dioses me permiten vistazos, sí. Por qué?"

Kayra pausó de nuevo e hizo una leve mueca; las señales y sonidos que palpitaban en su mente estaban dándole un dolor de cabeza. Realmente no quería decir por qué, por qué había recorrido tanto. Algo no sonaba correcto, decir que las voces en su cabeza te conducen a un lugar que nunca has visto. Por supuesto, ahora parecía que las voces no sólo estaban diciéndole cosas, estaban gritándolas y suministrando visuales. Mirando a Babba, notó que la mujer estaba dándole una extraña mirada. Supongo que la anciana no debía estar pasando por lo mismo que ella. Suspirando ante el final de la visión, pero no de dolor, trató de recordar por qué había venido aquí y lo que Babba le había pedido. Oh sí, la sangre de dragón en su mano; había venido por provisiones. Y, pensando en el dolor en su cabeza y las preguntas en su mente, también buscaba respuestas.

"Has estado teniendo sueños extraños últimamente, alguna premonición sobre una muñeca o criaturas con cola? Algo sobre una espada o traición."

"No, no he tenido nada de ese tipo, aunque tuve otro sueño sobre eso."

"Eso?" preguntó Kayra.

"El final, la gran llegada del mal. He visto dos bestias emerger del suelo y atravesar la tierra. He visto un ciervo blanco y un león rojo destruir el mundo en busca del otro, para cuando se encuentren es el fin de la paz y el comienzo del caos. Sus secuaces y demonios se levantan y atacan a los elegidos, seres como tú y yo abriendo camino para sus amos. He tenido este sueño por los últimos seis años y nadie me ha creído, unas pocas predicciones equivocadas y piensan que cada una de ellas es un aullido de lobo. Creo que unos cuantos más están tomando atención este año, la noche de las lunas nuevas es esta noche. Por qué, has tenido extrañas visiones sobre esto?"

"No, nada más de lo usual." Kayra suspiró mientras intentaba hacer una pequeña conversación con la mujer ante ella. Después de su encuentro con el Saiyajín y esa joven ayer necesitaba salir de la casa, aunque los bosques parecían un poco menos amistosos que antes. Sabiendo que necesitaba algunas provisiones que el bosque y los jardines de Modulus no podían producir, podría visitar a su benefactora de un día.

"Qué sacas de la visión?"

"Huh, qué visión? Oh, el león rojo y el ciervo blanco, realmente nada ahora. Lo único que puedo pensar es en dos casas guerreras, pero eso no es mucho, siempre ha habido una guerra territorial. Encuentro que cuando la mayoría de las videntes sueñan sobre el futuro, es algo que normalmente sólo tiene significado para ellos. Mi madre tenía el don de soñar el futuro, algunas veces; incluso soñaba el suceso exacto." Kayra sonrió ante la idea de su madre, algo que no pudo hacer por mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, qué tipo de visiones tienes entonces?" preguntó Babba indignada.

"No sé, unas sobre otros planetas y criaturas con colas, muñecas y demonios. He tenido unas pocas sobre un nido de pájaros siendo atacado por un chacal. En realidad, he estado pensando sobre una joven."

"Una joven, un tema mundano comparado a los que has mencionado antes. Hay algunas en la villa; una de ellas es mi aprendiz. La viste en una visión?"

"Tal vez. Bueno, quiero decir que la vi en los bosques hace varios días y otra vez anoche en los jardines de Modulus."

"Suena más como un fantasma o espíritu que una persona real. Te dio un nombre?"

"No, nada de eso pero nunca podrías olvidarla. Ella, era casi dorada: piel pálida, largo cabello trigo, incluso tenía ojos dorados. La has visto por ahí?"

"No suena como alguien que haya visto en esta villa, y he vivido aquí toda mi vida. He escuchado que cuando la luna nueva se aproxima, las fuerzas del bajo mundo se hacen más fuertes. Tal vez lo que viste sólo fue un fantasma."

Los fantasmas no llevan cuchillos, Kayra pensó para sí, y no respiran en tu nuca. Pensando en su salvadora, los pensamientos de la Bruha de nuevo fueron perturbados por los sonidos de gritos y destellos de caos y agonía, más fuertes y más vívidos que antes. Jadeando entre dientes, Kayra curvó su cuerpo en una bola y agarró su cabeza en sus manos, como si escapara del dolor.

"Cuál es el problema, niña? Tengo un poco de te de corteza o si conoces alguna receta que se ocupe de eso."

Regresando a sus alrededores, si sólo un poco, Kayra sonrió ante la sugerencia. Obviamente la Sabia Babba no tenía grandes habilidades con la curación; había sido tomada por sorpresa como todos por el ungüento de Kayra, siempre una oportunista.

"No, de hecho creo que me iré y no te molestaré más. Gracias por la sangre de dragón, Sabia Babba."

Pesando la bolsa en su mano, Kayra dejó la pequeña cabaña que Babba llamaba hogar y caminó por los sucios caminos de Alewife hacia el principal camino al este de regreso a Modulus. Colocando su mano para escudar sus ojos del sol mañanero, las dominantes visiones revivieron dentro de su cabeza, haciéndola gritar ante el absoluto terror que ocurría ante ella. Los gritos de dolor, rabia y terror hacían eco tan fuertemente en su cráneo que seguramente sintió que sus tímpanos sangrarían. Su nariz y garganta ardían con el olor de muerte, tierra, quemaduras y sangre. Sus ojos casi no podían soportar el terror en frente de ella; la destrucción y la carnicería mientras cientos de cuerpos volaban ante una simple fuente, sólo para ser derribados como insectos insignificantes. Lo último que vio fue a un Lord precipitándose hacia el cielo, el brillo de supremacía de un demonio y los gritos de millones sobre millones de fuerzas de vida morían antes de desmayarse.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!! Mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar este fic. Agradezco mucho la paciencia que han tenido y los lindos comentarios que me han dejado. Me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia. Trataré de no demorarme mucho en adelante, todo dependerá de mis múltiples ocupaciones, espero me comprendan y no se preocupen que no he abandonado la traducción de este fic. Muchas gracias por todo y se me cuidan mucho. Besos y hasta pronto!!!


End file.
